Naruto: Shinobi of Lust
by YinShadow
Summary: At the age of 10, Naruto finds a pendant that gives him lustful powers and doesn't fully awaken them until he reaches the age of 15. What will happen in the Shinobi Nations?, requests available.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

Not long ago; the Kyuubi No kitsune attacked Konoha under the true Scourge and Threat of Konoha, Madara Uchiha's control. Against its will, the Kyuubi creates mass chaos with only a swing of its 9 massive tails; it can flatten mountains, create tsumanis and even freak storms as it's one of the 9 great demons called the BIJU. However that chaos ended when the leader of Konoha sacrificed his life defeating the beast and foiling Madara's plans by sealing the Kyuubi's soul within his newborn son, Naruto.

Of course, we all know that story by heart and we know what happens to the lad; or do we? In this story; an interesting twist has come for this young shinobi as this version of Naruto's tale begins.

Forest of Death

It begins at Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death; Young Naruto Uzumaki at the age of 10 is hiding in the place that no citizen of Konoha would dare go. The reason is that is because of the date; tonight is Oct 10th, the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat and also Naruto's birthday. Unfortunately no one celebrates his birthday, apart from the Hokage, Iruka and a few Jonin that were friendly to him, including Kakashi Hatake. But today no one celebrates his 10th birthday as the Jonins are out on missions, Iruka is busy doing his job and the Hokage is fighting his old nemesis known as paperwork.

Naruto doesn't mind as he understands why they couldn't celebrate his birthday; last birthday was amazing for him as he had wonderful presents from them. Kakashi gave him some ninja tools and a wind style Jutsu scroll since Naruto has wind affinity; Iruka gave him a book on chakra channelling and basic jutsus for him to master before entering the academy; Maito Gai gave him some training weights and Taijutsu scrolls so he could build some muscle and strength for his shinobi future. Kurenai and Anko gave him books and scrolls on Genjutsus and Stealth and Asuma gave him a dagger made of chakra channelling metal so he could use his wind based attacks when he becomes a Genin.

He learned them last year and is a bit of a novice on them but he'll keep training until he masters them. He even gets help from the Jonin when they're off duty; but now he just has to remain hiding until tomorrow as tonight is extremely hostile for the young boy, especially when he's a Jinchuriki. Naruto is now scared as he is feeling that hiding in the forest of death isn't one of his bright ideas, but it's the only place he'd go that everyone wouldn't dare go, apart from Anko of course. Despite his age and his reputation for being an unpredictable and hyperactive child, Naruto is a smart little boy; he has to be if he wants to survive the harsh live in Konoha.

He is equipped with a dagger Asuma gave him, ninja tools and some food that would last him till morning. He hasn't got something to sleep on as he's in a dangerous place; although he is searching for a place to make camp. He spent minutes searching to make shelter as the tower in the centre of the area is kilometres away and takes days by foot. Then he spots a cave near an abandoned and ancient ruins that history had forgotten, he looks at the weird and ancient dead language and pass them as he can't read them; he enters the cave and make camp there.

Cave

Naruto enters the cave and took off his back pack and place them on the ground; he gathered some twigs and tap 2 pieces of flint together to light a fire. He learned how to make a fire when he snuck into the library as the librarian hates him for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi; the fire is lit and starts warming himself from being in the dark cold of the forest.

He pulls out a book and starts to read it to pass the time; minutes has passed in the cave and Naruto finished reading the book and puts it away.

"I think I explore the cave" said Naruto as he picks up a long stick and lights it to make a torch.

Naruto enters the mysterious dark cave to explore it; his curiosity got the better of him as he gets closer and closer deep into the cave, unaware that he has lost his way back as the darkness consumed his path back to the camp; but he is not worries, his worry is not shown as his mind is distracted by the cave's structure. Inside the cave appears to be some sort of temple; with carvings of women with no clothing at all. Naruto blushes at the images and averts his eyes away but failed as the other side as the same images; his face turns into a dark red, he hasn't blushed like that when he curiously peeped at Kakashi's secret stash of _Icha__Icha__Paradise_novels or when he accidently walked in the women's baths and luckily got away with it as Kurenai and Anko was there. He ran pass the images but they keep on going and going, like he is watching them dance exotically. He tighten his eyes to resist, despite his age; then he trips on his feet and falls on the stone floor. His torch rolls on the floor and got doused by a puddle; Naruto looks up and doesn't see darkness.

He sees an altar surrounded by an eerie pink glow; he caught a scent that made him feel warm and feel achy between his legs. An aura of raw lust fills the altar and Naruto starts to breathe heavily and feeling hot.

"Strange" said Naruto "It's cold but I feel warm; and why do I feel achy between my legs"

Naruto looks down and sees his erection in his pants; he covers it and blushes with embarrassment.

"Why is my willy gone hard?" said Naruto "Is it gonna fall off; it went hard when I saw Anko-nii-chan or Kurenai-san in the nude"

Naruto then looks up at the altar and sees a pendant hovering in the air; the pendant is glowing in that eerie pink and radiates that aura of raw lust. Naruto got closer and closer to it; resisting the heat and pain from his erection, he grabs it and then everything went all white.

"_**Welcome,**__** traveller; **__**you **__**have **__**found **__**the **__**pendant**__** of **__**Lilith**__**" **_said a voice _**"**__**May **__**you **__**find **__**happiness **__**and **__**pure **__**desire **__**in **__**your **__**life **__**as **__**you**__**'**__**ll **__**gain **__**powers **__**given **__**by **__**the **__**Succubus **__**Queen **__**Lilith...**__**"**_

Naruto screams as the pendant magically wraps around his neck; his eyes changes from Blue to dark pink.

"_**The**_ _**Shinkeigan, **__**a **__**dojutsu **__**that **__**gives **__**those **__**who **__**gaze **__**at **__**it **__**pain **__**or **__**pleasure...**__**"**_

Then Naruto sprouts out a dozen arms from his back and transforms into tentacles .

"_**The Juuni-te; a jutsu that will give those who embrace it great pleasure..."**_

Then Naruto drops to his knees, his mouth is drooling with now glowing pink saliva

"_**And finally the EkiAiyoku; your blood, saliva and semen are now converted into a powerful aphrodisiac that no woman will resist and succumb to lust. Those 3 jutsus are now yours; use them as you please and good luck on you sex life. HA HA HA!"**_

After that, Naruto collapses on the ground and fell unconscious.

Hospital

Later in the hospital; Naruto woke up in the hospital beds his clothes are off and now wearing pyjamas. He then put his arm in the shirt and pulls out the pendant he found; no long glowing and it reveals a carving of a winged busty woman completely naked.

"What is this?" said Naruto until he heard the door open and quickly tucks the pendant in his shirt.

The door opens wide to reveal Sarutobi, along with Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai.

"Is see you're awake" said Sarutobi

"Uh huh" said Naruto

"Naruto why were you at Training ground 44; it's dangerous there" said Sarutobi scolding at Naruto but concerned of him.

"It's the only place to hide until the festivities are over" said Naruto looking down.

"*sigh* at least you're okay" said Sarutobi "It was a good thing Anko and Kakashi found you in some old ruins dated centuries back before the founding of Konoha."

"Oh, Oji-san..." said Naruto until he stops as he remembers the voice from the pendant. "Er, nothing"

"Okay" said Sarutobi as he chuckles and heads for the door. "Take care and get some rest; tomorrow you will start your teachings at the academy"

"Good luck, Naruto" said Kakashi giving him the thumbs up

"Knock them dead, brat" said Anko as she ruffle his head; then she felt a jolt of lust until she shook it off. "Er excuse me"

Anko then rushes to the bathroom; this causes Kakashi and Sarutobi to raise their brow at the Snake mistress. They saw a glimpse of her face blushing and heard her breathe heavily for a second before she left for the bath.

Bathroom

Anko arrives at the bathroom; she thank Kami that it's empty and rushes one of the cubicles and locks it; she pulls down her shorts and took off her jacket to reveal her D-cup chest under a mesh top. She then grabs her left breast with her left hand and starts stuffing her right hand down her pants, playing with herself.

She moans as her face is now burning wildly and her nipples are hardening.

"mmm god, what's happening to me?" moans Anko as she continues to play with herself. "My pussy is so hot; I need to cum real fast"

She played with herself for 10 minutes until she came in her panties; she sighs as she sat down on the toilet seat. She then pulls out her scroll and summons out a dildo; the reason she brought it with her is because she uses them for interrogation when she's at the torture and interrogation room. She pulls out her panties and slowly inserts the dildo in her wet pussy.

"A-Ah" moans Anko as her dildo is now inserted inside her; "And I just bought this...yesterday; *moan* an awful waste"

Anko starts to move the dildo in and out of her; like she is getting fucked; and unconsciously she thinks of Naruto probably 5 years older than he was now, fucking her stupid.

_I__ know__ it__'__s __wrong __to __think __like __that __but __I __don__'__t __care _thought Anko as she moans loudly as she then moves the dildo faster and harder. "AH, Yeah; like that, like that. Fuck me, fuck me!"

Then she came wildly, some of her juices missed the toilet and hit the cubicle doors and floor. Unfortunately the lust burning inside her still remains as she then bends down and inserts her dildo in her anus. "Ah, fuck my ass; fuck it raw"

While she fuck her ass, she starts playing with her left breast and pulls it out from her shirt; she starts sucking on her nipple. Imagining it was Naruto sucking on her wonderful moulds. She moans as he mouth is full; her drool partially coating her buxom, licking it like a sweet juicy lollypop.

"Oh that felt so good" said Anko as she then pulls out her right breast and starts sucking it instead. _Mmm__Kami!_

She then came out of her ass and also the second time from her pussy due to the excitement. She sighs as the lust wears off; she looks down to see the mess she made after her masturbation.

"Damn; what came over me" said Anko until she heard the voice of her hidden consciousness **"****Naruto-kun ****will ****be**** when ****he****'****s ****old ****enough ****to ****fuck ****you ****silly****"  
><strong>

"What the...he's only 10!" said Anko at her consciousness

"**For now" **

_Damn_thought Anko as she blushes at this; Naruto is cute and all but she'd never thought having lustful feeling from him. _I__ need __a __cool __bath...perhaps __I__'__ll __let __Naru...NO,__ stop __thinking __about __him._

Tomorrow

Naruto is free to leave the hospital and heads back home so he could get his stuff before he starts his first day at the academy; he arrives at his apartment and leaves in a hurry. He ran pass the busy streets; passing through everyone as he hurries.

"Oh god, I'm late at my first time in the academy" said Naruto until he bumps into someone. "Oof"

Naruto and the person crashes to the floor; Naruto looks up to see Anko, her face is burning as she felt that lust again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anko-nii-chan" said Naruto "I was in a hurry"

"It's alright, Naruto-kun" said Anko in a whisper while averting her eyes. "It was an accident"

"Are you alright; you're face is turning red" said Naruto as he places his head on her forehead.

"H-Hai" said Anko "It's just the climate in here; really hot"

"Oh" said Naruto as he then unzips his jacket to reveal his lean and slightly muscular chest under his black top. Anko stares at his chest and purrs unconsciously. "You're right, it is warm in here; anyway I got to go; bye"

Naruto then runs pass Anko and heads for his first time at the academy; Anko is getting succumbed by lust again and runs for a private place.

_Just__ wait __a__ little __longer_ thought Anko as she arrives deep into the forest; striped herself until she is bare and starts masturbating herself. _Just __a __little __longer!_

_Cliffhanger_

_Here you go; my first chapter and I made Anko the first woman to be paired with Naruto. Also Naruto will have more women fall victim to his lustful bloodline. Here are a some that will lust for Naruto_

_Hinata_

_Tenten_

_Kyuubi_

_Kurenai_

_If there are any other Naruto girls you requested, please do so and I'll eventually add them._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

5 Years later

It has been 5 years since Naruto found that mysterious pendant from that temple in the Forest of death; but he forgets about it as he is busy training in the academy since the day he entered. Of course, he couldn't resist the temptation of causing mayhem in Konoha by pulling pranks at the villagers, sort of a minor and non-lethal revenge for the now older blonde.

While he trains and causing mayhem with his boyish tricks, he discovered why everyone hates him; how you ask? Well the answer is that the Kyuubi within him is acting rather strange now that Naruto has matured into a fine lad; a lad that a woman would go crazy for, literally. Of all his life when he's at the academy; the kunoichis-in-training, chunnin, Jonin and even matriarchs of the infamous shinobi clans are acting strange when Naruto comes in contact with them. As the days has pass, he slowly getting a strange feeling on why everyone is acting strange around him; most of the stares are replaced from hatred to lust. It is even creeping him out, now worried that he might get raped in the middle of the street while everyone watches.

Naruto is now walking to the academy; not in the mood for pulling pranks or even graffitiing on the Hokage faces. He just had a bizarre dream that he was in a bedroom, not his but a stranger's beautiful bedroom and the woman is in the bed, naked and waiting for him. And what's strange about that dream is that he and the stranger is behind a giant caged door; Naruto assumed it was the Kyuubi in human form but that dream did make a real mess in his bed sheets, and I'm not talking about urine. Thinking about that woman did make his pants tight and has to sort it out; ever since he has that pendant on, his life is getting stranger than ever.

Academy

Naruto arrives at the academy; the ninjas-in-training also arrives with their parents; as usual, the mothers of the students are giving lustful glares at Naruto, freaking him out a bit as he rushes inside; bumping into other students. And all as fate is fucking with him, he bumps into Hinata Hyuuga.

Both Naruto and Hinata collapse on the ground; Hinata is blushing like crazy as her mind is screwing her and her body is feeling hot as the blonde is on top of her and accidently groped her breasts.

"Ah, Sorry Hinata" said Naruto as he then stands up and leaves her "I gotta go"

_N-Naruto-kun __touched __me_ thought Hinata as she blushed even more before she faints again. The Hyuuga heiress usually faints when Naruto approaches her and Kiba and Shino arrives to snap her out from her faint.

"Naruto is here" said Kiba helping Hinata up "It seems he is not in the mood to be late"

"And my insects are always going crazy when they're around him" said Shino "The females, usually"

"What is he, some chick-magnet?" said Kiba "Last time when Naruto walked pass the vet, my sister came home and smelled like a bitch on heat"

"That is unusual" said Shino "Anyway, it doesn't concern us right now; we have class to go before we're late"

"Right behind ya" said Kiba as he, Hinata and Shino heads for the classroom.

Naruto arrives at the classroom; he sat far away from the girls as possible. He is really worried that something is wrong with him and wants to know why the girls are acting strange every time they're around him.

_Perhaps __I__'__ll __talk __to __Oji-san __after __class _thought Naruto

"Alright, pay attention"

Here arrives Iruka Umino, sensei of the ninja academy and brother figure of Naruto's; he helped train Naruto in those 5 long years of training in the academy and also taught him basic education like maths, science and literature when he was a little boy. Iruka is nice to Naruto but really strict sometimes when either he is late or got into trouble. Iruka told everyone to b quiet but failed miserably and has no choice but to perform his _**Demon **__**head **__**Jutsu**_.

"PAY ATTENTION!" shouts Iruka; everyone does what they were told and remains silent. "Thank you; as you know this is our last day in the Academy and the Genin Exams has begun; each of you will be tested on Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu; I hope you all haven't slacked off in those 5 years you've been in here. The first exam will be outside"

Everyone stood up from their seats and casually leaves the classroom; Naruto isn't worried about the exams as he learned the right positions of Taijutsu by Maito Gai when he is on his day off from training his team and mostly his protégé Rock Lee. Hell he even let Rock Lee join in with the training and he and Naruto became good friends.

It wasn't the taijutsu exam he is worried, it is if his opponent is a woman; last time he spared with a woman was a few years back against Sakura, self-proclaimed president of the Sasuke Fan Club; when they fought each other, the match didn't last long when Sakura pounced on him and tried to fuck him; it took Iruka and a few Genin to pry her off the now terrified Naruto back then and he never spared with a Kunoichi ever since.

Outside

The ninjas-in-training are exiting the academy and arrived at the training grounds right near the building. Iruka told them to go up in a neat line while he arranges the matches. Naruto is keeping his distance from the kunoichis-in-training for the sake of his health and life. Even though he is staying away, the kunoichis-in-training can sense the aura from Naruto and each gave him lustful glares, Naruto freaked out and raised his hand up to get Iruka's attention.

"Er Iruka-sensei; could I just skip this part of the test" said Naruto, getting nervous.

"No Naruto, you can't" said Iruka

"What's the matter; you chickened out?" said the Duck-ass emo jerk known as Sasuke.

"No!" said Naruto angrily at Sasuke until he explains why he wants to skip this part of the exam...well, more of an excuse "I just need to go somewhere that's urgent"

"Whatever it is, Naruto it can wait" said Iruka "And don't worry; you won't be sparring with Sakura; I haven't forgot last time"

Iruka glared at Sakura when he said that; Sakura feels ashamed about that incident; shamed of herself for even trying to do something immoral to Naruto...if it was Sasuke then that would be a different matter, but NARUTO? She must feel like a fool.

Anyway the first match begins; first match is against Sasuke and some student Naruto doesn't know. As usual Sasuke overpowers a low experienced opponent and his fan girls cheer for him, the same old shit that Naruto and the other students see and hear. The match didn't last long as Sasuke own'd that poor student's ass; that student has to spend his remaining day in hospital and lose his chance to be a shinobi.

Next match is Kiba and Shino; they fought in a fair fight so that means Shino isn't allowed to use his parasitic insects and Kiba can't use his trusted pup Akamaru to fight alongside with him. The match lasted a reasonable 15 minutes as Shino defeated Kiba.

"A good match" said Shino as he helps Kiba up

"You too" said Kiba as he accepted Shino's hand and gets himself up; Shino and Kiba leaves the ring so the next match would begin.

The next match didn't last really long as Choji and Shikamaru went next; they hardly put any effort on it since they are good friends and they both forfeit the match. A disappointment, really but what do you expect from a Nara and an Akimichi; the next match is a more of a catfight than a real battle between Kunoichi. Sakura and Ino are bragging about Sasuke and shit, they knocked themselves to black and blue, proving their precious "Sasuke-kun's love"; don't really see the point in them ever being Kunoichi if they act that way, they'll end up dead before they know it.

The next match now scares Naruto; he is now about to face someone the last person he'd ever want to fight: Hinata Hyuuga.

"Er Iruka-sensei; can I forfeit?" said Naruto "I really need to go"

"Forfeit and you'll lose your chance to be a shinobi" said Iruka, not even looking at him

That hit Naruto where it hurts; Iruka knew that Naruto is really stubborn and he'll do anything to be a ninja. But facing Hinata while trying to keep his distance, until figuring why they are acting wield around him, is low; even for Iruka. Naruto mutters as he enters the ring, trying not to lose his cool as Hinata slowly and nervously enters the ring; the Hyuuga is in Naruto's range and now affected by the aura Naruto is producing, without him knowing of course.

Ever since Naruto found that pendant; he starts producing some sort of pheromone that's untraceable to males; only females are affected by it; that explains the strange behaviour from Anko as she goes to the toilet more often, the unexpected behaviour from Sakura a few years back and the lustful glares from nearly the whole female population of Konoha when they reach the radius of Naruto's pheromones. The males aren't affected by those pheromones is because Naruto is not interested in men; he has an interest in women, unfortunately for him it's not a healthy interest.

Before the match would start, Hinata is feeling warm; not by her face but her entire body as well. She is breathing heavily and starts to slowly unzip her baggy jacket to reveal her black shinobi top and mesh top underneath, what surprised everyone is that Hinata's body is like a goddess; her stomach is flat, hips are smooth and her breasts are D-cup size. The male students stared at Hinata in awe as she hid that beautiful body in that baggy jacket, no wonder as she is known for her shyness and low confidence.

"Hinata; are you okay?" said Naruto in concern

Hinata just moans as she heard Naruto's voice, she then gazes at his body and unconsciously drools out of her mouth.

"Iruka-sensei; I don't think Hinata is feeling alright" said Naruto "Could we end this match"

"As much as I want to; I can't" said Iruka as he sighs _Hokage-sama;__what__are__you__up__to?_

Hokage Tower

It seems that Sarutobi is observing the match from his crystal ball of his; for years he noticed the change of Konoha's women's behaviour around Naruto and he is getting suspicious. Not to mention that he saw that incident from Sakura from a few years back. Even Kakashi and Anko are watching this from the crystal ball.

"Why are you doing this; Hokage-sama?" said Kakashi as he watch Naruto's match against Hinata, Naruto is just standing there while Hinata is acting strange.

"Anko; from 5 years ago and during your past encounters" said Sarutobi as he caught Anko's attention and blushed wildly and embarrassed. "You acted like this when you're around him, didn't you?"

"Hai" said Anko, her face now red and wants to crawl into some corner. "I didn't know what came over me"

"**Naruto-kun ****will ****when ****he****'****s ****ready****" **said Anko's inner voice

_SHUT __UP! _Mentally screams Anko

Ever since she was affected by Naruto's aura 5 years ago; her inner voice developed a more perverted personality; not to mention that insane obsession of Naruto every time she thinks about him.

"I think I know why; but I want to see if my suspicions are correct" said Sarutobi

"What do you mean?" said Kakashi

"You'll see" said Sarutobi

Academy: Training grounds

Back outside the academy; Naruto and Hinata's match has begun. Naruto is evading Hinata's attacks. Her body is no longer under her own control as it's controlled by raw lust, thanks to the pheromones he produced. Naruto doesn't want to hurt Hinata as she is a sweet hearted girl and doesn't have a killing bone in her body. But her body begs to differ; her mind is kind but her body is lethal as she is trained in the arts of _**Gentle **__**Fist**_; a Taijutsu that only the Hyuuga Clan can use with their infamous _**Byakugan**_, a dojutsu that gives the wielder 360 degree view.

Naruto is still dodging Hinata's attacks; fearing on what will happen next when he's knocked out.

_I__'__ve __got __to __do __something; __but __I __don__'__t __want __to __hurt __Hinata-chan _thought Naruto; he did admit that she is cute and all...scratch that, she's beautiful in his mind. After that he saw her beautiful form, he doesn't know what to think about her; and he doesn't have the heart to hurt her.

"_**You don't need to hurt her"**_

_Huh?__Who __said __that?_Thought Naruto

"_**I did, I can help you defeat her without putting a scratch on her"**_

_Who __are __you_ thought Naruto while dodging Hinata's attacks again

"_**I**__**'**__**m **__**you; **__**the **__**other **__**you, **__**born **__**from **__**the **__**lustful **__**powers **__**of **__**that **__**pendant**__**" **_said the voice within Naruto's head

_Are __you __Kyuubi? _Thought Naruto

"_**Good **__**guess, **__**but **__**no **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not**__**" **_said the voice in Naruto's head _**"**__**I **__**am **__**the **__**manifestation **__**of **__**lust **__**born **__**from **__**your **__**psyche; **__**the **__**powers **__**of **__**lust **__**feeds **__**me, **__**makes **__**us **__**stronger **__**and **__**most **__**of **__**all **__**a **__**part **__**of **__**you**__**"**_

_A __part __of __me? _thought Naruto

"_**that**__**'**__**s **__**right; **__**now **__**listen **__**to **__**me **__**as **__**this **__**information **__**is **__**quite **__**vital.**__**" **_Said the inner Naruto _**"**__**5 **__**years **__**ago; **__**that **__**pendant **__**has **__**given **__**us **__**an **__**incredible **__**gift, **__**but **__**back **__**then **__**you **__**weren**__**'**__**t **__**ready **__**so **__**I **__**waited **__**until **__**you**__**'**__**ve **__**matured **__**into **__**a **__**strong, **__**handsome **__**man; **__**and **__**I **__**must **__**say **__**it **__**was **__**worth **__**the **__**wait. **__**Anyway, **__**those **__**powers **__**can **__**help **__**you **__**win **__**this **__**battle**__**"**_

_How? _thought Naruto

"_**You **__**need **__**to **__**dominate **__**your **__**opponent**__**" **_said Inner Naruto _**"**__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**explain **__**while **__**I **__**awaken **__**your **__**new **__**powers**__**"**_

Then suddenly Naruto is shrouded in pink chakra; everyone was shocked to have seen this. Naruto's eyes are changing from blue to dark pink with black vein-like markings around the pupil. His physique changes as well; he grew a few inches higher that his clothes are a bit tight on him; his hair grew a bit longer and his facial structure is nought of any baby fat. He'd look a year older and more handsome than ever.

"_**Good; **__**now **__**close **__**your **__**eyes, **__**channel **__**your **__**chakra **__**within **__**them **__**and **__**say **__**Shinkeigan **__**while **__**opening **__**your **__**eyes**__**" **_Inner Naruto

"_**Shinkeigan**__**" **_said Naruto as his eyes open; his vision changes instantly and it starts to freak him.

"_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**panic; **__**you **__**just **__**witnessed **__**the **__**ability **__**of **__**the **__**Shinkeigan **__**or**__** "**__**Nerve **__**eye**__**" **_said Inner Naruto _**"**__**This **__**Dojutsu **__**works **__**2 **__**ways; **__**the **__**first **__**is **__**that **__**this **__**dojutsu **__**is **__**similar **__**to **__**the **__**Hyuuga**__**'**__**s **__**Byakugan**__**, **__**except **__**that **__**they **__**see **__**the **__**opponent**__**'**__**s **__**chakra **__**system, **__**you **__**see **__**their **__**nervous **__**system. **__**Now, **__**you **__**see **__**the **__**pink **__**and **__**blue-green **__**dots **__**around **__**the **__**body?**__**"**_

_Yes _said Naruto in his mind

"_**Those **__**are **__**pleasure **__**and **__**pain **__**points; **__**the **__**pink **__**ones **__**are **__**the **__**pleasure **__**points, **__**they **__**make **__**the **__**opponent **__**feel **__**massive **__**flows **__**of **__**pleasure **__**if **__**either **__**of **__**those **__**were **__**touched.**__**" **_Explained Inner Naruto _**"**__**And **__**the **__**Blue/Green **__**ones **__**are **__**the **__**pain **__**points; **__**you **__**can **__**cause **__**them **__**unimaginable **__**pain **__**if **__**you **__**touch **__**them. **__**Normally **__**no **__**one **__**can d**__**o **__**that **__**but **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**beauty **__**of **__**the **__**Shikeigan**__**, **__**it **__**makes **__**your **__**hand**__**s **__**extra **__**sensitive **__**to **__**those **__**who **__**touch **__**them. **__**With **__**a**__** light **__**touch **__**on **__**either **__**of **__**those **__**points **__**and **__**the **__**electrical **__**signals **__**on **__**the **__**nerves **__**with **__**be **__**delivered **__**into **__**the **__**brain, **__**making **__**them **__**feel **__**either **__**pleasure **__**or **__**pain.**__**"**_

_And __the __second __way __to __use __this __Dojutsu_t hought Naruto

"_**It **__**can **__**be **__**used **__**by **__**eye **__**contact**__**" **_said Inner Naruto _**"**__**It **__**automatically **__**performs **__**a **__**jutsu **__**that **__**can **__**either **__**activate **__**all **__**of **__**the **__**pleasure **__**points **__**or **__**the **__**pain **__**points; **__**however **__**it **__**takes **__**a **__**massive **__**amount **__**of **__**chakra **__**and **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**not **__**ready **__**for **__**it **__**yet. **__**The **__**technique **__**is **__**called**__**" **__**Pleasure/Pain **__**Overload**__**"**__**, **__**the **__**results **__**is **__**dynamite **__**as **__**I **__**witnessed **__**it **__**from **__**the **__**memories **__**from **__**the **__**previous **__**user **__**of **__**this **__**power **__**as **__**well**__**"**_

_So __basically __it__'__s __like __having __the __Hyuuga__'__s __**Gentle **__**Fist **__but __gentler _thought Naruto

"_**In **__**a **__**way**__**" **_said Inner Naruto _**"**__**Now **__**you **__**must **__**get **__**ready; **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**tell **__**you the rest **__**of **__**this **__**power**__**'**__**s **__**techniques **__**later; **__**good **__**luck**__**"**_

After that, the Inner consciousness of Naruto's mind vanishes for now; Naruto gets ready and poses in an unknown stance and waits for Hinata to strike. As Hinata tries to aim for his head; he gently grabs her arm and strokes where the pleasure point is.

Hinata then drops to her knees as a big amount of pleasure fills her; she then tries to strike him in the stomach with her free chakra enhanced hand until Naruto grabs it firmly and strokes another pleasure point on her other arm. Hinata moans and feels her legs turn to jelly but she tries to stay strong as she then jumps back, nearly collapsing but now kept her distance. She is breathing heavily as the scent of Naruto's pheromones is too intoxicating; she then charges at Naruto but he arrives first, he strokes her left shoulder, then her right side, then her left breast and at the centre of her chest.

He even starts licking her neck and right up to her earlobe; then he rubs a circle on her flat stomach and lifts his knee and slightly touches her warm folds covered in her now soaking pants. The pleasure is too much for Hinata as she then starts to faint from the excitement; Naruto caught her before she could even reach the floor. He strokes the few strands of her hair away from her face to reveal her beautiful, sleeping voice.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan" as he whispers in her ear and his eyes return to blue.

Then he collapses on his knees; still has Hinata in her arms; the scene does look romantic and all, but Iruka is now concerned about Naruto and Hinata as he rushes towards them. Iruka checks up on them and sighs that they are only sleeping, he couldn't help but to chuckle at Naruto and Hinata's smiling.

"Well I'll be damned" said Iruka smiling at his little brother figure.

_Cliffhanger_

_And here you have it; sorry if it's not a lemon scene but those will come eventually. I want it that it's not rushed and Naruto just tried his 1/3 of his powers first._

_Also I want to thank you for reviewing my first chapter, also for those requests you gave. Next time could you be more specific, such as how do they meet Naruto._


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Konoha Hospital

Ever since Naruto used his newly awoken powers for the first time; he fainted and regained consciousness in his usual hospital room when he either got trained a little too much or bumped into a bad group of pissed off men for the obvious reasons. Striped of his clothes and dons in hospital clothing, he sighs in disappointment as he missed the Genin Exams. And to make things worse, Hinata lost that chance as well and probably hates him for it; that's what he thinks as a matter of fact.

"I see you're awake"

Naruto heard a familiar voice and turns his head to see Sarutobi sitting by the bed, holding Naruto pendant.

"And I never knew that you were chosen to obtain this bloodline" said Sarutobi

"Oji-san, I can explain" said Naruto

"Don't; I already knew" said Sarutobi as he placed the pendant on the bedside table and stood up. "As a matter of fact; I had my suspicions about it, 5 years ago. You, Naruto Uzumaki, obtained the most rare bloodline; not inherited but earned"

"Earned?" said Naruto confused of what Sarutobi just said.

Sarutobi tuck his hand in his robe and pulls out the same pendant Naruto has.

"I too have that bloodline; although we're not related by blood" said Sarutobi as he then tucks the pendant back in. "This bloodline, like a few others, aren't awaken by sharing the blood of the others; this bloodline was earned. And I must say you are one lucky bastard, excuse me language"

"I'm lost here" said Naruto "How can I earn a bloodline if I hadn't heard it before?"

"That is something I do not know" said Sarutobi "But I know this though, that bloodline is even more powerful than other that were known by everyone, even powerful than the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Hell, it made those 2 dojutsus look like genetic mutation of the eyes and nothing more"

"How do you know so much about that bloodline; despite you having it and all" said Naruto "Did you use it?"

"I did" said Sarutobi as he chuckles as his cheeks blush. "50 years ago, I used for the first time and I have a wonderful sex life; I even found true love from it. Despite getting married, I had wonderful concubines and lovers. Oh I remember it quite well..."

"Er that's enough information" said Naruto interrupting; getting a cold shiver running down his spine has pictures what Sarutobi say. "What I want to know is; how is it possible for me to have a bloodline if I haven't truly inherit it"

"Not all bloodlines are inheritable" said Sarutobi "Like the _**Rinnegan**_ for example; that legendary bloodline was given by the gods to help end an Armageddon. Even the forefathers of infamous shinobi clans were given those bloodlines by the gods. Like the Shodaime Hokage with his _**Wood **__**Release**_ jutsu; he is the only one from his clan to obtain that bloodline, not even his grandchildren, Nawaki and Tsunade inherit it. Also Kakashi obtains the _**Sharingan **_in his left eye, given to him by his fallen comrade"

"That's true" said Naruto, remembering a history class a year back when Iruka was given a lecture about the Legendary Sannin. Tsunade was known for her herculean strength and great knowledge on medicines, but never any evidence on her inheriting the Shodai's _**Wood **__**Release **_bloodline. Also the fact that Kakashi had his left eye concealed by his hitai-ate and once asked why "Maybe bloodlines are given to those who truly deserves them; but what of the Hyuugas and the Uchihas?"

"That is another story to tell another time" said Sarutobi "And speaking of Hyuuga, I saw your battle against Miss Hinata; poor child, controlled by for own lust of you. That lust was strengthened by her true love of you"

"Hinata-chan loves me?" said Naruto in shock when he heard that. "I mean she is cute and all, but I never knew she had feeling for me"

"Oh she did" said Sarutobi "During my times around women, I know what actions women do means; she fidgits and avert her eyes when she sees you, not to mention the stuttering and blushing. Even a complete baka wouldn't notice"

Naruto looked ashamed for not noticing Hinata's actions and not stating the obvious.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto" said Sarutobi as his place his hand on his shoulder. "You're young, it's natural for you not to notice for the first time; even I was clueless in my youth. Anyway, don't worry about the exam; I have it postponed for a week so I can help you learn more about that bloodline of yours."

Then the wise old Hokage remove his hand and heads for the door, to leave the hospital so he could return to his duties as Hokage.

"Get some rest, Naruto" said Sarutobi as he opens the door and turns his head at the blonde. "For tomorrow gets really exciting"

Next Day

Naruto rested up and regained his energy from his first experience on the mysterious bloodline he obtained by wearing that pendant he found 5 years ago. Naruto is heading for the Hokage office so he can start his private tutoring from Sarutobi, who is also a wielder of that bloodline, despite them not related by blood. He managed to evade female contact as he took the rooftops instead of taking the streets like a normal person would; but Naruto isn't a normal person, isn't he?

Anyway it was probably for the best that he laid low from the female population even since yesterday's experience against Hinata. He did stop by and said hello to Kakashi and other Jonin that were friendly to the young blonde, explaining to them about yesterday and said that he is heading for the Hokage Tower for some special training from Sarutobi. The Jonin were surprised about this and gave him their blessings on the training, Maito Gai overdid it by quoting about the "Flames of Youth" burning wildly within him.

Hokage Tower

Naruto arrives at the Hokage Tower, the secretary was not at in and it relieved Naruto has it would happen to her is she was here. He knocks on the door to get Sarutobi's attention and knowing him that he arrived for his training.

"Come in, Naruto" said Sarutobi's voice from the other side of the door; Naruto opens the door and enters inside Sarutobi's office. The wise old Hokage was not alone, with him is a man in an ANBU uniform, wearing a Tiger mask with freaky cat eyes. "Ah Naruto, allow me to introduce to you Yamato"

"Nice to meet you" said the ANBU known as Yamato, bowing at Naruto "Lord Hokage told me all about you and your bloodline."

"Nice to meet you to" said Naruto until he turns to Sarutobi "Is there a reason why he's here?"

"There is" said Sarutobi "He will be accompany us to the private training grounds."

Sarutobi stood up and walks to the portraits of the previous Hokages and tilted the Shodai's picture. Then the floor starts to shake and reveals a trap door in the middle of the room.

"This is where we will start training" said Sarutobi as he walk down the trap door. "Right this way"

Yamato and Naruto follows the Sandaime into the secret door on the floor; the door leads deep under the Tower; the stairway is about 20 feet deep and has touches that were lit instantly when the 3 walked down. As they reach the bottom, they arrive at a dark and ancient training ring; touches light up the whole area, it is dusty and covered in cobwebs. This is a private training room once for the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage while Konoha was still in construction, Sarutobi discovered it when he first became Hokage and also showed it to the Yondaime when he became Hokage.

"It was a while since I used this old training ground" said Sarutobi as he then starts removing his robe to reveal his battle armour. He then takes off his top and chest plate to expose his chest; despite his age, he has a good figure and his chest is muscular and scarred due to his former battles in his shinobi career. Naruto and Yamato was shocked that Sarutobi's body hardly looked like an old man's. They were expecting a frail and wrinkly body, but you judge a man by their age I suppose. "By the look on your faces, you both assume that I might have a frail old body; well I am Hokage and I need to be in top shape and strong in case an enemy tries to attack me. Now, let us start; remove your top, Naruto"

"Huh?" said Naruto confused at what Sarutobi said.

"I said remove them" said Sarutobi

"Okay" said Naruto as he removes his jacket and shirt to expose his chest and seal on his stomach. The 5 years and the awakening of his bloodline were good to him.

"Okay; Yamato, put up a barrier around the ring as this training could get destructive"

"Hai" said Yamato as he jumps away from the ring and perform hand signs; he then creates a barrier that surrounds the whole training ring, to protect the foundations of the Hokage tower. "The barrier is set, Lord Hokage"

"Thank you, Yamato" said Sarutobi as he nods at the ANBU and then turns to Naruto. "Okay Naruto, let us begin; lesson one"

Sarutobi's eyes then turns to glowing pink and goes in a stance, Naruto did back when he was sparring with Hinata. Naruto's eyes also change to pink and then start to charge at Sarutobi; they began their attacks and both blocks and dodges them at the same time.

"The _**Shinkeigan**_" explains Sarutobi as he spars with Naruto "You probably knew about that while using it on Hinata; this doujutsu can see the opponent's nervous system and locates the pleasure and pain points that are invisible to the naked eye. It's similar to the Hyuuga's _**Byakugan**_ but it doesn't focus on chakra network and it's not lethal. It's extremely painful for the opponent…"

Sarutobi then tap his hand on Naruto's shoulder and causes him to scream in pain.

"It can also cause paralysis to any part of the body as it can shut down the nervous system" said Sarutobi as Naruto couldn't feel his arm or even move it. "This jutsu is perfect for torture and interrogation; it can even cause pain at the internal organs. Not sound pretty, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't" said Naruto as he saw Sarutobi tap his shoulder so he could regain motivation on his arm again. "And what about pleasure points; how are they different"

"Pleasure points are placed where the opponent of the opposite sex can feel great pleasure and orgasmic flows in their bodies" said Sarutobi "That huge amount of pleasure can weaken them and make them submit as their lust takes over. It can also make sex more exciting when you're given them great pleasure"

"Like you did?" said Naruto

"You have no idea" said Sarutobi as he chuckles until he stops. "Now for lesson 2…

Sarutobi grunts as his back starts to grow a dozen bumps and dark arms pop out from them; the arms are each 6 foot long and have the same width as an adult human arm. Naruto gaped and widen his eyes in shock to have seen the tendrils on Sarutobi's back. The tendril has human hands at the tips and it can transform that the arms can resemble tentacles.

The arms on Sarutobi's back started to lunge at Naruto and the blonde dodges them; Naruto kept his distance from those strange arms on the Hokage's back while listening to his explanation.

"These are known as _**Juuni-Te;**_ these 12 arms on my back are used for long ranged attacks and used with the _**Shinkeigan**_ to touch multiple pleasure or pain points at the same time" said Sarutobi as one of his _**Juuni-Te**_ arms touch Naruto on the chest, causing him to grunt in pain and 4 _**Juuni-Te**_ starts to grab his wrists and ankles. "Not to mention binding them until the opponent is vulnerable"

Sarutobi then pulls out a kunai and nicks Naruto's cheek; the blood on the kunai and on his cheek is glowing in a pink colour. Sarutobi then releases Naruto from his grasp and shows the kunai to him.

"And now for lesson 3" said Sarutobi "The bloodline has made your bodily fluids into a strong aphrodisiac; it's a jutsu called _**EkiAiyoku**_, it can contacted to the skin and only works for the opposite sex"

"And the pheromones?" said Naruto

"It's a jutsu called _**Yukobo **__**no **__**Kiri**_" explained Sarutobi "Normally it takes a certain amount of chakra to perform it, and by the way those women acted when you came around, you can't stop it due to the Kyuubi's chakra"

"How can I stop it, then" said Naruto

"It takes chakra control" said Sarutobi "And that's what this training it all about; within a week, I will help you learn to use those powers and control that pheromone problem."

"Thanks" said Naruto

"Don't mention it" said Sarutobi as he smiles at his grandson figure.

Week Later

And so they train in these underground training grounds for a week; Naruto starts learning more better every day on how to use them; such as diagrams on which pleasure point gives out more pleasure and which pain points gives out more agonizing pain. Even Sarutobi learned Naruto how to use the _**Juuni-Te**_ explains more on about the _**EkiAiyoku **_and the _**Yukobo **__**no **__**Kiri**_. Those days of training helped Naruto know more about his bloodline.

And now on the last day of the week; Naruto is about to test his abilities on an opponent so powerful and completely affected from the _**Yukobo **__**no **__**Kiri**_: the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto is topless and now surrounded by strange fow headed totems that Yamato created by his _**Wood **__**Release**_. Sarutobi invited Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Hayate Gekko, Genma and Ibiki so they can keep Naruto at bay when he'll be in his subconscious battling against the beast. No doubt that the Kyuubi's chakra would possess him while battling Kyuubi in his mindscape so Sarutobi had to make precations about this.

"Okay Naruto; are you ready?" said Sarutobi

"To be honest, I'm a bit concerned about this" said Naruto

"You'll do fine; believe me" said Sarutobi as he perform handsigns and place his hand on Naruto's head. "Ready"

"Hai" said Naruto, nervous but ready.

"_**Play **__**possum **__**Jutsu**__**" **_said Sarutobi as he performed that jutsu on Naruto and the blonde fall into deep sleep. "Yamato, bind him"

"Hai" said Yamato as he perform handsigns and slam his hands on the ground; roots them starts to bind the unconscious Naruto. "Done"

"Right; now for the worst to come" said Sarutobi

"Lord Hokage, do you think it's wise to do this" said Kakashi "what if Naruto will fail and the Kyuubi will take over his body"

"Have faith, Kakashi" said Sarutobi "I know Naruto can defeat the Kyuubi, knowing that the beast is in fact female"

"KYUUBI'S A WHAT!" shouts everyone in the training ground as Sarutobi said that.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto has entered deep within his psyche; the scenery is of a dark wet sewer, but it slowly starts to change into a western and romantic household with a dark dim red lighting. He walks through the corridor of the mindscape, following to the growling of the beast that resides within him. Every time he gets close, the growls get louder, and if you listen carefully the growls are filled with strong lust. The Kyuubi is really affected by Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_, too much that it starts to scare him; he doesn't want to get raped by a rampant fox in heat. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and calms down, he can do this as he arrives at the door that leads to the room where the prisoner resides.

"Okay, I can do this" said Naruto as he reaches for the door handle and opens it; "Ready or not Kyuubi, here I come"

After that, Naruto enters through the door.

Real world

Whilst Naruto begins to battle the Kyuubi; the beast's chakra starts to affect his body, shrouding him in a cloak of chakra. The Jonins and Hokage notice this and Kakashi is first to keep Naruto's controlled body at bay.

"Just keep him at bay, don't kill him" said Sarutobi "Naruto needs time as we can give to win his battle"

"Hai" said Kakashi as he lifts up his Hitai-ate from his left eye to reveal his _**Sharingan**_ "I'll do what I can"

Naruto starts to shake and jerk; the roots that are binding him are slowly starting to crack as Naruto starts to change. His hair is getting more feral, his nails from his fingers and toes are growing into long sharp ones, and his whisker-like marks are now more presentable. He growls as he tries to break free, then he roars out loud.

"**ROOAAARRR!"**

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto has made it pass the door and entered the room where Kyuubi is imprisoned; Kyuubi is in human form, sleeping on a king-sized bed with red silken bed sheets and plumb white pillows. Around her neck is a collar connected to a chain that's welded to the bed.

She moans as she's got Naruto's scent; she opened her eyes to reveal the colour red with slit pupils. She stood up to reveal her long read hair and fox ears on top of her head, her face is like a goddess and she has whisker-like marks on her cheeks. She is not wearing anything underneath the covers and her D-cup breasts are exposed at Naruto's view. Her face is blushing from the scent of Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_, she moans with a lustful growl as she glares at Naruto

"**Hello ****Naruto, ****here ****for ****some ****fun?****" **said Kyuubi as she does an evil chuckle

_Cliffhanger_

_Here you have it; I want Naruto to know more about his new Bloodline and I made Sarutobi a previous wielder of the same. Oh I made this bloodline not inherited by blood but earned from some mysterious force, Take Pain's **Rinnegan** for example. Anyway the next chapter will be a battle/lemon scene, and the first women will be Kyuubi._

_And to those who don't speak Japanese (I only a few words of them myself, because I'm English) Here are the Bloodline Jutsus translated in English_

_Shinkeigan: Nerve Eye_

_Juuni-Te: Twelve Arms_

_EkiAiyoku: Liquid Lust_

_Yokubo no Kiri: Mist of Lust_

_I __hope __you __enjoy __this __chapter __and __please __keep __reviewing_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto is now face to face with the source of his terrible childhood; the Kyuubi No Kitsune. The last time he saw her was in a giant cage and she was in her beast form, but it seems the awakening of his bloodline has changed that and also the scenery as it once was a sewer rather than an exotic household. Kyuubi is no longer in her cage, but she remained imprisoned as her neck is bounded by a collar that probably represents the seal; the collar and the chains connected it are starting to rust and crack, meaning the seal is weakening. Even the seal on Naruto's stomach is starting to fade.

"**Oh ****it ****won****'****t ****be ****long ****now****" **said Kyuubi as she chuckles evilly as she is on all fours, she naked and exposing her D-Cup breasts and plump ass that's begging to be fucked. Her 9 tails are flying everywhere, like fire dancing in the wind. **"****Oh ****I****'****m ****gonna ****enjoy ****ravaging ****you****"**

"I don't think so" said Naruto as he removes his jacket and shirt to expose his chest, the seal is starting to change due to the Kyuubi's uncontrollable chakra and lust; everyone knows that Kyuubi is a demonic manifestation of rage, but her hatred was overtaken by raw lust. Naruto performs hand signs, bit his thumb and smear blood on the seal. "I came here to defeat you, not in combat but in domination"

"**You ****dominate ****me?****" **said Kyuubi as she glares angrily at Naruto **"****Don****'****t ****be ****foolish, ****mortal; ****no ****one ****can ****dominate ****the ****great ****Kyuubi. ****Once ****I****'****m ****done ****with ****you, ****I****'****ll ****make ****you ****my ****fuck ****slave ****for ****eternity ****and ****turn ****you ****into ****a ****raging ****beast. ****For ****15 ****years ****I****'****ve ****been ****imprisoned ****within ****you ****and ****consumed ****by ****lust ****for ****5 ****FUCKING ****YEARS; ****I ****knew ****that ****old ****fool ****would ****try ****to ****let ****you ****dominate ****me ****because ****I****'****m ****a ****female, ****but ****you ****made ****a ****fatal ****flaw ****of ****trying ****to ****take ****me ****on.**

**I'm gonna make you scream when fuck you, and I'll only make you cum until I say so; I'll keep fucking you until you FUCKING break. Consider it a sweet revenge for keeping me imprisoned for 15 long years, also I'll fuck those sweet kunoichi you cared so much. Make them scream for mercy as I continuously fuck them until their pussies turn sore and make them unable to walk for months, oh they'll won't walk when I'm done with them, they'll crawl and lick my feet once I break you and take over your body. Yes, I in a body with the power of that whore Queen Lilith would make my sweet and enjoyable revenge perrrfect"**

"Are you done, Kyuubi" said Naruto "As much as I hate the sound of that, I'll never fall for that taunt of yours"

"**Oh ****it****'****s ****not ****a ****taunt****" **said Kyuubi as her chains finally shatters and now free; her naked form is now fully clothed with crimson Samurai armour with a fox shaped mask, in her hand is a 5 foot long Katana. She poses in a swordsman stance while her tails flickers like fire. **"****It****'****s ****a ****promise****"**

Then Naruto charges at the now armoured Kitsune with his kunai out and began his battle.

Real World

Naruto's body is now being controlled by Kyuubi's chakra; he roars savagely as he breaks though his bonds and jumps onto his feet; Kakashi is now prepared with his _**Sharingan**_ exposed and a Kunai in his hand. Yamato focuses ihis chakra on the totems in case Naruto makes a break for it. Naruto then dashes swiftly and slams his claws at Kakashi but missed as the Scarecrow-like Jonin dodged the attack. Kakashi then perform hand signs and shouts out.

"_**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"**_

Kakashi encased Naruto into a ball of water with the density of solid steel; Naruto starts banging on it with rage and shatters it within 10 minutes.

"Shit" said Kakashi as he then jumps back as a chakra hand is heading his way and threw a few kunai with paper bombs strapped on the handles. The Kunai exploded but Naruto wasn't hurt from the explosion but it made him more pissed.

While Kakashi keeps Naruto at bay until he succeeds on battling against Kyuubi, Sarutobi and the Jonin watches them fight while Kurenai is trying to resist the high level of pheromones from Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_.

"This aura is so intoxicating; I can't resist it for too long" said Kurenai; she is one of a few women who can resist Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_ but even she has her limits.

"Just relax" said Asuma "It's just the beast's must kicking in; ain't that right, Pops?"

"True" said Sarutobi "Even a beast in heat is more deadly than a raged one"

"**ROAR!"**

"I can see why" said Asuma as Kakashi is reaching his limit and starts to dash in to take the scarecrow's place; as Naruto was about to strike down the crouching Kakashi, Asuma socks him in the gut and threw a left hook on his cheek. "My turn, Kakashi"

"Hai" said Kakashi as he then leaves to regain his strength from keeping Naruto at bay.

Asuma took out his Trench knife and put out his cigarette as it will only shorten his stamina and endurance.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi; former Fire Guardian and Jonin of Konoha" said Asuma as he introduces to the possessed Naruto. "Let's rock"

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto is dodging Kyuubi's sword and tails; he keeps failing on hitting her pleasure points due to her impregnable armour, the Kitsune laughs mockingly at the blonde as she swifts towards him and socks him in the gut and sent him crashing into a wall.

"**Give ****it ****up, ****mortal****" **said Kyuubi **"****I ****saw ****that ****demonstration ****of ****those ****techniques ****and ****used ****that ****knowledge ****for ****my ****advantage; ****this ****armour ****cannot ****be ****pierced ****by ****your ****pitiful ****attacks ****and ****my ****pleasure ****points ****are ****protected.****Give ****up ****while ****you ****have ****some ****dignity ****left****"**

"Piss off" said Naruto

"**You****'****ll ****regret ****this ****later****" **said Kyuubi as she then sweep her tail at Naruto and slammed him on the wall; she laughs at her quick victory until she felt a jolt of pleasure run down her spine. She drops to her knees and purrs as she enjoyed this feeling, then she shook it off and turns her head to see Naruto stroking her tail. **"****W-What?****"**

"It seems that pleasure points and pain points are found on tails" said Naruto as he place his finger on Kyuubi's tail, activating another pleasure point, making her moan and purr again.

"**Oh ****god ****that ****felt****…****NO!****" **shouts Kyuubi as she moves her tail away from Naruto **"****Damn ****you; ****you ****knew****"**

"A ninja is a master of deception" said Naruto "They always find a way to beat their opponent by letting them drop their guard"

"**Well ****I ****won****'****t ****make ****that ****mistake ****again****" **said Kyuubi as she then charges but failed as she found herself bound in chains made of chakra, she turns to see another Naruto that poofed into smoke. **"****A ****clone?****"**

"I must thank Kakashi for helping my learn how to perform _**Shadow **__**Clones**_" said Naruto as he then walks closer towards Kyuubi. "Now to get serious now"

Naruto dodges the Kitsune's tails by touching the pleasure points on them to temporarily stun them while he makes his way to Kyuubi. He inspects the armour and starts thinking of a way to penetrate and remove it in order to dominate her. Then he saw a shadow behind him and ducks to evade the tail and it shattered the chest plate to expose her breasts.

"Well now" said Naruto with a smile as he then grope Kyuubi's left breast, causing her to moan. "That solved my problem"

Naruto performed his _**Juuni-Te **_arms to grab one of Kyuubi's tails and use it as a club to bash the rest of the armour to pieces until she is completely exposed.

"There we are" said Naruto "No longer a nuisance"

"**You ****bastard****" **said Kyuubi as her eyes starts to glow brightly and her teeth grew sharp. **"****YOU ****DARE ****HUMILIATE ****ME?****"**

Kyuubi's roar causes Naruto to blow back a few feet while the Kitsune crouches in all fours, like a fox and gets ready to attack.

"**I ****was ****about ****to ****make ****you ****my ****sex ****slave ****but ****I ****changed ****my ****mind; ****you ****will ****die!****" **yells Kyuubi as she charges swiftly, but before she could make a fatal blow on Naruto, he disappeared from her sight and suddenly a collar clipped onto her neck and yanked her back until she fell on her ass. **"****Ooph, ****what ****the****…*****moan*****"**

Kyuubi is now moaning in ecstasy as Naruto is behind her and starts massaging her body from her shoulders right down to her hips. Kyuubi tries to fight it but the pleasure is too good to resist and is now under Naruto's spell, metaphorically of course. Kyuubi's legs are turning to jelly as she is losing her will to stand until Naruto wrap his arm around her waist to keep her standing. Naruto's eyes are now glowing pink as he gazes at the demon's beautiful body, he sniffs at her hair and breathes deeply at her exposed neck; then he starts to kiss it so he could taste her.

The saliva from his tongue licking her neck whilst kissing starts to affect Kyuubi as Naruto is using the _**EkiAiyoku**_ on her; Kyuubi starts to moan as the jutsu is now controlling her, feeling the great pleasure given by her human opponent. Naruto then takes her to the bed and threw her on it, chains starts to bind her ankles and wrists so she won't move or escape, Naruto now can control his mindscape now that Kyuubi is under control, Kyuubi is feeling warm all over, her pussy is screaming to be fucked and her mouth opens wide as she sticks out her tongue and pants like a dog. She moans and looks at Naruto with lust in her eyes, muttering out something.

"…**k me"**

"What was that?" said Naruto as he climbed on the bed and starts teasing her by touching her body where the pleasure points are; making Kyuubi moan more in ecstasy.

"**Fu****…****ck ****m****…****e****" **moans Kyuubi in slurs, can't take any more of this overload of pleasure given by Naruto.

"Scream it, beg for it" whispers Naruto in her ears while licking her earlobe.

"**FUCK ****ME, ****PLEASE!****" **screams and begs Kyuubi

"Much better" said Naruto as he grins as he then turns her around so she is on her stomach and her ass is sticking out in the air; he pulled out his pants to reveal his hard erection. He lifts up Kyuubi and removed the chains but the restrains stay on her wrists, ankles and neck; he puts her on all fours so her ass is in position for his cock. "I hope you'll regret of denying me from before and trying to kill me; now feel great pleasure and start regretting for your arrogance and beg for forgiveness"

After that, he inserts his cock in Kyuubi's tight ass; she gasps loudly as a gust of pleasure flowed in her; it seems that Naruto can use his cock to activate the pleasure points, her eyes widen and her mouth gapes widely as she feels him continuously moving in and out of her, she even moans by Naruto's hands touching her back and one of her breasts, he grab her nipple and starts kissing her neck. Kyuubi is enjoying herself, despite that the fact that she is being fucked by a human; she has to admit that Naruto is an excellent lover. She sits up and turns her head so she can kiss him passionately and moans by the taste of his tongue.

He returns the kiss and gropes continues to pinch Kyuubi's nipple and starts massaging her pussy; Kyuubi gasps out loud as Naruto touched her pleasure point near her folds, she moans and her cheeks are turning red; her eyes are slowly rolling and eyelids are half closed. Naruto breaks the kiss as he then kisses her exposed neck. Listening to the Kitsune's moans and watching her breasts bounce while he places her on his lap and continues fucking her slowly in the ass.

"**N-N-Naruto****…" **moans Kyuubi

"Oh my, you sound lovely when you moan, Kyuubi" said Naruto as he starts licking her neck and inserting his fingers in her pussy. "What is it"

"**Please****…****forgive ****me; ****I ****was ****under *****moan* ****control****" **moans Kyuubi as she tries to speak while moaning in pleasure from Naruto. **"****I ****n-never ****intended ****to ****attack ****Konoha****… ****or ****even ****to ****make ****you ****suffer. ****M-My ****rage ****got ****the ****better ****of ****me ****as ****was ****controlled ****and ****imprisoned ****by ****humans; *****sob* ****I****'****m ****so ****sorry ****for ****everything, ****I ****can****'****t ****stand ****it ****with ****the ****rage ****and ****raw ****lust ****burning ****inside ****of ****me; *****SOB* ****Please ****forgive ****me!****"**

Naruto halt his actions and turns Kyuubi, who is confused while crying with guilt; Naruto kisses her on the lips and embraces her in his arm.

"Shh, it's okay" said Naruto softly as he then places her on the bed "I'm not the kind of guy who could take a grudge over a misunderstanding; especially when it's being explained. I forgive you for attacking Konoha against your free will"

"**T-Thank ****you****" **said Kyuubi as she stops crying and smiles at Naruto, not a malicious smile but a sweet and happy one. She then snuggles into Naruto's chest while he position himself so he inserts his still erected cock in her pussy. **"****Ah!****"**

Naruto kisses her on the lips and warp his arms around her while moving in and out of her; Kyuubi also embraces him closer to her so she can feel his warm flesh touch hers. They remained like this for a while, both of their moans echo in the room; Naruto moves his hands slowly to increase the Kitsune's pleasure.

"**Ah****…****Naruto-kun!****" **moans Kyuubi as she starts to reach her climax

Real World: 20 minutes ago

Naruto has reached 4 tails form, and Maito Gai is taking over as Asuma has inflicted injuries from Naruto when he was in 2 tails form; Gai intervened to save the former Guardian from getting serious injuries. Gai has to remove his leg weights to swiftly dodge Naruto's attacks; Naruto's body is shrouded in dark red chakra and his eyes are bright like street lights, this grin resembles a jack-o-lantern that made everyone shudder in fear by its sadistic shape of the grin.

But Maito Gai is not fazed and focuses on keeping Naruto in bay, however it gets worse as the Kyuubi's chakra is slowly growing in strength and making Naruto more powerful to handle. Gai is blocking one of Naruto's tails and the force from the impact pushed Gai a few metres away.

"Damn, he is tough" said Gai as he tries to fight off the brutal force from the tail.

"Keep at it" sad Sarutobi "I know Naruto can succeed in defeating the Kyuubi"

"If the council finds out about this; they'll have to remove you from seat for being senile" said Kakashi concerned that this secret training would alert the Council.

"Let them try" said Sarutobi "I still have 5 years of fighting left within me" said Sarutobi smirking "They didn't elect me as Hokage for nothing"

"True" said Kakashi, along with Asuma, Kurenai, Hayate and Genma nodding with agreement; then they hear Naruto roar again. But this time the roar is different from the rest. "Oh I like the sound of that"

"That means only one thing" said Sarutobi

Naruto halted his attacks on Gai as he roars loudly like he in pain; the chakra is slowly fading from his body, slowly reforming Naruto's original form back as it is. The tails are shrinking and the beastly roar is getting replaced by a human scream. Naruto has returned to his original state, his clothes are completely shattered to pieces, leaving him completely naked. Kurenai couldn't help but blush at Naruto masculine form and shyly averted her crimson eyes; Kakashi does a "pay up" expression at Asuma and the grumbling bearded Jonin pays Kakashi 1000 ryo, he and Asuma made a bet that Kurenai wouldn't blush if Naruto would suddenly expose himself in training and Kakashi won with glee.

Naruto breathes heavily for a few minutes before he fell unconscious; Kakashi and Sarutobi dash towards him and starts to check up. Naruto is breathing calmly and his face holds a smile, like he is having a wonderful dream.

"Well…that went well" said Kakashi

"Indeed it has" said Sarutobi "Let's take him to the hospital; in case of any…abnormalities"

"Hai" said the Jonin as Kakashi wraps Naruto in a blanket and takes him to the Hospital.

Sarutobi chuckles as his eyes wander around the area; that last day of training was destructive but it was worth it.

"Oh Minato and dear Kushina; if you were alive now, you would've killed me for have done this and also be proud of your dear son's growing strength" said Sarutobi as he then turns away and exits the secret training ground deep under the Hokage Tower. "Not to mention shocked of him now wielding the legacy as the next "Shinobi of Lust"

Naruto's mindscape

Kyuubi is resting peacefully in her and Naruto's bed in the mindscape; around her neck is a collar with the Kanji "Seal" engraved, but she doesn't care. As long as Naruto is with her, she'll remain imprisoned as she pleases. Naruto took the liberty of getting her clothed; she is now wearing a tight sexy Kunoichi uniform that shows her legs and cleavage. The uniform is blood red like her hair with black rims, she wears metal braces on her arms and has a red sash around her waist with a bow on front. She loves her new clothes as it makes her look sexy, it even turns Naruto on as he personally chose it. She even has a miniature Naruto plush around her arms, the plush was made by her chakra so she won't be alone in bed when Naruto is either doing something and not here to keep her company.

"**mmm, ****Naruto-kun****" **mutters Kyuubi sweetly in her sleep, her cheeks blushing as she said his name with a Kun Suffix **"****I ****love ****you****"**

_Cliffhanger_

_And here we have it; I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and the lemon scene, oh and about the costume Kyuubi is wearing; it's like Shizuka's from Queen's Blade but in red instead of purple._


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

Konoha Hospital

Naruto has arrived at the hospital again; he is resting from his mental battle against Kyuubi and won successfully. Now Kyuubi is friendly to Naruto and started having conversations and asking when he'll visit her again as she does get lonely in his mindscape, doing nothing but masturbating…which was too much information for the blonde to know. He does come by for cuddles and making out but now sex as Naruto is a bit exhausted from the freakish transformations while he was battling the sexy Kitsune in her sexy Kunoichi costume.

Naruto then starts to wake up, leaving the mindscape with a "see you later" from Kyuubi and finds himself in the hospital room…again.

"Damn it; I hate Hospitals" grumbles Naruto

"So do I but how can you expect to get medical treatment without them"

Naruto turns to see Sarutobi sitting beside the bed, feels like déjà vu to Naruto when he fainted from using his bloodline for the first time.

"So how did it go?" said Naruto

"That question is already answered for you, Naruto" said Sarutobi with a smile "You made me proud"

"Thanks" said Naruto as he sighs in relaxation until he realized something "Hey, I almost forgot; how is Hinata?"

"She is fine; she'll be leaving the hospital this afternoon, what I hear" said Sarutobi "I paid her a visit, most of the time, to see how she is; she is one of my precious people, like all of Konoha is. Anyway the lust is out of her system now, and I can tell that she had a wonderful time "fighting" you, *chuckle*"

"Oji-san" whines Naruto as he pouts at the Sandaime's pervy remarks.

"Oh sorry; I did a Jiraiya, didn't I?" said Sarutobi; while somewhere in Konoha a certain pervert sneezed and something was sent flying from the bathing area. "Anyway, no need to be concerned about her; she will be back on her feet for the Exam tomorrow, I expect you to do the same"

"Hai" said Naruto nodding at the Hokage

"Good, I'll see you very soon" said Sarutobi as he then opens the door to leave and sees Kurenai Yuhi present. "Good afternoon, Ms Yuhi; here to see Naruto"

"Hai" said Kurenai blushing and averting her eyes. "I need to ask him a favour"

"Go right in; I'm going myself as a matter of fact" said Sarutobi as he passes through the illusion expert and took out his pipe. "Bye"

As Sarutobi starts to leave the hospital and heads back to the Hokage Tower; Kurenai closes the door and performs a sound barrier so she can talk to Naruto in private.

"Er hello Kurenai-san" said Naruto, a bit nervous around her as he has heard about her reputation as "Konoha's Ice Queen". "What can I do for you?"

"Naruto, I have a favour to ask" said Kurenai "It's about Anko"

"Anko?" said Naruto now concerned about the snake mistress; he hasn't seen her for 5 years, ever since he started the academy. "Is she alright?"

"Yes and No" said Kurenai "She is having a sexual crisis ever since she was affected by your _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I'm sorry" said Naruto as he is feeling guilty for making Anko suffer.

"I know, and I don't blame you" said Kurenai as she place her hand on his cheek, unconsciously moaned as her pleasure point was activated by just touching Naruto. "But I think Anko needs this more than I do"

"What do you mean?" said Naruto

"I saw the battle against Hinata last week, and the expression on her face was happiness; you know how to make a woman feel good and I've been dating many man and they haven't made me feel like Hinata or possibly the Kyuubi felt"

"**Oh ****you ****have ****no ****idea, ****sister****" **said Kyuubi in Naruto's subconscious; luckily Kurenai didn't hear that.

"Not to mention she's been screaming at herself, trying to fight the lust within her" said Kurenai as she then looks at Naruto in the eyes and has a worried expression on her face. "Please help her; I don't want her to suffer anymore"

"You don't need to ask, Kurenai-san" said Naruto as he smiles kindly at her. "I'll gladly help her, she's precious to me and it too pains me to see her suffer; I want her to feel only pleasure and comfort"

Kurenai then gives Naruto a grateful hug, Naruto blushes as he can feel her breasts squishing on his chest.

"Thank you, Naruto" said Kurenai "I am forever grateful; now I must tell you about Anko"

"Like what?" said Naruto

"She's a bit kinky" said Kurenai "Oh scratch that, she's a sadomasochist; she's into BDSM, Bondage and Exhibitionism"

"Wow" said Naruto as his face was turning red that made Hinata's look like she's only got a fever. Naruto learned about the different styles of sex from the lectures during his training from Sarutobi, he had nosebleeds every day when he saw the images and shown the tools for those styles. "That is really kinky"

"I know" said Kurenai "All women has different sexual fantasies that turn them on; I'm sort of an Exhibitionist, and the genjutsu gives it the advantage"

"Wow; I never knew you were so daring" said Naruto as he pinched his nose to prevent nosebleeds.

"Yeah, I know" said Kurenai as she then pulls out a scroll and gives it to Naruto. "These are the tools you might need to help Anko; give her a wonderful time, she really needs it"

"I will" said Naruto "And thank you"

"No Naruto, thank you" said Kurenai as she then kisses him on the cheek before she leaves the room.

Naruto looks at the scroll and blushes again; the thought of using these tools on Anko made his erection go hard. Not to mention the sight of Anko naked in his mind; then he hears Kyuubi talking to him seductively, making his cock ache even more.

"**Naughty ****Naruto-kun, ****placing ****sexy ****images ****of ****that ****Snake ****Whore ****in ****front ****of ****me, ****maybe ****I ****should ****give ****you ****a ****spanking****" **said Kyuubi seductively

_Please __don__'__t __tease, __Kyuu-chan; __this __is __my __first __time_ said Naruto mentally at Kyuubi

"**What ****about ****me?****" **said Kyuubi

_With __a __real __woman, __I __mean _mentally spoke Naruto to the demon that resides within him. _Only __my __mind __can __enter __the __mindscape __and __give __pleasure __to __you, __not __my __body_

"**Pity, ****I ****really ****did ****want ****to ****ride ****that ****physical ****cock ****of ****yours****" **said Kyuubi purring **"****not ****to ****mention ****screaming ****your ****name ****with ****every****…**

_ENOUGH! _Mentally screams Naruto as his cock now aches and screams for an ass, pussy or mouth to fuck, including the tits. _Oh __god, __I__'__m __all __hard __now __and __I __can__'__t __do __anything __about __it_

"**Perhaps ****I ****can ****help****" **said Kyuubi

_How; __you__'__re __trapped __in __my __mind _mentally spoke Naruto to Kyuubi

"**Just ****channel ****your ****chakra ****and ****create ****a ****temporary ****Shadow ****clone; ****I ****then ****fuse ****my ****chakra ****in ****that ****clone ****and ****set ****me ****free ****temporarily****" **explained Kyuubi **"****Then ****I ****can ****have ****that ****opportunity ****to ****fuck ****you ****physically, ****also ****mentally ****when ****you ****enter ****your ****mindscape****"**

_You__'__re __a __real __pervert, __you __know __that _mentally spoke Naruto as he sweat drops at Kyuubi's perverted explaination.

"**I ****know; ****but ****it****'****s ****better ****than ****nothing, ****right?****" **said Kyuubi

_You__'__re __right _said Naruto mentally as he then starts to channel his chakra and creates a shadow clone, then Kyuubi's chakra enters the clone and forms Kyuubi in her human form; she is wearing her Sexy Kunoichi costume and Naruto is trying to stop a nosebleed.

"**You ****like?****" **said Kyuubi as she does a sexy pose **"****I ****love ****the ****outfit ****you ****gave ****me****"**

"I did sorta fantasized you wearing that" said Naruto as he averts his eyes

"**Did ****you, ****now****" **said Kyuubi as she then eyes at Naruto's erection under the sheets **"****Oh, ****is ****that ****for ****me; ****you ****shouldn****'****t ****have****"**

Kyuubi then pull out the bed sheets sat on the bed on her knees, she pulls down naruto's pants to free his erection. Kyuubi was amazed at the size of it; an eight inch long cock waiting to fuck either holes of this sexy vixen. She starts to lick the tip of this penis and then right down to the shaft, Naruto gasp and moans as Kyuubi's tongue felt good, he rest his head on the pillow and feels her giving him a blowjob. Then she took him in her mouth, all of him as she relaxed her gag reflex so it can enter her throat, she then starts drooling on the cock, coating it.

"Ah, it feels so good" moans Naruto

"**mmm, ****just ****returning ****a ****favour****" **said Kyuubi as she continues to suck and lick Naruto's cock. **"****I ****had ****a ****wonderful ****time, ****back ****then****"**

"Back then, you tried to kill me" said Naruto before her moans again

"**That****'****s ****ancient ****history ****now, ****what****'****s ****important ****is ****the ****future****" **said Kyuubi as she then pull down her top to expose her breasts and place Naruto's cock between them. **"****Mmm, ****I ****want ****this ****cock ****to ****fuck ****every ****hole ****in ****my ****body; ****also ****massage ****it ****with ****my ****breasts****"**

Kyuubi then starts rubbing Naruto's cock between her breasts, while sucking on the tip of it in her mouth. Narut couldn't take more of it and starts cumming in her mouth and spills some on her breasts. Kyuubi took him out of her mouth and starts savouring the flavour of Naruto's semen in her mouth.

"**Mmm, ****delicious****" **said Kyuubi as she then licks the excess cum off her breasts. **"****Crème ****de ****la ****Naruto, ****my ****favourite****"**

"Kyuu-chan…it's still hard; you're just too beautiful for it to go down" said Naruto as he turns his head and avert his eyes from the exotic scene of Kyuubi licking the cum off her breasts.

"**Is ****it, ****now****" **said Kyuubi as she then pulls down her pants to reveal her pussy **"****Don****'****t ****worry, ****my ****love; ****I****'****ll ****deflate ****it ****for ****you****"**

She then starts to crawl onto Naruto and sat on top him; she then grabs his wrists to guide them to her breasts.

"**Don****'****t ****be ****shy, ****I****'****m ****yours ****to ****do ****as ****you ****please****" **said Kyuubi as she placed Naruto's hands on her breasts, she moans as Naruto gave them a gentle squeeze. "**Oh ****yes, ****I ****am ****forever ****yours****"**

She then starts to position herself to Naruto's cock and lowers down as she moans in pleasure, feeling him in her. Naruto feels Kyuubi's breasts bounce as she rides him like a saddle; she moans out Naruto's name in every bounce and Naruto grunts in pleasure as he feels her moving up and down, this is indeed his first time with a woman and he never knew that his first time as on Kyuubi, the Demon that made his childhood hell, but just like Kyuubi said, it's ancient history now and no longer cares as he's enjoying the pleasure Kyuubi is giving him.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum" shouts Naruto as he came into Kyuubi; Kyuubi gasps at the warm wet feeling shooting in her walls. She sighs in relaxation as she then pulls him out of her, and with surprise, Naruto is still hard but can tell that it's nearly there to keep it down.

"**One ****more ****time ****and ****we****'****re ****done****" **said Kyuubi as she then goes on all fours and made her tails disappears as they are in the way. **"****Go ****on; ****fuck ****me ****like ****a ****bitch ****on ****heat****"**

"Okay" said Naruto as he stood up, gone on his knees and position himself behind her; he the inserts himself into Kyuubi's ass and hear her gasp and moan.

Then suddenly she vanished into a puff of smoke; leaving Naruto alone, with his mouth gaped open and his eyes widen like dinner plate.

"A…A…A…WHAT THE HELL!" shouts Naruto

"**Damn ****it; ****too ****soon****" **said Kyuubi as she pouts in Naruto's subconscious **Oh ****well, ****it ****can****'****t ****be ****helped****"**

_And __I__'__m __still __hard _mentally cries Naruto as anime tears seep out from his eyes.

"**Aw, ****don****'****t ****pout****" **said Kyuubi **"****Next ****time; ****we****'****ll ****be ****lucky****"**

_Alright _Naruto mutters mentally as he then heads for the toilet _Might __as __well __take __care __of __it __myself_

"**Can ****I ****help b****y ****doing ****a ****sexy ****dance?****" **said Kyuubi

_That __will __just __make __it __worse _said Naruto to Kyuubi _If __it __weren__'__t __for __your __teasing, __then __this __wouldn__'__t __have __started_

"**I ****wasn****'****t ****me ****that ****made ****you ****hard, ****it ****was ****your ****perverted ****thought about ****that ****Snake ****Mistress ****you ****promised ****to ****help****" **said Kyuubi

_True _mentally spoke Naruto as he reached the toilets and starts pumping his cock. _life __is __starting __to __get __interesting_

"**Indeed ****it ****is****" **said Kyuubi smiling **"****I****'****ll ****leave ****you ****with ****your ****little ****problem****"**

_Cheers _said Naruto as he then cuts off the mental link with Kyuubi while he starts pumping his erection, he moans as he accidentally acrivated his own pleasure point. _Damn__it; __I __need __to __learn __to __control __my __bloodline __more, __Oh __god __now __how __Kyuu-chan __feel __now._

And in 10 minutes of self-pleasure, Naruto shoot out a few loads into the toilet and sighed in relief as he's going down now.

"God that felt good" said Naruto as he collapsed onto his knees from the overwhelming pleasure he gave himself, including Kyuubi's when she paid him a visit. "The exams will not start until tomorrow, so I'll give Anko-chan a visit"

_Cliffhanger_

_Here __you __go, __sorry __if __this __is __another __Kyuubi __lemon __scene __but __I __couldn__'__t __resist; __anyway __I __decided __to __dispose __of __that __terrible __orange __abomination __he __wears. __If __there__'__s __any __kind __of __clothing __Naruto __should __wear, __don__'__t __hesitate __to __ask._


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

An hour has past and Naruto is free to leave the hospital; Kakashi came by to give Naruto a new change of clothing since his old ones were ruined during the training and battle against Kyuubi. Kakashi insisted that Naruto stops wearing those hideous orange jumpsuits and gave him more appropriate garments to wear. Naruto is now wearing black combat pants, a black leather trench coat with a mesh top underneath and with a red swirl on the back, Steel toed Combat boots and around his forehead is a black bandana with the same red swirl in the centre.

Naruto thanked Kakashi for the clothes before the Scarecrow-like Jonin left the hospital so he could change in them; he felt comfortable in them now as he looks like a proper ninja in them. It even lessens the usual glares from the citizens as they hardly recognize him anymore; however it does make him noticeable in a different way and by different kind of people: women. He notices the blushes and the averted eyes of the women when they saw him, thanks to the training from Sarutobi, he feels more comfortable around women now; now that he can defend himself from them if they ever go in a lustful frenzy by his _**Yokubi**__**no**__**Kiri**_.

He is heading for Ichiraku Ramen, he decides to have a quick snack before heads for Anko's place; he was greeted by the owner of the shop, Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, how couldn't help but blush as she saw Naruto's new clothing.

"Hey there, Naruto" said Teuchi "It's been a while since you visited here; I thought you forgotten about us"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that" said Naruto as he sat on his usual seat "Nothing would replace your delicious ramen; I'll have a Miso Ramen with extra BBQ pork"

"Only one bowl" said Teuchi

"I just came to have a quick snack as I have something important to do" said Naruto "But I'll be back for more once I'm done"

"Sure thing" said Teuchi as he heads for the kitchens to create Naruto's order.

Naruto waits patiently for his ramen to be ready; he likes to wait in a place like this; Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were kind to him in his childhood, giving him food while others won't because of stupid excuses like "No demons allowed" or "Tainting their business". But Ichiraku isn't like those arrogant people as he sees Naruto as him and not as a demon. While he waits for his Ramen to cook; he notices Kurenai and Anko passing by and heading for a Dango Shop opposite Ichiraku's. This proved to be his opportunity to meet her and stood up from his seat.

"er I'll be back" said Naruto as he leaves the shop "Keep my Ramen nice and hot"

"Sure" said Teuchi as he boils the egg noodles and stirs while Ayame creates the toppings for Naruto's dish.

Naruto exits Ichiraku Ramen for a bit and heads for the Dango shop to meet up with Kurenai and Anko; the 2 Kunoichi sat at their usual table and ordered some Dango; Kurenai wanted to treat Anko as she loves Dango. Anko is not her usual self as she slowly eats her dango than the usual way she eats them.

Kurenai sighs as she did try to help Anko cheer up, but nothing did anything to help her friends.

"Come on, Anko; you need to cheer up" said Kurenai, concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine; seriously" said Anko smiling at Kurenai

"Anko, you can't fool me" said Kurenai "We've been friends ever since the academy days; I can always tell that something is up, you were like this when that snake Orochimaru abandoned and betrayed you"

"It's nothing" said Anko

"Here there"

The 2 Kunoichi turns to see Naruto; Anko starts to blush wildly as she saw him; she hasn't seen him for 5 years now and he has grown more handsome the last time she saw him.

"Hello, Naruto" said Kurenai smiling at Naruto until she realised his new change of clothing. "Nice clothing"

"Thanks" said Naruto "It makes me feel like a ninja; even though I'm not officially one yet"

"Yeah, it's better than that hideous orange jumpsuit that screams "Here I am, kill me"

"Yeah" laughs Naruto until he turns to Anko "Hello Anko, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine" said Anko, Naruto did notices the difference of her actions; usually she's highly confident and takes no shit from no one. But after when Naruto found the pendant, she is not feeling herself when she was affected by Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_; he starts to think for a bit until he had an idea.

"Say, how about you join me in some ramen; the Old man will have my hide if I stayed too long" said Naruto

"Sure" said Anko shrugging but mentally she is excited to join in with Naruto; she stood up from her seat and walks with Naruto towards Ichiraku Ramen. Kurenai smiles and quietly said thank you to the blonde.

Meanwhile Naruto and Anko arrives at Ichiraku Ramen; Naruto acts the gentleman and pulls the Kunoichi a seat for her before sitting down himself; luckily the Ramen was ready for Naruto and ironically another bowl was made.

"I knew you were heading to the Dango shop and came back with a girl" explained Teuchi "So I took the liberty of making another bowl for her; and it's on the house"

"Cheers" said Naruto smiling at the Ramen shop owner

"Thank you" said Anko, smiling too as she is glad Naruto has people like Teuchi to have in his life.

Naruto and Anko eat their ramen and starts talking to each other; Anko is really enjoying herself and now feels comfortable being around Naruto now, thinking it's a date. Anko smiles happily at Naruto while he starts talking about his life and couldn't help how handsome has come, she then blushes and averted her eyes as she starts thinking perverted thoughts to do with Naruto. She tries to resist so she wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

…and then Oji-san helped me train for a week" said Naruto as he finished "So how was your life"

"Well, to be honest; I had a bad day" said Anko as she sighs "I can't stop thinking about you; ever since that day 5 years ago, I started to act strange and all I could think about is you; I starts to affect my work an Ibiki is getting concerned about it. 5 years I acted like this and I started to realise"

"And what is it" said Naruto until Anko caught him by surprise by pulling him towards her and kisses him. Naruto widen his eyes for a second until he lowered his eyes and accepted the kiss. He wraps his arm around Anko's waist and shared the kiss; then they broke it for get some air, Anko blushed and averted her eyes as she starts to speak.

"I-I think I love you, Naruto-kun" said Anko blushing; "At first I liked you as you're a kind-hearted boy, who doesn't judge me and understand me. And I can't stop thinking about you, I love you and I want you"

Naruto smiles at Anko as he touches her cheek and kissed her again; Anko moans in the kiss as they both insert their tongues in each other's mouths. Naruto broke the kiss and looks at Anko and smiles at her.

"Should we go somewhere comfortable and private?" said Naruto

Anko blushes and nods; Naruto thanks the owner of the Ramen shop and he and Anko leaves the shop so they can get some alone time. Teuchi chuckles as he took the empty plates and starts washing them.

"Heh, that kid" said Teuchi "He'll make that woman happy, he will"

"Yeah" said Ayame, smiling at the fact that Naruto is with someone now as she saw them walk away. Then Kakashi arrives with Jiraiya, who was at the Hospital and is wearing bandages and has bruises on his faces. "Oh hi there"

"Yo" said Kakashi as he sat down on the seat "Was that Naruto before, with Anko?"

"Uh huh" said Ayame smiling "And it seems Anko has feelings for him"

"Well that is good news" said Kakashi "Anko was feeling down and she does need someone to comfort her"

"Er maybe I should…" said Jiraiya until Kakashi stops him

"Leave them; don't spoil the moment" said Kakashi "If you do, you'll feel Anko's wrath when she does unspeakable things to you"

Jiraiya thought about it and shuddered at that; the thought of her fuming with rage and sadism as she tortures him.

"On second thought, I think I did enough research for one day" said Jiraiya nervously "And I need time to recuperate, after that…unfortunate accident"

"Riight" said Kakashi sarcastically at the old perv until his ramen is ready and looks at Ayame "Thank you"

Alleyway near Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Anko are making out while heading in the dark alleyway near the apartment; both of them moans as they kiss passionately on the lips and their tongues wrestle at each other. Naruto removes the beige trench coat Anko is wearing and shove his hand underneath her mesh top and starts groping her left breast. Anko also remove Naruto's black trench coat and top to expose his chest, she places her hands to feel his muscular chest. They then broke the kiss so they can look at each other, both were amazed at the sight they are seeing now.

_She__'__s __beautiful _thought Naruto

_He__'__s __so __handsome_thought Anko

Then Naruto walk towards Anko and starts kissing her and lifting her mesh top off to free her breasts; Anko wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and returns the kiss. Naruto is undoing her orange shorts and lowers them down and she removes them off her ankles and lifts herself and wraps them around Naruto's waist; she starts moving her hips on his erection, causing Naruto to moan at the touch as his eyes starts to glow pink, he as activated his _**Shinkeigan**_ and starts giving pleasure to the Snake Mistress.

He starts by groping her left breast with his left hand while his right hand keeps her in balance. Naruto breaks the kiss and starts sucking on her neck, listening to her moaning.

"N-Naruto-kun" moans Anko as she held in close and starts kissing his whisker-like scars, she did find them cute and discovered that they are extra sensitive as she hear him purr like a cat, or in Naruto's term, a fox.

The young Shinobi of Lust then uses his _**Juuni-Te **_to remove his pants and boxers so he begins, he even used them to remove her panties that are getting wet as Anko is getting excited.

"Anko-chan, can I ask you something?" said Naruto, causing Anko to stop.

"What is it?" said Anko

"Are you a virgin?" asked Naruto

Anko hesitated as she blushes wildly; she never expected to hear that question from anyone, mostly because they are scared stiff to even ask her on a date.

"H-Hai" said Anko

"Okay then" said Naruto smiling at her "I'll be gentle, okay"

"Hai" said Anko after Naruto slowly inserts inside her; she starts to scream in pain, but it made her feel amazing to be hurt; she is a masochist, she enjoy pain in sex. She is not ashamed of it as she is a Jonin and she needs to have a high tolerance to pain. "Oh god that felt so good"

Naruto was surprised that Anko didn't cry at the pain and starts to remember what Kurenai told him about Anko's sex fantasy.

"_She's a sadomasochist; she's into BDSM, Bondage and Exhibitionism"_

_Oh __yeah, __she __likes __to __get __hurt _thought Naruto as he also remembers the scroll that contains the "tools" that would help Anko _Well __then, __If __shes __like __to __get __hurt, __then __hurt __she__'__ll __have. __Although __I __don__'__t __like __to __hurt __those __who __are __precious __to __me, __but __Anko-chan __is __a __masochist; __perhaps __this __would __help __me __learn __more __about __BDSM __and __masochism._

"Anko-chan, would you like to go inside and have some fun?" said Naruto

"Okay" said Anko

"Oh…and please forgive me for this" said Naruto sadly

"What do you mea…" said Anko before Naruto knocked her out and collapses onto his chest.

Naruto sighs as he carries Anko in a bridal position while his _**Juuni-Te**_ arms pull up his pants and walk towards his apartment. Anko is covered by Naruto's trench coat so nothing is exposed, so the neighbours wouldn't complain about inappropriate exposure.

"Let's hope I know what I'm doing" said Naruto as he carries Anko to his apartment and closes the door when he reaches there.

Naruto's apartment

An hour has passed and Anko is slowly regaining consciousness; she tries to move her arms to wipe her eyes but she is unable to do so. She looks around to see darkness; she is in a room, a dark warm room with the curtains covered and only a few specks of light was found. Then the room starts to lighten by a dim light; she found herself wearing a purple tight bodysuit with only her breasts, pussy and ass exposed, her arms are restrained by a mono-glove that's strapped behind her back and her legs are bound right down to her ankles by rope. And in her ass is a butt-plug that resembles a 2 foot long snake's tail, the same colour as the body suit.

Anko tries to stand up but fails as she can't move her legs properly; her ass gets whipped by trying to stand up. She gasps in both pain and pleasure, she turns to see Naruto, topless and holding a whip.

"Snakes don't stand up" said Naruto in a more dominating tone; his eyes are now glowing pink with his _**Shinkeigan**_activated; Anko caught in Naruto's gaze, she feels her whole body shudder in ecstasy and her face starts to blush. "Snakes slither on the ground; slither to me"

Anko is starting to understand why Naruto is doing this; its foreplay and she is dressed up as a snake, reference to her reputation and tutelage under Orochimaru. Normally Anko would be pissed about this but Naruto is doing this to make her feel pleasure and release her masochistic side of her. She watches Naruto sat down onto the seatee in a style as he's in a throne.

"Slither like a snake; slither towards me" said Naruto in a demanding tone._As __I __learned __from __BDSM __from __Oji-san, __a __dominator __gives __out __commands __to __the __dominated; __Anko __is __a __submissive __type __of __woman, __so __whatever__command __I __give __to __her __she__'__ll __do __it __without __question._"I said DO IT!"

Naruto then lashes his whip at Anko, aimed at her ass, causing her to scream as the stinging sensation from the whip hit her. Naruto lashes at her again, and again, and again. Naruto is starting to love this, he is having fun and he hate to admit it as it's Anko he is hurting.

_Oh __god __this __is __exciting; __Oji-san __said __it __gives __pleasure __to __the __dominator __to __hurt __his/her __partner _Thought Naruto as he continues to lash at her while she starts to wiggles towards him slowly; his face slowly reveals a grin with a small hint of sadism in it. _If __Anko __is __enjoying __the __pain, __then __I__'__ll __enjoy __giving __it __to __her __if __she __wants __it; __HA __HA __HA!__"_

Anko is wriggling on the floor, gasping at the stining pain from the whip on her ass, arms and back; then she screams loudly as the butt-plug starts to vibrate violently in her ass. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens as the butt-plug starts to grow longer and thicker in her ass.

"AAGHH!" screams Anko as she lifts up to reveal her exposed breasts until Naruto dashes towards her and slaps her on the cheek, then he slams her on the ground again.

"STAY DOWN!" shouts Naruto angrily at Anko before her returns to his seat. "Stay down and slither like a snake you are, and HURRY ABOUT IT!"

Naruto then crack the whip once again and harder on Anko; the snake mistress screams again and again, her face is blushing and stained in her drying tears. She continues to wriggle towards Naruto, more she gets close to him, the "tail" in her ass grows deeper and wider within her, slowly tearing it.

_Ahh, __it__'__s __deep __inside of __me; __it__'__s __like __having __a __damn __snake __entering __my __ass; __oh __god __it__'__s __hurting, __oh __hurt __does __it __feel __so __good _thought Anko while moaning in pain and pleasure as she wriggles on the hard floor, her breasts are feeling the rough rubbing of the floor. _Oh __god __whip __me __again, __Naruto-sama; __whip __your __snake __whore. __Please __whip __me __again; __I __want __you __to __hurt __me __more__"_

Anko moans and quietly screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she wriggles on the floor like a snake would. She then reaches Naruto and stroke her head on his feet.

"Good girl" said Naruto as he unzips his pants and free his hard cock out of the fly. "Now slither up and wrap that tongue around my cock.

"Hiss" said Anko as she starts to hiss like a snake, she tries to lift herself up and climbs up to Naruto's lap with only her chin as usage. She reached Naruto's lap and stick out her tongue to reach for his cock; during her years training under Orochimaru, she has learned to elongate her tongue and uses as an extra appendage in battle. Her elongated tongue wraps around Naruto's cock and starts moving it up and down on it; Naruto moans as he backs his head and rests it while Anko slowly making her way toward him and putting it in her mouth like a python. Anko has Naruto's whole cock in her mouth and closed her eyes as she starts sucking it. Naruto let go of the whip and held on a handful of Anko's purple hair, making her not stop as he is enjoying her mouthwork.

He let go for a moment and performs a hand sign to summon a _**Shadow **__**Clone **_and told him to spank Anko while she continues to suck him. The Clone obeys as he crouches and sat on his knees, he lifted Anko up on her feet while the original's cock is still in her mouth and then the clone starts spanking her ass.

SMACK

Anko screams a muffling scream as she felt that but still giving Naruto a blowjob.

SMACK

_AGH! _Mentally and physically screams Anko as the clone spanks her ass again.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK…

Naruto's clone continues spanking her ass until those smooth cheeks are turning red from the rawness. But the clone continues spanking her now red ass, making the pain unbearable for Anko.

_OH __GOD __MY __ASS _thought Anko as she feels her ass stinging from the raw pain _Oh __god __it __felt __so __good, __I __love __having __my __ass __abused __while __I __suck __Naruto__'__s __fat __cock._

Anko moans as her ass is continuously getting spanked by Naruto's clone and Naruto starts bucking his hips as he is groaning in pleasure. Naruto widen his eyes as he is reaching his climax and came in Anko's mouth, her face is covered in his sticky substance and she starts to lick it clean.

"Ah, that tasted yummy, please let me have some more" said Anko in a submissive tone.

"Lie down" said Naruto in a commanding tone.

Anko obeys as she slowly lies on the floor, Naruto performs hand signs and the restrains around her legs, ankles and the mono-glove starts to loosen. Naruto stood up and kicks her so she rolls on her back; she starts to moan as she spreads her legs, begging to be fucked rough and raw.

Naruto saw this and grins at her; he crouches and starts teasing her pussy by stroking her pussy gently with his chakra enhanced finger. Anko moans with irritation and starts squirming.

"Please, don't" said Anko "Don't tease me, fuck me"

"Fuck you?" said Naruto with a grin "Fuck you where?"

"In the pussy" said Anko, quietly and finding it hard to speak by the overwhelming pleasure by Naruto's chakra enhanced finger stroking her pussy.

"How much you what it?" said Naruto

"Badly" said Anko

"How badly?" said Naruto

"Please, just Fuck me" moans Anko irritably

"Beg for it" said Naruto

"Please" begs Anko "Please Fuck me"

"Beg more" said Naruto

"Please" begs Anko again

"MORE!" shouts Naruto

"FUCK ME PLEASE, SHOVE THAT FAT COCK IN MY DIRTY PUSSY!" screams Anko, she wants to be fucked and she can't stand the delay.

"Very well" said Naruto as he then lays on top of Anko and whispers on her ear; "I'll fuck you so hard that you'll scream my name so loud that heaven and Hell will hear you like my cock in you"

After that Naruto rams his cock hard into Anko, the snake mistress starts to gasp and widen her eyes.

"AHH!" screams Anko as Naruto starts fucking her hard and rough, just as she likes it. She wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and moans happily. "OH YES; AHH, DON'T STOP. FUCK YOUR SNAKE BITCH HARD, MAKE YOUR SLUT!"

Naruto chuckles at his lover as he rams his cock in and out of her; he enjoys listening to her screams, it turns him on.

_Oh __god __this __feels __great; __I__'__m __starting __to __turn __into __a __sadist __and __I __love __it_ thought Naruto _But __I__'__d __never __hurt __those __who __are __precious __to __me __but __if __pain __gives __pleasure __to __those __I __care __for, __then __I__'__ll __make __an __exception __for __it. __Beside __it__…__oh __god, __she__'__s __tight__… __besides __it __does __feel __great __to __hurt __others. __I__'__ll __hurt __my __enemies __if __they __hurt __my __precious __people. __Oh __god; __I __gotta __cum, __I__'__m __reaching __my __climax._

"AHH, ANKO!" screams Naruto as he came in Anko

"NARUTO-KUN!" screams Anko as she feels the warm wet cum enter her womb, her stomach starts to swell up and stretch her body suit. She gasps out a deep long exhale and tilted her head, her eyes are slowly lowering down and a smile appears on her face. "That was amazing; I never had this much pleasure in my life"

"Anything for you, Anko-chan" said Naruto sweetly as he stroke her cheek and kisses her. "How about we spend the rest of our day cuddling in bed?"

"Hai" said Anko "I'll take this suit off"

"Keep the tail on" said Naruto as he kissed her cheek and stands up "It looks cute"

"Hai" said Anko as she is used with the butt-plug tail and decides to keep it on for a little longer. It took her 15 minutes to remove the body suit as it was snug on her body, she is now naked but has that butt-plug up her ass and starts twirling it like she actually has a tail. She then joins Naruto in the bed and snuggles in his arms with a smile on her face. "I love you, Naruto-kun"

"And I love you too; my sweet Hebi" said Naruto as he held her closer in his arms and both of them drifted to sleep.

Unknown to them; Kurenai was under an untraceable Genjutsu and her pussy was wet from the excitement she has saw. Her face was blushing wildly and is breathing heavily.

_Oh __god __that __was __amazing_ thought Kurenai _I __never __have __thought __Naruto __was __such __a __skilled __lover __to __Anko-chan; __and __quite __an __expert __on __BDSM. __Not __even __I __could __please __her __better __than __him. __Perhaps __I __should __join __in __next __time; __it __was __a __good __thing __I gave __Naruto-kun __my __sex __toys __to __him. __He__'__ll __need them __more __than __me_

_Cliffhanger_

_And here we go; Anko's had her fun and Kurenai enjoyed the show; didn't expect the Genjutsu mistress to do something unlike her. Well she'll get her action later; next time, Naruto passes his exam, gets his team formed up and gives a special Hyuuga an apology._


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

Next day: Naruto's apartment

It has been a day since Naruto and Anko had their fun; and Kurenai quietly left the apartment thanks to her stealth and genjutsus in case both of them wake up. The sun rises from the horizon and beams out the window; Naruto was the first to wake up. He yawns and notices something soft and warm, he turns to see Anko sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face; Naruto smiles as he strokes off the strands of purple hair away from her face, she moans from the touch and slowly opens her eyes.

"Morning" said Anko smiling at Naruto

"Morning" said Naruto as he kissed her cheek until he hears the front door knocking. "*sigh* who could that be in this hour"

Naruto jumps out of bed and pulls on some pants that were left on the floor and heads for the door; he opens it to reveal Kakashi and Kurenai, Kakashi does his usual eye smile and Kurenai blushes at the sight of Naruto shirtless.

"Morning" said Kakashi

"Can I help you?" said Naruto

"I just came to remind you that the exams will start soon" said Kakashi

"Huh? What time is it?" said Naruto

"7:00am, Naruto-ku...Naruto" said Kurenai as she almost used the kun suffix on Naruto.

"The exam doesn't start until 9:30am" said Naruto "I have plenty of time, so thank you and goodbye"

"As much you love to spend your spare time with Anko; unfortunately she is needed at the Torture and interrogation department immediately" said Kakashi "We discovered that Mizuki was plotting to steal the forbidden scroll and we need Anko's sadistic talents to wring the information out of him"

Anko heard this and moans with disappointment; she wanted to stay with Naruto for a little longer but unfortunately that's not the case. She got out of bed, got dressed and wraps the "tail" around her waist like a belt. She is keeping the tail in her as it feels good in her. Anyway she got dressed and arrives at the front door and hugs Naruto from behind.

"I had a wonderful time, Naruto" said Anko as she kissed his cheek and hugged him closer until he could feel her breasts pressing on his back. "We'll do it next time, okay"

"Sure" said Naruto smiling at the Snake mistress as she walks by; he notices that she still has that "tail" in her ass. He chuckles as he does admit that she does look cute with it on. He then turns to Kakashi and sighs at the scarecrow-like shinobi. "I'll be there momentarily"

"Good; and don't be late" said Kakashi before he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah right, like I would do a Kakashi" said Naruto as the certain shinobi sneezed at that remark. "Anyway, it's time to head to the academy before Iruka-sensei nags at me for being late"

Konoha Academy

2 hours has past and everyone that is taking the exams arrives at the classroom of the ninja acadamy; Iruka Umino has bandages as he had a battle against Mizuki who tries to steal the forbidden scroll. The students are just doing their normal things they do in the academy, Choji is scoffing his packet of crisps, Shikamaru is taking a nap, Kiba is talking to his trustworthy companion Akamaru, Ino and Sakura are bitching as usual, Sasuke is being an emo and broods in the corner, Hinata is being her innocent self and Shino is just being…well Shino. To them it's just another normal day for those days in Konoha; even for those 8 ninjas-in-training.

"*snore* troublesome" mutters Shikamaru in his sleep

"*Munch*" is what Choji has to say

"SHUT UP, INO-PIG!" shouts Sakura at her rival

MAKE ME, FOREHEAD!" shouts Ino at Sakura

"Hn" said Sasuke being his emo self.

While the students are minding their own business, they didn't notice Naruto enter the classroom, hell they didn't even recognize him no that he no longer wear those hideous "kill me" orange jumpsuits. Naruto sat on his usual seat and waits for the exams to start; until the 8 ninjas-in-training just noticed Naruto and his new clothes. Even Hinata noticed and starts blushing wildly at his new image; Sakura and Ino gaped in shock that the "deadlast" turned into a total hottie. Sasuke just hn'ed and looks away as he doesn't care.

Naruto looks at them for a moment and continues with his business; he noticed that they are still staring at him and it's starting to irritate him.

"What?" said Naruto

"Is that you, Naruto?" said Kiba

"Who else would it be; not many blondes live in Konoha, you know" said Naruto

"B-B-But, what's with the getup?" said Kiba

"I got tired of orange" said Naruto "Besides, it just gets in the way when I become a ninja"

"Yeah right; no doubt you'll fail in a heartbeat" said Kiba

"Watch what you say, dog-breath" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the Inuzuka bastard. "I will get you into trouble"

"Whatever" said Kiba as he walks away from Naruto and returns to his seat; Naruto growls at Kiba and think of giving him ultimate pain for pissing him off.

_Oh __I __want __to __kick __his __ass __so __bad __that __I __want __him __to __scream __in __agony_ thought Naruto until he realized what he said _Damn, __I __am __turning __into __a __sadist__…cool__._

"Okay everyone, the exams will start" said Iruka as he got everyone's attention "Each and one of you will take turns when I call your names; first is…"

Iruka starts calling in names; one by one, the students entered and left with either with or without their brand new Hitai-ates straped around their foreheads. One at the time, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino entered the room and they all achieve their Hitai-ate successfully. All is left is Naruto as his name was called and entered the examination room to prove his worth as a Konoha Shinobi.

Naruto entered the examination room; Iruka is at a desk with a dozen Hitai-ate placed there. Iruka looks up at Naruto and begins to speak to the young blond.

"Okay, in order to pass is the perform a minimum of 3 clones" said Iruka "Succeed and you'll leave as a graduate"

"Does it have to be normal clones?" said Naruto

"Technically no, but the _**Clone **__**Jutsu**_ is a beginner's jutsu until the chakra network has been developed and matured enough to perform high class jutsus" said Iruka "If you are able to perform a high class Jutsu that relates to the _**Clone **__**Jutsu**_, then it is allowed and marked for your process"

"Hai" said Naruto as he performs a hand sign and shouts out _**"**__**Shadow **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**__**"**_

Naruto creates a dozen _**Shadow **__**Clones**_ and Iruka was shocked, amazed and pleased with Naruto's advance jutsu; worthy for a pass, he gives Naruto his new Hitai-ate and congratulates him for passing the exam. Naruto exits the room shouts out in vitory as he raised his brand new Hitai-ate in the air.

"AW YEAH, I OWN'D THAT TEST!" shouts Naruto with a grin on his face and walks pass the graduates with sweatdrops on their faces. Hinata smiles happily that Naruto has passed the exam and blushes at the thought of being in his team. Naruto notices Hinata, who saw him looking at her and averted her eyes, he smiles and remembered what he did last week. _Oh__yeah,__I__need__to__apologies__to__Hinata-chan;__I__'__ll__talk__to__her__when__she__'__s__alone__and__class__finishes._

An hour has passed and the graduates are all seated while those who failed where dismissed; Iruka starts this boring speech that nearly everyone not bother listening to, not even Naruto as he focuses on Hinata. He didn't realised before that she's completely beautiful; her long indigo hair, her smooth cream skin with a blush on the cheeks, her beautiful pearl eyes and angelic face.

_Wow, __I __never __knew __she __was __so __beautiful; __and __Oji-san __said __she __loves __me _thought Naruto _maybe __I__'__ll __ask __her __on __a __date, __so __we __can get to __know __each __other __first __and __let __get __use __to __me __better. __She __does __look __cute __when __she __blushes __every __time __she __sees __me; __but __I __want __to __help __her __feel __confident __and __brave __around __me. __I __can __tell __she__'__s __strong __during __that __sparring __match __last __week._

"**Maybe ****she****'****ll ****be ****brave ****enough ****to ****ponce ****on ****top ****of ****you ****and ****ride ****you ****like ****a ****donkey****" **said Kyuubi **"****With ****her ****jacket ****unzipped ****to ****reveal ****those ****amazing ****breasts, ****watching ****them ****jiggle ****and ****hear ****her ****moan ****out ****your...****"**

_Kyu-chan, __stop __it; __ah __damn__it __I__'__ve __got __a __hard __on __now _thought Naruto as his pants got tighter from the mental image of what Kyuubi said before.

"…and so I congratulate you all for passing the ninja academy" said Iruka as he finished his long speech that no one even heard. "Your teams will be decided until tomorrow; go and spread the news to your friends and family. Class is dismissed, see you all tomorrow"

And that, everyone left the classroom to spread the news of their success to their parents, except Naruto as he's an orphan and has no one to tell; apart from Sarutobi but knowing him he already known of Naruto's success via crystal ball he uses to spy on him in case he gets into trouble or causes it. But he knows that the Hokage is respectful to let him do something private, like having incredible sex with Anko last night. Naruto stood up from his seat and leaves the classroom until he hears Iruka speak to him.

"Oh Naruto, before you go" said Iruka as he approaches him "I want to know; how did you learn the _**Shadow **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**_, that jutsu was considered illegal by the fourth Hokage decades ago"

"I had permission to use it" said Naruto "Kakashi taught me it as he noticed that I had trouble trying to perform the basic _**Clone **__**Jutsu**_, he said that my chakra system is beyond human, due to "you know who"

"**You ****rang?****" **said Kyuubi

_No, __false __alarm __Kyu-chan_ thought Naruto

"**Okay, ****don****'****t ****hesitate ****to ****summon ****me ****or ****pay ****me ****a ****visit****" **said Kyuubi before she cuts off.

"I see" said Iruka "well that's okay; I was just curious about it, that's all. You can go now"

"I'm not in trouble, aren't I?" said Naruto

"Of course not" said Iruka "I was just concerned about you learning a Jonin-class Jutsu as it takes a major amount of chakra and it would affect you. But thanks for that small info, nothing to worry about it I suppose. You are one unpredictable kid, and with a kind heart. But know this; some enemies you'll face in the future aren't merciful like you and you must be ruthless at some battles."

"Yeah I know" said Naruto "I didn't live through my terrible childhood if I haven't known that. But not all are like that; I have a habit of knowing who are kind and who aren't"

"Like I said before; you're unpredictable" said Iruka smiling "Go on, celebrate; you earned it"

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as he then leaves the classroom; Iruka smiles at the newly appointed genin leaving the classroom before he focuses on with his paperwork. Then he realised something and he banged his head and growled.

"Damn it; I forgot to ask him how to perform _**Shadow **__**Clones**__**" **_said Iruka "Damn I need a break; and a nice bowl of ramen"

Somewhere in Konoha

Naruto has left the academy with his new Hitai-ate strapped on his forehead; the fabric is black as it matches his clothes and the metal is polished so you can see your reflection on it. Naruto is now officionally a ninja of Konoha and he is proud to be one; being a ninja means he is now classed as an adult, but his life as a ninja has just begun. He needs to work harder if he wants to reach higher ranks and become Hokage, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy himself now and then.

He heads for Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate until he saw Hinata passing by and ran towards her.

"Hey, Hinata" Naruto calls her; making her jump in surprise and turns to see him.

"O-Oh, hello N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata shyly and quietly as she saw her crush. "C-Congradlations on passing the exam"

"Thanks" said Naruto smiling and rubbing his head; then he looks at her sadly. "I wanted to apologies"

"Apologies; for what?" said Hinata confused

"For last week; the sparring match" said Naruto

"Oh" said Hinata as she blushes wildly at that incident; Naruto defeated her by overwhelming her for massive amount of pleasure by just touching her delicatly. She has never felt like that in her life and she enjoyed it; being touched gently by the man she loved and felt amazing from it. She thought it was a dream until Sarutobi came to visit and explained, proving that it really happened. "It's okay; to tell you the truth, I liked it"

"You did?" said Naruto

"H-Hai, I never felt like that before; It felt so amazing that it's like a being in heaven" said Hinata smiling while blushing and averting her eyes away from Naruto. "Everytime I think about that incident, my body gets so hot; wanting to feel that way again."

Hinata then did what neither her or Naruto expected; she crashed into him and kissed him passoniately, he mind switched off for a moment as she moaned. Then she realised what she did and broke apart the kissed and blushed even more that her face turned red.

"Oh kami, I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun" said Hinata "Please forgive me"

"It's okay" said Naruto as he touched his lips, feeling the wetness from the Hyuuga's kiss. "So Oji-san was right; you do love me"

Hinata felt embarrassed and turned her head away; thinking that Naruto doesn't feel the same way. That is until Naruto wrap his arms around her and hugs her from behind; Hinata gasp as she starts to feel the same way she did last week. Naruto has channelled his chakra into his hands and touched her pleasure points while his _**Shinkeigan **_was activated.

"It's okay, Hinata; I'm not mad that you love me" said Naruto as he then kisses her neck. "It's okay to express your feeling towards me, it happy that you love me, honestly I do"

"R-Really" said Hinata moaning from the delicate touch from Naruto's hands stroking her and kissing her neck.

"Hai" said Naruto "I think I too love you; you're a kind, beautiful woman, and your shyness is cute. It makes you look so innocent; and you look like a beautiful princess that needs rescuing from a wicked witch."

"Oh, Naruto-kun" said Hinata now lost in overwhelming pleasure as Naruto embraces closer to her.

"Let me walk you home" said Naruto

"That would be nice; Tou-san is out on business at another town outside Konoha and the elders are gone as well." said Hinata "If they ever see you, they'll kill you for being near me

"I won't let them kill me; I'm a ninja now" said Naruto as he broke up the hug and held her hand. "I'll just give them pain to teach them a lesson if they do; also to protect you, my dear Hime"

Hinata blushes as she nods with agreement; Naruto and Hinata walks to the compound, enjoying their moment together; Hinata blushes as she is actually holding Naruto's hand and felt him hug her before. It was like a dream to her, a dream that she doesn't want to wake up from and a dream that came true.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi and Kakashi were watching this through the crystal ball; the wise old Hokage smiles at this because not just Naruto but Hinata found love. Jiraiya was in the room, bounded by strong charka enhanced rope and a gag over his mouth. The reason of this is that the pervy toad sage was trying to spy on Naruto and get some "research" out of Naruto and Hinata's romantic moment.

"It was a good thing I sent Hiashi away to a village for a few errands and imprisoned the Elders for a false crime they didn't commit" said Sarutobi, he planned the dismissal of Hiashi and the Hyuuga Elders so Naruto and Hinata would get a chance to be alone for a while; that and Sarutobi wanted to get even with those pale eyed bastards.

"I understand about Hiashi but was it really necessary to plant false evidence to frame the Elders?" said Kakashi "They'll complain about it later"

"Nah, I've given them a death sentence" said Sarutobi

"YOU WHAT?" shouts Kakashi and muffles Jiyaiya as he too heard this.

"They broke the law; they spoke about the Kyuubi and Naruto" said Sarutobi "I did make a law that death will fall upon those who speak of the Kyuubi and Naruto being her vessel"

"Yeah…but" said Kakashi

"And I also made using the Caged bird seal illegal" said Sarutobi "That's another reason; planning to plant that accursed seal on Hinata when she graduated, Hiashi would be pissed"

"Not more pissed when he finds out that Naruto is "doing it" with HIS daughter" said Kakashi

"Ah, that what makes life interesting" said Sarutobi "Don't worry about Naruto; he got into trouble loads of times, he can deal with a rather pissed off father"

_Damn__it, __Sarutobi-sensei _thought Jiraiya as he tries to break free _Can__'__t __I __just __observe __my __God-son __becoming __a __man. __This __was __the __perfect __opportunity __to __gather __great __research __for __a __book __I__'__m __working __on_

Hyuuga Compound

Naruto and Hinata arrives at the Hyuuga Compound; luckily the guards are taking a break and the 2 new genin are greeted by Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Hanabi is 3 years younger than Hinata and she has long brown hair instead of blue; Hanabi has her father Hiashi's traits while Hinata has her mother's. Hanabi saw Naruto and couldn't help but blush at his appearance.

"Hello Hinata-nee-chan" said Hanabi "Who's this"

"This here is Naruto" said Hinata

"Hi there" said Naruto smiling at her.

"Er…excuse me" said Hanabi as she then dashes indoors.

"Is this alright?" said Naruto

"Hai, she's just not use to boys yet, and she's only 12" said Hinata until she blushes "She and I share the same traits of our late mother; her shyness to men"

"What happened to your mother?" said Naruto

"She died of childbirth" said Hinata as she then seeps out a tear when her mother was mentioned; she was only 3 when her mother died.

"I'm sorry" said Naruto, feeling guilty

"It's okay" said Hinata "I know she's in heaven, watching over me; probably happy now that I'm happy"

"Hinata-chan, I'll do anything to make you happy" said Naruto "I mean anything"

_Anything _thought Hinata until she blushes "Naruto-kun; please stay the night"

"What?" said Naruto

"Tou-san will not be home until tomorrow and Neji-nii-san is out on a mission with his team" said Hinata "Also I get scared on my own; please stay here with me for the night"

Naruto was shocked to have heard this; Hinata would hesitate to even ask such a favour but it seems she has gained some bravery and confidence to ask him; he softens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Okay" said Naruto "I will; for you"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she grabs his hand and pulled him inside.

As Naruto and Hinata enter the compound, she pulls him into a kiss; it surprised Naruto at first until he too shares the kiss. Naruto and Hinata are bumping through ornaments that decorated the room and arrives at the living room and crashes into the floor, Hinata is on top for Naruto while she continues kissing Naruto. She continues to moan when Naruto wrap his arms around her waist and shares in the kiss. Hinata broke the kiss and blushes at her actions from before.

"Sorry about that" said Hinata blushing "I couldn't control myself when I'm with you"

"No, it's me that I need to apologies" said Naruto "You are affected by my _**Yokubo **__**no **__**kiri**_ like last time"

"I don't mind" said Hinata as she rest her head on Naruto's chest and closed her eyes. "I just make me feel wonderful to be around you, Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiles as he stroke Hinata's navy blue hair and her back; he looks up at the clock on the mantle as it is getting late.

"Hinata-chan; it's late" said Naruto "Should we head upstairs"

Hinata blushes as she's taking a thought of sharing the same bed with Naruto.

"If you sleep with me" said Hinata

"Of course" said Naruto

"Let's go then" said Hinata as she got off Naruto so he get off the floor; as Naruto and Hinata go upstairs, Hanabi was snooping in the other room by using her _**Byakugan**_ and her face blushes.

_Wow, __Onee-chan __is __lucky __to __have __him _thought Hanabi blushing as she saw Naruto and Hinata make out on the floor before and see them head upstairs _I __envy __you_

_Cliffhanger_

_Naruto has apologised to Hinata and was offered to stay the night until morning; he was lucky that Hiashi isn't here or he'd be in deep shit. Anyway Naruto and Hinata will have their fun next chapter, and real question is will Hanabi join them? And what kind of relationship Hinata and Hanabi have?_

_Sibling Rivalry or Sisterly love?_


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

Hyuuga Compound: Hinata's room

Naruto and Hinata arrive upstairs and enter the bedroom; the moonlight shines out the window and gazes its celestial light onto the bed. Naruto and Hinata quietly lie onto the bed, embracing and kissing each other. They are slowly removing clothing until they are completely bare. Naruto gazes at Hinata's beautiful naked form shine by the moon's celestial light. Hinata is blushing that she is naked in front of Naruto but the blond smiles at her for looking innocent with her cute blush.

"You look beautiful, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he pulls Hinata to his chest and wrap his arms around her; giving the Hyuuga princess another kiss that's was accepted and returned by her.

Hinata smiles as she heard what Naruto said; it made her more confident around him; now that she knows that Naruto loves her back. Naruto then positions himself under Hinata and the Hyuuga sits up and gets ready for him to enter her.

"This will hurt, Hinata-chan" warns Naruto "Bit only an instant and the rest will free great"

"Hai" said Hinata as she then lowers down and feels him enter her tight virgin pussy, she screams in pain as her hymen starts to break and her tightly closed eyes seep out tears. Then Naruto stretches out his hand and caresses her cheek, her pleasure point activates to fade out the pain and replaces it with pleasure; she sighs in relaxation as Naruto helped her rid of the pain and gave her comfort. "Thank you Naruto-kun"

"No problem" said Naruto then starts moving, making Hinata moan as she feels him moving inside her.

"Oh Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she then rest on his chest and kisses him passionately and the blonde shares in with the kiss. Both of them moan while they make passionate love under the celestial moon light. Naruto rubs her back and gave her left breast a slight squeeze, enough to make her moan in ecstasy as she stroke his blonde hair and whisker-like scars on his left cheek.

While Naruto and Hinata made love in the bedroom; the youngest Hyuuga sister is watching them by using her _**Byakugan**_ and masturbating at the opposite side of the wall of Hinata's bedroom.

_Oh__god,__he__'__s__so__hot_thought Hanabi while she fingers her pussy and groping her small and still developing buxom. _Oh __Naruto-kun, __no __I __know __why __Hinata-onee-chan __loves __you __so __much, __I __want __you __too__… __I__'__ll __have __my __chance __eventually_

Next morning

Morning has passed and the 2 Genin are peacefully sleeping with their arms embracing each other; Hinata is the first to wake up as nature calls and gets out of bed without waking up Naruto. She then puts on a fresh pair of panties and black top and heads for the bathroom; this gave Hanabi the advantage to enter the bedroom to have her moment with Naruto. It seems the _**Yokubo**__**no**__**kiri**_affected her without Naruto noticing; Hanabi now lust for Naruto as she climbs in bed and sat on his stomach and caress his bare chest with her hands. Naruto moans as he assumed that Hanabi is her elder sister and accepts the touch until he slowly wakes up.

He widened his eyes in shock to see Hanabi on top of her, rubbing her inner thighs on him and massaging his chest, he was about to ask her what she was doing until she interrupted by kissing him on the lips. He widen his eyes as he felt her tongue enter his mouth, he tries to move but couldn't as his arms and legs feel numb.

_I __can__'__t __feel __my __arms __and __legs _thought Naruto in panic until he mentally activates his _**Shinkeigan **_and see her radiating in a pink aura, with his dojutsu he can see how much lust is in a woman thanks to the training under Sarutobi. And he widened his eyes as the reading are off the chart.

HANABI!" yells Hinata in shock, causing Hanabi to stop and confronts her. "What are you doing to Naruto-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want him too" said Hanabi as she rest her head on Naruto's chest and wrap her arms around him

"What?" said Hinata in shock "But you don't know him"

"Only the nice things you told me about" said Hanabi "And you're right, he is nice and I want him as well; saw that he made you happy and I want to feel that way too."

Then Hanabi stood up and jumps out of bed, activates her _**Byakugan**_ poses in a _**Gentle **__**Fist**_ stance, she paralyzed Naruto so he wouldn't interfere what she is doing. This of course angers Hinata as she notices that Naruto's charka network is shut down and making him temporarily immobile.

"You BITCH!" shouts Hinata with her _**Byakugan**_activated "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO-KUN!"

"I don't want him stopping me of defeating you and claiming him as mine" said Hanabi "I will have him and you won't get in my way, even if I have to beat you black and blue to have him"

Naruto widened his eyes as he heard this; he tries to stop her but cannot feel his arms and legs and can't move them. Hanabi has shut down his chakra network around the legs and paralyzed them so he won't move, it seems Hanabi was affected by his _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri **_and couldn't handle the effects from it. She is now gonna hurt Hinata allot in order to get him, he knows that Lust is a Deadly sin as it can cause death. He must stop her in order to protect Hinata from Hanabi and Hanabi from herself.

_Damn__it; __if __I __noticed __and __kept __my __guard __up, __I __would__'__ve __blocked __her __attack __and __prevented __this _thought Naruto as he tries to move but fails again and again. _Hinata-chan, __be __careful; __a __lust __filled __woman __is __more __dangerous __than __a __normal __one; __I __know __as __you __suffered __this __experience __before._

And so the 2 Hyuuga sisters began fighting; Hinata, despite her anger of her sister immobilizing Naruto, doesn't want to hurt Hanabi as she cared about her and understands completely of what Hanabi feels. Years ago, she told her about Naruto of how kind he is, how he doesn't give up on complicated situations like passing the academy and training hard. And how he helped her time from time, despite his past phobia around women before he noticed he has a bloodline.

Hanabi's face is blushing red and her eyes is filled with obsession and lust for Naruto, she has been affected by his _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_ and Naruto is trying his best to control it so no one would be affected by it. Hinata dodges the jabs from Hanabi and blocks them with her own, the elder is trying to knock the younger Hyuuga so she wouldn't hurt anyone ad tries to knock some sense out of her. She understands that she starts to develop feelings for Naruto but she doesn't want her obsessed, it's not healthy for a girl like her. Naruto needs to stop this, he remembers that he can neutralize the pheromones in Hanabi by concentrating, he remembers the day from his training with Sarutobi.

_I __need __to __focus __my __chakra __to __neutralize __the __effect __on __Hanabi; __I __can __start __to __feel __my __arms __returning __motion _thought Naruto as he felt his fingers twitch and sat up; he slowly perform hand signs and concentrate. _Okay, __just __concentrate; __focus __my __chakra __and __neutralize __the __pheromones __from __my __**Yokubo **__**No **__**Kiri **__in __Hanabi__'__s __body, __this __will __return __her __to __normal._

As Naruto concentrates, Hinata is still blocking a lust crazed Hanabi's attacks; she sensed Naruto's chakra increasing and looks to see him focusing. She knows that Naruto is aiding her to help Hanabi so she decides to stall her to give him more time.

Hanabi noticed too as she charges to stop him what he is doing; however the Blonde Genin was fortunate as Hanabi slows down, the pheromones are neutralized and she drops on her knees. Naruto sighs as he has done.

"That's done" said Naruto

"Hanabi" said Hinata as she ran towards her sister to check on her; the yonger sister then hugs her tighty and starts to sob.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-onee-chan" said Hanabi sobbing "I just couldn't control myself; I'm sorry I tries to hurt you, I didn't want to, *SOBS*"

"Shhh, it's okay" said Hinata as she rubs her back and kisses her forehead and cheek. "I know, it happened to me once but now it's all over now"

"Oh Hinata-onee-chan" said Hanabi quietly as she smiles and kisses her sister

Naruto smiles and sighs as it's all over but he still couldn't feel his legs.

_My __legs __aren__'__t __mobile __yet; __this __might __take __a __while _thought Naruto _But __at __least __things __have __gone __back __to __normal_

Then he hears moaning and at his surprise, he saw Hinata and Hanabi kiss; slightly forgetting that he's here.

_DAMN, __I __never __knew __Hinata-chan __was __into incest _thought Naruto in shock as he saw this unexpected sight. He feels his erection harden as he watches the 2 sisters kiss. _Wow, this is turning me on_

Hinata and Hanabi has a strong bond that it beyond the relationship between sisters, Hanabi and Hinata both fallen in love with each other but kept it a secret from the clan as they find it offending. But it doesn't bother Naruto, it just shows how much they love each other, even though Hinata has feeling with him.

Hinata broke the kiss with her sister and realised that she forgot about Naruto, she blushed and turns her head at him.

"Er…sorry about that; I forgot to tell you about me and Hanabi-chan's bond" said Hinata embarrassed and a bit frightened that it might disgust Naruto. "She was there for me as Tou-san doesn't appreciate me as he thinks I'm weak and pathetic, I get lonely at night but Hanabi comforts me and stays with me. It goes the same as Hanabi-chan; we created a bond at goes beyond sister and sister. I…I hope you aren't disgust about this"

"Not at all" said Naruto with a genuine and kind smile "It was surprising that you were into his kind of thing, Hinata-chan, but I don't find it offensive at all"

"Really?" said Hinata

"Really; I happy to see you 2 happy together, even if you both have feeling for me" said Naruto "It doesn't matter to me at all as long you are happy; because if you're happy then I'm happy as well"

The 2 Hyuugas were both weeping in happiness as they then both glomp onto him and thanked him for supporting their "forbidden" relationship.

"THANK YOU, NARUTO-KUN!" happily shouts the 2 Hyuuga

Naruto both hugs them and kissed their cheeks; his legs aren't mobile yet but he can feel the muscles responding. He has to stay in bed for a while until his legs are functional again; at least Hinata and Hanabi are there with him. Hinata and Hanabi noticed that Naruto is immobile and decides to have some fun with him until he can leave for the academy. Hinata and Hanabi then both embraces Naruto's face with their breasts, Hanabi's A cup breasts don't compare to Hinata's D-cups but Naruto doesn't mind as she is young. Both of the Hyuugas then start rubbing them up and down all around his body while they kiss each other, the Hyuugas moan while they massage Naruto with their breasts, their pleasure points are activating by just skin contact.

Hokage Tower

Meanwhile Sarutobi is busy fighting his evil ageless nemesis known as paperwork, he then thinks about Naurto probably having fun with Hinata.

_Damn __I __miss __the __good __old __days, __when __I __had __fun __in __my __youth, __not __to __mention __teasing __Chiyo __back __in __the __old __war _thought Sarutobi until he remembers his once beautiful and deceased wife that died during the Kyuubi's attack 15 years ago _Oh __Biwako-chan, __I __do __miss __you_

KNOCK

"Er yes, coming" said Sarutobi as the door open to reveal that made him turn pale. _Oh__shit_

It's Hiashi Huuyga, head of the Hyuuga family and he has returned from his mission earlier than expected.

"Mission has been accomplished" said Hiashi

"But, you're early" said Sarutobi "I wasn't expecting you until another 3 hours"

"We managed to finish early so I can return home and get some rest" said Hiashi as he gives Sarutobi the report about the mission. "If you excuse me, I must leave before the academy starts. Hinata must get there at once"

"Of course, you're dismissed" said Sarutobi, trying not to act nervous while the stern Hyuuga leader leaves the office. Sarutobi sighs once the Hyuuga is gone and took out a bottle of sake and swigs it. _You __better __get __out __of __there, __Naruto; __Hiashi __isn__'__t __the __kind __of __guy __to __listen __to __reason __when __he __finds __out __that __you__'__re __with __Hinata __in __HER __bedroom. __If __Hanabi __was __with __you, __then __pray __and __run __for __your __life. __I __remember __the __time __when __I __have __to __escape from a__pissed __off__ Hyuuga __father __when __I __slept __with __his __daughter__…_

_Mini flashback: 50 year ago_

_A young Sarutobi in his underwear run for his life while a pissed off Hyuuga Head wields a sword and chases him._

"_GET BACK HERE!" shouts the pissed off Hyuuga_

_Flashback ends _

_Good __times _thought Sarutobi

Hyuuga Compound: Hinata's bedroom

Naruto is still in bed while he makes out with Hanabi while Hinata gives him a blowjob; he is enjoying this threesome with the Hyuuga sisters so much that he feels like he's in heaven and pleasuring Kami's most beautiful angels. Hanabi moans as Naruto grope her left breast and squeeze her ass; she is enjoying the feeling as she moans again and continues to kiss him again. She then shoves her tongue into his mouth and Naruto accepts it as he embraces his tongue to hers.

KNOCK

"Hinata, time to get up" said Hiashi's voice at the other side of the door; this caused the 2 Hyuuga's and the blonde to halt in fear.

_Oh __shit; __Tou-san/the __father __is __here _thought Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi

"HINATA!" shouts Hiashi as he bangs the door to get her attention "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Hai, Tou-san; I'm up" said Hinata

"I'm coming in" said Haishi as he opens the door

"Don't!" said Hinata until it was too late; Hiashi enters the room and saw what he'd never wanted to see; his 2 daughter having sex with Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL, NEJI, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Coming, Hiashi-sama" said Neji as he arrives at the area "What is it?"

"WHY IS HE IN HER ROOM!" shouts Hiashi at the Hyuuga genius

"I don't know I just arrived from my mission" said Neji as he too was shocked to see Hinata and Hanabi doing that he'd never expect.

"You were supposed to prevent anyone from entering while I was at a mission" said Hiashi until he grumbles as he then turns to Naruto and gave him a deadly glare that made the poor blonde scared shitless. "Never mind that; time to pray for forgiveness boy"

"Wait…it's not what it looks like" said Naruto scared, trying to reason the father but failed; he tried to stand up but his legs are too weak as they aren't functional yet _Oh __shit, __KYU-CHAN __GIVE __ME __SOME __OF __YOUR __CHAKRA_

"**Zzz"**

_DAMN __IT __THIS __ISN__'__T __THE __RIGHT __TIME __FOR __SLEEPING _Thought Naruto angrily at the demoness.

"DIE BASTARD!" shouts Hiashi

"AGH!" screams Naruto until the 2 Hyuuga sisters stops the raging father by using _**Gentle **__**Fist**_ on him; they missed his family jewel as they hit his leg instead when they tripped, rolled and accidently hit Neji's instead. The Hyuuga genius's eyes are like dinner plates as his balls were struck by the 2 Hyuuga's chakra channelled palms.

Neji collapses on the floor, formed into a ball and screams in pain with a high pitched voice.

"Damn it; was I destined to be neutered by the Main branch" said Neji in a high pitch voice and in pain.

Naruto couldn't help but to burst out in laughter and rolls off the bed, he laughs so loud that then entire Hyuuga clan woke and rushes into Hinata's bedroom and saw him. Naruto stops as he felt a massive amount of Killer Intent and looks up to see the entire Hyuuga Clan (excluding Hinata and Hanabi) with their _**Byakugan**_activated and a pissed off expression on their faces.

_Oh __shit _thought Naruto as he felt his legs fully functional and decided to jump out the window, in his birthday suit but managed to take his underwear with him. "SEE YOU AT THE ACADEMY, HINATA-CHAN!"

"GET HIM!" shouts Hiashi as he and the Hyuuga mob jumps out the window and give chase after the bare blond who is trying to put his underwear on while running away.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata with concern until she was stopped by Hanabi

"He'll be fine" said Hanabi "You told me that he was chased by ANBU for graffitiing on the Hokage faces, I doubt that the entire Hyuuga Clan would chase him"

"I hope so" said Hinata as she looks at a giant hole that use to be her bedroom window and looks at the rising dust from the trampling feet of the entire Hyuuga Clan.

"I hate everything" groans Neji, still on the floor, covering his sore balls and a painfule expression on his face.

Near the Inuzuka Compound

"ARRGGHHH!" screams Naruto in his underwear while he is being chased by Hiashi and the Hyuuga Clan.

"GET HIM!"

"CHOP HIS BALLS OFF!"

"HOW DARE HE DE-FLOWER THE HEIRS OF THE PROUD HYUUGA CLAN!"

Naruto is listening to the the hateful rants from the Hyuuga while he pumps adrenaline in his legs to out run them. Luck was in his side as he getting further and further from the angry mob of the Hyuugas. Then he decides to break into a house to hide and watch the Hyuugas pass through.

"WHERE DID HE GO!"

"THIS WAY!"

"GET HIM!"

The Hyuugas are getting further and further away from Naruto now that he is hiding in the house he is hiding. He sighs until he hears growling and turned pale as he slowly turns to see that a pack of dogs are growling at him.

"Oh on" said Naruto as he is now confronted by a pack of angry dogs "Why is this happening to me?"

_Cliffhanger_

_Naruto has escaped from the angry Hyuugas and now surrounded by a pack of angry dogs in someone's house. Who's house is it and will the owner be merciful to Naruto or punish him for breaking and entering._

_I decided to add some Male Bashing for comedy sake; take Neji for example. Not all Male characters will be bashed, just a few; who will they be?_

_Until next time_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8

Inuzuka Compound

Naruto is in deep shit now; he managed to lose the raging mob of the Hyuuga, which was extremely complicated as their _**Byakugan**_ was on his tail at all times. But now he is surrounded by a small pack of growling dogs, 3 young identical triplets and an older bluish grey and white one with only one ear and wearing an eye patch. Naruto is now cornered and still in his underwear, a humiliating way to die by mauling from dogs.

_This __is __it __for __me; __I __mean __I __do __like __dogs, __I __use __to __play __with __the __3 __puppies __that __Kiba__'__s __sister __has __and __Tsume-san__'__s __companion __was __nice __to __me, __even __Akamaru, __despite __that __he__'__s __with __that __bastard __Kiba _thought Naruto as the dogs are getting closer and closer towards him.

As Naruto closed his eyes and waits for the sharp fangs to tear him up to shreds, the dogs them pounce on him, and starts to lick his face. Naruto opened his eyes and sees that the 3 dogs are happily licking his face and wagging their tails. The older dog is just sitting there, panting with his tongue out. Then he recognized those dogs and smiles.

"Hello guys" said Naruto as he strokes the first dog's ear and gets a happy bark in response. "My you 3 have grown, and hello to you too, Kuromaru"

"Bark Bark (Hello Naruto)" barks Kuromaru as he looks at Naruto wonders why he's in his underwear.

"Hello there, young kit"

Naruto looks up to see the owner of the Compound; Tsume Inuzuka, matriarch of the Inuzuka clan and (to Naruto opinion) sexy Mother of Kiba's. Naruto stood up and bows to Tsume in respect.

"Hello Tsume-san, I'm sorry for breaking and entering" said Naruto

"Nonsense, you are always welcome to visit here, but I never expected to see you in your underwear though" said Tsume smirking

"Sorry" said Naruto sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck "I had some trouble"

"Oh, you did a no-no with Hiashi's daughters" said Tsume

"How did you know?" said Naruto

"I can smell their scent on you, both of them; I'm impressed" said Tsume "Come, you'll catch a cold and I have some spare clothing you can borrow"

"Great I get to look and smell like Kiba" grumbles Naruto

Tsume laughs at Naruto's little joke as the blond enters the living room

"Speaking of dog breath, where is he?" said Naruto

"He's taking a walk with Akamaru and won't be back until afternoon when he finishes meeting with his new sensei" said Tsume "Would you like some breakfast, I bet you hadn't had anything to eat"

"Please" said Naruto "I am a bit hungry"

"I would say more than a bit" said Tsume as she enters the kitchen and starts making breakfast. "I know when a child is hungry; you might call it a mother's instinct. I'll also give you some clothes for you to wear so you can go to the academy to meet with your sensei"

"So you heard that I passed the exam" said Naruto

"Of course, I'm quite proud of you and I bet your mother would be too, kami rest her soul" said Tsume

"You knew my mother" said Naruto as he saw Tsume arrive with a plate and places it on the table.

"Not just knew her; she was one of my best friends back in the academy days; even you do resemble your father, but her tomboyish attitude and glutton for trouble...not to mention ramen was inherited to you" said Tsume "Yep, you look like your father but act like dear sweet Kushina"

"Kushina, that's a nice name" said Naruto until he realised and remembered that name in the history books years ago when he was still at the academy "WAIT, KUSHINA AS IN "RED DEATH" KUSHINA!"

"Yep, before she earned that name, we use to call her "Tomato" or "Hot Red Habanero" due to her temper" said Tsume as she laughs at those days. "She was very cute with she pouts and we call her a very cute Tomato; not she grew into a beautiful woman and was lucky to have married that Baka Minato...Oops"

Tsume closed her mouth as she spoke too much, revealing the name of the Yondaime, Naruto widened his eyes as he heard Tsume said that name and added 2 and 2 together.

"That means I'm the Yondaime's son" said Naruto surprised

"Hai" said Tsume sighing until she turns her head at Naruto "Naruto, whatever you heard must remain a secret, if everyone finds out, then that information would reach outside the village and possible reach Iwa. If Iwa finds out that you're Minato's son, then they'll do anything to have you annihilated since Minato was known to slaughter thousands of Iwa ninjas back in the Shinobi war and earned his title "Yellow Flash" even your mother earned her reputation as "Red Death" back when we were at war against Kumo and Kiri, although Kiri respects her for her skilled swordsmanship."

"I understand" said Naruto "I bet Oji-san knew about this and never told me so he could protect me; perhaps he'll tell me when I probably get older or reach Chunnin level. But at least I know one thing"

"What is that?" said Tsume

"That my parents loved me so much" said Naruto as tears starts to seep out and a smile appeared on his face.

Tsume then gives Naruto a comforting hug and lets him cry on her; she pats his back and comforts him.

_You __don__'__t __need __to __worry __about __your __son __hating __you, __Kushi-chan _thought Tsume _He __forgives __you __and __always __love __you_

It took Naruto 10 minutes to calm down and starts eating breakfast while Tsume finds some clothes for him to wear as he can't walk through the streets in only his green boxers with the orange spirals everywhere. Tsume returns with a change of clothes for Naruto; they are black ninja pants and a leather jacket with a fury white collar, no doubt that's an Inuzuka style but it's better than nothing.

"Here, luckily my bastard of an ex-husband left these lying around and I was about to throw them away" said Tsume as she gives them to Naruto and leaves the room so she can give the blonde some privacy to change. Naruto tried them on and surprisingly it fits him perfectly.

"Wow, it's like they were made for me" said Naruto until he was curious "What happened you your husband"

"The bastard is dead" said Tsume

"Oh, was it during the Kyuubi incident" said Naruto, feeling guilty about that day

"Ha, I wish" said Tsume "Killed him myself, he was a stubborn, selfish and a disrespectful son of a bitch; made my life a living hell. I killed him in his sleep months after I had Kiba. Hana helped dispose of the body, threw him in the river and left become food for the wolves"

"Did Oji-san know about this?" said Naruto

"He gave us his blessing as he to personally hate him" said Tsume "He even gave his a forged death certificate, telling that he was KIA and the ANBU burned is body to preserve the clan's secrets"

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill Kiba" said Naruto as he puts on the jacket

"Yeah I keep telling myself the same thing" said Tsume "He acts like that bastard but he's still a young pup and I can break him into an obedient one"

"Good luck" said Naruto sarcastically as he is fully dressed "I'm ready now"

Tsume turns and raised her brow as she saw Naruto in her ex-husband's clothes.

"Wow, they look good on you than that bastard" said Tsume doing a lustful growl "Shame you have to go or I would jump on you and ravish you right here and now"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Naruto until he saw the clock and panics "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late; I gotta go. Thanks for your hospitality"

"No problem" said Tsume "Please do visit after the your team meeting"

"I will" said Naruto as he then opens the door, checks if no angry mobs or even Hiashi is in the area before he runs to the academy. "Tell Hana I said Hi"

"I will" said Tsume as she watches Naruto leave and smiles at him; then she looks at the sky and smirks at it. "Is it "that" time already; well then, I might use this for my advantage when Naruto comes back? I bet Hana would be thrilled to see him again during those visits he makes in her little vet."

"Bark (Tsume-sama)" barks Kuromaru, luckily the Inuzuka understands what their canine companions are talking about. "Bark, bark, bark (Surely you're not gonna do THAT to Naruto, what if Kiba finds out?)"

"Don't worry, Kuromaru; Kiba knows that he has to leave the compound for a few days" said Tsume "That'll gave both of us the advantage; I don't want the young kit to be chased by my baka of a son"

"Bark (I see)" barks Kuromaru

Ninja Academy

Naruto arrives at the academy and still in one piece; he was lucky that the Hyuugas lost interest of the "fox hunt" he would quote and return home in their beds. Naruto sat on his usual seat while other graduates enter the classroom and sit next to their friends, 2 certain fan girls barged in like they're in some sort of race, an Emo broods around the corner, a lazy genius and his fa… (*gets a death glare from Choji*)...I mean Big boned friend just minding their own business, along with a Shino being...Shino and Kiba is with his K9 companion Akamaru.

Naruto is just minding his own business until hears a familiar voice and turns to see Hinata running towards him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouts Hinata happily as she hugs and kisses Naruto; Naruto also shares the kiss and hug as he did miss her a bit. "Oh thank god you're alright"

"Don't worry about me; there is nothing that can stop me" said Naruto as mores aside and lets Hinata sit next to him. Everyone was shocked to see Hinata with Naruto, sure they know she likes him but usual she just keep her distance and hesitate to get close to him. But now she's with him and not a hint of nervousness on her face; this made a certain Dog boy jealous as he got up from his seat and couched on the desk in front of Naruto, staring close to his face. "What?"

"What's the big idea?" said Kiba "Usually Hinata is too shy to get even close to you, so what happened; did you fuck her or something"

"I don't see that's none of your business, Dog breath" said Naruto as he and Kiba start glaring daggers.

"Huh, what's going on?" said Sakura curious as she stops fighting Ino about something stupid like who will be Sasuke's future wife or something like that.

"I don't know" said Ino "Let's go and see

Sakura and Ino take a keep and sees Naruto and Kiba in a staring contest; electric sparks comes out from their eyes as they truely despise each other.

"Fuck off, Dog boy" said Naruto calmly but with anger in his voice

"Make me, Dead last" said Kiba

"HA HA, NO WAY" said a random Graduate talking to another random graduate as he accidently pushes Kiba until he realised. "Oh sorry about that"

Silence covers the room as something un-expecting and...I would say Forbidden has happened. The random graduate pushed Kiba so far that it made the Dog boy smack his lips to Naruto's. And after a few seconds, both of them scream in terror and starts gagging.

"DAMN IT KIBA, YOU TASTE LIKE DOG FOOD" said Naruto gagging from that "Kiss" Kiba gave him "AND YOU DIDN'T BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

"YOU CAN TALK, RAMEN BREATH!" gags Kiba as he wipe his tongue with his sleeve until he felt killer intent in their air; Kiba turns to see Hinata, with her eyes covered in shadows, shrouded with a hateful aura and her voice in a low and angry growl. But she is not alone; surprisingly Sakura, Ino and mostly the female graduates are doing the same thing.

"Beg, beg for mercy Kiba" said Hinata in a dangerously low voice

_Oh __shit _thought Kiba scared shitless

A few minutes as passed and Iruka has arrived; Kiba was covered with lumps, bruises and has a black eye, muttering "I hate everything" before he collapses with his hands covering his balls as they were horribly abused by angry shoes.

Naruto however is having a great time; not only Hinata "avenged" him but so did Sakura and Ino, who were supposed to be Sasuke fans. But he just shrugs and cuddles with Hinata who is resting her head on him.

"Okay, I would like to say welcome back" said Iruka "I am here to announce the teams and call out their names. Team 1..."

Hokage Tower

"No" said Sarutobi "I will not execute Naruto for sleeping with your daughters"

"But he basically raped them, that's what demons do; rape virgins" said Hiashi

"That's just bullshit" said Sarutobi "Where does that say that "Demons rape virgins"; stop talking bollocks and get out, you're wasting my time"

"But..." said Hiashi

"I said GET OUT!" shouts Sarutobi as he then kicks Hiashi out the window, Hiashi does a Wilhelm scream and was sent flying. He sighs as he takes a puff out from his pipe. "I should've given him a month long mission. Or perhaps 2 months' worth of D rank missions Mwa ha ha ha"

Ninja Academy

"...team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" said Iruka

"WHAT?" shouts Naruto and Hinata

"YEAH, I'M WITH SASUKE-KUN!" said Sakura happily _AND __NARUTO-KUN __TOO... wait, __where __did __that __come __from; __he__'__s __a __baka, __a __blond, __hot, __sexy, __fuckable __baka __and __mmm...WHAT __THE __FUCK!_

_**YEAH,**__**WHAT **__**THE **__**FUCK, **__**BITCH...HE**__**'**__**S **__**MINE! **_Rants Inner Sakura

_I __won__'__t __be __with __Naruto-kun _thought Hinata sadly and disappointed as she rest her head on Naruto while she feels him stroking her hair.

_Why, __I __want __to __be __with __Hinata-chan _thought Naruto until he sighs and whispers "I'll come and visit you and Hanabi-chan; okay?"

"Hai" said Hinata happily, she may not be in the same team as Naruto but at least she gets to spend some time with him when he has the time.

"**Don****'****t ****forget ****about ****me, ****Naruto-kun****" **said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

_I __won__'__t _thought Naruto

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame...and (Kami forgive us) Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka

"WHOO HOOO!" shouts Kiba until he feels a killer intent from Hinata again and flinches in fear "I mean, Sorry about that Hinata, he he he"

_Baka _thought Shino shaking his head at Kiba

"All man, Sakura gets Sasuke and Naruto in her team" whines Ino "damn bitch"

"I don't get it, what's so special about them" said Shikamaru at Ino

"This was about to be the greatest opportunity for me, don't you understand how I feel?" said Ino

"No I don't, because I'm not a girl" said Shikamaru lazily as he rest is head on the desk.

Ino growls at the lazy genius until she smirks at him

"I pity you, I wouldn't be in your team" said Ino

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara..." said Iruka

"HUH?" said Ino in shock

"You wouldn't be in "whose" team?" mocks Shikamaru with a smirk on his face

"Piss off, Shikamaru" mutters Ino

"…and Choji Akamichi

_AGH, __NOT __FOOD __BOY _thought Ino in shock

Choji narrows his eyes as he felt someone insulting his weight but shrugs and continues scoffing his packet of crisp.

"Now that your names are spoken, your appointed sensei will arrive to pick you up" said Iruka "And good luck on your future as Shinobi of Konoha"

3 Hours later

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are what are left in the classroom; Naruto can take a really good guess who his sensei is going to be. Naruto waits patiently into his seat while Sakura growls angrily as he patient is running short and Sasuke usually broods like an Emo with a duck ass shaped hair. The ticking of the wall clock echoes in the room and the tense is killing the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Grr, why is he LATE!" shouts Sakura "It's been 3 hours now"

"I don't know" said Naruto shrugging "He must have a reason for being late"

"He'd better" said Sakura

"Hn" said Sasuke until the door opens and Kakashi pop his head out and smiles at the 3 genin

"Yo" said Kakashi

"Yo" said Naruto

"My first impression is… I hate those 2 and nice to meet you again Naruto" said Kakashi "Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes"

Later

The 3 Genin arrived at the roof, began their introductions; Kakashi goes first but it didn't go quite well as they only know about him was his name. Naruto went first, told the team that he likes Ramen, training and spending his free time with his friends. His dislikes were disrespectful bastards, those who just use women and a certain Dog that tainted his mouth. His dreams are to become Hokage and have a family; Kakashi smiles at Naruto's honest introduction, but he wasn't sure about Sakura and Sasuke's though, all they care is about Revenge and Fan-girl blabber.

After the introduction, Kakashi told his new team that they will be tested if they are worthy enough to be ninja; he said that they will meet at Training Ground 7 at 6 in the morning "without" breakfast. Of course Naruto knew what Kakashi meant and disobeyed that order and decided to eat breakfast and arrive a 9 in the morning since he knew Kakashi too well.

Team 7 is dismissed and return to do their usual thing; Naruto decided to pay Hinata and Hanabi a visit but he forgot that Hiashi is here so meeting them is impossible and no doubt the Hyuuga head has put high security around his compound. So he decided to kill time by training in the woods until it gets dark; he removes his new jacket and shirt so he can begin doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats, jumping jacks and chin-ups with the help from thick strong branches of the trees. He even spars with his own _**Shadow **__**Clones**_ to gain strength, stamina and endurance, also gain experience from the gathered information from the dispelling clones.

At night

He does this until the sky turns dark and the stars appears in the sky, not to mention a full moon beaming brightly. He then starts to grunt in pain, he clutches his stomach like he has cramp and collapses on the cool grass and starts screaming quietly.

_Ah, __what__'__s __happening __to __me _thought Naruto in pain as he looks at his hands and his nails starts to grow and sharpen. _Kyuu-chan, __what __are __you __doing?_

"**Oh ****my, ****is ****it**** "****that****" ****time ****already?****" **said Kyuubi as she then starts to feel hot all over. **"****Oh ****you ****are ****in for ****a ****treat, ****Naruto-kun****"**

_What __do __you __mean, __and __what __the __hell __is __happening __to __me _thought Naruto as his fangs starts to elongate and starts to taste blood in his mouth. Then he hears a rip at the back of his pants and a 2 foot long fox tail popped out. _Oh __god, __I __have __a __tail_

"**Wow, ****you ****look ****hotter ****than ****before****" **said Kyuubi **"****But ****don****'****t ****worry, ****the ****change ****is ****only ****for ****tonight; ****you****'****ll ****be ****back ****to ****normal ****in ****the ****morning. ****Have ****fun****"**

_Wait, __what __do __you __mean "__have __fun" _thought Naruto as he tries to get a answer from Kyuubi but gets no response. _Kyu-chan, __Kyu-chan, __KYU-CHAAAAAGH!_

"RAH!" howls Naruto as he stands up and howls at the moon; his eyes are now a mixture of pink and red.

Somewhere in the forest, 2 figures are lying on the ground, grunting in pain as they are getting the similar changes but dog features instead of a fox; the moon's celestial light shines on them to reveal Tsume and her daughter Hana. They are stripped of their clothes and becoming more feral than ever, their tails are a brown like their hair and their nails and fangs grew longer and sharper than they were before.

"Damn it, I can't get use of this every year" grunts a now feral Hana as she opens her eyes, now wolf-like and more feral.

"Oh you'll get used to it" said Tsume as she moans from the heat in her body and starts moaning. "I remember my first time of the season, very painful and wait for either a male to come or until morning. Oh god I could go for a nice fuck right now"

"Me too; and I'm still a virgin" said Hana

"It's even worse for virgins" said Tsume until she caught a scent in the air and hear a howling. "I know that scent and howl anywhere"

"So it's happening to him too" said Hana as she and Tsume stayed where they are for a few more seconds until they both dash swiftly with their newly formed tails wagging happily. "Dibs on his cock"

"Fat chance, Hot Sexy MILF goes first" said Tsume

_And here you have it for this chapter; the lemon scene will come at the next chapter and I might put 2 lemon scene in if I'm lucky. I must thank you all for reviewing my story and giving me some Ideas. I appreciate it._

_Until Next time_


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9

Forest

It is still dark in the forest somewhere outside Konoha and Naruto is sitting near a tree, crossing his arms and grumbling as Kyuubi hasn't explained his unusual transformation, he looks up at the moon and think it's like some cheesy werewolf thing you see in Horror movies, except that he is still him but feels more aggressive, must be side effects from the transformation. His cock is unwillingly hard and aching, he grunts as his hardened pole is throbbing and getting crushed by his pants.

"Ah fuck it" said Naruto as he then removes his pants and his cock springs out and sighs as he felt comfortable now, until a few minutes as he feels the pulsing from his cock, like it's telling him to find a hole to fuck. He then grabs hold of it and starts pumping it, so desperate that this "fox-boy" transformation, he quotes, is making him extremely horny. "Grr damn it, it's not working"

Naruto then slams his fist on the ground as masturbating is not working; he growls angrily as his cock is aching and begging for a hole to fuck. His face is flushed and feeling hot, his entire body feels warm and sweating. His tongue sticks out from his tongue and starts panting.

"Damn, why is it so hot; I have no clothes on and it's the middle of the night" said Naruto moaning as he leans on the tree. "It's cold out and yet I'm so hot; damn you Kyuubi, when this is over I'm gonna punish you so bad you'll beg for forgiveness"

Then he caught a scent in the wind and starts growling lustfully; his mind is slowly losing its control and now his new animal instinct takes over. He crouches so both of his hands and feet touch the ground like an animal, and dashes towards the scent, despite his mind, yet weak but still remaining, Naruto has lost his will to control his body.

"Damn it, if I rape someone you're gonna pay dearly, Kyuubi!" shouts Naruto as he zip through the trees and enter the darkness of the forest.

While on the other side of the forest, Tsume and Hana are dashing on their hands and feet like animals, their tails wagging excitingly as the scent is getting closer. Either Naruto is heading towards them or they are getting close to him; and without warning, Naruto jumps from the brushes and pounced on Hana. Hana yelped in surprise until she saw him on top of her, feeling his rock hard cock rubbing on her pussy. Hana moans ectasticly from the touch as she then starts playing with her breasts and wagging her tail happily.

Then Tsume knocks him off Hana and has him underneath her, that is until Naruto grabbed her and rolled over until he is on top. Naruto starts to bring his mouth close to Tsume's neck and breathes slowly on it, Tsume moans from the heat from Naruto's breath and gasps as Naruto just rammed his cock in her pussy.

"Oh god, it's so HUGE!" said Tsume as she felt the thickness of Naruto's cock stretching her pussy. "Oh god that felt so good; don't stop, don't stop and fuck me you beast"

Naruto doesn't hear her words as he is now in a trance and let his animal instincts do the work. He grabs hold onto Tsume's waist and starts fucking her hard and rough, Tsume moans as Naruto keeps banging into her, feeling her DD cup breasts bounce. Naruto then starts sucking on her left breast so hard that he placed hickeys on them, but Tsume doesn't care as she hasn't had sex for a long time and it felt amazing to her.

Her pleasure points are overloading around her body and she starts to cum out from her pussy, but Naruto does not stop; he continues fucking his bitch that he cannot control his beastly lust. He blames Kyuubi for this and reminds himself that he must punish her for not warning him about this. Naruto continues thrusting in and out of Tsume's now sore pussy that he came into her, releasing a massive load and pulled out his cock out while still cumming, getting it all over her front. Then Naruto turns Tsume and puts her on all fours, Tsume is panting like a dog as her stamina is reaching its peak; then she gasp and screams as Naruto thrust his cock up her ass, without giving her any warning. He lifts her up and gropes onto her breasts, squeezing them to make her moan again as he thrusts deep and hard in her. The Inuzuka bitch moans and moans every time naruto thrusts and thrusts; her eyes are half closed and her mouth is wide open with her tongue sticking out like a fucked stupid slut. Naruto then creates a _**Shadow**__**Clone**_ to do the work on Tsume for him while he turns to Hana, who saw everything and her pussy went wet from the excitement, He grabs hold on her hair and shoves his wet and still hard cock in her mouth. Forcing her to clean it, she relaxes her gag reflex and puts his whole cock in her mouth; she moans as she can taste the salty cum that coats Naruto's cock and wrap her tongue around it while moving back and forth with it. Naruto kept held of Hana's brown hair while grunting as he enjoys the "pup's" tongue licking his shaft.

Naruto groans as he felt himself reach his climax and start speeding up the pace, his balls smacks Hana's chin and the tip of his cock keeps poking the back of Hana's throat, he does this for a 5 minutes until he came down into her mouth, nearly drowning her. He then pulls out his cock, shooting a huge load onto her face and chest. Naruto widened his eyes at the amount of semen he shot out from his cock and it's still hard, especially when he fucked Tsume's pussy and ass, including Hana's mouth. He then sends Hana on the floor, spreading her legs to reveal her already wet pussy, he takes a sniff and a long deep lick at it, making Hana moan and whimper in ecstasy as Naruto's tongue licked her. After that, he then inserts his cock in her pussy and gives her a rough hard fuck like Tsume had.

Tsume is still getting her ass fucked by Naruto's shadow clone; her on all fours and doing it doggy style like the bitch she is. She moans as the clone continues to abuse her ass, she moans and whimpers as her ass hole is getting sore. But she doesn't care as she is enjoying the fucking from the blond fox boy. Naruto keeps fucking Hana's pussy until he came again and switches to her tight asshole, Hana starts to scream in both pain and pleasure as she feels his thick cock enter her tight hole, Naruto grab both of her wrists to keep her balance while he anal fuck her to bliss.

Tsume is now sucking the clone's wet and still hard cock; she moans at the taste and hungrily slurps on it like she's eating a gooey sweet. Her eyes filled with lust as she licks on the shaft and up to the tip while moaning with ecstasy.

Morning

They stayed like this all night until they collapse with exhaustion and fatigue, luckily Naruto has monstrous stamina to keep going until he becomes exhausted himself. Now the 3 are cuddling into each other to keep warm, all stunk of sex and now sticky; Naruto was the first to wake up, he looks around to see that his tail has gone, his fingernails are back to their natural length and his fangs have shorten and blunt. He sighs until he hear the 2 Inuzuka kunoichi wake up, Tsume woke up first and snuggles into Naruto with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Wow, you're like an animal" said Tsume as she memorised last night; her ass and pussy are now red and bruised and her mouth is stained with dry cum from the multiple blowjobs she gave.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I didn't know what came over me" said Naruto

"Don't worry about it" said Hana "We had a wonderful time; that was my first time"

"I was your first?" said Naruto

"Hai" said Hana as she snuggles on Naruto's side and smiles. "I never knew sex was so exiting; I loved the tail and aggressiveness from last night"

"Yeah, what was that about?" said Naruto "The tails and your lack of clothing"

"Oh that, we just need to get away from the city and enter the forest so our inner beast would get out" said Tsume "We don't want to get complaints for raping random villagers; it happens to us female Inuzukas"

"But how did it happen to me" said Naruto

"Well Kyuubi is a beast; it happens to them as well" said Tsume "And since you're a Jinchuriki, it happens to them as well"

"How do you know that?" said Naruto

"It happened to Kushina, and boy Minato was lucky" said Tsume "Like mother, like son"

Tsume then stands up and starts stretching her arms, despite the pain between her legs and ass, she can still stand on her feet.

"Come on, we need a bath" said Tsume

"But we're in the forest, we can't just waltz through the village in the nude" said Naruto

"Good thing my foremothers came prepared" said Tsume as she perform hand signs and a trapdoor appears in front of them. "This door will instantly lead us to the compound without everyone noticing. Come, let's us all have a bath"

Hana nods as she, Tsume and Naruto enters the secret door created years ago by the Inuzuka foremothers.

Later

Naruto arrives back at the Inuzuka compound with Tsume and Hana; they all got into the bathroom together and shared the bath. Tsume and Hana help wash Naruto while Naruto help wash them. They had a bit of fun in the bath until they get out and got dressed; luckily Tsume has some of her ex-husband's old clothes since the ones he wore were ruined. Tsume and Hana wear their ninja uniform as they just got a summons from the Hokage via ANBU.

Naruto leaves the compound with a goodbye and each a passionate kiss from the 2 Inuzuka kunoichi. They wave goodbye to Naruto as he heads for training ground 7 before he is late…late as in when Kakashi arriving before him. Naruto did manage to arrive on time at Training ground 7, despite the nagging from Sakura for being late, even though Kakashi isn't here.

"What took you so long?" said Sakura

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep as I was worried about this exam; so I took a walk in the woods and saw 2 beautiful dogs in the moonlight" said Naruto using his cryptic excuse.

"Whatever" said Sakura as she turn away from Naruto and wait for Kakashi to arrive at the training ground?

Kakashi did arrive and got shouted at by Sakura for being late; he used the lamest excuse in the book and began the exam. The exam is to steal 2 bells from Kakashi, Naruto noticed that one genin gets one bell each and understands what Kakashi is doing, unfortunately Sakura and Sasuke doesn't get the true meaning of the test until noon. They failed to get the bells and Naruto even tried to assist them and even ask for their assistance as getting a bell from a skilled Jonin is impossible for a Genin who just started; Kakashi is pleased that Naruto understands the true meaning of the test but disappointed at Sasuke's stubbornness and Sakura's ignorance who refused to help Naruto and offer his help.

He was about to kick them off the whole program until he reconsidered and let them try again; Kakashi lets Naruto eat his lunch but forbade him from feeding his teammates as they are punished for not realising the true meaning of the exam. Naruto however know it's another one of Kakashi's tests and feeds Sasuke and Sakura, despite their protests. Kakashi smiles as he secretly observes Naruto "disobeying" him but helping his comrades regain their strengths even though he is not allowed to do so. He had a little fun of scaring the 3 Genin before passing them, this shocked Sasuke and Sakura but Naruto knew what was coming, he knew Kakashi too well and what he was thinking under that mask of his. Team 7 was officially formed that day and they began their first mission the same day: recapture the "devil cat" Tora.

Somewhere in the forest 

It has been hours now and something is wrong; Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are trying to get contact to Naruto but he is not responding to his communicator. Team 7 was shattered to find the whereabouts of Tora and reports every 5 minutes, but Naruto has not responded and that concerns Kakashi.

"Naruto, can you read me, over" said Kakashi to his communicator, trying to reach Naruto but nothing. "Coming in Naruto, over"

Still nothing, what has happened and the reason Naruto is not responding; well, the reason is that he bumped into Team 8, Kiba was Ko'ed, Shino was respectfully dismissed while Hinata and Kurenai are shrouded in a genjutsu with Naruto.

That's right; he is with Kurenai and Hinata; under a genjustu so no one can sense them while they have a little fun. Hinata was thrilled that she bumped into Naruto again and embraced him in her arms and kissed him passionately; it didn't take long for Kurenai to kiss him too so she can show her affections to him and also gratitude for helping Anko. Right now Hinata is getting her pussy eaten by Naruto while Kurenai is sucking his cock. They moan loud but the genjustu was made to prevent sound as well as vision. Hinata moans as her pussy is getting massaged by Naruto's tongue and she starts playing with her breasts as the pleasure is overwhelming her.

Kurenai stops sucking Naruto's cock and starts massaging it with her D-cup breasts. She can hear him moan from the warmth and softness of her breasts as she starts moving them up and down on his cock; she starts sucking the tip of Naruto's cock and coats it with her own saliva. Hinata lower down to his stomach, wraps her legs around his waist and push her breasts into Naruto's face, Naruto caught her left nipple in his mouth and gropes her right breast. Hinata moans by the touch as Naruto just activated her pleasure points.

Then in 5 minutes they changed position; Naruto is now fucking Kurenai doggy style while his _**Shadow**__**Clone**_ pins Hinata to the tree and starts fucking her ass; moans from the 2 Kunoichi hit only Naruto's ears, thanks to the genjutsu Kurenai placed on around them. Naruto grunts as he thrust his cock hard into Kurenai as she watches Akamaru looking at the spot, he doesn't see them but does realise what's happening as the strong scent of sex hit his wet nose. Kurenai starts playing with her left breast to add in more pleasure in her body but she doesn't have to as Naruto starts spanking her sweet ass.

"You like that" said Naruto as he spanks her ass while fucking it at the same time. "Tell me you like that"

"Hai, I like having my ass spanked" said Kurenai "Spank me, I've been a bad girl"

Naruto chuckles as he then starts spanking her ass again, and again, and again until it turns red. The pain of her ass turns her on as she gave out a painful yet ectastic moan, Naruto continues spanking her ass until he reach his climax and came inside her, her stomach starts to swell from the overloading of Naruto's cum and made her look 5 months pregnant.

And when Naruto pulled out his cock, the excess semen spills out from Kurenai's asshole and the genjutsu mistress collapses on her swollen stomach. Naruto then turns her on her back, spreads her legs and starts inserting in her pussy; he is not done and is having allot of fun, so is Kurenai as Naruto goes on top of her and starts rubbing her bloated stomach, making her moan again and close her crimson eyes.

Her breasts starts to bounce every time Naruto thrust in and out of Kurenai; making her moan more and more. Hinata also close her eyes as Naruto's clone starts kissing and sucking her neck, massaging her breasts while he slowly fucks her ass. The 2 dark haired Kunoichis felt like they died and went to Heaven as the pleasure is too much for them, and as they reach their climax they came out from their pussy and ass and lost consciousness while Naruto and his clone continues fucking them until they both came.

Naruto dispelled the clone as he gently place Kurenai next to Hinata, both resting on a tree. Naruto pulls out a blanket he packed in his pack and puts it over the now 2 sleeping Kunoichi. Naruto wish he'd stay and cuddle them but he has a mission to do, and mutters an angry curse at that blasted cat. Naruto left the Genjutsu that is still holding so Kurenai and Hinata can be save and be alone to rest, naruto got dressed and saw Akamaru holding something in his maw.

"What that, Akamaru?" said Naruto as he puts his left on over the sleeve of his jacket and saw Tora. "So that's were you went off to"

Naruto picks up the discarded Communicator and turns it on to hear Kakashi's shouting.

"_NARUTO, ANSWER ME!"_

"Sorry, I was sidetracked" said Naruto while patting Akamaru's head for helping catch that blasted cat. "Target has been sighted, A brown cat with a red ribbion on it's left ear"

"_Good __Job, __return __to __the __gathering __point __so __we __can __go __back __to __the __Hokage __tower __for __another __mission__" _said Kakashi

"Roger" said Naruto until he turn his head right were the Genjutsu is placed on "Er Kakashi, I managed to bump into Team 8 and Kurenai-sensei needs my assistance; and I'll send Akamaru to deliver the target for you"

"_Fine...but __be __back __in __an __hour; __I __could __use __a __break __right __now__" _said Kakashi

"Thanks" said Naruto as he turns off the communicator and talks to Akamaru "Hey, Akamaru; could you do me a favour and bring that thing to Kakashi and my team?"

"BARK!" bark Akamaru happily while wagging his tail

"Thanks" said Naruto patting the big white dog's head and watches him dash through the forest.

"I'll wait here and take the 2 sleeping beauties home once they wake up" said Naruto as he then enters the genjutsu and remove his clothes. "I'll keep them company while they wake up"

_And here you have it; I hope enjoyed that chapter, 2 lemons in one chapter, wow. And to those who wanted a Lemon scene of Tsume, Hana Kurenai and Hinata (again), I thank you for your patience and please wait a bit longer for the next chapter to come up._


	11. Chapter 11

mNaruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

Later at Naruto's apartment

It took a few minutes for the 2 Kunoichi to wake up and found themselves snuggling into Naruto in the forest. Kurenai was glad that she placed a genjutsu there or everyone might notice her secret sexual fantasy, not to mention Hinata who is blushing as she is naked in front of her new sensei.

The 3 headed to Naruto's apartment, so they can have something to eat; Naruto tided up the place and bought some appropriate food except for ramen and expired overpriced crap that the hateful merchants gave him during his childhood. 1000 ryo for a loaf of bread that was a month over its expiry date, that's highway robbery and not to mention cruel; but now his shopping is more easier now since the shops he went are mostly own by women as they get caught by Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_ and used it to his advantage to make his life a bit easier now that he gets a 50% discount on his groceries.

Kurenai and Hinata were amazed at how neat and tidy Naruto's place is; last time Kurenai came here it was slightly filthy as Naruto was just alone and doesn't have any knowledge in housekeeping. But now his apartment is home worthy but too small as he is getting claustrophobic in here. Anyway he made something to eat for himself, Kurenai and Hinata; the 2 Kunoichi ate the offered food and were amazed how good a cook Naruto is. He explained that he snuck into the library and wrote down some recipes he likes and exit the library without the librarian noticing him even leaving or entering due to the fact he hates him for containing Kyuubi.

The 2 Kunoichi frowns at this and made a mental note to kill that librarian for stopping Naruto entering the library to learn. They finished their snack and the 2 Kunoichi gave him a goodbye kiss as they have a mission to finish or they'll get a complaint from the Hokage and the client. And as they reach the door, Anko was at the other side of it; it was her day off and heard that Naruto was given a break and took the advantage to see her lovable blonde.

"Hi Anko-chan" said Kurenai "You're on your day off?"

"Yep" said Anko "Even though I do love my job, but I still love being with Naruto-kun even more"

Hinata was feeling a bit jealous for not taking the day off and spend it with Naruto but glad that Naruto has someone that loves him apart from her and Kurenai.

"Well we gotta go, we're supposed to do a mission and we didn't" said Kurenai

"Ooh, you naughty girl, Nai-chan" said Anko smirking "well you better do it if you don't want a nagging from the Hokage"

"Good idea" said Kurenai "Let's go Hinata"

"Bye Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she and Kurenai leave the apartment to do their mission.

"Bye Hinata-chan, bye Kurenai-chan" said Naruto as he nearly caught them blushing from the –chan suffix in their names before they close the door and Anko pounces on him and gives him a long passionate kiss. Naruto also shares in with the kiss as he misses her. They all headed to the couch while still kissing and collapses on it with Anko on top and Naruto on bottom.

They broke the kiss and look at each other with passionate, love and also lust; Anko pulls out a kunai and cut his top clean off, throws it of away and starts kissing and licking Naruto's chest while moaning.

"Oh I do miss you; I can't stop thinking about you" said Anko "My "tail" starts vibrating in me when I think about you"

Naruto lifts his head to see that Anko still has that snake tail butt plug in her and around her waist like a belt.

"You still have that in you?" said Naruto with surprise "What if you need to…you know"

"Oh that" said Anko as she blushes "The charka eliminates it so I can keep it on; I like it on as it's cute"

"Suits you perfectly, Hebi-chan" said Naruto as he then pulls her into a kiss, and she accepts it instantly as she wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Both of them moans while kissing passionately on the couch, Anko then starts to remove Naruto's pants to free his erection and hear him sigh in relaxation as the tightness of his pants was irritating him; Anko then breaks the kiss and lowers down to his lower part of his body and starts putting him in her mouth.

Naruto groans as he feels Anko's wet tongue coating his cock and feeling her sucking it. He grab on her purple hair while he moans at her tongue work on his erection.

"Oh kami, yes work that shaft" moans Naruto as he loves getting his cock sucked by his favourite snake. The sound of her moan while her mouth is stuffed with a 9 inch length turns him on; his eyes starts to half close and roll back. "Oh god, you're amazing"

"Mmm, well you do deserve it as you were amazing in me" said Anko as she then gives Naruto's shaft a long lick and kissed the tip before continuing of putting it back in her mouth. She sway her tongue around him before shoving it right in her mouth, she bobs her head for a few minutes before Naruto reached his climax and cummed in her mouth. Anko savours the taste before swallowing it and pulled him out, she licks off the excess cum that spilled on her lips and breasts. "Mmm, you never bore me with that delicious taste, Naruto-kun"

Naruto chuckles as his snake mistress climbs onto his lap, pulled down her shorts to reveal her not wearing any underwear.

"It would be a waste of time if I wear any underwear when I'm with you" said Anko as she rubs her pussy on the tip of Naruto's cock. "Not to mention the complications of it when I'm wearing this tail of mine"

"Eventually you have to take it off" said Naruto, moaning Anko teases his cock; he grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his cock.

Anko moans she feels the warm thickness is Naruto inside her, Naruto lower his hands and gropes on Anko's ass and squeezing the cheeks, making her moan as she loves getting her sweet ass groped while she rides him like a donkey. She moans as she bounces up and down and Naruto thrusting at the same time, adding more pleasure for both of them. Anko removes her coat to reveal her tight mesh top that makes her breasts bigger. She lifts up the top to free her breasts and starts playing with them and making them bounce for Naruto to see; Naruto loves watching Anko's breasts bounce and he'll love having his cock between them.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto came in Anko's pussy and repositions her so he could start fucking her ass. He removes the snake tail butt-plug , causing Anko to moan as the cold air enters her hole, it stretched it as the butt plug was so thick, ironically the same thickness as Naruto's cock; Naruto then enters himself into Anko's pussy and starts fondling her breasts, he thrusts harder to make her bounce, just to watch those amazing breasts jiggle. He hold them in each hand and starts massaging them while he keeps fucking her.

Anko moans as she starts fingering her pussy while her breasts gets squeezed and her ass getting fucked raw.

"Oh yes, yes; fuck me hard" moans Anko "Make me unable to walk for a week with that amazing cock of yours"

Naruto chuckles as he then picks up the pace, he goes faster and harder; Anko's eyes widen by the rough speed in her has and feels her breasts ache from the speed of her bouncing. The pain is amazing to her as she starts to roll her eyes and open her mouth with her tongue sticking out. She is getting fucked stupid and she is enjoying it; Naruto reached his climax and came in her asshole, excess semen drips out from her ass and inside has turned red from the rawness Naruto gave to her. Naruto pulls himself out and kissed Anko's cheek; he carries her and placed her on the bed for her to rest.

He took a shower and got changed as his other clothes smelled like sex; as he finished getting dressed. He wrote a note to Anko and left his apartment and heads for the Hokage tower for his new mission.

Hokage tower

Naruto arrives at the Hokage Tower and greeted team 7; he ignored the nagging of Sakura and waits for the Hokage to arrive. Sarutobi arrives at his office and sat down on his desk.

"I see that you made it from your...break, Naruto" said Sarutobi "Now you can start todays mission; you and your team are to escort a bridge builder home at Nami so he can build his bridge. It's a C-rank mission and you'll be gone for a month or so, until the bridge is completed"

"Finally, a proper mission than doing chores all day" said Naruto "I could go for some fresh air. _It __would __be __impossible __in __here __when __I __have __many __sex __craved __lovers __around __Konoha. _When do we start?"

"Immediatly" said Sarutobi "Don't worry about supplies, I have everything done for your journey"

As Team 7 leaves the office, Naruto remains in the office.

"Oji-san, can you deliver a message for the girls when I'm gone" said Naruto

"Of course, I'm sure they'll understand that you have to leave the village for a month" said Sarutobi "Who knows, you might bump in other women along"

"Oji-san" said Naruto whining while pouting "Stop being pervy"

"Sorry, I do get from a certain student I have while I was a Jonin" said Sarutobi as a certain pervert sneezed, alerted the women in the bathhouses and sent him to the moon. "Anyway, have fun"

"It's just an escort mission" said Naruto "How can that be fun?"

Meanwhile at the forest miles away

In the forest miles away from Konoha, a huge tree house filled with Rouge ninjas from Kiri are training there. The leader of the gang sits on his throne while listening to his client that hired him.

The client is a short man with grey messy hair and pince-nez shades and wearing a business suit.

"So he's coming, huh?" said the leader of the rouge ninjas

"That's right, that bridge builder is leaving Konoha and heading home" said the business man "I want you to kill him and his escorts"

"No problem, I know the perfect pair for the job" said the Leader as he snap his fingers and a pair of ninja wearing breathing masks and a gauntlet appears out of nowhere. "No one can survive from the Demon Brothers"

Konoha

Team 7 is ready for departure but Naruto is nowhere to be seen; that is because he is getting a long goodbye kiss from Hinata and Hanabi in the alleyway. They heard that Naruto has a mission outside the village and wanted to give him a proper goodbye. They broke the kiss and hugs him like they don't want him to go; it took Naruto 5 minutes to break from their grasp and heads for the gates, leaving the 2 Hyuugas crying as they will not see him for a month.

Naruto then gets pounced by Tsume and Hana, getting each a goodbye kiss before they get off him. It goes the same from Kurenai and Anko, Anko did once plan of kidnapping Naruto from ever leaving but Kurenai convinced her not to as she'll treat her with some dango and hot sex.

Naruto made it to the gates, still ignoring the shouting from Sakura and does a few Kakashi-based excused about 2 princesses, 2 horny dogs, a snake and got caught in a mirage. Team 7 and the client sweatdrops at those lame excuses, Kakashi too sweatdrops and thought he took that habit from him. Anyway they left the gates to escort the Bridge Builder known as Tazuna. 6 known Kunoichis watch Naruto leave and waved goodbye to him before they return to their basic stuff they do in life.

20 minutes later

20 minutes away from Konoha, Team 7 are on their mission to escort Tazuna back home to Nami, Sakura asked Kakashi if there's a ninja village in Nami; Kakashi explained that Nami doesn't need a ninja village as the ocean is a natural defence for the country and a ninja village is no longer needed. Then he explains about the 5 great ninja villages in the Shinobi nations and also the leaders known as Kages. Naruto however wasn't paying attention as he is daydreaming, meaning his mind has entered the mindscape with his body still walking so he can punish Kyuubi for not telling him about that incident with the 2 Inuzukas.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto has Kyuubi on his lap and starts spanking her bare ass with a cane he mentally summoned. He channelled his chakra into the cane and strikes at the pain points that made Kyuubi scream in pain and seep in tears.

"**I****'****M ****SORRY ****NARUTO-KUN, ****I ****JUST ****WANTED ****TO ****SURPRISE ****YOU!****"** cries Kyuubi as her ass stings in pain as Naruto swats his cane at her now red cheeks.

"I...almost...thought...I...raped...Tsume-chan...and...Hana-chan" said Naruto every word with a swat on Kyuubi's ass. "You...shouldn't...be...so...reckless; next...time...warn...me...about...things...I...need...to...know...or...I'll...hurt...you...more"

"**Hai, ****Naruto-kun; ****I****'****m ****sorry****" **said Kyuubi in tears as Naruto stops but her ass is still sore.

Naruto then places Kyuubi on the bed, on her belly as her ass is painful to sit on. Naruto kissed both of her aching cheeks, causing Kyuubi to wince in pain but felt pleasure from it, she even feel his hands massage them, despite the fact it hurts her but she starts to love the feel. Kyuubi is healing her sore ass but the pain will remain for a while as Naruto activated the pain points on her ass.

"I'll forgive you this time" said Naruto sweetly as he gives Kyuubi's ass cheek one last kiss before returning to the real world.

Back to the real world

Naruto has finished punishing Kyuubi and focuses on with the mission; then he notices a puddle on the ground and realised that it's a nice day. So he pretends to ignore it and pass through it. Then 2 masked ninjas rise up from the puddle and dashes for the kill, they start with Kakashi, bound him with spiked chains tied to each of their gauntlet. The ninjas yank the chain and tore Kakashi to bloody shreds, Team 7 and the client widen their eyes in terror as they saw their Sensei killed. Naruto however was not fazed as he goes prepare for battle.

The ninjas known as the Demon Brothers dash towards Naruto ran towards them and does a slide dodges under the razor chains and threw a kunai at it towards a tree. The chains got struck and the Demon Brothers have no choice but to take it off and decides to attack Tazuna. That is until Kakashi saves the day and knocks them out cold; Naruto smirks as he knew that Kakashi hadn't died that easily.

"I'm impressed Naruto, who taught you that?" said Kakashi

"Just a youthful sensei and his student helped spar with me" said Naruto as 2 certain youthful shinobi sneezed back in Konoha.

"I see, I hope that you didn't catch their habits" said Kakashi shuddering with fear as he picture Naruto in green spandex and a blow cut hair cut staring at the sunset.

"Don't worry, I didn't" said Naruto as he knew what Kakashi was thinking "Green doesn't suit me"

"That's good to hear" said Kakashi "And as your sensei, I would forbid it; now back to business."

Kakashi then turns to Tazuna, who is getting worried.

"Tazuna, you have some explaining to do" said Kakashi with a dangerous look on his lone eye.

And while Kakashi asks the client for a explaination; a masked ninja with long brown hair saw that the Demon Brothers have failed to assassinate Tazuna. Then she noticed Naruto and starts to blush under her mask.

_Why __am __I __feeling __like __this; __it__'__s __like __I'm __no __longer __in __the __cold __and __remained __warm_ thought the masked ninja as she clutched her chest and feel her heart beating. _I __need __to __go; __Zabuza-san __needs __to __know __this_

The masked ninja vanished in a howl of wind, Naruto noticed this and shrugs while he listens to Tazuna's true reason of lying to Konoha.

Zabuza's hideout

"WHAT, YOU FAILED?" shouts the business man in anger

The business man did not like the news of the demon brothers failing the assassination.

"I payed good money on you and I want you to do a better job" said the business

"Shut the fuck up" said leader of the Rouge kiri ninjas known as Zabuza as he unsheathes his 6 foot long cleaver and points it at the business man. "This time I'll go personally; no doubt that Konoha has sent one of the best to guard the bridge builder. I, Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist will end this instantly and quietly"

Meanwhile, the masked ninja is in her room, her mask taken off to reveal her angelic face with smooth skin with blushes on her cheeks. She is on her bed, masturbating at the thought of Naruto, she doesn't know who he is put seeing and thinking about him has made her horny and desires him.

"Naruto, huh?" moans the ninja while she moans, she heard his name from Kakashi when he took down the Demon Brothers. "Why do you make me so warm; I lived in a place where it snows, warmth is no longer familiar to me. But you make me so warm; I want to feel that warmth again."

She then sighs as she then came and drifts to sleep, still thinking about Naruto, her enemy she'll regretfully kill.

_Here __you __have __it; __Naruto __is __on __a __mission __to __take __Tazuna __to __Nami __so __he__ can __build __the __bridge. __Who __is __this __masked __ninja __and __will __she __be his __friend __or __foe?_


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

Nami

Team 7 are now in a small rowing boat, quietly rowing through the thick fog of Tazuna's homeland, Tazuna confessed that he lied of his mission being a C rank as he couldn't have enough for a B rank mission due to the poverty from the extortion from a greedy tycoon named Gato. Tazuna planned of stopping this by building a bridge so everyone can start trading and bring hop to his village once more.

Despite the lies, Team 7 still continues on with the mission, due to the blackmail and threats from Tazuna made if they leave him. Naruto doesn't care as long as he's outside of Konoha and away from his horny lovers. Don't get the wrong idea, Naruto does love spending time with them but he does need time away to recuperate from the exciting sex he had with them. But sadly he's stuck with Kyuubi but she only gets sex when Naruto decides to; and today Naruto is taking a nap and having a quickie with the fox in his mindscape.

Naruto's Mindscape

Lustful moans echo in the mindscape and in the bedroom of Kyuubi; Naruto has her pinned to the wall and fucking her ass like no tomorrow. Kyuubi is partially naked as her panties are pulled down and her breasts are exposed and groped by Naruto's hands.

"**Ah, ****yes ****fuck ****me ****hard ****Naruto-kun****" **moans Kyuubi **"****Fuck ****your ****sexy ****vixen****"**

Naruto didn't respond as he just continues moving in and out of Kyuubi and listening to her ecstatic moans. He lifts her up and to go deep in her, she moans louder and longer as she feels him slowly going deeper in her. He thrusts hard and harder and squeezes her breasts tightly just to make her moan louder. His attempt was a success as Kyuubi moaned her lungs out. This lasted for 10 minutes until Naruto and Kyuubi changed position on the bed this time, Naruto has summoned a few _**Shadow **__**clones**_ to make things interesting; the original sat behind Kyuubi and insert his cock in her pussy, the first clone stands in front of Kyuubi and shoved his cock in her mouth, the second and third clones each held her breasts and starts sucking the nipples while pumping their cocks at her, then finally the fourth and fifth are getting hand jobs as they each grab her hands and placed them around their cock. Kyuubi is now getting gangbanged by 6 Narutos, continuing of moaning with ecstasy. All together Naruto and his clones reached their climax and came all over Kyuubi's body and inside her holes, but Naruto isn't finished as he and the clones take turns over and over again, Kyuubi is getting overstuffed with cum in her mouth as her stomach is swelling up like a balloon, one of the clones noticed and decided to rub it and inserting his finger in her bellybutton, causing a huge jolt of pleasure for Kyuubi as her belly and bellybutton is getting massaged by the clone's chakra enhanced hands.

"More and more Kyuubi gets cummed on, her pussy leaking of semen and her belly swelling up by a huge amount of cum she force-feeds out from Naruto and his Clones' cocks.

Naruto, now getting his cock pumped by Kyuubi's right hand; reached his climax and came all over Kyuubi; Naruto has reached his limit and his clones dispelled, causing Kyuubi to fall back on the bed, with her pussy leaking out excess cum and her huge belly stuffed with semen. Kyuubi is now exhausted and cannot stand up due to the weight of her stomach and the low strength of her hips as she was fucked hard in both pussy and ass. Naruto came to her and kisses her on the lips and rubs her bloated stomach.

"Oh my, you look 9 months pregnant with that belly of yours" said Naruto smiling as he then starts kissing down to it. "But don't worry; it'll deflate soon"

"**I ****don****'****t ****care****" **moans Kyuubi as she loves getting her stomach kissed as the feeling felt amazing to her. **"****It ****doesn****'****t ****matter ****if ****I****'****m ****either ****fat ****or ****thin; ****I****'****ll ****still ****get ****fucked ****stupid ****by ****you, ****Naruto-kun****"**

Naruto smiles until he hears the faint voice of Kakashi

"Looks like we reached the shore" said Naruto as he gives Kyuubi one more kiss before her returns to the normal world. "Later, Kyu-chan"

Real World

Naruto wakes up from his mindscape, he saw Kakashi trying to wake him up as they reached Nami.

"We're here" said Kakashi "get your stuff ready and let's take our client home"

"Hai" said Naruto as he got up from the boat and continues on with his escort mission in Nami.

Team 7 and Tazuna are now walking though the misty roads of Nami, knowing that more assassins would come and the team are now alert than ever. Even Naruto is, despite mentally exhausted from the great sex from Kyuubi in his mindscape. He was lucky the fog was thick or everyone would've seen his erection and his little accident from the excitement in his mindscape, Naruto was even luck he has a change of clothing so he could go change when they arrive at Tazuna's home.

As they get further and further, the fog begins to get thicker than ever, finding it hard to see; Kakashi silently commands his team to form a defensive formation around Tazuna as danger is approaching. Then they hear a whistling round and Kakashi sees a long flying object heading towards their way.

"GET DOWN!" shouts Kakashi as he then drags Tazuna and Sakura down to the ground, and Sasuke and Naruto drops down as a spinning object flew pass over them and hit a tree, it then reveals to be a 6 foot long cleaver with a head size hole near the tip.

"Well, well; no wonder the Demon Brothers failed" said a rough intimidating voice; Team 7 stood up and turn their head to see a man in his late 20s, short spiky black hair, dark yet pale skin and his lower face is covered with bandages. He is wearing light grey baggy pants with cow hide pattered leg warmers with arm warmers with the same pattern, he is topless apart from the hoister he wears to strap that massive sword of his. "They had to deal with the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan"

"Well, Naruto helped" said Kakashi as he points at the blonde

"Rude to point, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto before he turns to the mysterious ninja "And you are?"

"He's Zabuza Momochi, Akuma no Kiri" said Kakashi "He earned that title for singlehandedly slaughtering all the academy students in his younger days when they were about to graduate."

"Ah, good times" said Zabuza "I do miss that intoxicating smell of blood; even though I ruthlessly kill, the smell remains different from the one when I gained my ruthless reputation. Anyway, since I respect you and I have no interestin killing you and your genin brats, why don't you just give me the old man and walk away. Pretend that you were ambushed and got split up from the client and were too late to save him"

"No chance" said Kakashi as he then step forwards and lifts up his hitai-ate; "Team 7, don't engage combat with him; he has high Jonin class experience and is way out of your league. Allow me to deal with him"

Kakashi then opens his left eye to reveal his _**Sharingan**_; Sasuke widen his eyes with shock to see Kakashi obtain that Dojutsu, since he's of the Uchiha Clan he knows that only those of his clan can only obtain it. Naruto wasn't surprised about it and already knew about it when he witnessed it in his younger days, when Kakashi was an ANBU captain and saved his life once. Sakura was shuddering from the killer intent from both the Jonin class shinobi that she is getting overwhelmed by it, that is Naruto calmed her down by placing his hands on her shoulder and looking at her sweetly.

"Just relax, Kakashi-sensei will protect us" said Naruto smiling at his pink haired Kunoichi comrade as he knew that Sakura couldn't take the overwhelming KI from the Shinobi, unlike Naruto and Sasuke as they experienced it before in their troubled childhood.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at Naruto and nods at him; his warm touch from his hands as accidently turn on her pleasure point and mentally moans from the turn. Her Inner Sakura is going crazy by it.

"**I ****WANT ****HIM, ****I ****WANT ****TO ****FUCK ****HIM ****BAD!****" **shouts Inner Sakura

Sakura tries to ignore her inner subconscious as she remembered the last time she listened, it caused her trying to rape Naruto years ago when he couldn't control his powers and unaware of them.

Anyway the fog starts to get thicker as it's impossible to see through everything, Kakashi is not fazed as he keeps calm and waits for Zabuza to make his move, he knew that Zabuza has the skill for silent killing and then turns to Tazuna and sees Zabuza crouching in the centre of Team 7 and Tazuna, Kakashi made it before Zabuza could make his move and kill everyone. But what Kakashi hit was a _**Water **__**Clone**_ and Zabuza was now behind Kakashi; the swordsman swung his mighty sword and hacked Kakashi in half but realised that it was a _**Water **__**Clone**_ and Kakashi is behind him and has a kunai touching his neck.

"You copied my _**Water **__**Clone**_ technique and used it against me" said Zabuza

"Give it up, Zabuza; you can't win" said Kakashi

"Think again" said Zabuza smirking as he then turned into water and splashed into the ground, revealed to be a _**Water **__**Clone**_ instead.

"Shit" said Kakashi as he the swiftly turns to block Zabuza's brutal swing with his kunai and dodges them while counter-attacks. The 2 Jonin class shinobi continues their battle as they reach the lake; Zabuza took this to advantage and imprisoned the masked Jonin in a ball of water.

"_**Water **__**style: **__**Water **__**Prison **__**Jutsu**__**" **_said Zabuza as his hand is in the ball of water, channeling his chakra to keep it stable. "This prison is made of water but it's hard as steel, you can't escape from it, unless you die of course"

"Damn it" said Kakashi as he bang his fists on the wall of water, then he turns to Team 7 "Get out of here, Zabuza will not follow as long as he has me imprisoned, don't forget that our mission is to escort the client home and protect him while he builds the bridge."

"We can't do that" said Naruto "We can't leave you behind"

"What the…that's an order" said Kakashi

"I don't the brat is listening, Kakashi" said Zabuza "He think he can take me one"

"I don't know I can try" said Naruto as he then performs a hand sign _**"**__**Shadow **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**__**"**_

An army of Narutos charge at the ninja swordsman with battle cries.

"I don't think so, brat" said Zabuza as he perform hand signs with his free hand _**"**__**Water **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**__**"**_

Another Zabuza appeared from the water and starts swatting the _**Shadow **__**Clones**_ with his sword, dispelling them and knocking the real Naruto away.

"I'm just getting started" said Naruto as he pulls out a fuma shuriken and tosses it to Sasuke. Sasuke knew what Naruto was planning and got involved with it; he spun around to secretly get his own and threw them at Zabuza's clone.

"Shuriken can't hurt _**Water **__**Clones**__**" **_said Zabuza until it passed around the clone and heads for the real one. "What the…they are aiming at me all along"

Then Zabuza caught the Shuriken with his free hand and smirks at the 2 genin for failing, then Zabuza noticed that a second shuriken is heading for him.

_What __the, __the __second __shuriken __was __hiding __in __the __shadow __of __the __first __one; __so if__the __first __one __fails, __this __one __would __hit __me_ thought Zabuza as he starts to understand what the Genin were planning. _I__have__to__dodge__it_

Zabuza jumps up as the Shuriken flew under him, he smirks at the Genin until the Shuriken poofs into smoke and turned into Naruto.

"WHAT THE…" said Zabuza in shock

"TAKE THIS!" shouts Naruto as he threw a kunai at Zabuza's back.

_Damn__it, __the __shuriken __was __just __a __transformation __so __they __can __get __a __direct __him __from __behind _thought Zabuza as the kunai head towards him. He has no choice but to remove his hand from the water prison and dodge the kunai. He succeeded and turns at Naruto "You brat!"

Zabuza noticed that he has the fuma shuriken in his hand and starts to throw at Naruto, until Kakashi kicks him in the face and send him flying towards the lake. Kakashi, all soaking wet, pants with exhaustion and relief that he's free from Zabuza's imprisonment.

"Thanks for freeing me, Naruto" said Kakashi "An excellent strategy of dispelling that jutsu"

"Couldn't be done without Sasuke cooperation" said Naruto "Like you said, we must work as a team to succeed on mission"

"heh, I taught you well" said Kakashi giving the blonde an eye smile until he turns to Zabuza, standing from the water and on the surface. "Now to finish this"

Kakashi heads for Zabuza, round 2 of their battle as begun; they both swiftly performing handsigns to perform their jutsu first to defeat each other; they both performed _**Water **__**Style: **__**Water **__**Dragon **__**Jutsu**_ while clashing blades again. Kakashi is now overpowering the swordsman as the last jutsu did drain him of his energy, also the fog was thinner than before as it became to Kakashi's advantage to defeat him. Zabuza is now defeated when Kakashi performed _**Water **__**Style: **__**Water **__**Vortex **__**Jutsu**_ to wash him away and sent him crashing hard into a tree, his eyes looking at Kakashi and awaits him to finish him off. Then suddenly 3 senbon needles were embedded in his neck and killed him instantly.

This shocked Kakashi, Team 7 and Tazuna until a masked Kunoichi appeared by the lifeless form of Zabuza and carried him.

"I must thank you for dealing with Zabuza" said the masked Kunoichi "We were tracking him down for years now"

"You're a hunter-nin from Kiri" said Kakashi

"I am" said the masked kunoichi until she saw Team 7 and blushed wildly at the sight of Naruto. "I…I gotta go"

After that, the masked Kunoichi vanished with Zabuza; Kakashi lowered his Hitai-ate to cover his _**sharingan**_.

"Well now, let us continue" said Kakashi until he collapses; Team 7 worries of their sensei and checked if he has any serious wounds from Zabuza. Luckily it was just chakra exhaustion for overusing the _**Sharingan**_

"Let go get him to rest" said Tazuna "My house is not far from here"

"Thanks" said Team 7 as they carry Kakashi and heads for Tazuna's home.

Meanwhile not far away from here, the Masked Kunoichi places Zabuza on the ground and leans on the tree, panting heavily and feeling warm inside. The sight of Naruto is making her act like this again, she took off her mask to reveal her now blushing and sweating face.

"Damn it, it's happening again" said the Masked Kunoichi breathing heavily and moaning as between her legs are starting to get wet.

"Took you damn time to get here, Haku" said Zabuza as he actually alive and pulls out the senbon off his neck.

"If you pull them like that, you'll actually be dead" said the kunoichi known as Haku as she starts to relax and calm down now that Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri **_is out of her system. "And sorry about that, I was…busy"

"Thinking about that blonde brat and playing with yourself as something happened to you while you were sent the Demon Brothers to assassinate the old man?" said Zabuza causing Haku to blushing.

"Hai" said Haku embarrassed of her actions, "I don't know why but when I'm around him, I feel warm inside and I couldn't think straight."

"Well I'm expert but I think you have feelings for the brat" said Zabuza smirking "If we weren't enemies, you would get acquainted with him; I real shame. Anyway, when will I be able to fully move my body?"

"I'd say a week" said Haku "What will you do next time?"

"Next time, I'll look through Kakashi's _**Sharingan**__**" **_said Zabuza

Tazuna's House

Team 7 and Tazuna arrive at the house where they are greeted by the Client's daughter Tsunami. Tsunami welcomes the ninjas and thanked them for taking her father home safely, also blushes at Naruto's handsome appearance.

Naruto, being the gentleman accepts the thanks and kissed her hand; Tsunami blushes more and smiles at the politeness from the Blonde Genin and also respect of women.

_He__'__s __such __a __gentleman_thought Tsunami blushing more "A-Anyway, you all must be tired from your journey, I have a room ready for you all and dinner will be ready soon"

"Thank you, our Sensei had a rough battle against a ninja that was targeting Tazuna and he needs rest" said Naruto

"This way" said Tsunami as she then leads the Genin to a futon bed for Kakashi to rest. "He'll rest here until he recovers"

"Thank you" said Naruto as he and Sasuke gently place Kakashi on the bed and covers him with the duvet.

Later at night, Kakashi woke up and told his team that Zabuza is still alive; this shocked everyone and Sasuke realised that the masked Kunoichi used senbon to "Kill" Zabuza and put him on a near death state. Kakashi also said that it would take the ninja swordsman a week to recover and became their advantage for some training.

"But Kakashi Sensei" said Sakura protests "How can you train us while you're bedridden"

"I have my ways" said Kakashi smirking.

"It's a waste of time"

Everyone turns to see an 11 year old boy wearing a blue an white bucket hat; he is Tazuna's grandson Inari.

"Gato is too powerful, you can't stop him" said Inari

"Don't submit defeat too soon" said Naruto "And don't underestimate a Ninja either"

"That's just big talk, I bet you became a ninja the easy way as your life was easy" said Inari as he is unaware of the hidden anger on Naruto's face, only Kakashi noticed and starts to get worried.

_Oh __no _thought Kakashi _Bad __move, __kid_

"You don't what my life is like living in terror under Gato's reign, you have no…GACK!" Inari was cut off as Naruto instantly grabbed him by the neck, instant pain surges in his body as Naruto activated his pain points around his body. "AGH, MY BODY!"

"I have no idea what your life was like living in terror?" said Naruto growling in anger "Try living in my shoes see how I lived though, the first 10 years of my life, before I discovered my bloodline, was like hell to me. People hating me and treating me like trash that needs to me, not to mention the burden I have to go through during my birth caused by my father, even though I forgave him for doing so. So don't compare my life to yours, you're too young to understand it"

After that, he drops Inari and storms out the house; Tazuna and Tsunami was shocked to have heard this.

"Was this true" said Tsumani in shock to hear what Naruto had said.

"Hai" said Kakashi nodding his head sadly "Naruto's childhood wasn't a pleasant one"

"But what about his parents, didn't they do seomthing about it?" said Tazuna as he is now angry at Naruto's parents for not doing anything about Naruto's tragic life.

"He has none, they both died when he was born" said Kakashi, making Tazuna guilty for bad mouthing Naruto's parents "I understand your anger when you heard this, if they were alive they would do everything to give their son a happy childhood, even if they have to return from the dead to make it happen. Naruto was alone in his life but he had some friends, including myself. I saved his life many times and also tutored him to defend himself before he enrolled for the academy."

Tsunami nods and starts to seep out tears from her eyes, she had never known that Naruto was so strong, not just physically but mentally as well. She thought about it and decided to apologise to Naruto for her son's disrespectful behaviour, she excused everyone and left the house to find Naruto.

_Good __Luck,__Tsunami _thought Kakashi _I __think __Naruto __does __need __a __motherly __comfort __since __he __never __experienced __it_

Outside

Outside the house and in the forest , Naruto is punching a tree in anger as Inari had to remind him of his past life, tears starts to seep out and his face shows fury.

He keeps punching the tree until it turns to splinters and drop to his knees and starts sobbing. Then he sensed someone and masked it as he turns to see Tsunami.

"Oh…Tsunami-san" said Naruto wiping his tears "I…I'm sorry for my behaviour and hurting your son like that"

"No, it was I should apologise to you" said Tsunami "I never knew you had worse than Inari; he lost a person he sees as a father. But you lost your entire family at birth and remained as an orphan that long. I was wondering, what made you so strong and never lose hope"

"It's who I am; I never give up and never go back on my word" said Naruto "It's my Nindo, also I have a goal to make and I can't hold a grudge against those who hate me, it's their right to hate me and I understand."

Tsunami smiles at Naruto forgiving the villagers for hating him, then he starts to cry.

"But it pains me, I have to stay strong if I want to fulfil my dream and goal" said Naruto sobbing "And I miss my family, even though I know that they loved me and sacrificed their lives to save me. I just wish I could…*Sob*"

Naruto drop to his knees and sobs, Tsunami rushes to him and gives him a hug; Naruto accepts the hug and cries on her chest while she strokes his hair.

"It's okay, let it out" soothes Tsunami as she stroke Naruto's blonde hair and kisses his forehead.

And not for a few seconds, Tsunami starts to kiss him on the lips; his shocked Naruto until he shares the kiss and his tears stop. Remembering that he is no longer alone, he wrap his arms around Tsunami's waist and lowered her down.

Tsunami blushes as she hasn't felt like this for a long time, right before Inari was born or when she remarried to Kaiza. She then starts to insert her tongue in Naruto's mouth and he accepts it as he too inserts his. They then broke their kiss and stood up from the ground.

"It's getting late" said Tsunami "Let's go back; you can share my bed as I do get lonely"

"Okay" said Naruto as he wipes off the tears off his eyes and walks with Tsunami.

Tsunami's room

Naruto and Tsunami returned to the house and entered her bedroom; everyone decided to take the early night as they have a busy day tomorrow. Tsunami remove her clothes and Naruto does the same; they both got into bed and cuddled into each other. Naruto smiles at Tsunami and was grateful for comforting him, he kissed her on the cheek and sleeps peacefully in Tsunami's arms.

Zabuza's hideout

"I can't believe it"

In the hideout, the business man known as Gato with his 2 mercenary bodyguards are at the hideout as he heard that Zabuza failed to kill Tazuna.

"I paid good money on you and you failed to kill him?" said Gato "Look at you, you're pathetic"

Then suddenly Haku came along and broke the businessman's arm, her eyes filled with hatred as she glares angrily at him. The 2 bodyguards were shocked that she appeared out of nowhere and broke their boss's arm. They then try to strike her down until she does a counter attack and used their own swords to slay them. Gato widen in fear as he backs off and grit his teeth.

"I'll give you another chance, Zabuza" said Gato as he leaves the hideout. "don't screw this up"

Gato then leaves the hideout; Zabuza looks at Haku and smirks at her.

"That wasn't necessary, Haku" said Zabuza "But you did a good job dealing with those fools."

"If only we could kill Gato" said Haku

"We'll get our chance" said Zabuza "When he drop his guard, we'll kill him and take his money, until then I'll wait for a week and get another round against Kakashi"

"Hai" said Haku "And I'll get to fight this blonde haired Genin that fascinates me"

_Cliffhanger_

_Here we have it, it won't take long for Naruto to encounter Haku; I hope you like this chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12

Tsunami's room

It is morning and the 2 are already awake; Naruto woke up by Tsunami riding him 10 minutes ago. She moans as she bounces on him, feeling his cock inside her.

"Oh god, this feels so good" said Tsunami moaning "Oh yes, I haven't have a cock in me since years ago"

Naruto smiles sweetly as he then starts to fondle her D Cup breasts, adding more pleasure for the bridge builder's daughter. He was lucky that he placed a sound barrier around the room so no one can hear them and disturb their sleep. He listens to her moan as he squeezes them and pulls her into a passionate kiss, her moans muffles as her mouth is covered by his own and they both wrestle their tongues to each other.

KNOCK

Both Naruto and Tsunami broke the kiss as someone knocks at the door, they hear Kakashi's voice.

"Naruto, time to get up" said Kakashi's voice

Naruto dispels the sound barrier and pulls on his pants and slight open to see the Scarecrow himself, doing an eye smile.

"Morning, and doing worry about Tazuna, he doesn't know" said Kakashi "Anyway, you are needed at the designated area for your training…I'll give you 20 minutes"

"Thanks" said Naruto as he then closes the door, and turns to Tsunami

"That was generous of him" said Tsunami

"Yep" said Naruto "Now where were we?"

Naruto returns to the bed and continues his love making with Tsunami; moans were heard outside as Naruto forgot to put up a sound barrier, luckily Kakashi did it before going downstairs.

20 minutes Later: Outside

Naruto arrived at the area where Kakashi wanted his team to train; Kakashi arrives last and late as usual but for a good reason. Kakashi has crutches as his legs are still weak from using his _**Sharingan**_ in his battle against Zabuza. Kakashi explains that within a week they will learn to master their chakra control by tree walking as it will help them use jutsu that they'll learn later. He demonstrates by doing it himself to show how it works, he threw 3 kunai for them so they can mark how far they can go.

They practice tree walking and improving their charka control, Kakashi even gave them chakra paper to see what affinity they have, Sasuke has fire as his paper turned to ash, Sakura has earth as the paper crumbles to dust and Naruto's as it was cut in half, Kakashi wasn't surprised that Naruto has the wind affinity as wind since he already knew when Asuma trained him before the academy, and the same as Sasuke since Fire affinity is what made the Uchiha Clan infamous apart from the _**Sharingan**_.

Thanks to the _**Sharingan**_, Kakashi copied and memorised many jutsus in his shinobi days, he teach each of them how to channel their elemental chakra then gave them a scroll for them to learn. They did this for a week, sometimes they take a break and goes on guard duty to protect Tazuna while building the bridge, Kakashi assigns Naruto to stay in the house to protect Tsunami (and have some fun with her while everyone is out of the house).

Tazuna's house: Kitchen

Naruto and Tsunami are having sex in the kitchen; Tsunami is nothing but an apron to make things more exotic for both of them. Naruto calls her a "sexy MILF" and even calls her "Kaa-san" since she is a mother of Inari's and she did comfort him like a mother would. Naruto has his cock inside her pussy and has his mouth sucking her left breast and his right hands massaging her right breast while thrusting in and out of her.

Tsunami moans as Naruto activates her pleasure points on her chest and between her legs as Naruto channel his chakra on his hands and cock. The pleasure is overwhelming her and she wrap her hands around his head to keep him continuing.

"Ah, Naruto-kun; you're amazing" said Tsunami "Don't stop, please"

"Anything for you, Kaa-san" said Naruto as he uses her nickname, making her blush and a bit horny as well. He continues thrusting in and out of her, first her pussy and then her ass when he each came in them; he then rotates her upside down so they go into a vertical 69 position, Naruto hold on tight and squeezes her ass cheeks while licking her wet pussy while she starts sucking his cock. He starts to insert his tongue in her pussy, making her scream in ecstasy while having his cock in her mouth.

_Oh__god__yes,__oh__yes_thought Tsunami as she is feeling huge amount of pleasure flowing in her body. Then she reaches her climax and came into Naruto's mouth and gave out a loud ecstatic scream, after that it was Naruto's turn to reach his climax and came into Tsunami's mouth and she starts to gulp it down and some excess semen leaks out from her mouth as she couldn't take anymore. Naruto then puts her on all fours and starts fucking her ass doggy style on the kitchen floor, Tsunami moans lustfully as she starts groping her left breast and playing with her nipple. "AH god!"

"You like getting your ass fucked, don't you?" said Naruto as he whispers in her ear. "You like getting fucked in the kitchen, don't you"

"Hai" whispers Tsunami while moaning

"Pardon?" said Naruto as he couldn't hear her proberly

"HAI, I DO!" shouts Tsunami

"Oh you admit it, eh" said Naruto as he then spanks her sweet ass "You're a naughty Kaa-san, aren't"

"Hai" moans Tsunami

"Pardon" said Naruto as he spanks her ass again

"HAI, I'M A NAUGHTY KAA-SAN!" shouts Tsunami

"You like being a naughty Kaa-san, don't you" said Naruto "Go on, say it"

"I like being a naughty Kaa-san, I like getting fucked in the kitchen, I like even getting fucked in the living room, bathroom and even the garden. I'm a naughty Kaa-san" said Tsunami out loud.

Naruto is now reaching his climax and starts to whisper into Tsunami's ear.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass, do you want me to cum in your ass" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"H-Hai" moans Tsunami with her face blushing.

"Say it" said Naruto

"I want you to cum in my ass" said Tsunami

"Whose ass?" said Naruto

"A naughty Kaa-san's ass; I want you to cum into my naughty Kaa-san ass" shouts Tsunami

"Alright, here it comes" said Naruto as he then starts cumming out a huge load into Tsunami's ass, she gasps at the hot sensation and the massive amount entering her hole and seeping out from it. She couldn't handle it as she drops into a sex coma with a fucked stupid expression on her face and her tongue sticking out like a panting dog. Her unconscious moans hit his ears and her smiles at her; he pulls himself out from her ass, making a huge mess on the kitchen floor. "Looks like I'll be doing the housework, _**Shadow **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**__**"**_

And in a puff of smoke a dozen Narutos fully dressed and saluting to the original.

"HAI!" said the clones

"Clean this mess before everyone gets back; I'll run Tsunami-chan a bath" said Naruto as he carries Tsunami bridal style"

"Hai" said the clones as they start on cleaning the kitchen.

Bathroom

It took Tsunami 20 minutes to wake up and found herself in a nice warm bath and Naruto cleaning her. She sighs in relaxation as the hot water soothes her muscles, she asked him to join in with her as he does need cleaning too, he accepts as he jumps in the bathtub and Tsunami starts washing him. They then both embrace each other and kiss passionately while soaking in the hot water.

Tsunami moans as Naruto rubs her back and activating her pleasure points, Naruto smiles in the kiss as he then insert his tongue in her mouth and she accepts it while inserting her tongue in return. Naruto then stops as the memories from his dispelled _**Shadow **__**Clones**_ flashed into his mind.

"Damn it, they're back" said Naruto as he was referring to Team 7, Tazuna and Inari. He jumps out of the bath, wrapped a towel around him and kissed Tsunami one more time before exiting the bathroom.

Naruto left the bathroom and bumped into Kakashi, who winked at Naruto (or blinked in Naruto's point of view since his lone eye was visible), greeted Naruto and told him that training will start in 5 minutes. Naruto rushed to his room and got dressed, Kakashi turns to see Tsunami with a towel around her.

"Afternoon, Ms Tsunami" said Kakashi "I trust that Naruto is taking good care of you"

"He is" said Tsunami "Also giving me company while father is away at the construction site"

"Glad to hear it" said Kakashi as he then walks pass Tsunami and head for his room "It won't take long for the bridge to be fully constructed and we'll leave for Konoha with a mission accomplished"

Tsunami was saddened to hear that, once the bridge is finished Naruto will return to Konoha. She had a wonderful time with him in that passed week, and she wished he'd stayed for a little longer.

"I see" said Tsunami sadly

Kakashi noticed the sad expression on her face and placed his hand on her shoulder

"But don't worry, I bet he'll visit you when he gets an outdoor job" said Kakashi "I'll make sure of it"

"I appreciate it, thank you" said Tsunami

"Anytime" said Kakashi as he then enters his room.

Naruto heard everything from the other side of his bedroom door and smiles kindly.

Later: Outside

Naruto and Sasuke are busy training their Chakra control while Sakura is on guard duty to defend Tazuna while goes shopping (despite the poverty and low economy of the land). Naruto is getting exhausted when he nearly reached the top and so is Sasuke. They did this for hours until it got dark, Sasuke decided to call it a day but Naruto continues his training.

The next day in a misty morning, Naruto is fast asleep as he has overdone himself through training. In the mist, Haku is outside picking herbs and mushrooms so she can make some medicine for Zabuza until she spots Naruto sleeping near the tree. She walk towards him, closer and closer until she stops as she feels the heat affecting her again by Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri**_. She tries to resist it as she is starting to gain tolerance to it; she then starts to shove it gently to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up" said Haku "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here"

Naruto yawns and stretches his arms as he turns his head to see Haku, she is wearing an ice blue kimono with white snowflake patterns on it. Her long dark brown hair cascades down on her shoulders and her face radiate beauty. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty until he shook his head and replied.

"I don't get sick" said Naruto as he stands up and stretches again "Man, I trained too much"

"Training, you're a ninja?" said Haku rhetorically as she knew Naruto is a ninja but decided to keep a low profile as he doesn't know who she is.

"Yeah" said Naruto as he taps his Hitai-ate around his waist "A ninja from Konoha"

_So __he__'__s __from __Kakashi__'__s __team __whom __are __defending __the __bridge __builder _thought Haku _and __he__'__s __the __one, __the __Genin __that __made __me __feel __this __way_ "What are you training for"

"To get strong" said Naruto "I need to get strong so I can fulfil my dreams"

"And what are your dreams" said Haku curiously at Naruto

"To be Hokage and have a family" said Naruto

"Those are nice dreams" said Haku "With those dreams, that means you're training to protect your precious ones"

"That's right" said Naruto "I have many precious people in my village and I'll defend them of all my life"

"You do that" said Haku as she stands up and walks away "Power is meaningless if it's not used to protect those you cared"

"I know" said Naruto as he watches Haku walk away and turns to walk away himself, "Give my regards to Zabuza for me; and good luck on our battle in the future"

Haku stops and widen her eyes with shock, how does he know? Before she could ask, Naruto was gone and returned to Tazuna's home. Naruto knew who she was but didn't do anything to prevent the incoming conflict that is coming soon.

As Naruto dash though the trees, he bumps into Sasuke; Kakashi has sent him to find Naruto and tell him he is guarding Tsunami again as usual. Naruto understands and heads back to the House so Team 7 can escort Tazuna to the construction site.

Tazuna's house

Team 7 has left the house with Tazuna and Naruto is in his guard duty in the house; Inari is outside fishing, which is an excellent opportunity for both Naruto and Tsunami to have fun in the bedroom.

In Tsunami's room, Tsunami moans as Naruto is behind her, massaging her breasts, kissing her neck and thrusting in and out of her pussy. Tsunami moans in ecstatic pleasure and turns her head to kiss Naruto passionately on the lips.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" moans Tsunami

"Tsunami-chan" said Naruto moans Naruto as he continues kissing her passionately. He squeezes her breasts and pinches her nipples to increase the pleasure.

Tsunami moans loudly as she insert her tongue inside Naruto's mouth, Naruto tastes her tongue with his and starts wrestling it with his while they kiss. Naruto speeds things up as Tsunami's pleasure is skyrocketing and moaning him to go faster and harder. Tsunami is bouncing up and down like she is on a pogo stick. Tsunami moans out Naruto's name loud, he was lucky that no one is around to hear it, especially Tazuna or he'll have to deal with a pissed off father like he had dealt with Hiashi when he fucking the 2 Hyuuga sisters. They continue with their love making until they reach their climax and moan out loud, Naruto drops to the pillow and Tsunami rolled off and cuddled towards him, Naruto is really exhausted from his training and love making he's giving to Tsunami. She kisses his scarred cheek and snuggles into him and decided to have a lie in with Naruto.

Zabuza's Hideout

Zabuza is back on his feet but the paralysis isn't completely gone; Haku is just doing check ups to see it he can move.

"So what's the results, Haku" said Zabuza holding an apple.

"One more day and you're fully recovered" said Haku

"Perfect" said Zabuza as he then crushes the apple into mush.

Later

Night has fallen and Team 7 returns as Tazuna's shift is over, a few more days and the bridge will be ready for the Konoha ninja to return home. Tsunami is in the kitchen as she is recovered but Naruto remains asleep in her bed.

"Where's Naruto" said Sasuke to Tsunami

"He had a busy day, so he's taking a nap to regain his strength" said Tsunami

In the bedroom, Naruto is peacefully sleeping with Kyuubi in her clone snuggling into his arms. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Team 7, Tazuna and Inari are eating their dinner while Tsunami does the dishes. Inari is quietly eating his dinner while looking at his mother, getting suspicious about her with Naruto and curious of what they were doing.

Luckily Tazuna is busy drinking his sake as his shift was a hard one and didn't pay attention to his grandson's suspicion of Tsunami. Kakashi mentally chuckles as he already know what happened while he and Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were gone to the construction site.

Tonight is a normal night for the ninjas for as tomorrow will get complicated.

Next day

Team 7, minus Naruto as he's still sleeping, are leaving the house to escort Tazuna to the construction site. Kakashi told Tsunami to tell Naruto, when he wakes up, to meet them at the construction site so he wouldn't miss the fun. It took Naruto 10 minutes to wake up, realising that Team 7 has left and dashed into the woods, not without saying good bye to Tsunami and kisses her.

Naruto dashes though the woods to catch up to his team until he noticed slashes on the trees and a dead boar on the ground with slashes on the side.

"What the…" said Naruto

Meanwhile

Tsunami is busy doing house work and Inari is playing outside; Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 are escorting Tazuna to the construction site so he can finish the bridge as it's nearly completed and Naruto has left to catch up to them. All was peaceful in the house until the door was kicked open and 2 ruthless mercenaries barged in and pulled out their swords and place them near Inari's neck, taking him hostage.

"Inari" said Tsunami gasping with shock

"Kaa-san, help me" said Inari

"Alright lady, listen up" said the first mercenary as he place his blade near Inari's neck "Come with us and the kid will live"

Tsunami widens her eyes with fear and then drops her head with defeat.

"Alright, just don't hurt him" said Tsunami

"Good to hear" said the mercenary as he removes the sword away from Inari's neck and kicks him away and sent him crashing into a wall. Tsunami widens her eyes with anger and turns her head at them.

"You said you won't hurt him" said Tsunami

"Wrong, I said I let him live" said the mercenary laughing as he grabs Tsunami's wrist and drags her out the house. "I didn't say anything about hurting him, HA HA HA!"

You bastard" growls Tsunami

"Oh, a feisty one" said the secondary as he held onto her cheeks and got spat on by Tsunami, causing him to get pissed and slapped her hard. "YOU BITCH!"

"Hey, the boss wants her in one piece" said the first mercenary "Also he promised we can have her so don't break her...not yet Heh heh heh"

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouts Inari as he charges at the mercenaries.

"Oh look, the tough guy wants to play" said the second mercenary

"Well them" said the first Mercenary as he pulls out his sword "I think we can spare a few minutes"

"INARI, DON'T!" shouts Tsunami with concern of her son

"I hope you prayed to Kami, kid" said the first Mercenary as he prepares to chop Inari in half. "Because you'll be seeing her in the afterlife"

The mercenary chopped Inari down, causing Tsunami to scream in terror and loss of her son, until the body of Inari puffed into smoke and a sliced log was in his place.

"Whew, that was close"

The 2 mercenaries and Tsunami turn to see Naruto holding Inari, Inari is save from harm thanks to Naruto. Naruto turns to Inari and smiles at him.

"I must say you did a heroic think there" said Naruto "Now do you think heroes exist?"

Inari was dumbstruck at the swiftness of Naruto as he saved his life; he nods his head to answer the question and got his hair ruffled by Naruto in response.

"Alright, stay here as it's my turn to save your mother" said Naruto as he then turns to the mercenaries and starts cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, who's next?" said Naruto

"Just hack him to pieces, he's just one genin" said the first Mercenary

"Got it" said the second Mercenary as he and the first charge at Naruto.

"Don't underestimate ninjas, pal" said Naruto as he pulls out his trench knife and channels chakra in them. "_**Wind **__**Slash **__**Jutsu!**__**"**_

Naruto swishes at the air and a blade of wind flew towards the Mercenaries and knocked them down. Naruto pulls out ninja wire and bounds them to a nearby tree and discarded them of their swords.

"Alright, I want to know everything" said Naruto as his _**Shinkeigan**_ is activated and begins interrogating the mercenaries. "Why would Gato send you when he has Zabuza and his accomplice to deal with our Client?"

"Got to hell, kid" said the first mercenary "I ain't telling you anything"

"Bad mistake" said Naruto as he places his finger on the mercenaries shoulder, activating a pain point and causing him to scream in pain. Naruto turns his head at Tsunami and spoke to him. "Tsunami-chan, take Inari inside and cover his ears, I don't want him to see or hear this"

"Hai" said Tsunami as she takes Inari indoors.

As Tsunami and Inari are inside the house, Naruto continues interrogating the mercenaries by just simply touching them. The pain Naruto is giving them is too much for them as eventually they began to cooperate.

"The boss has decided that Zabuza too expensive to pay and expected him to die in the ninja's hands. Also he has all his men to deal with the bridge builder when Zabuza meets his demise" said the First Mercenary

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growls at the sound of treason from Gato as he socks the 2 Mercenaries out cold. Tsunami exited the house as she knew the interrogation is over.

"Tazuna is in trouble" said Naruto "And so is my team; stay safe Tsunami-chan"

"You too" said Tsunami as she gives Naruto a kiss before he leaves to the construction site. Inari saw this and was shocked from it

_Am __I __having __a __new __Tou-san? _Thought Inari

Construction Site

Team 7 and Tazuna arrives at the Bridge Construction Site, the builders are on the floor and badly beaten up, and the area is engulfed in thick mist. Kakashi and his 2 Genin students are ready for combat as Zabuza and his masked accomplice Haku arrives from the mist. Zabuza is now wearing a black tight shirt and Haku is wearing the Kimono she wore when she first met Naruto but wearing the mask to conceal her face; the air starts to get cold and frost as her Chakra flows out from her body.

"We meet again, Zabuza" said Kakashi

"Hai" said Zabuza as he pulls out his sword "You ready, Haku?"

"Hai" said Haku as she pulls out her senbon

"Alright Team, get ready and remember what you learned" said Kakashi as he reveals his _**Sharingan**_ "Sakura, guard Tazuna; Sasuke you deal with Zabuza's accomplice"

"Hai" said Sasuke and Sakura as they do the objective while Kakashi pulls out his Kunai and clashes with Zabuza.

Meanwhile Naruto zips pass through the trees, trying to get to the Construction Site to deliver the news from the Mercenaries he interrogated. Will he make on time before blood was spilt?

The battle between Team 7 and Zabuza + Haku begins; Kakashi clashes his blade against the ninja swordsman while Sasuke battles against and dodges her senbon made of ice. Sakura remain where she is and protecting Tazuna while kakashi and Sasuke battle against Zabuza and Haku. The mist grows thick and the air goes cold as the 2 Rouge Kiri ninjas perform their signature jutsus.

_**"Hidden Mist Jutsu"**_ said Zabuza

_**"Ninja Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors"**_ said Haku

Kakashi's _**Sharingan**_ renders useless though this thick mist and Sasuke is trapped in a room of ice mirrors of multiple reflections of Haku in them. The table has turned for those 2 Konoha Ninja as Zabuza starts to overpower the scarecrow like ninja with the mist to his advantage, and Haku's speed increased thanks to her ice mirrors. Sasuke is finding it hard to dodge the Senbon in this thick mist and they are hard to see due to the fact that they are incredibly thin and nearly invisible, he starts grunting in pain as many needles pierce through him but none at his vital spots. Haku hops from mirror to mirror as she throws her Ice Senbon at the Uchiha, Sasuke tries to melt the ice mirrors with his Fireball Jutsu but it all went in vain as the flames didn't melt them.

Damn it, my_** Fireball Jutsu** _has no effect thought Sasuke as more Senbon were thrown at him. And those mirrors, she's trying to confuse me; damn if only I've awoken them.

"Your fire jutsus are useless against these mirrors; if it were normal ice mirrors then you would stand a chance" said Haku as she comes out from the mirror. "The ice is hard as crystal and can't melt, perhaps you should bring in back up. Like that blonde ninja friend of yours"

"Shut up" said Sasuke as he then took out the senbon and threw them at Haku but they shattered into dust before they even touch her.

"Pitiful, that's a move of a desperate man" said Haku "I wouldn't waste my time on you. _**Ice P**__**rison **__**Jutsu**_"

She then slowly encase Sasuke in a block of ice, she walks towards Sasuke with her Senbon out for the kill. Sasuke pulls out some shuriken and threw them at her but missed as she dodged them effectively.

"This is getting old" said Haku until she starts to hear cracking and the ice mirror behind Sasuke shatters as a pair of dark hand-like tendrils zip by and grabs Sasuke. "What the…"

The tendrils drag Sasuke off his slowly forming prison and tossed him out of the mirror room. Sasuke sighed in relief as he looks up to see Naruto with those tendrils on his back.

"Took long enough, Dobe" said Sasuke until he realised the tendrils "And what's with the arms"

"It's part of a bloodline of mine" said Naruto "The _**Juuni-Te**_, a useful (and also perverted) jutsu for many things (to do with a woman)"

"**Tell ****me ****about ****it****" **said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

"Anyway, I'll deal with her" said Naruto as he enters the mirror dome.

"Careful, Dobe" said Sasuke "She's a swift one"

"So am I" said Naruto before the shattered mirror reforms again, trapping Naruto instead. Naruto them looks around to see Haku's reflection in every mirror "Nice jutsu you have here"

"I would say the same thing" said Haku as she exits the mirror and removes her mask to reveal her beautiful face. "I want to know something, how did you know I work for Zabuza when we first yesterday?"

"I never forget a voice" said Naruto "And the that beautiful brown hair of yours"

"Flattery will not help you win" said Haku "Care to give me your name?"

"It's only polite to give out your name before asking for mine" said Naruto

"Haku Yuki" said Haku

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

"A pleasure" said Haku as she pulls out her senbon and prepare for battle.

Naruto pulls out his Chakra knife and too prepared for battle, both of them dash at each other, clashing their weapons and dodging them, their battle begins.

_Here we go, this is a rewritten of the original as it was a bit short and rushed._


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 14

Bridge Construction Site

Inside the mirror dome, Naruto and Haku are clashing blades and performing their elemental Jutsus. Naruto performs _**Wind **__**Slash **__**Jutsu **_and Haku performs _**Certain **__**Death **__**Ice **__**Spears**_ but both of them dodges the deadly jutsus but caught their clothing, Haku's left sleeve is torn off and Naruto's jacket was impaled by an _**Ice **__**Spear**_. Haku couldn't help but blush as Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt underneath that jacket and now his bare chest is exposed.

Haku shook her head as she tries to focus and not give out an opening for Naruto, she perform hand signs and jumps into the mirror. Her reflections appear in every mirror and each pulls out a bunch of Senbon. She and her reflections start throwing a barrage of Senbon at Naruto, Naruto start dodging the raining senbon while some embeds his body. Trying to dodge more senbon raining down on him like a violent hailstone storm, Naruto uses _**Wind **__**Slash **__**Jutsu**_ to shatter the mirrors and drag Haku out. He is succeeding as the mirrors are cracking but still standing, it doesn't matter to Naruto as Haku is exiting the mirror and now confronts him. She tears off the remaining sleeve and pulls out a Senbon.

She dashes for the kill and Naruto clutches on to his knife, he dodges the senbons again and clashes onto a blade Haku made out of ice. Naruto blocks and clash with the blade, unaware that the ice encases his ankles and making him immobile.

"Damn it" said Naruto until Haku starts to levitate in the air and a blizzard forms out of nowhere. Naruto shields her eyes and starts to shiver from the cold, he watches Haku vanish in the blizzard and get Senbon embedded in his body. "Damn this blizzard"

"_**Ninja **__**art: **__**White **__**Blizzard **__**Jutsu**__**" **_said Haku's voice in the blizzard, the blizzard grows more violent and Naruto is getting cold and the ice is rising up to his legs. Naruto tries to break free but it's futile as the ice is strong as Diamonds, also shines like them too. The ice then starts to freeze his arms and shoulders, making them useless to use and making him unable to use Jutsus. The blizzard calms and Haku walk towards the semi frozen Naruto, shivering and now suffering from hyperthermia.

"Do you know the legend of the Yuki-onna?" asks Haku

Naruto nods while shivering from the cold, he even finds it ironic to be in the situation based in that legend. Begin frozen to death by a beautiful woman with an Ice Affinity, both matches the description of the spirit known as the Yuki-onna.

"H-H-How I-I-Ironic" said Naruto shivering "I-I die i-in the s-style of t-t-t-that l-l-l-legend, you even l-l-l-l-look like one. Beautiful a-a-and d-d-d-d-deadly"

Haku giggles and blushes at this, she then does what Naruto didn't expect; she kisses him on the lips, moaning from the warmth of his lips and caresses his shivering and cold chest.

"I thank you for the compliment" said Haku as she then snap her fingers and the ice that encased Naruto shatters; freeing him but collapses on the floor, curling in a ball and shivering from the cold. Kyuubi is trying to keep him warm and alive as she doesn't want him dying. She growls at Haku and wants to kill her but Naruto told her to stay where she is; he stands up and goes in a battle position. "Time for round 2; alright but let's make this fun and make a wager"

"W-w-what do you mean?" said Naruto

"According to the legend, you can't escape me until you seduce me" said Haku smirking

"You were p-p-p-planning this" said Naruto

"Of course; I can't stop thinking about you and I want some fun" said Haku "Now listen; if you win, I'll let you go and I'll submit defeat and accept any fate you will place upon me. But if I win, I'll keep you as my personal play thing and you'll address me as "Master" or "Mistress", is that a deal?"

"Hai" said Naruto as he is no longer getting cold; Kyuubi's chakra is heating him up and getting rid of the hyperthermia in his body. Haku smiles as she is pleased to hear this.

"Good, let us begin" said Haku as she then vanishes into the blizzard again.

Naruto activates his _**Shinkeigan**_ and releases his _**Yokubo **__**no **__**Kiri **_but the blizzard is blowing the pheromones away and is unaffected in the cold. All Naruto can count on is his Dojutsu when Haku is close to him; this battle is now a battle of dominance, Haku's laughs echoes in the wind; trying to mock and taunt Naruto but he doesn't raise to the bait and fall into her trap.

"What's wrong, Naruto; giving up already?" said Haku's voice "Don't tell me this is your first time with a woman?"

"Not really, I dated many kunoichi" said Naruto not fazed by the taunt.

"Is that so" said Haku as she appears behind Naruto, silently wrap her arms around his neck and breathes out cold air on it, causing him to shiver from the cold. "Let's see about that"

Haku jumps onto him and sat on top of him, she removes her sleeveless kimono to reveal her beautiful body, her breasts are C cup and her body is petite. Her hair is a long dark brown colour and right down to her back. Naruto couldn't move as the ice binds his wrists and ankles, rendering defenceless against Haku. Haku giggles as she starts licking from to Naruto's stomach right up to his neck, her tongue is cold like the ice, making Naruto shiver. Haku is dominating him easily thanks to her Bloodline, she starts kissing and sucking his neck with her ice cold lips and caressing his chest with her cold hands. Naruto never knew Haku was this cold, literally; he did know she is from Kiri but no human is this cold in their life.

Then he realised, Haku is channelling her ice chakra around her body to make her cold as the ice she uses. Naruto tries to break free but the ice binds his arms and legs to stop him moving.

_Damn__it;__I__can__'__t__move_thought Naruto as he then feel Haku's hands touching his cock and winces at the touch. _Ah, __it__'__s __so __cold; __my __cock __is __freezing __by __her __cold __hands. __Kyu-chan, __help __me __please_

"**Okay, ****Naruto-kun; ****just ****hold ****on ****a ****little ****longer ****while ****I ****give ****you ****a ****tail****'****s ****worth ****of ****chakra****" **said Kyuubi as she starts meditating in Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto agrees and tries to stall Haku's domination for a while so Kyuubi can give him some of powers. He stays strong while Haku starts massaging his balls with her hands. Haku is amazed at Naruto's resistance and smirks devilishly, it just means that she can have more fun with him and make it more of a challenge until she claims him hers. She then lowers down and pulls down his pants and underwear, the cold air touches his cock and balls, causing him to shudder from the cold; this is making it harder for him to resist so Kyuubi can channel her chakra in his body. Haku giggles as she is nearly to victory as she sees the expression on Naruto's face she wants to see.

_Almost __there _thought Haku as she starts to slowly lick the shaft, causing Naruto to gasp and moan.

_Hurry __up, __Kyuubi _thought Naruto as he feels the pleasure flowing in him

"**Stay ****strong ****Naruto-kun, ****just ****a ****few ****more ****seconds****" **said Kyuubi _**Damn**__**it,**__**if **__**it **__**wasn**__**'**__**t **__**for **__**this **__**seal, **__**I**__**'**__**d **__**do **__**in **__**an **__**instant**_

Naruto tries to resist the cold pleasure Haku is giving him but it's too hard to do. Haku is teasing his cock with her tongue, trying to make it hard but Naruto is trying to think of something else to keep it down.

_Sakura __raping __me, __Sakura __raping __me, __SAKURA __RAPING __ME, __SAKURA __RAPING __ME! _Thought Naruto as he repeats the incident of Sakura trying to rape him years ago when he was at the academy, the thought of it terrorizes him, then he think of other horrible things. _SASUKE __GOING __YOAI __WITH __A __FREAKY __PALE-SKINNED __PEDO! __ROCK __LEE __IN __A __SPEEDO! INEDIBLE __RAMEN!_

"**Nearly ****there, ****Naruto-kun; ****stay ****strong****" **Said Kyuubi as she's nearly there

_OH __SHIT, __I __CAN__'__T __THINK __OF __NEGATIVE __THOUGHTS ,__Errr... come __on __Naruto __think... no __that __one__'__s __too __horny... too __sexy... oh __god... __DAMN __MY __PERVERTED __THOUGHTS! _Thought Naruto as is cock is starting to get hard but tries to soften it while Haku continues teasing it with her tongue. _I __KNOW, __BAD __RAPPING __NINJA __DOING __A __CRAPIEST __RAP __OVER __AND __OVER __AGAIN!_

Meanwhile in Kumo

A certain ninja with dark skin, blonde hair and a goatee sneezes while making up a verse for his rapping.

"Yo 8-man, was someone talking about me?" said the ninja

"**I ****dunno****" **said '8-man'

Back in Nami

"**All ****right, ****Naruto-kun; ****POWER ****UP!****" **said Kyuubi as she finished.

_About__time_thought Naruto as he starts to shroud in Kyuubi's red bubbling and overwhelming chakra; the force of it blew Haku off Naruto and cracks the mirror but keep them standing. Naruto roars loudly at the power flowing in him, his hair turns feral, his whisker marks thicken and darken, and his eyes are a darker shade of pink due to the mixture Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto's _**Shinkeigan**_.

The chakra is heating the area up but the mirrors remain where they are, the blizzard fades away and partially floods the area. Turning it into some sort of steamy swimming pool but the water is only 2 feet above. Now the tables has turned as Haku is the one shivering, not of the cold since it's now warm but from the huge flow of power Naruto gave out. Naruto looks at Haku, on her ass and in the water, her clothes are soaking wet as the warm rain from the melting blizzard cascades down.

"Oh my, your clothes are soaking wet" said Naruto as he them performs his _**Juuni-Te**_ and move them towards Haku "Allow me to remove them"

Haku widen her eyes as she tries to leave but the arms caught her and starts removing her clothes gently despite her moving around and trying to break free. Haku is now completely naked and bounded by Naruto's _**Juuni-Te**_ while he removes his clothes. He then walk towards Haku and controls his _**Junni-Te **_to bring Haku to him.

"You had your chance to dominate me, Haku-chan" said Naruto smirking as his place his hand on her cheek, activating her pleasure points and making her moans and blushing. "Now it's my turn, I haven't use this jutsu for a while since I didn't really need it. But I'll use this opportunity to test on you"

Naruto then walks to the ice mirror and sat in front of it and leans on it, despite the fact that it's made of ice it is warm from the heat from Kyuubi's chakra. He focuses his chakra on his _**Juuni-Te**_ and let them do the work. 4 arms hold Haku's wrists and ankles while the rest starts massaging her shoulders, legs, stomach, breasts and pussy. Each activated Haku's pleasure points and she moans out loud she is getting an amazing yet creepy massage. Naruto watches this with amazement as it feels like he has extra arms in his body.

Haku stops resisting and starts to accept it as the feeling is amazing to her, her face blushes and she feels warm underneath her legs. As she is starting to cum; Naruto then lower her to the flooded floor and walk to her while his _**Juuni-Te**_ keep hold of her. He dismisses the jutsu and pulls her to his own arms; Haku pulls Naruto into a loving kiss and shoves her tongue in. Naruto smirks and too share the kiss. Naruto then starts groping her left breast and right ass cheek, causing Haku to muffle out a moan while rubbing her wet pussy on Naruto's cock. Naruto gets the idea and lifts her up and leans her on the ice mirror to get in position.

Naruto then whispers into her ear before inserting his cock into her wet pussy.

"I win, Haku-chan" whispers Naruto as he inserts his cock into her tight, wet and surprisingly virgin pussy. But it doesn't hurt her as her hymen was already broke during her training under Zabuza years ago. She admits defeat and doesn't care as she is feeling the pleasure flowing in her as Naruto starts thrusting in and out of her.

_Oh __god, __this __warm __feeling; __I __haven__'__t __felt __this __before __and __I __love __it _thought Haku as she wrap her arms around Naruto and embrace him to feel his warm chest onto hers. _I __love __this __warmth __and __I __don__'__t __want __to __be __away __from __it; __I__'__ve __been __in __the __cold __far __too __long. __Please __share __your __warmth __to __me, __Naruto-kun_

Naruto smiles at her and starts kissing her cheek and then on the lips, Haku shares in with the kiss and moans as she starts inserting her tongue in his mouth and his in her mouth. They lower down to the ground, letting the warm water touch their skin. Haku is like she's in heaven, the warmth flowing in her is amazing to her, and her face is now melted from the cold expression to the warm happy one.

They stayed like this for about 20 minutes until they here Sasuke knocking at the other side of the mirror dome.

"Hey Dobe, are you alright?" said Sasuke as the mist starts to clear away "Just to let you know; Kakashi-sensei has Zabuza pinned down and is about to take him down for good.

_OH __SHIT __I __ALMOST __FORGOT!_thought Naruto as he stops what he was doing, dashed trough the mirrors and heads for Kakashi and Zabuza.

Zabuza is pinned down by Kakashi's dog summons and Kakashi is channelling his chakra and electricity shrouds his left hand.

"Time to end this, Zabuza" said Kakashi as he then dashes to Zabuza for the kill _**"**__**Raikiri!**__**"**_

Then suddenly Naruto appeared and stops Kakashi's attack moving his hand to the ground, missing Zabuza by an inch. Both of the Jonin were shocked at Naruto, not just for stopping the final blow but the fact that Naruto is complete naked in front of them.

"N-Naruto…why…" said Kakashi speechless

"Because I discovered something Zabuza needs to hear" said Naruto

"That's not what I meant" said Kakashi "I mean why…are you NAKED!"

This took a while for Naruto to realized and looked down to see is not wearing clothes then he looks at Kakashi

"Oh…right, I forgot about that" said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck, causing both Kakashi and Zabuza deadpanned at this. Then Naruto turns to Zabuza "Hey, I have something to say to you"

"Put some pants on first" said Zabuza closing his eyes tightly and turned his eyes away. "I didn't really want to see you fully exposed, Brat"

"Oh right," said Naruto as he then turns to Kakashi "say Kakashi, you wouldn't have to have a spare pair, do you"

"Here you go" said Kakashi as he pulls out a spare pair of ninja pants from a scroll and throws them at Naruto.

"Cheers" said Naruto as he put on the pants. "Alright Zabuza you can open your eyes now"

"Thank kami" said Zabuza as he open his eyes and see Naruto wearing ninja pants. "Alright, what is it you want to say to me"

"You're being betrayed" said Naruto as he then points at the dead end of the unfinished bridge; the fog clears and reveals Gato and his army of mercenaries.

"Well, well; looks like Zabuza failed once again" said Gato "Doesn't matter, I was expecting you to die by them anyway. You're too expensive to use and I can't pay the dead, HA HA HA!"

"When did you learn this, brat?" said Zabuza

"2 of his cronies attacked Tazuna's place and tried to take her hostage" said Naruto

"Is that so" said Zabuza "And Haku, how is she?"

"she's fine" said Naruto as he points at the Ice mirror dome with steam seeping out from the hole Naruto made. "Just relaxing in a nice warm bath"

And he is right, Haku is relaxing in the warm water, she is disappointed that Naruto had to save her accomplice from death but she doesn't mind having an after battle bath. Zabuza nods at this and sighs at this.

"Good to hear, if anything would happen to my dear daughter, I wouldn't know what to do" said Zabuza

"She's your daughter?" said Naruto in shock

"Yeah" said Zabuza "It happens a day before the holocaust back in Kiri"

"The Bloodline Holocaust" said Kakashi

"Yeah" said Zabuza "Anyway, since my contract is revoked by that greedy bastard over there, could you release me please. I'm no longer the enemy here"

"Alright" said Kakashi as he then dispels the dog summons. Zabuza rub his arms as the bit marks from the dogs hurts him.

"Alright" said Zabuza as he picks up his sword and rest it on his shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Hai" said Naruto as he and Kakashi prepare for battle.

"Oh and one thing" said Zabuza to Naruto "You hurt Haku and I'll shove my sword up where the sun don't shine"

"Er…no problem" said Naruto nervously as Zabuza is deadly serious. "And how did you know that I and Haku did it?"

"It's quite obvious, you were naked and Haku couldn't stop thinking about you" said Zabuza "Now let us deal with Gato so we can get some rest"

"Hai" said Naruto and Kakahi "Sasuke, come here"

"Hai" said Sasuke as he heads for Kakashi, Naruto and Zabuza; he knows about Zabuza being a temporary ally and assist him as well.

The 4 male Shinobi charges at Gato's men and Gato himself; and…you know the rest.

Next day

Gato is dead and the rest of the mercenaries are retreating to the other side; Zabuza is getting his wounds treated by Tsunami, who now is relieved that he is no longer targeting her father now that Gato is dead and his business empire has crumbled and his money was taken be Naruto and Sasuke and goes to Nami so their economy would return to their normal state until the bride is completed.

Haku is snuggling into Naruto and sleeping peacefully as she loves the warmth from him. She looks cute like this and Zabuza smiles under his bandages that she has fallen in love with the blonde ninja; also that she is happy with, so Naruto is dead lucky that Zabuza didn't him a sword enema for breaking his daughter's heart.

Haku also understands that Naruto has other women in love with him and doesn't mind as long as she's with him.

At night

It was night time and Naruto is sleeping with Haku and Tsunami in his arms; Haku smiles happily that she is in Naruto's embrace but her tears are wet with tears as Zabuza told her that he must return to the Land of Water to bring the money to the Rebels that are at war against the Mizukage Yagura. She doesn't want to leave Naruto and didn't have the heart to tell him yet, she doesn't want to spoil the moment before she leaves in the morning.

Morning

Haku told Naruto and he understands; she also said that she'll see him again and Naruto gave her a gift, Naruto learned how to forge a Kunai and engraved his name on the blade. A parting gift for Haku and she'll treasure it forever; they both kiss before the Masked Kunoichi leaves with her father to the Land of Water.

Now it's Team 7's turn to leave Nami; Naruto gives Tsunami a goodbye kiss, she told her father about them being with each other. He took the news well, except for the near heart attack of his daughter sleeping with a kid but Naruto's a ninja and classed as an adult so it wasn't a problem. Inari accepts it and calls Naruto his new "Tou-san" but Naruto told him that he isn't his Tou-san just yet. Tazuna assumed that Naruto is proposing to Tsunami, team 7 laughs at this and shook their heads at this.

Team 7 now leaves Nami via crossing the Bridge that Tazuna calls the "Great Naruto Bridge", named after the hero that both saved Nami and the faith of heroes.

Land of Water

Zabuza and Haku are walking though the misty woods of the Land of water; Haku sighs sadly that she is no apart from Naruto but held on with the Kunai Naruto gave to her. Zabuza sighs at this and looks away.

"Don't worry, Haku" said Zabuza "You'll see him again"

"I know" said Haku

"Alright" said Zabuza "Let's return to the base, Mei-sama would like a report for this"

"Hai" said Haku as she and Zabuza dashes into the fog and heads for the hidden base.

5 days later: Konoha

Team 7 returns back from Konoha, they were greeted by Kotetsu and Izumo the gate guards. They head for Hokage Tower until Naruto was tackled to the ground by Hanabi, Hanabi was just passing by until she saw Naruto return to Konoha and wanted to say hello, Hinata is now here as she is on an outside mission to escort a merchant to an outpost town 5 days away from Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again" said Hanabi hugging tightly to Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan…can't breathe" said Naruto as he is getting suffocated by Hanabi's extremely tight hug.

"Oh sorry" said Hanabi as she loosen her grip and starts kissing him for a few minutes before she breaks it. "Oh kami I missed kissing you, especially fu…"

"Not so loud, Hanabi-chan" said Naruto blushing "How about I pay you a visit later"

"But what about Tou-san" said Hanabi "He'll kill you if he ever see you in the compound again"

"I have my ways" said Naruto smirks before he gives Hanabi a kiss and got up on his feet. "See you later, Hanabi-chan"

"You too, Naruto-kun" said Hanabi until she realised "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for class; Iruka-sensei is gonna kill me for being late"

"Say hello to him for me" said Naruto

"Hai" said Hanabi as she rushes to the Academy

Naruto smiles as he watches Hanabi leave, and then he turns to Team 7 looking at him, each with a smirk on their faces.

"What?" said Naruto

"Nothing" said Team 7 innocently before heading to the Hokage tower.

Hokage Tower

Team 7 arrives at the Tower to report a mission accomplished and delivered the money to him.

"Well done Team 7" said Sarutobi "Now you all deserve a well-earned rest; but Naruto and Kakashi stays as I have something important to say"

"Hai" said Sasuke and Sakura as they leave the office and return home.

As the 2 Genin leave the office, Sarutobi places a sound barrier to make sure no one eavesdrop on him and Naruto and Kakashi.

"alright, I have another mission for you but only you 2 are needed" said Sarutobi as he places a letter on the table. "Read it and you'll understand"

Kakashi and Naruto reads the letter, the contents of it says:

_To the Hokage of Konoha_

_My name is Mei Terumi of the Kiri rebels and I wrote this to say that I need the assistance of one Kakashi Hatake of the **Sharingan** and Naruto-ku…I mean Naruto Uzumaki…_

"Got yourself a fan, Naruto" said Kakashi smirking under his mask

"Ah shut it" grumbles Naruto before he and Kakashi continues reading the letter.

…_I heard of their great talents from 2 of my agents Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki Momochi back in Nami and I would like their assistance. If you sent them and help them reclaim Kiri from the Tyrant Yagura's reign, I will form an alliance between Kiri and Konoha._

_Mei Terumi, Leader of the Kiri Rebels_

"So she wants us to aid them?" said Kakashi "Why not just send in a group of ANBU?"

"There is another reason for Ms Terumi for requesting you and Naruto" said Sarutobi "1. Is that you gained their trust and 2. Er…you might want to sit down for this"

"Don't worry, whatever it is, I can take it" said Naruto

"Alright, Ehem…Naruto, Mei Terumi is your… Fiancée" said Sarutobi

After that, Naruto fainted with shock, Sarutobi sighed as he knew this would happen.

_Here you have it, Naruto has a Fiancée? Who is this Mei Terumi and will Naruto accept the mission? Find out next time._


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 15

Hokage Tower

Naruto wakes up from his consciousness as he heard the shocking news from the Hokage. He was so shocked that he couldn't even speak properly and stutters wildly until he calms down to clear his thoughts and gain some air.

"I have a Fiancée?" said Naruto "How on earth did I get a Fiancée and not know about it?"

"The letter arrived a few days ago and I checked up on some documents you father kept in his dossier and I found this" said Sarutobi as he presents Naruto a document. "It seems you were placed in an arranged marriage with the daughter of the Terumi Clan head so the alliance between Kiri and Konoha would happen. Quite ironic that she wants you so this alliance will happen"

"But I haven't met her in person, plus I don't know what she looks like" said Naruto

"She was aware of this" said Sarutobi as he then pulls out a photograph. "She knew that you don't know what she looked like so she sent in a photo shot along with the letter"

Naruto looks at the photo and collapses with a blushed face and a bloody nose; the photo is of a sexy woman in her 30s, she has long auburn hair and green eyes one closed as she is winking seductively to Naruto. She is nothing but dark blue lingerie but a few sizes smaller to reveal her cleavage and make her D-cup breasts bigger. On the photo is her handwriting saying "See you real soon, Naruto-kun" and her kiss mark on the corner. Naruto's mouth gaping while unconscious and muttering "Humana-Humana-Humana" all over again; ever since Naruto has been using his bloodline, he's been slowly turning into a pervert as he has sex with Hinata, Hanabi, Anko, Kurenai, Tsume, Hana and not to mention Tsunami and Haku back in Nami.

"I don't get it though, how did she know about Naruto when his lineage was a secret from the outside" said Kakashi curious about how the leader of the rebels outside Kiri knew about Naruto.

"Mei got curious and sent in her spies to investigate on what he would look like" said Sarutobi "They were professional and the ANBU couldn't capture them; I thought that Kiri was trying to find our secret jutsu but they were just spying on him just so that she could get information about her future husband"

Kakashi shudders at the thought of being spied on; causing a few Kakashi fan girls to sneeze; then suddenly Naruto regains consciousness from the exotic photo of Mei and now has an erection.

_Damn, __Tou-san __does __have __great __taste __in __women; __that__'__s __why __he __married __my __mother _thought Naruto blushing as he remembered the time when Sarutobi shows him a photograph of his parents. Kushina was one sexy MILF and his father was one lucky bastard to have her.

"Good to see you awake, Naruto" said Sarutobi "Now for the mission; do you accept"

"Hai" said Naruto "I could go for another adventure, plus I'm now curious about my Fiancée."

"Good, I'll send in their messenger hawk a reply and you and Kakashi will leave tomorrow" said Sarutobi "Use this day to recuperate from your previous mission"

"Hai" said Naruto and Kakashi as they left the office.

Konoha

Naruto and Kakashi went to their separate ways, Naruto is getting peckish and heads to Ichiraku ramen for a bowl or 2…well more like 20 bowls but you get the idea. He passes through the villagers, some are blushing and are affected by Naruto's _**Yokubo **__**no **__**kiri **_but not too much as Naruto is keeping control of it in case of some accidents happen.

Naruto arrives at Ichiraku Ramen and sat on his usual seat; he waits for Teuchi to arrive to greet him and get his order, but instead his daughter Ayame arrives and smiles at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" said Ayame "What can I give you?"

"A large bowl of Miso ramen please" said Naruto "Where's your father?"

"He has some errands to do and he won't be back for a few hours" said Ayame as she enters the kitchen to make Naruto's order. "So how was your mission?"

"It was great, my first time outside Konoha" said Naruto "Some fresh air, new people to meet (not to mention 2 women I fucked) and badass ninjas and bandits to fight"

"It sounds like you had fun" said Ayame as she arrives at the counter with Naruto's ramen and gives it to him "Here you go, and don't worry about paying. It's on the house"

"Really?" said Naruto amazed of her giving him a free bowl of Ramen

"Uh huh" said Ayame "Excuse me, I think I left the noodles boiling too long"

Ayame then enters the kitchen, she lied about the noodles as the gas ovens are off, she waits for Naruto to eat his ramen and then quietly crouches on the floor and was out of Naruto's sight. She crawls around the counter and then under the front side until she is under Naruto. Naruto was still eating his ramen that he didn't notice her unzipping his fly and pulling out his cock.

Ayame smirks as she then starts licking the shaft to "wake him" up; it worked and Naruto starts to notice and moan as Ayame has him deep in her mouth. Ayame moans as she is sucking Naruto's cock and pumping the shaft.

"A-Ayame-chan, what are you…"

"Just relax, Naruto-kun" said Ayame "I'm just relieving you of the stress from those hard missions you had. I heard rumours about you, you naughty boy"

"What rumours?" said Naruto

"About you fucking the 2 Kunoichi that no man would dare try to date or fuck them, also the 2 Hyuuga sisters and those Inuzuka "Bitches" said Ayame as she lick up his shaft and sways her tongue around the tip, coating it with her saliva. "And I bet you went and fucked more beautiful women while you were out on a mission"

"Actually I did" moaned Naruto as he closed his eyes from the pleasure giving by Ayame. "2; they were so beautiful that I didn't want to part with them again"

"You'll never know" said Ayame before she starts sucking him like a lollypop and moans from the taste. She pulls him out from her mouth for a second so she can take off her apron and unbutton her blouse to reveal her C cup sized white bra, she then pull the bra down to free her breasts and starts wrapping Naruto's cock with them and puts him in her mouth again. While Ayame is giving Naruto a tittyfuck, Teuchi came back through the back door.

"Oh hey there Naruto" said Teuchi as he puts the bag on the kitchen table. "How long were you there?"

"Of just…*moan* 5 minutes" said Naruto, trying to not act suspicious

"Are you alright" said Teuchi

"Oh yeah" moaned Naruto "It's the ramen, I can't stop loving the flavour; with its moist, warm texture, not to mention to plumb soft toppings that goes with it"

"Well you are my No.1 customer" said Teuchi chuckling at the blonde "What happened to Ayame?"

"Oh she said she has some…errands to take care of" said Naruto

"Oh…alright, would you like another bowl?" said Teuchi

"Oh yes" moans Naruto as Ayame's warm soft breasts are massaging his cock and her hot wet mouth sucking the tip.

"Boy you do love Ramen" said Teuchi as he then starts making the noodles "It sound like it became an aphrodisiac to you. Even I heard those rumours about you being a man and all that. Of course I wouldn't mind if Ayame is like that to you, you're a nice kid and well deserved for her to have"

"Uh huh" moans Naruto, not paying attention to Teuchi as Ayame continues pleasuring his erection under the counter under Teuchi's nose. _Oh kami__she__'__s __amazing; __oh __work __the __shaft!_

"Here you go, Naruto" said Teuchi "just in time as you're really drooling"

"Am I?" said Naruto as he wipe his mouth, the pleasure from having his cock sucked and massaged by Ayame's breast are too much that he started drooling unconsciously. "Sorry about that"

"Meh, don't worry about it" said Teuchi "I know you like Ramen so much"

"I…know" said Naruto as he gives Teuchi the money and starts slurping on his ramen but couldn't hold his chopsticks properly due to Ayame's titty-fucking.

"Oh damn" said Teuchi slapping his forehead as he realised "I forgot to pick up the flour and eggs from the outpost town, I have to close early for a while"

"Don't worry, I'll clean up while you leave for the ingredients" said Naruto

"Thanks kid, I appreciate it" said Teuchi as he then starts writing a note to inform Ayame that Naruto will help along in the shop while he's gone. He places it on the wall and leaves though the back door. "I'll be back in a few hours"

"No…problem" said Naruto as he reaching his climax but holds it until Teuchi leaves, he sighs and came on Ayame's face and mouth. She moans from the taste and gulps it down her throat. Ayame comes out from under the counter with her face stained with Naruto's juices and wipes it off and licks it clean. "Wow, that was…unexpected"

"I wanted to surprise you" said Ayame "Anyway, should we continue?"

"We'll tidy up first, we don't want the old man to get angry us slacking off" said Naruto

"Good idea" said Ayame as she heads to the kitchen and get herself cleaned up.

Naruto and Ayame were busy cleaning the kitchen and closing the shop since Teuchi forgot to get some more ingredients to make noodles. This came to Naruto and Ayame's advantage because after their little chore is done, the fun begins. Ayame pushes Naruto into the pantry and goes on top of him, kissing him passionately and Naruto shares in with the kiss. Ayame removes her blouse and Naruto's jacket and threw them by the door; they both embrase each other and continues kissing passionately until Naruto hears Ayame's stomach growling.

Naruto broke the kiss as he heard Ayame's stomach; she skipped breakfast as she wasn't hungry but now she is and starts blushing with embarrassment. Naruto smiles and chuckles as Ayame looked cute when she's embarrassed.

"You hungry?" said Naruto getting a hesitated nod from Ayame, still embarrassed of her growling stomach. Naruto looks around as he is in a pantry filled with fruits vegetables, cheeses and other foods that you can snack on. He notices a bucket of fresh strawberries and pulled them out. "Don't worry, I'll feed you; you feed me ramen and it's my turn"

Naruto pulls out a strawberry and circles it around Ayame's lips; Ayame feels and cold fruit touch her lips and the flavour of it coats them. She slowly opens her mouth and the strawberry enters it. Ayame moans at the sweet taste of the strawberry, the juices touches her tongue as she chews and she starts to swallow it; Ayame then pulls him to a kiss, Naruto can taste the strawberry juice in her mouth and tongue as she shoves it in his mouth. Ayame breaks the kiss and opens her mouth so she gets another strawberry from Naruto; Naruto goes behind her so she can rest on his chest while he feeds her strawberries, cherries, apple wedges he chopped up with his kunai, raspberries and other tasty snacks that are found in the pantry.

Ayame moans as she loves the attention Naruto is giving her, feeding her when she is hungry, also from the pleasure when Naruto is rubbing her stomach and activating the pleasure points. Ayame then pulls Naruto into a kiss; Naruto can taste the juices from the fruits he fed her with. Her kiss tastes like a fruit salad and he moans from it, then an idea hatches in his mind. He broke the kiss and holds a strawberry in his mouth; Ayame ate the strawberry and kissed Naruto again at the same time.

This excitement and overwhelming pleasure causes Ayame to cum all over her pants. Naruto performs a _**Shadow **__**Clone**_ and commands it to clean her wet pussy; the clone commands as he pulls down Ayame's pants and panties to reveal her wet putty. The clone then starts putting his head between Ayame's legs and begins licking it, causing the young Ichiraku to moan as she jerk her legs while getting fed from strawberries, cherries, raspberries and apple slices. He then unhooks her bra and releases her breasts, giving her another moan as the cold air touches her nipples; he then put his free hand on her left breast and starts massaging it gently, Ayame moans again and her face is turning red from the blushing. He then kisses her neck, teasing it by slowly licking upwards to it and nibbling on her earlobe, he places a cherry in Ayame's mouth and caresses her cheek slowly until he reaches for another piece of fruit.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Ayame as she is reaching her climax and came all over the clone's face. The pleasure was so amazing that her face reveals an exhausted and now satisfied expression. But Naruto isn't finished just yet...

"Ready for the main course, Ayame-chan" said Naruto as he stood up for his position and stood in front of her while pulling down his pants. The clone was dispelled and Naruto performs a new one behind her, naked and now hung like a horse. Naruto's cock sprang out from his pants and now pointing at Ayame's face. "For today's menu, the Naruto special with extra stuffing"

"Yummy" said Ayame as she is getting lifted up by the clone so his cock inserts her anus; she screams in both pleasure and pain as the thickness is stretching it wide as she is completely tight due to the fact that she's a virgin, both pussy and ass. But the screams lowers as Naruto shoves his cock into her mouth, hearing an ecstatic moan instead as she starts sucking it like last time when Naruto was eating his ramen. Naruto and his clone starts thrusting their cocks into Ayame's holes, Naruto grunts as he loves the mouth work Ayame is giving to him; compare to last time, this one is more amazing as she did it all she had from before since Teuchi was around.

"Oh Kami, oh yes" grunts Naruto as he grab hold onto her hair, making sure she continues sucking him like some extra sweet, delicious treat. He thrusts in his cock more, into her throat as she relaxes her gag reflex so she can have all of him in her mouth.

Ayame moans as her ass is bouncing from the anal fucking from the clone, she muffles a moan and closes her eyes to let in more pleasure flow through her body. Then feeling of Naruto and his clone inside her holes felt amazing and she moans out loud while Naruto's cock is in her mouth. Her lust is increasing as she starts sucking hard and bringing him close to her face so his blonde pubes touch; Naruto gasps and gapes while raising his head high with his eyes widen and his mouth is starting to drool.

_Oh __god, __she __is __now __raging __with __lust _thought Naruto as the drool drips out from his mouth and he couldn't move his body as the pleasure flowing in him has temporarily paralysed him. _Oh __god, __maybe __the __**Yokubo **__**no **__**kiri **__is __just __to __heat __things __up __in __sex; __inducing __the __women __with __massive __amount __of __lust __in __their __system. __Like __Haku-chan __back __in __Nami __when __she __was __trying __to __dominate __me; __perhaps __I __can __let __them __lead__…__ just __so __I__ can __gain __the __experience __and __test __their __might. __Oh __wow, __she__'__s __so __amazing; __way __better __than __last __time; __more __and __more __she __suck __my __cock, __more __the __sensation __feels __heavenly._

"AH, I'M CUMMING!" screams Naruto as he reached his climax and his cock rocketed out from Ayame's mouth and collapses on the floor. He cock is pulsing and erupt a few small shots out; his face is now red and his mouth still agape and drooling like crazy. He is breathing in and out like he just ran round Konoha a thousand times with leg weights weighing 500 pounds.

Ayame is breathing and moaning loud as the clone still fucks her ass, her mouth seeps out drool and semen from Naruto's cock as she is also reaching her climax and came out from her pussy and ass before the clone came in her ass before dispelling. Ayame collapses on her back and on the bag of apples, she smiles at Naruto as he is sleeping with a smile on his face; she gets back up on her feet and leaned on the shelves of the pantry. She smiles at the sleeping form of Naruto and had a wonderful time with him.

Naruto woke up a few minutes later, thanks to the fact that he's a jinchuriki of Kyuubi his energy regains swiftly; he could go for another round but Ayame is spent and she needs the energy to get back to work. She and Naruto cleaned their mess at the pantry before they head for the kitchen to get something to eat so they can replenish more of their energy.

Time has passed since they had their fun in the pantry as it is getting late; Naruto gives Ayame a goodbye kiss and leaves, also saying goodbye for Teuchi who has returned from his little trip to collect his supplies.

Just outside of the Hyuuga Compound

Naruto has just left Ichiraku Ramen and arrives at the rooftops of a building just near the Hyuuga Compound. The Hyuuga branch members are patrolling the area under Hiashi's command while he was coincidently out on a small errand.

Naruto scouts the building inside the compound walls and sees Hanabi leaning outside the window, possibly waiting for Naruto to come since he did promise to come. And knowing Naruto, he never goes back on his word; he also listens to Hanabi speaking since Kyuubi channelled her chakra into his ears so he can listen carefully.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I hope you come" said Hanabi sighing "Since Hinata-chan is gone for a week, I got so lonely"

"Don't worry, Hanabi-chan; I'm coming for you" said Naruto as he pulls out a cherry bomb he crafted, thanks to the books he obtained for his birthday, and threw them at the west side of the wall and explodes. The Hyuuga heard the bomb explode and heads for the source of the explosion, even Hanabi heard it and looks outside the window to see. "Now's my chance"

Naruto jump down from the building and dashes to the Compound gates quietly as he can, he hid in the bushes and lowered his chakra to keep himself hidden from _**Byakugan **_eyes, Naruto waits for the Branch members to leave their patrol route and heads for the window of Hanabi's room. He reached the window and climbs up the tree near the window to enter it.

Hanabi's room

Naruto enters the room and got pounced on by Hanabi, hugging him and smothering him with kisses.

"You came" said Hanabi happily to see Naruto here in her bedroom

"Sure I did" said Naruto as he strokes the young Hyuuga's hair and kisses her cheek. "I told you I'd come, I always go on my word"

Hanabi giggles as she stands up and helps Naruto up as well, they head for the bed, took each other's clothes off and climbs in bed together. Hanabi is on top of Naruto and kisses him while Naruto embraces her in his arms. Hanabi loves being embraced by Naruto again for so long since, she was rather lonely when both he and Hinata were gone on separate mission with their team mates. But Naruto is back but for tonight as he has another mission to go to but hopefully a short one.

Hanabi positions herself so that her pussy touches the tip of Naruto's cock; she inserts him in her and moans quietly since she doesn't want to alert the branch members of the clan. Hanabi then starts moving back and forth, that is until Naruto sits up spun Hanabi around let her sit on his lap while his cock is still in her. Naruto also moves his body to Hanabi while he kisses her neck, rubbing her still developing breasts and listening to her beautiful quiet moans.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" moans Hanabi "I did miss you so much; I'm so glad you came since Hinata-nee-chan left for a mission"

Naruto smiles as he kissed her on the cheek and then to her lips while he moves back and forth in her tight pussy.

"Well I'm here now, I'll stay for the night" said Naruto sadly as he sighs "But I have another outside mission and It'll be for a few days or more depends on the situation"

"I understand" said Hanabi as she kissed him on the lips "Besides, I received a letter from Hinata-nee-chan that she'll return in the afternoon. I'll tell her that you came and went on another mission"

"Okay" said Naruto as he is glad that Hanabi understands

"Now lets us not spoil the moment; I waited for you and I want you now" said Hanabi as she starts moving her body up and down with increased speed; her moans loudens as she is feeling her pleasure points activated by the touch of Naruto's cock. Naruto's left hand lowers down and starts rubbing her stomach and his right hand is still on her chest; he then starts kissing and sucking onto her neck, making her moan.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Hanabi as her eyes are half closed and her face blushing "More, please give me move pleasure"

"As you wish, Hanabi-chan" said Naruto as he goes faster and deeper in Hanabi, inserting his index finger in her bellybutton and pinching her nipple; the nipples and bellybutton has the most sensitive pleasure points on the body, Hanabi starts to shudder from ecstasy and mass pleasure, she moans out loud so loud that everyone heard it but they assumed that she is playing with herself and placed an internal sound barrier to mute the sound in their bedroom so that they can get some sleep.

Naruto reached his climax and came in her pussy and Hanabi came too; Naruto pull him out and still has an erection. Hanabi goes on all fours and wiggles her ass at Naruto, Naruto gets the idea and stands on his knees, he positions himself to her ass and inserts it; Hanabi moans out loud and as Naruto's thick pulsing cock as entered her tight ass. She moans from the sensation and starts fingering her wet pussy; she rest her head on the bed while her other hand gropes her developing breast, adding in the pleasure in this sex position.

Naruto held onto her ass cheeks and starts thrusting deep and slow and hard; he moans huskily as the tightness of Hanabi's ass feels so good to him.

"Oh you're so tight" moans Naruto

"And you're so amazingly thick in me, Naruto-kun" moans Hanabi "Please pound my tight ass with that mighty rod of yours"

Naruto smirks as he then increases the speed; me pounds her ass deeper and harder and faster. Hanabi widen her eyes as she feel Naruto's cock in her ass more and more; she starts to breathe more and moan silently as her tongue unconsciously pops out from her mouth, staining the bed covers with her saliva.

Naruto then changes to a jackhammer position and continues pounding her; her small breasts bounce slightly and she grunts in every thrust Naruto gave to her. Hanabi starts to feel her eyes roll back and her mouth panting like a dog. Naruto feels his cock pulse more and more as it's reaching its climax.

"HANABI-CHAN, I'M GONNA CUM!" shouts Naruto

"YES, DO IT, CUM IN MY ASS!" screams Hanabi excitedly "FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR THICK WARM CUM!"

Naruto reached his climax again and came out a huge load into Hanabi's ass; both of them loudly moan. Hanabi moans ecstatically as she feels the warm cum in her ass.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Hanabi as her body collapses and she fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

Naruto pulls her to his arms and then gone under the duvet; then they both fell asleep with each of them in their arms.

Morning

It was morning now and Naruto wakes up from something warm and wet around his cock, he looks at the huge lump under the duvet and looks under to see Hanabi sucking his erected cock, Naruto moans as Hanabi is sucking him like a delicious treat.

Hanabi heard him moan and smiles at him.

"Morning Naruto-kun" said Hanabi

"Morning" said Naruto "What time is it?"

"8:00, It's Saturday so no academy today" said Hanabi "I couldn't sleep when I felt your cock poking at me, so I decided to fix the problem while you were sleeping. Can't have you waking up with a painful case of morning wood"

"True" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head _Damn,__I__must__have__a__sexy__perverted__dream;__I__hope__it__wasn__'__t__your__doing__Kyuu-chan?_

"**Nope, ****but ****whatever ****you ****dreamt ****was, ****it ****was ****like ****watching ****a ****porno ****movie****" **said Kyuubi **"****Those ****thoughts ****were ****your ****doing, ****you ****naughty ****boy. ****Thinking ****about**** that ****sexy ****fiancée ****of ****yours****"**

_I __can__'__t __help __it; __my __curiosity __got __the __better __of __me_ thought Naruto to Kyuubi until he feels him pulsing and came all over Hanabi's face and his cock deflates.

"There you go" said Hanabi as she starts wiping off the cum and licking it. "Now you can get ready for a mission"

"How about a quickie?" said Naruto

"Sorry, but I can't risk it" said Hanabi sadly "what if Tou-san barges in again"

"Good point" said Naruto nodding as he jumps out of bed and heads for the bathroom to get a shower "I don't want another pissed off father chase like last time I came here"

Hanabi giggles as she also enters the shower; they shared in with the shower and washed each other, all over. Hanabi has shared showers or baths with Hinata when she was here, but now she shares it with Naruto.

After the shower, Naruto and Hanabi dried themselves and got dressed, Naruto is at the mirror, drying his hair and face.

"Alright, time for a mission" said Naruto as he heads for the window, before he gives Hanabi a goodbye kiss. "I'll return for you and Hinata-chan"

"Okay" said Hanabi smiling at Naruto, then the door opens and Hiashi enters the room

"Hanabi, I hope you're awa…" said Hiashi until he sees Naruto in Hanabi's room and growls angrily "YOU AGAIN!"

"Oh shit" said Naruto before he gives Hanabi a peck on the cheek and dashes out the window. "SEE YOU LATER, HANABI-CHAN!"

"GET BACK HERE!" shouts Hiashi as he jumps out the window and gives chase at Naruto, like last time when he spotted Naruto fucking both of his daughters.

Konoha Gates

Kakashi arrives at the gates, waiting for Naruto to come;

_Usually __Naruto __is __in __someone__'__s __bedroom __and __having __a __quickie __before __he __arrives. __Kurenai __is __gone __for __a __mission __with __her __team, __including __Hinata._ Thought Kakashi, _Tsume __and __Hana __are __out __in __their __training __session __in __the __woods __and __Anko __is __preparing __for __the __incoming __Chunnin __exams __that __are __coming __in __a __few __weeks. __So __that __leaves __Hanabi __Hyuuga, __and __that __means __that __Naruto __will __be __running __for __his __life, __from __the __wrath __of __Hiashi __Hyuuga._

"HELP!" screams Naruto, pumping adrenaline into is legs and zipping pass through Kakashi and the gate.

_I __hate __it __when __I__'__m __right_ thought Kakashi he slap his face and groans _And__he__'__s__unpredictable?_

"GET BACK HERE!" shouts Hiashi as he stops at the gates "YOU HAVE TO COME BACK SOMEDAY!"

"Give it up, Hiashi" said Kakashi as he then leaves the gates "You can't win"

Hiashi sighs as he gave up and returns home.

Miles away from Konoha

Naruto has stopped, completely exhausted from the chase from Hiashi; Kakashi arrives and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, making him jolt and accidently punched him in the face.

"Oh kami, sorry about that" said Naruto

"Don't worry about it" said Kakashi rubbing his sore cheek "Just a reflex; anyway, let us go. I'll tell you the details on the way"

"Hai" said Naruto as he and Kakashi head for the land of water, to aid the rebels in a civil war against Kiri.

_Here you go, the latest chapter_

_A/N: I have written an Inuyasha/Overlord crossover called "The Dog Demon Overlord Inuyasha: the InuOverlord". Please read and review it please, it is's very first Inuyasha/Overlord crossover. Read it and tell your friends about it. _


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 16

Somewhere in the Land of Water

In the foggy lands of the Land of water, a team of Kiri ninjas are patrolling the area, searching for the rebels that dare defy the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. The mist is a natural defence for the hidden village and the reason why it is called Kiri: the Hidden Mist Village; the Kiri ninja team are on a search mission under the Mizukage's orders as Kiri was under attack last night and the rebels are retreating to their base.

"Have you located them yet?" said the Team captain

"No, this mist is too thick" said a Kiri ninja

"Well keep searching; Lord Mizukage wanted them captured so they can be executed" said the Team captain.

Then suddenly the ground bursts open and a geyser of hot steam spews out, one of the Kiri ninjas got caught of the steam and starts screaming in pain, the steam is eating off the flesh from his face and the flak jacket is melting away due to the acidity of the steam.

The unfortunate Kiri ninja dies a slow and painful death as his face is left nothing but bones, even his eyes were eaten away. Then more Geysers spout out from the ground, surrounding the team of Kiri ninjas.

"Damn it, she's here" said Team ninja "Come out, foul wretch"

"Now that's not nice" said a voluptuous female voice as the figure comes out from the mist. She is in her 30s, long auburn hair, green eyes and a face so beautiful that every man swoons over for her, even her body is illegally beautiful, her body is well built and her breasts are a D-cup size. And her clothes make her sexier, she is wearing a dark blue Kimono that only goes up to her thighs, she is not wearing her mesh clothing underneath her Kimono and her cleavage is well exposed. She is Mei Terumi, leader of the Rebels that are at war against Kiri and their Mizukage. "Calling me a wretch like I'm ugly; you mean men"

"If it weren't for those accursed bloodlines, then we would call you beautiful" said the Team Leader "You damn freak"

"Now I'm angry" said Mei and angrily as she inhales deeply and and breathes out a cloud of corrosive steam from her mouth at the Kiri ninjas. Making them scream in pain and to their death. "That's the reason I'm a war with your Mizukage, so that those with a Bloodline will live peacefully and not in hiding from this dreaded Holocaust"

Mei Terumi walks away from the screaming Kiri ninja team as they die a painful death and were left out as skeletons.

Miles away

Naruto and Kakashi are traveling to the Land of Water by taking a ride on a farmer's cart. Ironically the passing farmer owns a farm near the land of water and agreed to let the 2 Konoha ninjas hitch a ride. Naruto is lying on the hay while Kakashi is reading is usual smut to pass the time.

"Say Kakashi-sensei, you wouldn't have any more of those books I could read, would you?" said Naruto

"Sorry, those books aren't for minors" said Kakashi "Wait for a few years and I MIGHT let you read one"

"Oh come on, I fucked loads of women in Konoha, not to mention Haku-chan and Tsunami-chan back in Nami. It's not like what's inside those books" said Naruto as he pouted at his Sensei until remembered the wonderful time he spent with them and smiles. "I can't wait to see Haku-chan again"

"I'm sure you will" said Kakashi "Once we reach the Rebel base, you'll have some fun with her and your Fiancée"

"Yeah" said Naruto until he got curious about the rebels in the Land of Water "What are they fighting for anyway?"

"You haven't heard?" said Kakashi "There was a civil war in Kiri; the Rebels are a members of ninja clans that inherit bloodlines. When the Kaguya Clan attacked, the Yondaime Hokage got paranoid that those with a Bloodline would turn against him, he formed a Holocaust and sentenced those who have a Bloodline to death"

"That bastard" said Naruto angrily "How could he do such a thing, even to his people"

"Even leaders must do harsh things to stay in power" said Kakashi "even the Hokage has to eliminate a few people in order to preserve the peace of the village. Take the Uchiha Clan for example"

Naruto understands what Kakashi is getting at; The Uchiha Clan were plotting to invade Konoha for themselves and were massacred for it. Sadly Sasuke didn't see this and swore revenge against the person who caused the massacre, an Uchiha member named Itomé Uchiha, Sasuke's sister; not to mention the mysterious disappearance of Sasuke's mother Mikoto.

The cart arrives at the farm and the 2 ninjas jump off before thanking the farmer for the lift as they head for the Land of Water.

Land of Water

Naruto and Kakashi arrives at the Land of Water, the mist is thick and the air is humid; not even the sun can pierce through this thick dense fog. Kakashi and Naruto pull out their Kunai in case they run into Kiri ninja as they are in their territory. They walked through the foggy lands, carefully going through the forests and small lakes; Kakshi has his book put away as he needs to stay focused in case the Kiri ninja strikes at them in the water.

And they are right, a squadron of Kiri ANBU ascends from the water and prepares to strike.

"**Naruto-kun, ****look ****out!****" **warns Kyuubi as a Kiri ANBU dashes silently to kill Naruto.

CLANG

Thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto blocked the attack with his Chakra Knife and kicks him on the face, sending the ANBU flying towards a tree. But the battle has begun as more ANBU charge at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Konoha ninja, you are trespassing" said Kiri ANBU captain "Leave now or die"

"I don't think so" said Naruto as he goes into a battle stance and activate his _**Shinkeigan**_ and Kakashi lifts his Hitai-ate up to expose his _**Sharingan**_. "We're on a mission"

"They're reinforcements for the rebels and both have a doujutsu, kill them" said the ANBU captain to the Kiri ANBU

"HAI!" shouts the ANBU as they charge at Naruto and Kakashi

Naruto and Kakashi began their fight, Kakashi dodges the lethal swipes from the ANBUs' swords and kunai, and Naruto jabs their pain points to incapacitate them.

Naruto jabs the pain points in the style of the Hyuuga's _**Gentle **__**Fist**_, with his _**Shinkeigan**_ he can see the pleasure points and pain points so he can use them against his enemies. But unlike the _**Gentle **__**Fist **_that severs the chakra points in the body and damage internal organs, Naruto's way is to cause either pain or pleasure to the body and also organs.

Naruto has been practicing this style and dubbed it _**Shinkei **__**no **__**Ken **_or _**Nerve **__**Fist**_, his version of the Hyuuga's _**Gentle **__**Fist**_. Naruto continues with his _**Shikei **__**no **__**Ken**_ on the Kiri ninjas; many of them collapses in pain as their bodies are overwhelmed with pain caused by Naruto's new art of Taijutsu. Kakashi was even amazed at this new form that was inspired by the Hyuuga's _**Gentle **__**Fist **_and how well Naruto dealt with them.

"Impressive, Naruto" said Kakashi "I never saw that technique before"

"It's new" said Naruto as he jabbed the last Kiri Anbu in the neck and stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground grunting in pain. "I call it the _**Shikei**__**no**__**Ken**__**"**_

"_**Nerve **__**Fist**_, huh" said Kakashi "Like the _**Gentle **__**Fist**_ but with a difference"

Then suddenly the ANBU captain gets up on his feet, resisting the pain and charges to kill Naruto.

"DIE, MONSTER!" shouts the Kiri ANBU until he was impaled by a spear of ice that rose from the ground. Blood seeps down from the cold ice spear and the ANBU captain dies instantly.

Naruto and Kakashi were shocked to see this until someone pounced on Naruto and glomped on him.

"Naruto-kun, you came" said a familiar voice as Naruto sees a masked Kunoichi hugging him.

"Hello Haku-chan" said Naruto as Haku took off her mask and kisses him on the lips.

"She couldn't stop thinking about you, brat" said Zabuza as he exit the mist and saw the Kiri ANBU groaning in pain. "I'm impressed of the show; shame there weren't any fatalities."

"I'm not cold blooded as you, Zabuza" said Naruto before he kissed Haku's cheek a few times. "I kill if I have to, not want to"

"Whatever" said Zabuza "Anyway, let's get out of here before more of this ANBU come"

"Hai" said Naruto and Kakashi as they then follow Zabuza and Haku

Meanwhile in the Rebel base

Mei Terumi is bored listening to the generals strategizing a plan to overthrown Yagura and claim Kiri so that everyone with a bloodline can live in peace. She is so bored that she wants to meet her Fiancé.

"Ao...AO!" shouts Mei

"Yes, Mei-sama" said Mei's bodyguard Ao; Ao is a man with blue hair and a grey eye as the other one is covered with an eye patch. He is wearing a blue-green kimono and a dirty yellow striped undershirt.

"I'm bored" said Mei

"Mei-sama, we must be serious about this; we're nearly reaching victory" said Ao sighing at Mei acting childish; she is a serious leader when it comes to serious situations like the civil war they are in. But she can act childish sometimes

"Ao...has Zabi-momo found them yet" said Mei as she was talking about Zabuza Momochi; "Zabi-momo" is his nickname from her.

"Not yet" said Ao

Mei sighs out of boredom as she rests her head on the table while the generals blabbering about a strategy.

"Ao...I'm hungry, give me a snack" said Mei

"Hai, Mei-sama" said Ao as he leaves the room to get some for Mei to eat. _Goddamn,__I__'__m__bored;__I__want__some__action__and__I__don__'__t__care__what__it__is_

"AO! WHERE'S MY SNACK!" shouts Mei impatiently, causing Ao to flinch with fear as he dashes to the mess hall.

Ao is rushing with all of his might until he sees Zabuza and Haku returning to the base with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Oh you arrived, you didn't screw up" said Ao

"Oh fuck off, Blue boy" said Zabuza at Ao "You always piss me off every time I'm on a mission"

"Well you do screw things up" said Ao

"That's not true" scoffs Zabuza "I'm a professional killer"

"Whatever" said Ao as he then turns away "This way"

The 4 follows Ao to where Mei is at; Naruto looks around to see the Rebels training hard, forging weapons and mastering their bloodline and jutsu; every single member of the rebels are fugitives of the Holocaust, rescued from their demise by Mei Terumi, who as not 1 but 2 bloodlines.

They arrived at the tent where Mei reside and strategies her plans, she heard Ao and calls to him.

"Ao...did you get my snack?" said Mei

"Er no I didn't" said Ao "Zabuza and Haku has returned with the 2 Konoha shinobi you requested"

"Well done, Zabi-momo" said Mei

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouts Zabuza blushing with embarrassment and the other ninjas started laughing at that nickname.

"Zabi-momo?" said Kakashi trying not to laugh

"It's an old nickname Mei called mine back in the academy" said Zabuza

"Sucks for you...Zabi-momo" said Ao

"Shut up, Blue boy" said Zabuza

"Would you stop calling me that" said Ao angrily

"Make me" said Zabuza angrily at Ao

Both of the Kiri rebels glare daggers at each other and growling angrily; they both despise each other and want to kill them.

"You want to take this outside?" said Ao

"Let's" said Zabuza "I wanted to kick your ass for a long time; especially back in the academy days, including at Genin exam. And I must admit that those who died by my hand were strong than you"

"Oh why you…" shouts Ao until Mei shouts his name.

"Ao, stop making out with your boyfriend" said Mei in her tent "I can here, it sounds like *slurping*"

"I'm sorry, Mei-sama" said Ao, now humiliated and Zabuza is laughing his ass off. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" said Zabuza as he walks away "I'm off to train my rookies; Haku let's go"

"Hai" said Haku before she kisses Naruto and left.

"Bastard" mutters Ao until he turns his attention to Kakashi and Naruto "Now then, let us meet Mei-sama"

Ao enters the tent with Naruto and Kakashi following; inside the tent, it was beautifully decorated with Dark Blue silk curtains and pillows. Mei is sitting on a soft round bed with dark blue bed covers; she is reading some reports while eating a box of chocolates she stashed away.

"Er Mei-sama, where did you get the chocolates?" said Ao

"Not telling" said Mei, not looking at Ao

"You went to Kiri and stole them haven't you?" said Ao

"Don't know what you are talking about" said Mei

"Mei-sama, you shouldn't go to Kiri on your own; what if you were caught?" said Ao

"I can take care of my own" said Mei while popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"You forgot?" said Ao "Zabuza arrived with our guests"

"Oh" said Mei in a not interested tone

Ao sighs and starts rubbing his temples, Naruto chuckles at Mei as she does look cute when she acts like this.

"Is she always like this?" said Naruto

"Mostly" said Ao "Despite that, she's a skilled and powerful Kunoichi Kiri had to offer, that is until Yagura came to power."

Mei stops reading the reports and looks up at Ao, then she realised that Kakashi and Naruto are in the tent as well. She took a good look at Naruto, she hmm'ed at Naruto as she walk towards him and circling him like a vulture does to a dying man in a desert.

"Oh my god, he's CUTE!" shouts Mei cheerily as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and shoved his head into her breast while she hugs him like a teddy bear. "More cute than I heard, years ago"

Naruto blushes as he head is buried into Mei's breasts and his nose starts to seep out blood.

"Oh you are a cutie, Naruto-kun" said Mei happily as she gets to see her Fiancé in person for the first time. "I'm so lucky to have you"

"Well that's good to hear" muffled Naruto as he head is still buried in her breasts "Er could you let go of my head, it's really hard to breathe"

"Oops" said Mei as she releases Naruto and blushes "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" said Naruto wiping the blood off his nostrils _Wow, __she__'__s __amazing; __can__'__t __wait __to__…__no __that __will __have __to __wait. __I__'__m __on __a __mission __right __now; __help __rebels __now, __fun-time __later_.

"Anyway, it's good to see you Naruto-kun" said Mei until she turns to Kakashi "And you as well, Kakashi-san; Zabi-momo told me about your excellent skills back in Nami and also Naruto-kun too. I asked your Hokage that I could temporally recruit you to the rebellion. Tomorrow is the day we claim Kiri and end this dreaded Holocaust"

Naruto noticed Mei's cheery and childish personality turn into a serious and cold one. It seems the Holocaust in Kiri affected her badly.

"What can we do to help, Mei-san" said Kakashi

"Our armies are outnumbered and we need Naruto-kun's _**Shadow **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**_ and your knowledge of many Jutsus to aid us into the final assault" said Mei serious "Zabuza told me everything, including Naruto-kun, about the mission on Nami; so that's why I asked for your assistance. Please, we need your assistance; if we succeed, we'll form an alliance to your village when I reclaim Kiri and become Mizukage"

"I understand" said Kakashi "We will do what we can to succeed"

"That's right; we will help you, Mei-chan" said Naruto

Mei smiles at this, even as Naruto's selfless act.

"Thank you" whispers Mei

Kiri: Mizukage Tower

In the Mizukage Tower of Kiri, Yagura is busy doing paperwork; Yagrua is in his 20s but his face looks younger than a teenager. He has purple pupil-less eyes and a scar running down his left eye to his cheek, his hair is short messy grey hair. He is rearing his Mizukage robe and a forest green scarf around his neck.

While he continues on with his paperwork, an ANBU that managed to escape but remained in pain by Naruto's _**Shikei **__**no **__**ken**_, arrives at the office.

"Report" said Yagura

"Lord Mizukage *grunt* we have a problem" said ANBU grunting in pain "Mei has new allies from Konoha"

"How many did she ask for, 50, 100?" said Yagura

"2, a young genin with blonde hair and a Jonin we believe to be Kakashi Hatake" said ANBU

"Only 2?" said Yagura surprised at this until he shrugs "Doesn't make a difference"

"But Lord Mizukage, *grunt* this Genin is not normal" said the ANBU still in pain "He has a unknown bloodline"

"Like the other roaches that infested our village" said Yagura "Now leave, I have work to do"

"But…GAH!" screams ANBU as Yagura impaled his heart with a _**jet **__**stream **__**jutsu**_

"When I gave you an order, you obey it" said Yagura to the now dead ANBU until he snap his fingers to summon another ANBU "Throw this filth into the sea, the sharks are getting hungry"

"Hai, Lord Mizukage" said the ANBU as he drags the dead ANBU out of the tower.

Rebel base

Night has fallen in the land of water; the rebels are continuing their training for the incoming assault at Kiri. Zabuza is training his team, Haku and 2 male ninjas; the first boy is tall, thin and in his late teenage years, he has black hair with a fringe covering one of his gold eyes. He wears a light blue kimono with 3 small bubble emblems on the back. The second boy has silver hair, purple eyes and sharp teeth like Zabuza's without his bandages covering his face. He is wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and grey ninja pants. They are Utakata and Suigetsu, Zabuza's 2 other accomplices, meaning they and Haku are teammates.

Utakata is a Jinchuriki of the Rokubi and bloodline user, he can create and manipulate bubbles with his bubble blower; he even can use _**Bubble **__**Clones**_. Suigetsu is a skilled swordsman as he was taught by his elder brother before he died, his dream is to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri but was prevented by this Civil war, he has a bloodline to manipulate and transform his body into water.

Haku is also training too; she is near a small lake practicing her bloodline, even though the mist goes to her advantage as it's humid and cold as the ice she uses. She wanted to spend her time with Naruto but unfortunately he is at Mei's tent with Kakashi, enjoying a quiet dinner and conversation. She smirks and thought of an idea of separating him from Mei so she can have him for herself, Fiancée or no.

Mei's Tent

Naruto and Kakashi are enjoying the dinner and quiet chat with the rebel leader; Naruto told her about his goals and dreams for the future. Mei smiles at that dreams of him being Hokage and having a family, she is glad to hear them as one of them will come true when she gets married to Naruto. Also listened at the part of him having many lovers in Konoha, she does feel jealous of not being his first but happy that those women shared their love to him. She doesn't mind Naruto having many mistresses as he is from nearly extinct clans of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki, meaning he will be under the CRA by the Hokage and council.

Kakashi looked at the clock and noticed that it's late; he excused the 2 as he leaves the tent; Mei saw this to her advantage to me alone with her Fiancé at last. Closed the tent covers and seductively walk towards Naruto, she loosened her Kimono to reveal her shoulders and more of her cleavage, she then goes on to his lap and presses her breasts onto his chest. Naruto couldn't help but blush and get an erection from this; Mei smirks as she felt him poking her leg.

"You like what you see, Naruto-kun" said Mei seductively as she pulls of the sash that kept the kimono on and let it fall of her to reveal her bare chest and those amazing D-cup breasts. She grabs one of Naruto's hands and places it on her left buxom. "Go on, touch them; once we get married I'm all yours"

Naruto gulps his face is getting red now that put Hinata's to blame, he gives it a squeeze and made Mei moan from. Naruto then places his other hand on her other breast and start playing with them. Mei moans from the touch as Naruto has activated her pleasure points residing in her buxom.

"Oh, you know how to please a woman, naruto-kun" moans Mei as she then gets closer to Naruto to kiss his lips until.

"Mei-sama; sorry to interrupt but we have a problem" said a Rebel

Mei groans with annoyance as she puts her Kimono on and leaves the tent, the turns to Naruto and smiles at him.

"We'll return later, okay" said Mei as she winked at him "Until then, make yourself comfortable so I will make you more comfortable"

"Okay" said Naruto as he heads for the bundle of pillows and takes a rest on them.

Mei left the tent to see what the problem is; in 5 minutes, Haku quietly enters the tent stealthily and sees Naruto taking a nap, she giggles quietly as he looks cute when he sleeps. She takes off her Kimono until she is wearing nothing but her ninja sandals and arm guards. She then crawls towards Naruto and sat on his lap, she places her hands on his chest and gives him a passionate kiss. Naruto wakes up to see Haku kissing and naked on him, he was surprised at first but lowered his eyes and shared in with the kiss; he then breaks the kiss and talked to her.

"Mei-chan will kill you for this" said Naruto

"I know, but it's a risk worth taking" said Haku as she continues kissing her Blonde lover's lips while she unzips his pants to free his now hard erection. "There we go...no underwear, you naughty boy"

Naruto laughs nervously until Haku positions herself onto his cock and enters it in her. Haku moans as moves back and forth, up and down, slow and deep to Naruto's erection.

"Oh yes, I missed this amazing cock of yours" moans Haku "I miss its warmth in my pussy"

Haku then grabs Naruto's hands and place them on her breasts, Naruto got the idea and starts playing with them. Haku moans as Naruto goes faster and hard in her.

"Oh yes, fuck me Naruto-kun" moans Haku as she lower down towards Naruto and kisses him passionately, her tongue instantly enters his mouth without warning but Naruto accepts it and insert his tongue in her mouth. Naruto freed his left hand from the groping of Haku's breast and wrapped it around her back to pull her closer. Haku moans as Naruto is moving his hand down to her ass and starts fingering her asshole, she then makes a lustful scream as a huge amount of pleasure. "OH YES, YESS!"

"Why you scheming SLUT!"

"Huh?" said Haku as she turns to see Mei back in the tent and now furious. Mei just left the tent because Zabuza and Ao are fighting...again as usual and she is the only one that can end it but knocking some sense out of them, literally. But now she is back and returns to see Haku fucking Naruto instead of her.

"You planned this, haven't you?" said Mei growling with anger

"Mei-chan, I'm sorry about this, she surprised me" said Naruto

"You don't need to apologise, I know you were waiting for me" said Mei kindly to Naruto until she snarls at Haku "As for you, bitch; I hope you're prepared for the untimate price"

"If I have to fight for Naruto-kun" said Haku as she stands up with Naruto's cock out of her pussy "Then I'll fight"

"Wait, don't do this" said Naruto

"Stay out of this, Naruto-kun" said Mei as steam starts to come out from her mouth "This won't take long"

_Oh__great,__women__fighting__over__me;__this__isn__'__t__gonna__end__well_thought Naruto

"**Then ****stop ****them, ****use ****that ****arm ****jutsu****" **said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

_The __**Juuni-Te?**_ Thought Naruto _Well __I __did __use __it __once __on __Haku __during __our __battle __in __Nami. __Also __I __think __I __have __an __idea __of __making __this __night...exciting_

"**Oh ****Naruto-kun, ****you ****naughty ****boy****" **teases Kyuubi

Naruto chuckles at his idea before Haku and Mei began their fight; they fought for only 2 minutes until Naruto used his _**Juuni-Te**_ to grab their wrists to prevent them using jutsus. Then he lifts them up in the air and activates his _**Shinkeigan**_ to see their pleasure points but mostly their asses.

"Now, now ladies we can't start fighting over me" said Naruto as he put he relaxes on the pillows and watches them dangle like ragdolls. "I think I'll have to punish you and teach you a lesson about sharing. Now who to punish first...hmm, I know, I still have 10 more of these _**Juuni-Te**_, meaning 5 each to punish you."

"Please Naruto-kun, I'm sorry" pleading Mei

"Too late, you started the fight and now to end it" said Naruto until he turns to Haku "And you Haku-chan, naughty girl for not taking turns. I think a spanking is in order"

"Naruto-kun please don't" said Haku blushing as Naruto control his _**Juuni-Te**_arm that held Haku's wrist and took her towards her. She is now on her knees and 4 of those arms restrain her so Naruto can punish her.

"And while I do this, I will let my other _**Juuni-Te**_ arms do whatever to you until I finished spanking Haku and spank your ass too, Mei-chan" said Naruto as he then starts spanking Haku's bare ass hard.

Mei tries to free herself until she sees the dark hand like tendrils head her way, 2 wrap around her legs to restrain her until the hands starts groping her ass cheeks. Mei gasp at the touch until 2 more starts groping her breasts and the final one fingers her pussy. The _**Juuni-Te **_channels the chakra and activates the pleasure points but 10 times more effective, making Mei scream out of ecstasy. It was lucky that Mei placed a sound barrier in the tent so that she could have fun with her Fiancé and also became to Naruto's advantage.

Haku gasps as Naruto spanks her sweet smooth ass, it was painful and pleasureable to her as her pussy is dripping wet. The 5th _**Juuni-Te**_ transforms from hand to tentacle and starts prodding her pussy, making her moan out loud. Naruto is enjoying this so much as his erection is pulsing insanely, desperate to fuck any hole.

"**You ****want ****me ****to ****come ****to ****fix ****that ****problem ****of ****yours, ****Naruto-kun?**Said Kyuubi

_No, __I__'__ll __let __them __do __it __later_ thought Naruto groaning as his cock is painfully hard now. _Oh __god, __my __cock __is __hurting; __they__'__re __turning __me __right __on._

Now they switch turns as Haku lifts up in the air while Mei is placed on Naruto's lap, feeling his erection poking her stomach. The 4 _**Juuni-Te **_each bind her ankles and wrists to restrain her while Naruto begins spanking her in the ass, Mei wasn't wearing any underwear, as it would be a waste of time and a nuisance for her but Naruto smirks as he doesn't have t pull them down to reveal her smooth plump ass.

SPANK

Mei yelps in pain as that spank was hard and painful, she yelped again and again in every spank Naruto gave to her ass. Haku is breathing heavily as the _**Juuni-Te **_bounding her are groping her ass cheeks, breasts and also prodding on her now wet pussy. She moans as her pleasure points are short circuiting, making her face turn red and making her juices dripping down. Then the _**Juuni-Te**_ prodding her pussy starts to enter her, she widen her eyes as she felt a tsunami of pleasure crash into her, she starts to moan louder and jerking her hips like she is being fucked by a ghost.

Naruto continues this for 30 minutes straight; he couldn't do it for too long as his erection is killing him. He stops the punishment and releases both Mei and Haku, who both collapses on their knees and exhausted.

"Now have you learned your lesson?" said Naruto

"H-Hai" said both Haku and Mei, their ass cheeks are now red and their pussies are dripping wet from the punishment.

"Good" said Naruto "Now prove it by sucking my cock, both of you"

Naruto doesn't have to say it twice as Mei and Haku obeyed without hesitation; Naruto moans as his hard erection is being treated by Mei and Haku's tongues. Mei and Haku are licking their side of Naruto's shaft and takes turns of sucking the tip. Mei goes first on sucking the cock while Haku sucks on the balls; Naruto looks up at the ceiling and his head resting on the pillow as the pleasure given by the 2 Kunoichis felt amazing. The sensation is too much for Naruto that 2 of his _**Juuni-te **_pop out from his back and slivered towards Haku and Mei's pussy and entered.

Both of them gasp as they felt the dark tentacle inserting their pussies; they moaned lustfully as the 2 _**Juuni-Te **_are thrusting back and forth in them. The tentacles keep thrusting deeper and deep in them while they continue on licking and suck Naruto's cock. Then Naruto's ecstatic excitement cause the _**Junni-Te **_to go faster and activating the pleasure points all around their pussies.

Mei and Haku gasps as they feel overwhelming flows of pleasure run down their spines and to their legs. This then causes the 2 Kunoichi to spill out their juices and Naruto came all over them. Naruto breathes heavily and his cock remains erected, he sat up and stood on his knees. His face is now flushing red and his mouth is uncontrollably drooling until he wipes it off.

Naruto then goes in a doggy style position with Mei while Haku stands in front of him and gets her pussy licked by him. Mei and Haku moans lustfully Naruto's cock and tongue feels amazing to them; Naruto starts to growl in lust as he is eating Haku's pussy and ramming his cock deeply in Mei's pussy. Mei and Haku is slowly losing consciousness as they then came out from their pussies and scream out Naruto's name out loud.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screams Haku and Mei before they collapsed on the ground, luckily the pillows broke their fall or they would wake up painfully from the hard ground.

Naruto sighs as his cock is now longer erected, he rest his head on the pillow and falls asleep. He uses his _**Juuni-Te**_ to pull the conscious Mei and Haku to his arms and grabbed a blanket to cover them. And so they spend the rest of their night sleeping together as tomorrow is a busy one.

Next Day: Kiri

The next day is the final push for the rebels to claim Kiri; this happened first thing in the morning as Mei and Haku woke up first. Naruto and Kakashi were also up and in action; Naruto uses his _**Shadow **__**Clone **__**Jutsu**_ to increase the Rebel's strengths as he also uses his _**Shikei **__**no **__**Ken**_ to defeat the Kiri ninjas. Kakashi reveals his _**Sharingan**_ and uses his arsenal of Jutsu to fight off the Kiri ninjas, including his signature jutsu _**Raikiri**_. Naruto is by Mei and Haku's side as they battle against the Kiri ninjas and heading for the Mizukage so they can take him down; once Yagura is taken down, the Rebels win this battle.

"We're nearly there, Naruto" said Mei as she punched and kicked the charging Kiri ninjas heading her way while she, Haku and Naruto are heading for the Mizukage Tower.

"Hai" said Naruto as he sees the Mizukage Tower, partially covered by the mist. "So that's where Yagura is"

"**Naruto-kun, ****be ****cautious****" **warns Kyuubi **"****I ****sensed ****the ****Sanbi****'****s ****chakra ****near ****in ****that ****tower. ****So ****you****'****ll ****be ****dealing ****with ****a ****fellow ****Jinchuriki****"**

_Thanks __for __telling __me_ thought Naruto as he just looks at the misty tower; on the roof of the tower, Yagura looks down at the mist covered village. Hearing the rebels and his men battling at each other, then he looks down at the ground where Naruto, Mei and Haku are standing right now. He knew they are here because he can sense the Kyuubi's chakra which made the Sanbi within him extremely nervous.

_So __this __is __the __Kyuubi__'__s __Jinchuriki __and __inherit__or __of __that __strange __bloodline_ thought Yagura, as the mist starts to clear up and see Naruto with Mei and Haku. _Hmph, __just __another __roach __to __tread __on, __a __tough __one_

_Yagura, __this __ends __now _thought Mei as she saw Yagura on the roof of the Mizukage Tower _The __Holocaust __and __this __war __has __come __to __an __end._

_The story continues and the battle for Kiri's fate begins, I hope you like this chapter. Until next time_


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 17

Naruto, Mei and Haku are now faced up with Yagura who jumped off the roof and landed gently on his feet. He is not wearing his Mizukage robes but his grey sleeveless ninja shirt and pants with forest green apron around his waist and poncho. His weapon is a twin hook staff with flower like accessories near the hooks. Haku creates some ice senbon and Mei produces steam from her mouth.

Naruto pulls out a Kunai and remembered what Kyuubi has told him about him being a Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. Then he noticed something strange about the look in Yagura's eyes.

_Strange_ thought Naruto as he _Is __it __me __or __does __Yagura __look__…__unusual __to __you_

**"What ****do ****you ****mean?****"** Said Kyuubi

_Look __at __his __eyes _thought Naruto to Kyuubi _It's like he's caught under a Genjutsu_

**"Hai ,****you're ****right"** said Kyuubi **"It ****seems ****Yagura ****is ****under ****a ****mind ****control ****jutsu****…****not ****sure ****which ****one ****though"**

_You __mean __someone __is __controlling __Yagura_ thought Naruto shocked and got angry at this _this __means __that __the __Holocaust __was __formed __against __his __will. __He __was __forced __to __do __this; __I __have __to __free __him __before __Mei-chan __and __Haku-chan __gets __the __wrong __idea._

"Time to end this, Yagura" said Mei angrily "Your tyranny in Kiri has ended"

"Hai" said Haku "This is for my mother"

The 2 Kunoichi then charges at Yagura, the Mizukage twirls his staff and gets ready for battle. That is until Naruto intervened and bound the 2 Kunoichi with his Juuni-Te. The Kunoichi were confused at Naruto's action until he hears him.

"Sorry about this; allow me" said Naruto as he performs 2 ShadowClones so they will restrain them. He stands in front of them, putting his chakra dagger away. "This is a battle against Jinchuriki" _also __I __need __to __free __you __from __the __true __culprit __of __this __Holocaust_ "Should we do this elsewhere, Yagura?"

"What do you have in mind?" said Yagura

"Follow me then" said Naruto "I'll find a perfect spot"

"Alright then" Yagura as he then follows Naruto into a preferred spot for their battle. Mei and Haku watches Naruto and Yagura leave the area and is still confused, what does Naruto know that they don't? Whatever is it, they trust his judgement.

Outside of Kiri

Naruto and Yagura exited the misty village of Kiri and arrived at the forest where the mist is foggier. Naruto stops near a huge lake and turns to Yagura who is standing on the lake surface.

"So this is the place you want to fight me" said Yagura

"Not really, I want to fight your puppeteer, I know you're under his control" said Naruto, causing Yagura's eyes to widen. "Come on out"

"Oh my you're a clever one, aren't you" said a new voice as it reveals to be a masked ninja wearing a hooded black cloak. His mask is orange with one eye hole on the left side and with black flame-like patterns. "It seems you did well in your academy days, Naruto"

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" said Naruto to the mysterious masked ninja.

"My name is not important but you can call me…Tobi" said the masked ninja as he refered himself as Tobi. "And I know all about you: Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha, son of the late Yondaime Hokage Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze and Kushina "Red Death" Uzumaki, previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

The last time I saw you is when you were just a new-born, 15 years has passed since we met. Of course you were just a new-born and I understand you wouldn't remember me"

"So you were also the cause of the Kyuubi incident" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at Tobi.

"That's right, I extracted the beast from your mother; I was surprised that she survived the process, must be an Uzumaki Bloodline since they have extended lifespans and can survive harsh situations. I would've succeeded on destroying Konoha if it weren't for your father and the Kyuubi would be mine to control"

"But why the Holocaust?" said Naruto

"I needed a scapegoat so I can extract the Sanbi from his corpse" said Tobi as he looks at Yagura, standing emotionlessly "When I heard that the Kaguya Clan attacked Kiri a decade ago. This was the perfect opportunity to make my move and continue my objective"

"And what objective is that?" said Naruto

"Sorry, can't tell you" said Tobi "not yet; once I defeated you, I'll have both the Sanbi and Kyuubi in my grasp"

"Not gonna happen" said Naruto as threw some Kunai at Tobi but hit a substitution and he is now sitting on a tree branch.

"Don't be so impatient" said Tobi if you want to fight me, at least defeat Yagura first, he served his purpose"

Tobi then snapped his gloved fingers, commanding Yagura to unleash the Sanbi's chakra. Yagura growls angrily as 3 lobster-like tails spout out from behind; his skin turns cyan and hardens. The water starts to turn violent and the mist turns darker than before.

"Now let's if you can defeat the Sanbi, Naruto" said Tobi smirking under his mask. "Show me the power of the Kyuubi"

**"ROAR"**

A loud demonic roar echoes in the water as a huge monstrosity rises from the water; Naruto turns to see a Giant Demonic turtle with spiky shell-like skin, its one eye looks at Naruto and roars at him.

**"Naruto-kun, ****be ****careful; ****Sanbi ****is ****non-sentient ****as ****he ****as ****a ****mind ****of ****an ****animal"** said Kyuubi **"and ****with ****this ****Tobi ****controlling ****the ****Jinchuriki, ****battling ****the ****Sanbi ****will ****be ****difficult"**

_I __understand_ thought Naruto nodding slightly as he confronts the Sanbi _Kyuu-chan, __lend __me __your __strength_

**"Okay, ****be ****careful"** said Kyuubi as she starts channelling her chakra into Naruto's body.

Naruto screams as the chakra starts to overwhelm his body, but Kyuubi is doing as she can to make sure Naruto keeps his sanity and mind.

**"I ****can ****only ****give ****you ****4 ****tails ****worth, ****Naruto-kun"** said Kyuubi as Naruto is in his 4 tails form; his whole body is dark red and his eyes and mouth are glowing white, not to mention fox ears on his head.

"Thank you, Kyuu-chan" said Naruto in his demonic form "It's enough to stop him"

"You'll need more to stop Yagura" taunts Tobi as he spectate the battle.

Once I free Yagura of his hypnosis, I'll take that bastard down thought Naruto as he then dashes to the Sanbi.

Kiri

The Rebels are winning the battle as most of the Kiri ninja submit and accept defeat; those who were too stubborn to surrender died. Mei and Haku were freed from the clones when Kakashi arrived with Zabuza, Utakata, Suigetsu and Ao. The Kunoichi told them that Naruto and Yagura were gone to battle alone, Kakashi doesn't like the sound of this and neither did the 4 Rebels.

"So what do you think?" said Mei

"I don't like this; Naruto has a reason for this and I think he knows something" said Kakashi

"Like what?" said Haku

"Which way did they go?" said Kakashi

"Hard to say, the mist is too thick" said Mei

"Then it's time to let a professional to locate them" said Kakashi as he cut his thumb, did some hand signs and slamed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu"

Kakashi has summoned a Pug wearing a blue vest and a Konoha Hitai-ate.

"Sup" said the Pug

"Pakkun, I need you to locate Naruto for me" said Kakashi

"Naruto; is he alright" asked the Pug known as Pakkun

"That's the problem" said Kakashi "Can you find them"

"Of course, the mist may be thick but Naruto's scent is thicker" said Pakkun as he smelled the air. "I never forget that smell…the pervert"

Kakashi sweatdrops at Pakkun at what he said; even the Pug knows about Naruto having the unknown bloodline and what he did. Pakkun stops smelling and pointed at the direction with his paw.

"He's in that direction, near the lake" said Pakkun "And there's someone else, 2 other ninjas"

"One of them must be Yagura" said Mei

"And the other?" said Kakashi

"I don't know, but he has an Uchiha scent" said Pakkun "And it's not Itomé"

An Uchiha, I thought the Uchihas were massacred apart from Itomé and Sasuke thought Kakashi This is now getting complicated "Lead the way"

"Roger" said Pakkun as he then dashes to the direction with Kakashi, Mei, Haku, Zabuza, Suigetsu, Utakata and Ao on his tail.

Be careful _Naruto_ thought Kakashi

Outside Kiri

Naruto in his demon form is dodging Sanbi's water balls from its maw while dashing towards it. He uses his 4 tails to target the pain points but couldn't activate them due to the thickness of its skin.

" Damn it, I can't penetrate it" said Naruto until he sees the eye "That's it"

Naruto dashes towards the Sanbi's eye, revealing to be defenceless; the Sanbi then fire its water balls at Naruto and got a direct hit.

"DAMNIT! Shouts Naruto as he was sent flying towards a tree next to the once Tobi is sitting on.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt" said Tobi until he sees Naruto dash out from the debris and heading towards the Sanbi again. Sanbi blasted Naruto with its water ball again and sent him flying towards another tree but continues dashing towards the Demon. But he was sent flying again from the Sanbi's water ball and crashed into a large rock. Naruto growls and dashes at the Sanbi again. "A stubborn one, at least I get some entertainment before I get back to work."

Naruto continues trying to defeat the Sanbi but the water balls are beginning to before a nuisance to him, so he dove into the water and so the Sanbi won't blast its water balls. Thanks to the tails, Naruto can swim faster than he use to when he was in his normal form, he notices that the underbelly is not protected from the armour-like skin, he grins as he has found another weak spot, eh swims up to the underbelly and slam his claws and tails at the pain points.

The Sanbi roars in pain as Naruto activates the pain points on the underbelly, the pain is too much for the Sanbi that it reforms back to Yagura, who is screaming and clutching his stomach and vomiting onto the lake. And that's not all, the pain managed to knock some sense out of him as a confused look appeared on his face.

"W-What happened?" said Yagura as Naruto jumps out from the water and returns to his original form. "Who are you?"

"So you regained your senses" said Naruto "You were under a mind control jutsu, Kiri is in a civil war and a Bloodline Holocaust was formed"

"What?" said Yagura in shock; then he grits his teeth, no in pain but in anger. "Who would do this?"

"I see you broke my little spell" said Tobi as he appeared by Naruto and Yagura, Yagura widen his eyes as he remembered.

"You, I know you" said Yagura "You entered my office decades ago"

"I see you remembered" said Tobi "I mean it has been 20 years, since you became Mizukage"

"And you took advantage of my duties as Mizukage" said Yagura "You used me to cause a Holocaust of Bloodline users and caused a Civil war. Why, what is your objective"

"I'm looking at them now" said Tobi "I'm after the Sanbi, the Rokubi and the Kyuubi. I knew that the Terumi Clan formed an arranged marriage with the Namikazes, so it's like killing 2 birds with one stone"

"You're after the demons" said Yagura "Why?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you" said Tobi

"Talk now or regret it" said Yagura angrily as he is shrouded by the Sanbi's chakra.

"Oh my, such a terrifying tone" said Tobi not fazed by Yagura "No wonder Kiri made you their Mizukage, and now your reputation is ruined"

"SHUT UP!" shouts Yagura as he charges at Tobi, he picked up his staff, twirls it and then swings it at Tobi. The mysterious masked ninja dodges it with no problem and kicks Yagura on the chest.

Then Naruto charges at him and swung his chakra blade at him, Tobi dodged it but Naruto smirks as his opponent underestimated the attack. Tobi's mask was partially shattered, revealing his upper face and, with Naruto's shock and surprise, a pair of Sharingan.

"You're an Uchiha?" said Naruto

"Who says I am" said Tobi as he looks at the shattered remains of his mask sinking in the lake and looks at Naruto "I'm impressed"

"That's not all" said Naruto as his _**Juuni-Te** _spouts out from the water, surrounding Tobi and surprised him. Naruto performed a Shadow Clone to swim under Tobi and perform the _**Juuni-Te.**_ Tobi dodges the arm-like tendrils but finds it hard to do so as his pain points activate every time they touch him.

Tobi grunts in pain as his pain points are being turned on by the Juuni-Te, not to mention Naruto using his Shikei no Ken against him. Tobi is now outmatched and he is slowly getting defeated by the young blonde Genin.

Damn it, I need to get out of this thought Tobi as he tries to dodge more attacks from Naruto. If I don't, I'll be killed for sure. He is starting to become a nuisance

Then he sensed more ninjas heading this way; Kakashi, along with Mei, Haku, Suigetsu, Utakata, Ao and Zabuza made it to the area. Tobi narrows his eyes as more pests have come to aid Naruto.

Damn it, more pests thought Tobi, he then blocked Naruto's attack and stopped channelling his chakra on his feet so he can fall in the water. Tobi sees 2 clones of Naruto with their_** Juuni-Te**_; he then tosses each a kunai at them to dispel and resurfaces to land. Tobi managed to escape Naruto but he now has to deal with Yagura, he dodges the Mizukage's staff and counterattacks so he can escape into the mist.

That is until the rebels arrive to witness Tobi; Ao widen his eye as he recognised him. Mei widened her eyes as she saw Naruto aiding Yagura against Tobi; Tobi is trying to escape but keeps failing as he gets caught by Naruto's _**Juuni-Te**_, luckily he used his substitution to evade the tendrils' grasp.

Tobi is breathing heavily as his chakra is nearly running out, now he is desperate to escape and he has one last trick up his sleeve. He performs hand signs and a black hole was formed behind him.

The black hole starts to suck everything in its path; Naruto and Yagura are at range of the black hole ad tries not to get caught in it. Tobi laughs as this is his chance to escape, he jumps in the black hole and was never seen again. The black hole remains open, worrying Yagura and Naruto.

"We need to close it before it consumes us as well" said Yagura

"What do we do?" said Naruto

"I don't know…I know, ask your demon to channel you chakra into your mouth" said Yagura

"Alright" said Naruto as he tries to right the sucking power of the black hole _Kyuu-chan, channel your chakra into my mouth_

"Okay" said Kyuubi with no hesitation

Yagura also channels his chakra into his mouth; the 2 Jinchuriki then each create a ball of raw energy glowing in front of their mouths.

"Alright, we'll do this together" said Yagura "On the count of 3, we'll release this attack and destroy the black hole, also some portions of the land."

"Hai" said Naruto

"1…2…3" shouts Yagura as he and Naruto starts blasting a ball of destructive energy into the black hole. The impact causes the hole to implode and create a sonic boom that causes everyone in its range to fall backwards and splash into the water. The hole was closed but some acres of the forest near the lake were destroyed by the attack; Yagura helped Naruto up from the water and they both walked to the shore. "He got away, but at least we're alive; I must thank you for freeing me from that fiend's control. Unfortunately it wasn't years ago as the blood of innocent lives remain stained in my hands"

"You did it against your will" said Naruto "I'm sure they'll forgive you when they learn the truth"

"Hai, but it won't bring back those who died by my unwilling actions" said Yagura "Come, let us return to Kiri; this war is over"

And so Naruto and Yagura head back to Kiri, still unaware of the rebels' presence.

?

Tobi escaped through the black hole and entered an unknown realm; he took off his mask but his face remains hidden in the shadows. He threw the broken mask and left it to shatter; he failed to obtain the 3 Jinchuriki like he failed to claim Kyuubi 15 years ago.

"Damn it, this wasn't meant to happen" said Tobi grunting in pain as his pain points remain activated. "How did that brat overcome me; he is starting to become a nuisance like his father. Once I get him, I'll make sure he dies when I extract the demon inside him"

"You want us to get him?" said another voice as a few silhouettes appear around Tobi. One has Silver eyes with ripples, the other with sinister yellow shark-like eyes and the 3rd has red eyes with a black shuriken design.

"No, it seems I underestimated the Jinchuriki" said Tobi as he pulls out another mask and puts it on, this time it has a spiral pattern spreading from the right eye slot. "We need more and a few to get them; recruit more members and test their worth. This might take a while for our plans to bear fruit."

Kiri

The war has ended when Yagura admits surrender to the rebels and made a full apology to them. Naruto told Mei about Yagura being under Tobi's control, Mei understands this and forgave Yagura for the crimes he wrongly committed, but despite that Yagura's still responsible and decided to retire from being a ninja; he also made Mei his successor.

A few days after the war, Kiri is slowly regaining its former glory; Mei Terumi is now officially the Godaime Mizukage, the people of Kiri cheers to her as she saved the village from more bloodshed. Even a mass funeral was accounted for those who wrongly died from the fiend Tobi's evil plot to obtain Yagura, Utakata and also Naruto. Naruto is still curious of why Tobi wanted the Kyuubi inside him but he never got the answer from the masked ninja.

At night, a party began in Kiri; everyone celebrates the peace and tranquillity that was nearly forgotten for decades during the civil war. Zabuza and Ao are at the bar, drinking and fighting as always.

"You lie, I scored higher than you" said a drunken Ao

"In your *hic* dreams, Blue boy" said a Drunken Zabuza "I scored more"

"Nuh huh"

"Uh huh"

"NUH HUH!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUHH HUH!"

"THAT'S IT!" shouts Zabuza as he tackles Ao and starts wrestling in the middle of the pub.

Utakata is back to his old home and Suigetsu is doing his personal business that no one knows. Kakashi is joining the festivities with Zabuza and Ao; completely drunk out of his mind, he is holding a carton of milk with a picture of a cow. He giggles at the picture for no reason.

"He he he...moo" giggles a tipsy Kakashi looking at the picture of a cow and then at a cereal of Corn Flakes. "He he he...cluck

And Naruto…well, I think you know what he is doing.

Mizukage Tower: Bedroom

And you guessed right, Naruto is confined in the bedroom of the new Mizukage and the Kunoichi Haku. Naruto is in bed with both Mei and Haku kissing him, Naruto shares in with the kiss while he embraces them in his arms. Haku lowers down to Naruto's legs and starts sucking his cock while Mei sits on top of his stomach and kisses him passionately and place his hands on her breasts.

Ever since Naruto's "punishment" to them, they personally decided to share him, after all Naruto deserves more women to love and earn their love in return. Naruto moans lovingly as Mei's tongue enters his mouth and starts wrestling it with his own; Mei also moans at the taste of Naruto's tongue touching hers. Not to mention the feeling of his hands squeezing her breasts and massaging her nipples with his thumb.

_Oh Naruto-kun, I can't wait to wed you once you become Chunnin_ thought Mei as she moans from the kiss and the touch of his hands on her breasts _I'll even be here to cheer you on and see you fight_

_Oh I'm gonna miss Naruto-kun again_ thought Haku as she continues sucking his cock._ I love his warmth embracing my body; and also the gentleness he is with me._

_Tomorrow I'll be heading back to Konoha_ thought Naruto as he continues kissing Mei, groping her breasts and getting his cock sucked and licked by Haku and again_ I'll be apart from them again; but I'll see them again. I just wish I can think of away to be with them without the hassle of being far away of them._

Despite their thoughts, the 3 decided to forget about it so their loving moment will not be spoiled. They continue their love making in the now moonlight room of the Mizukage's bedroom, the mist has thinned down so the moon light can beam the light. Its celestial shine made the scene more romantic for the threesome, the light beams on them while they still remain in their position.

Naruto reached his climax and came into Haku's mouth, Haku gulps up the cum down her throat and pulls him out. She crawled towards Naruto and kisses him on the cheek, Mei saw this and crawled down to get her turn of Naruto in her mouth. Naruto pulls Haku into his arms and kisses her on the lips, even though the taste of his own cum enters his mouth when Haku insert her tongue in, he still moans and starts groping her breasts while she rubs her pussy on his stomach. Mei now has Naruto's cock in her mouth, she moans at the taste of his cum coating the tip and right down to his shaft. She then wraps it with her breasts and starts rubbing the shaft with its warm softness. Naruto felt the warmth of Mei's breasts that he had to moan while kissing Haku; he pulls her closer into his arms and deepens the kiss, Haku moans at the kiss and continues more and more until they break for air. Naruto tells Haku to turn around and raise her ass towards his face; she does it and rests her head on his lap.

Naruto held on to her hips and starts licking her pussy; Haku moans and gasps in pleasure as Naruto has activated her pleasure points on her pussy; he even inserted his index and middle finger in her ass. Haku starts to scream out of pleasure as the pleasure has completely overwhelmed her and it's too much for her, she starts breathing heavily and moaning uncontrollably as she feels the tongue and fingers in her ass and pussy.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" moans Haku as she lowered her head while Naruto continues licking her pussy and fingering her ass. "Naruto-kun"

Naruto moans while his tongue slowly slides up her now moist flaps, she is starting to cum out and the taste is intoxicating, especially when his cock is getting sucked and titty fucked by the new sexy Mizukage.

They remained like this all night until they reached their climax and snuggled into each other's arms; smiles appear on the 2 Kunoichis' face as they sleep peacefully in Naruto's arms.

Next day

Morning has passed and it's time for Naruto and Kakashi to return to Konoha with a mission accomplished. Naruto woke up from his sleep with Mei and Haku embracing him like he's some cuddly teddy. He smiles sadly that he had to leave them and return to his village; but knowing Kakashi, Naruto would stay in Kiri for another 3 hours with the Mizukage and the kunoichi.

It didn't take long for Mei and Haku to wake up, each gave Naruto a good morning kiss and each a kiss in return. Mei knew that today Naruto leaves Kiri, she saddens at this but understands; after all they cannot get married until the Groom either reaches the marrying age or become a Chunnin; the 3 jumps out of bed and heads for the bathroom to have a bath.

The bathroom has incredible interior design and the bath tub is 3 times bigger than a normal one; while they wait for the tub to fill up with warm bubbly water, they have a quick make out and entered the tub. Mei and Haku snuggles into Naruto's arms while they soak in the warm water.

"I'm afraid that I have to go back" said Naruto sadly as he sighs. "The mission was a success and we have to go back to report it"

"I understand" said Mei as she places her hand on his neck and kisses him. "And as promised, an alliance between Kiri and Konoha will take place. I'm going to Konoha anyway when the Chunnin Exams start"

Naruto smile at this, Mei will come to Konoha to announce an alliance with them and he'll get to see her again.

"Then I'll see you there" said Naruto as he kisses his fiancée.

Later

After the bath, Naruto and Kakashi (who is suffering from a terrible hangover) prepare to leave Kiri and head back to Konoha. Mei and Haku gave Naruto a goodbye kiss before he leaves the gates and enters the thick mist outside.

Mei sighs as she saw Naruto leave into the thick mist but she smiles that it's not a permanent goodbye since she'll see him again when the Chunnin Exams start.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun" said Mei

Few days later: Konoha

Naruto and Kakashi returned to Konoha, Kakashi has recovered from his hangover and wondered why he giggled every time he sees a cow or a chicken. They arrived at the Hokage Tower to tell Sarutobi that the mission was a success, especially when Naruto discovered that Yagura was under a ninja named Tobi's control.

Sarutobi understands and is pleased that Mei became the next Mizukage and agreed to form an alliance to Konoha.

"I am proud of you Naruto" said Sarutobi "Not that you ended the war but stopped the criminal mastermind that caused the war"

"He escaped" said Naruto

"That may be true" said Sarutobi "but at least we know what we are dealing with. Anyway you and Kakashi are dismissed; Kakashi you are needed here in a few hours along with the other Jonin instructors.

"Hai, Lord Hokage" said Kakashi as he and Naruto leave the office.

Outside

Naruto and Kakashi go their separate ways so they can rest; Naruto decided to pay a visit to one of the girls, especially Hinata since she and her team were out on a mission.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

However, a certain Hyuuga decided to visit him since she heard that he has returned. She glomped onto him until he collapses on the ground and gets a deep passionate kiss from her, Naruto shares in with the kiss as he also misses Hinata.

Hinata has changed her fashion since she was placed in a ninja team, she is no longer wearing her baggy grey jacket that hides her chest. Now her form is properly shown thanks to her new change clothes. She is now wearing a slightly tight dark blue leotard with a cloak and hood, leather knee high ninja boots and elbow length gloves. Naruto just noticed Hinata's new clothes and blushed at it, Hinata saw the blush and smirks at it.

"You like it?" said Hinata seductively at Naruto as she starts pressing her breasts onto him. "Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san gave me it and taught me something knew"

"Oh there you are"

Naruto and Hinata turns to see Shino and Kiba, Naruto noticed a few scars on his face and his eyes averting away from Hinata. Hinata sighs irritably as she looks at her teammates; she got up from Naruto and dusted her new outfit.

"What is it" said Hinata

"Kurenai-sensei has a message for you" said Shino as he gives Hinata a letter; she reads it and nods at it.

"I see; tell her that I'll be there soon" said Hinata kindly at Shino

"Why won't you tell her" said Kiba until a stinging sensation appeared on his cheek and felt blood seep out. Hinata just lashed him with her cat-o-nine tales and glares at Kiba with KI

"Pecking order, bitch?" said Hinata harshly and an aura of KI flows around her, scaring the shit out of Kiba.

"Er…I mean I'll tell her" said Kiba laughing nervously as he dashes out of here, crying like a scared child.

Naruto was shocked to have seen this and looked at Hinata wounding up her whip and strapping it on her side.

"I'm lost…what just happened?" said Naruto

"Er permission to explain, Hinata-san" said Shino respectfully

"Granted" said Hinata

"It happened a few days after our gathering; Kurenai-sensei was teaching Hinata-san to be more dominant and also gain more confidence to herself" said Shino "The results were…terrifying, even my insects were now terrified of her and now Kiba is so afraid of going near her"

"So she taught Dog breath to know better" said Naruto

"Hai" said Shino "I remembered the first time she announced something called the Pecking Order"

(Flashback)

Team 8 are at an empty classroom as Kurenai has something to say.

"Okay I have something to say to you all, but since Lord Hokage needs me, I'll let Hinata explain everything" said Kurenai as she then leaves the room.

"Alright, maggots listen up" said Hinata as she cracks her whip to get Shino and Kiba's attention. "Since I'm more experienced in this team, I'll announce the Pecking Order: It starts with 1) Kiba 2) the Dirt 3) the worms inside of the Dirt 4) Akamaru 5) Shino, then me and Kurenai. Any Questions?"

"Well yeah, er…WHAAAA!" screams Kiba as Hinata just kicks him out of the window and crashed into a trash can.

"Enjoy the climb back up, bitch" said Hinata at Kiba before she closes the window. "Any more questions?"

"Nope" said Shino

"Good, now we agree with everything" said Hinata smiling sweetly

(Flashback ends)

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this, Kiba got owned by Hinata si just too hilarious to him. He then starts rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

"OH KAMI THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" laughs Naruto

"It wasn't that funny" said Shino sweatdropping

"If you were in my shoes, then you'll understand" said Naruto as he stops laughing.

"Yeeeah...anyway I gotta go train; I'll leave you alone now Hinata-san" said Shino as he walks away.

"Thank you" said Hinata sweet fully as she now cuddles into Naruto's left arm. "Oh miss you"

"Me too" said Naruto until he notices a perfectly square rock with eye holes, he sighs at this and looked at it. "You have 5 seconds to come out, Konohamaru"

"he he, slick move boss" said the rock as it poofs into smoke and reveals a the boy named Konohamaru. Konohamaru is a few years younger than Naruto, he has spiky brown hair and a missing tooth, he is wearing a yellow t-shirt with the Konoha insignia on top, blue shorts and those green goggles Naruto use to wear before he became a Genin. "Just what I expect from a rival"

"What do want this time?" said Naruto

"You promised to train me, where were you?" said Konohamaru

"I was on missions" said Naruto "I'm a Genin now, so I can't waste my time training you"

"Pfft, more like hanging out with your girlfriend" mutters Konohamaru "You are a perv, Boss"

"Whatever" said Naruto until he notices 2 more perfectly square rocks, Naruto sighs at this as well. "I know rocks aren't square, come on out"

"Damn it, we're busted" said a girl's voice

"Looks like we have no choice then" said a sickly boy's voice.

The 2 "Rocks" then poof into smoke to reveal a girl with pigtails and a sickly boy with glasses; they then do some cheesy poses while introducing their names.

"I am Moegi, sexy Kunoichi-in-training in the academy" said the girl known as Moegi, she has orange hair and rosy cheeks that made her extra cute (in Naruto's POV). She is wearing a pink blouse and grey shorts, like Konohamaru she is also wearing the same goggles.

"And I am Udon, skilled with maths and ninja-in-training at the academy" said the sickly boy known as Udon, he has flat brown hair and a runny nose. He is wearing a navy blue jacket and grey shorts, also the same goggles Konohamaru and Moegi are wearing.

"And we're..." said Konohamaru as he does one of those cheesy poses with Moegi and Udon "The Konohamaru Squad!"

"Uh...huh" said Naruto deadpanned at the display, Hinata giggles at the poses as she thinks it was cute. "I would say "WOW THAT'S AMAZING" but that would be lying"

"Aw come on, boss" said Konohamaru pouting "Show us some support at least once"

"Alright" sighing Naruto as he ruffled the youngster's hair, who gave Naruto a big smile

"Thanks Boss" said Konohamaru as he then leaves him and Naruto alone. "Come on, guys"

"Hai" said Moegi and Udon as they then follow Konohamaru, Moegi stayed for awhile as she bows to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun" said Moegi with her rosy cheeks blushing before she ran towards her friends.

"Looks like you have an admirer" said Hinata

"It appears so" said Naruto smiling "She is cute"

Hinata giggles at Naruto and kisses him on the cheek.

"Anyway, how did you know that kid?" said Hinata

"It was a few months ago" said Naruto "Konohamaru tried to "assassinate" the Hokage but screwed up by tripping over his scarf. He noticed me and tried to pick a fight with me, thought that I couldn't hurt him due to the fact that he's the "Honourable Grandson" of the Hokage. But I didn't give a shit so I whacked him on the head to prove him wrong"

"And..." said hinata knowning that there's more

"Konohamaru is curious about me so he keeps following me and tried to hide when I turn my back to see. I already know he was following me and I told him to come out" said Naruto as he continues with his story. "Konohamaru asked me to teach him the Jutsu that KO'd Oji-san"

"What jutsu was that?" said Hinata

"Remember the one that I used back in the academy and made ever male and some girls faint with bloody noses?" asked Naruto

"You mean THAT jutsu?" said Hinata as she blushes at that memory, Naruto as a sexy woman with pigtails.

"Yep, that one" said Naruto "Anyway I reluctantly taught him it, at first he was terrible at it but he managed to do it when his private tutor Ebu...something came along. I used the combination of my _**Shadow **__**Clones **_and THAT Jutsu to KO him.

Hinata starts to blush and her nose seep out blood from the thought, Naruto noticed and chuckled at her.

"Naughty" said Naruto until he hears Konohamaru scream for help. "What the..."

Naruto then dashes to see if Konohamaru is OK, Hinata follows him as he might need help. They reached where Konohamaru and he is getting bullied by a ninja in black, wearing a cat eared hood, purple war paint and holding a mummy-like object on his back. With him is a kunoichi with dirty blonde hair with 4 pigtails, she is wearing a purple battle dress with black shorts and a red sash around her waist with a mesh top underneath, she is wielding a large fan strapped to her back.

Konohamaru is struggling as the ninja is squeezing his fist, hurting the young boy.

"Help me, Boss" said Konohamaru

"Let him go" said Naruto

"Alright, until I teach this punk a lesson" said the ninja

"Kankuro, just let him go" said the Kunoichi

"Stay out of this, Temari" said the ninja known as Kankuro "He bumped into me and didn't say sorry"

The Kunoichi known as Temari sighs at her partner and shock her head.

"Fine, but don't complain later" said Temari until she sees Naruto _Wow, __cute __guy, __shame __he__'__s __taken_

"Look, whatever Konohamaru did I don't think he meant it" said Naruto "Just let him go and I won't report this to the Hokage"

"It that a threat?" said Kankuro

"It's a warning" said Naruto

"Is that so" said Kankuro as he then charges at Naruto, Hinata was about to jump in to defend Naruto but he stops her as he activates his _**Shinkeigan**_.

"Bad move, bud" said Naruto as he dodged Kankuro's punch and jabs his finger on his arm, activating the pain point.

"GAH!" screams Kankuro as he clutches his arm "MY ARM, DAMN IT!"

_What __was __that? _Thought Temari in shock to have seen this _He __just __touched __him __and __now __Kankuro __is __screaming __in __pain_

"What the FUCK did you do to my arm?" said Kankuro angrily at Naruto

"Calm down, the pain is only temporary" said Naruto "Now unless I make it permanent, I advise you just walk away and forget this ever happened.

Fuck you man" said Kankuro as he then charges at Naruto again but halts as someone appeared instantly between them. "A-A-A..."

"Kankuro, we didn't come here to fight" said the person in front of Kankuro as it turns to reveal a kunoichi carrying a gourd on her back. She has red spiky shoulder length hair, black rings around her green pupil-less eyes and a red scar that looks like a Kanji for "Love" on her forehead. She is wearing a short black shirt that shows her stomach, black ninja shorts and a white sash around her waist along with mesh underneath. "Do you want to make our village look bad"

"I'm sorry, Akako" said Kankuro nervously to the kunoichi known as Akako "It's just..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you" said Akako harshly and darkly until she turns to Naruto "I'm sorry for his bad behaviour, it's his first time in your village"

"No problem" said Naruto "I didn't catch your name"

"It's Akako, Akako no Subaku" said Akako "And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto until Akako instantly appeared closer to him, looking him dead straight into the eyes since she is the same height as him. Naruto is getting nervous of her staring at him real close, not to mention the angry expression Hinata's face.

"I like you" said Akako blankly "For some reason; you're the only one I liked that is still alive. I hope you remain alive so we can get to know each other"

"S-Sure" said Naruto nervously

After that Akako moves away from Naruto and walks away.

"I'll see you at the Chunnin Exams" said Akako "If you're applying"

Then Akako vanishes into sand, Temari walk towards to Naruto

"You must forgive her, she never does that" said Temari "She has abad childhood"

"Meaning she was hunted down by the villager, thinking she's some sort of monster?" said Naruto

"How did you..." said Temari until Naruto interrupts

"I had the same experience like her" said Naruto "And don't worry about it; it seems I made a friend"

"I do hope it lasts for a long time" said Temari sadly to herself

"Oh I didn't get your name?" said Naruto nicely

"Temari no Subaku" said Temari "Akako's my little sister; the bastards here is my little brother Kankuro"

"Fuck you Temari" said Kankuro in pain

"Don't mind him, he's not a people person" said Temari "Anyway, it's nice to have met you"

"Me too" said Naruto "Why won't come with us, I know a good place to eat here if you want"

"Sure" said Temari "I could go for something to eat, also make new friends"

"Count me out" said Kankuro as he walks away "No way I'm going with that psycho"

"I only used my jutsu on you" said Naruto

"The more reason to avoid you, bastard" said Kankuro as he leaves the area.

"Sorry about that" said Temari

"Don't worry about it" said Naruto "Shall we?"

"Hai" said Temari as she, Naruto and Hinata head for Ichiraku Ramen.

Unaware to the blonde Genin and 2 Kunoichi; a ninja team from Iwa were watching him among the crowd.

"So that's him, huh?" said an Iwa ninja with blonde hair

"That's right" said the Iwa Kunoichi with short black hair and red eyes. "He's the one; the one Lord Tsuchikage has assigned us to kill"

(Flashback)

Iwa

In the canyons of the Land of Earth lies Iwa, Iwa is Konoha's enemy since the 3rd Shinobi war. Their culture and way of fighting is different to Konoha as their jutsu's mostly are Earth Style. In the Tsuchikage Tower, the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki is talking to a ninja squad as they have a mission to do.

"The Yellow Flash has a son?" said the Iwa Kunoichi

"Hai" said Onoki, he is a short old man with a stubborn attitude; he is partly bald and has white hair tied up into a ponytail. He has a long triangular beard on his chin and a long moustache drooping down; he has a big bulging nose and thick eye brows. "It appears that he does have one; it surprised me at first but now we have the opportunity to have our revenge"

"Sins of the father, right?" said the Iwa Kunoichi

"Exactly" said Onoki "Since the Yellow Flash is dead 15 years ago, his brat will take responsibility for the death of our fallen shinobi back in the great war."

"Don't worry" said the Iwa Kunoichi "We will avenge our fallen comrades, consider I, Kurotsuchi…"

"Deidara" said the Blonde Iwa Ninja

And Akatsuchi" said the big Iwa ninjas

…reporting for duty" said Kurotsuchi as she salutes

(Flashback ends)

"He will pay for this" said Kurotsuchi "We'll kill him during the exams, a perfect advantage for us"

"Why don't I just plant a bomb on him and watch him explode" said Deidara

"You baka, we're in enemy territory" said Kurotsuchi as she whacks Deidara on the head.

Meanwhile, the Iwa ninjas aren't the only one that is watching Naruto, a trio of Kumo ninjas are spying on him as well. Presumably they have the same objective to kill Naruto.

"So this is him" said a dark skinned ninja with blonde hair and sucking on a lollypop

"That's right" said a busty blonde Kumo Kunoichi "That's the one the Raikage wants us to kill"

(Flashback)

Kumo

Up about the mountains of the land of Lightning is Kumo; Kumo is known for their skilled swordsmen. The village is built on the peaks of the mountains and above the clouds, hence their name "Kumo" meaning the Hidden Cloud village.

In the Raikage Tower, a ninja team is assigned a mission by the Raikage.

"So the Red death has a son" said a dark skinned man in his mid-30s; he has a muscular build, a goatee and his hair braided up. He is wearing his Kumo ninja Flak jacket and shades on his eyes. "So you want us to kill him?"

"That's right" said the Raikage known as A; A is a strong muscular man with dark skin and has blonde hair and moustache and small beard. He is wearing a white coat with his chest exposed, a gold wrestler's belt and vambraces on his arms. "Red Death Uzumaki has a son and I want your team to kill him during the Chunnin Exams in Konoha. This is the last time she humiliated us with her skilled swordsmanship, her martial art skills, not to mention beating me in a "Yo mama" fight decades ago"

The Kumo ninja team sweatdroped at A when he mentioned the "Yo mama" fight.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Lord Raikage?" said the under dark-skinned ninja.

"You don't get it, do you" said A as he slam his fist on his desk, nearly destroying it. "She humiliated Kumo and she has to pay for it; but since the bitch is dead, her son will be the one to take the blame"

"So you're sending us to Konoha to take the exams and snuff this guy out?" said the Red haired Kunoichi with dark-skin. "Sounds simple enough"

"Don't underestimate him, Karui" said A as he pulls out a dossier about Naruto "From what our spies gathered, he knows his ways around women; he has a reputation for defeating them without harming them…more like the opposite"

"What do you mean?" said the Blond Kunoichi

"I mean he uses his techniques to make you submit to him by adding pleasure into your body" said A "So you shouldn't underestimate him, Samui"

Karui and the blonde Kunoichi known as Samui starts to blush at this; the 3rd ninja laughs at this.

"So he's a pervert" said the Dark skinned lollypop eating ninja.

"You could say that" said A

(Flashback ends)

"I wonder what kind of techniques he used against women?" said the ninja while sucking his lollypop

"Don't think like that, Omio" said Karui as she smacks him on the head "We're here to kill him"

"I doubt it'll work" said Omio "I bet he'll defeat you in an instant; it not, then he'll just have to keep on going until you submit"

"What's wrong with you?" said Samui "Why are you acting like that?"

"Just curious" said Omio until he got kicked on the head by both Karui and Samui.

"Pervert" mutters both the Kumo Kunoichi

Hokage Tower

Later that day, all of the Jonin are gathered here in the office of the Hokage Tower; Sarutobi has an announcement to them all and they must pay attention as he will only say this once.

"Alright, you are wondering why you are gathered here today" said Sarutobi "Well starting from next week, the Chunnin Exams will start"

Here you go, now to start the Chunnin Exam Arc in this story. I do hope you know who that Kunoichi Naruto met before.

Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 18

Hokage Tower

The Jonin gathered to the Hokage Tower listens to their leader's announcement about the Chunnin coming next week. Kakashi raised his lone brow with interest since his team, including Naruto, has gained some experience that will make them applicable to enter the exams. He is not only one; Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi were interested about the exams and were thinking the same thing Kakashi was thinking.

Team 8 gained more experience since Hinata matured enough, thanks to the private tutoring from Kurenai and Anko on how to be more dominant and confident since she was more a shy and submissive type of woman. Now Kiba is terrified of Hinata and doesn't argue with her or he'll suffer her wrath later if he did. Shino is reluctant about the changed of Hinata but also afraid of her if he does anything to anger her.

Team 10 has slightly changed but their cooperation and team work has improved and their experience has gained more than ever. Ino has got over her crush as she has strange arousing dreams which will be explained later within this story.

Anyway the 3 Jonin of those 9 certain genin thought about applying their students to enter for the exams to test their skills if they are ready or not. Iruka is really concerned about the 9 Genins of entering the exams as he think it's too soon for them to enter the exams.

"I Kakashi Hatake of Team 7 will apply Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha to enter the Chunnin exams" said Kakashi

"I Kurenai Yuhi of Team 8 will apply Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame to enter the Chunnin exams" said Kurenai

"I Asuma Sarutobi will apply Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi to enter the Chunnin Exams" said Asuma

The Jonin in the office of the tower were shocked to have heard this, the 9 rookies that were just became Genin were applied to enter the exams, an incident like that hasn't happened for decades. Even Iruka was shocked when he heard this, he stood forward and protest this.

"Lord Hokage, I object his" said Iruka "Those names were genins that were just graduated, they aren't ready for those exams and too young as well"

"I was only half of Naruto's age when I took my first Chunnin Exams" said Kakashi making a point of his decision.

"But that's not the point, you know what Naruto is like" said Iruka arguing to Kakashi "Sure he us strong but he is irresponsible, we all know of his reputation"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Iruka" said Kakashi "I almost forgot to mention that he and I were on a 2 man mission to aid the Rebels back in the Land of Water to reclaim Kiri, stopped the perpetrator of the civil war and Holocaust, and helped form an alliance to Konoha."

The Jonin were shocked to have what Kakashi had just said, even Iruka was shocked to have heard this. Sarutobi smiles at this and he is easily convinced that Team 7 is capable for entering the Chunnin Exams. Since Kakashi and Naruto were at Kiri, Sasuke and Sakura were training independently while their teammate and Sensei were out on a mission.

"Kakashi does make a valid point, Iruka" said Sarutobi "They trained well and deserved to be tested for their future, and if they failed the exam they can resit them next time"

Iruka sighs with defeat a Sarutobi is right, ne nods at this and remained silent so the wise old Hokage continues speaking.

"Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma; since you announced their team's application, they will be entering the exams by the end of next week" said Sarutobi as he then pulled out 9 sheets of paper. "Give them these forms to fill in and tell them to meet at the 3rd floor of the Academy for their 1st part of the Exam, meeting adjourned"

"Hai" said the 3 Jonin as they took the application forms and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto, Hinata and Temari are at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, they all had a great time; Temari is enjoying her first day in Konoha and already made friends there.

"So how did you 2 meet?" said Temari, curious about Naruto and Hinata's relationship.

"We were academy students together" said Naruto "But we started seeing each other a just after we graduated…but"

"But what?" said Temari

"Naruto has seen other women as well" said Hinata as she spoke for him.

"What?" said Temari with shock "And you're okay with it?"

"Hai" said Hinata "I don't mind; Naruto-kun needs all the love he needed due to his past life"

"What do you mean?" said Temari, confused "What happened to you?"

"I…I rather not say" said Naruto as he is feeling sad about it "You could say it's similar to your sister's but I stayed strong"

Temari widened her eyes as she understands what Naruto means; then she softens her eyes and nodded.

"I see, I'll respect your decision" said Temari as she stood up and payed her Ramen "Thank you for treating me with Ramen, Naruto-kun"

Then she covered her mouth, realising what she just said, Naruto heard this and chuckles at this.

"No problem, if you're not doing anything I could take you again one day" said Naruto "just you and me, what do you say"

"I'll have to check me schedule" said Temari blushing at the offer as she picks up her giant fan. "What about you?"

"Well I'm free for a while to rest from my previous mission" said Naruto "But I usually train at Training Ground 7; meet me there if you're interested"

"Sure" said Temari "I gotta go, Baki-sensei would be pissed if I'm not at the designated time and place to meet him"

"Don't let me stop you, go" said Naruto "It's nice to have met you, say hello to Akako for me. She looks like a nice girl to meet"

"Er…sure" said Temari nervous about what Naruto had just said, normally people would avoid Akako as she is a psycho. But she remembered what she said to him when they first met.

"_I like you" said Akako blankly "For some reason; you're the only one I liked that is still alive. I hope you remain alive so we can get to know each other"_

_Maybe Naruto-kun could be the one that'll help her return to the loving sister I wanted _thought Temari "That can be arranged, bye"

Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye to the Suna Kunoichi as she rushed into the streets of Konoha because she is worried of being late. Hinata then rest her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes with comfort of being with her Blonde again for so long.

"Oh I love being beside you again, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as a smile on her face appears on her face. "I did miss you"

"I bet you're not the only one" said Naruto "How's Kurenai-chan"

"She's doing alright, but I can tell that she misses you too" said Hinata, then she started to get curious about what Naruto meant about his childhood similar to that Kunoichi Akako's, she then started to ask Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what do you mean that your life is like Temari-san's sister's?"

Naruto frowned at this; he didn't expect Hinata to ask this, Hinata saw the sudden change of expression on Naruto's face that she realised that she made a mistake of even asking.

"Sorry, I won't ask you that again" said Hinata until Naruto spoke

"It's alright, I'll tell you" said Naruto "And I'll respect your reaction once I finished explaining"

Naruto told Hinata about the incident 15 years ago during his birth, about the fact that his father was the Yondaime Hokage that sealed the Kyuubi within him when he was a just a newborn. Naruto told Hinata this because he trusted her and believed that she would not be like those villagers that witnessed that incident or maybe fear him for being the demon incarnate.

Hinata was silent for 5 minutes after Naruto have told her about his life; Naruto is getting concerned at the fact that he did the wrong thing of telling her and lost her as a friend and lover. Then Hinata pulled him into a hug and started crying, Naruto widened his eyes for a moment and soften them and smiled that Hinata doesn't hate him.

"You poor thing" said Hinata crying while she held Naruto in her arms and starts stroking his spiky blonde hair. "I never knew you had that burden"

"So you don't mind?" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun, I don't care if you have a demon inside you or if you're the demon itself; I would always love you" said Hinata as she placed her hand on Naruto's cheek and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto shared in with the kiss and embraced her in his arms; a stray tear seeped out from Naruto's eye as he is happy that Hinata still loves him even though he's a Jinchuriki. All of that weight is now off his shoulders, not only Hinata knows about it but Temari since she got the fact that he was a Jinchuriki like Akako is.

While Naruto and Hinata are making out, Teuchi arrives at the counter and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"As much as I do admire young love, it is rather bad for business" said Teuchi "Could you please go somewhere else please"

"Oh, sorry about that" said Naruto sheepishly and Hinata slightly blushing; then he whispers something to Hinata and she starts to giggle at it. Naruto pays for the Ramen and leaves with Hinata.

Ayame saw Naruto and Hinata leave and sighed at them enviously; Teuchi noticed this and chuckles at his daughter.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance" said Teuchi, this caused Ayame to blush and he laughs at the reaction.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Hinata rushed to the apartment and were careful that they didn't bump into Hiashi along the way. Naruto and Hinata are kissing passionately while the door opens and closes behind them. They bumped into walls while their lips lock to each other until they reached the bedroom and landed on the bed with Naruto on top of Hinata.

Naruto broke the kiss and starts admiring Hinata's beauty, he started kissing her neck and caressing her exposed skin; his _**Shinkeigan**_ activates and began turning on Hinata's pleasure points to make her moans.

"Hinata-chan, you are so beautiful" said Naruto huskily as he starts slowly undressing Hinata to free her breasts and stomach. Naruto then groped her left breast and putting his mouth onto her right.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" moans Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto's head "Please don't stop"

Naruto has no intention to stop pleasuring Hinata, his free hand pulls down the rest of her clothes so she is completely naked. Naruto then stops as he freed himself from Hinata's grip and lowered down to her heating up pussy. Hinata moans out loud as she feels the cold wet sensation from Naruto's tongue licking down while he raise up her legs and groping her ass cheeks.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata with her eyes closing tightly as the pleasure Naruto is giving her is too much for her, the heat from her body is rising up around her and her face is turning red while her pearl-like eyes are half closed.

Her arms are unconsciously moving towards her blonde lover's head and held onto his hair, her mind has switched off and her body is taking over for her while she enjoys the pleasure Naruto is giving to her. Her throat starts growling out moans as she is starting to reach her climax.

She screams ecstatically as she starts cumming out her juices into Naruto's mouth and he is licking it clean while he moans at the taste. Hinata turned her head aside with her mouth open and her tongue sticking out. Naruto then starts crawling over her until he reaches her head. He lifts her head up so he can sit next to her and position her head to his cock.

Naruto then starts shoving his cock into her mouth and moves her head back and mouth, she mouths at the taste of Naruto's cock in her mouth that she starts moving her tongue around to savour the taste of it. Then she starts sucking it and moaning out loud, Naruto also moans and rolled his eyes at the sensation.

_Oh Kami, it feels so good _thought Naruto as he held onto Hinata's head. _Oh yes, I did miss her sweet mouth around my hard cock_

"**You could always ask me for a blowjob, Naruto-kun" **said Kyuubi

_True but I always like her sucking my cock _thought Naruto to Kyuubi

_Mmm, I love Naruto-kun's cock; I will suck it anytime I like if he wants _thought Hinata whilst moaning with ecstasy and continues sucking it like an extremely delicious lollypop.

Naruto is starting to reach his climax that he is starting to lose his balance as he leans back, his head landed on the soft mattress of the bed and began caming into Hinata's mouth. Hinata moans at the taste that she starts putting the excess cum in her mouth. Hinata then starts sitting up and crouching on all fours with her ass sticking out.

Naruto gets the hint at what she wanted that he teased her by spanking her ass.

SMACK

Hinata gasps and blushes as Naruto has activated her pleasure points in her ass cheeks, Naruto chuckles at her that he starts rubbing it and squeezing it like a sweet peach.

"Do you want it?" said Naruto whispering in her ear.

"Hai" said Hinata guietly

"What was that?" said Naruto

"Hai!" said Hinata loudly

"I still can't hear you" said Naruto

"HAI, I WANT IT IN ME, SHOVE IT IN AND SHOVE IT HARD!" screams Hinata until

KNOCK

"Naruto, are you in?" said a familiar voice.

Naruto groans at this bad timing that he got out of bed and put on his pants as he reached the door; Naruto opens the door to reveal Kakashi at the other side.

"Yo" said Kakashi "I hope I'm not interrupting something important"

"As a matter of fact, you really are" said Naruto

"Well don't worry, I won't be long to tell you this" said Kakashi "Meet me at the training grounds this afternoon, I have something to tell you all"

"Can't you just tell me now?" said Naruto

"Nope" said Kakashi with an eye smile on his masked face "It's a surprise"

"Alright then" said Naruto sighing "I'll see you later then"

"Bye" said Kakashi before Naruto closed the door and locked it

"Is everything alright, Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Just fine" said Naruto smiling at Hinata "We just have 3 more hours of fun"

Naruto returns to the bed and positions himself behind her, he lowered his head towards her ear and whispers into it.

"Now where were we?" said Naruto as he placed his hand grasping her left ass cheek and the tip of his cock prodding her pussy. "Oh yes, do you want it?"

"Hai, want it, Naruto-kun" said Hinata "Put it in me, I want it in me; please"

"As you wish" said Naruto as he then insert him in Hinata's pussy.

Hinata gasps and moans at the thickness and warmth of Naruto's cock in her, Naruto starts thrusting in and out of her while his hand is squeezing her ass cheek and his other hand is groping her left breast. Naruto then lifts her onto his lap and let her bounce on him while she moans loudly.

"AH, Naruto-kun" said Hinata

Later: Training Ground 7

After Naruto and Hinata had their fun in the apartment, Naruto heads for the training grounds when Kakashi has called him, but during the fact that Naruto knew Kakashi usually becomes late, he stays for a few more hours in bed cuddling with Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto arrive at the training grounds and Sakura frowns at the blonde for being late.

"You're late, Naruto" said Sakura, at least she didn't shout; it seems she knows that Naruto has a good reason to me unlike a certain Jonin with all of his lame excuses.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto "Hinata-chan saw me and wanted to greet me back from my mission"

"Yeah, I heard about the Kiri mission" said Sasuke, since Naruto and Kakashi were gone, Sasuke and Sakura asked the Hokage where their teammates have gone to. They got their answers and were a bit envious about it, but they got use to it since they were given some special training Kakashi left out before he and Naruto left so the 2 won't feel left out. "How did it go?"

"It's alright" said Naruto until he smirks at the memories of him with his fiancée and Haku. "Oh man, it was indeed alright; *chuckle*"

_Oh boy, he's at it again_ thought Sasuke

_What a perv_ thought Sakura

Then suddenly Kakashi arrived in a poof of smoke and crouching on a tree branch.

"Yo" said Kakashi

"You late, Kakashi-sensei" shouts Sakura

"Sorry about that, I was summoned by the Hokage and I want to give each of you these" said Kakashi as he jumped off the branch and gives each of his students an application form for the Chunnin Exams. "These are entrance forms for the Exam, it is up to each of you to go whether you want to go or not"

"You sure we're ready?" said Sakura, feeling concerned and nervous.

"I know you are" said Kakashi doing an eye smile "I have complete faith that you'll do well in the exams. The exams will start within a week, so get to room 3-B at the Ninja Academy. Good luck and you're dismissed"

After that, Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke, Naruto then starts to leave as he knew nothing is gonna happen today so he left.

"Well I'm off, I'll probably see you all at the exam then" said Naruto "I can't wait for it"

"Hmph, more like he's gonna flirt the female candidates" mutters Sakura "Pervert"

"I resent that, Sakura" said Naruto as he instantly appeared right in front of Sakura and looking at her in the eyes. "I'm not a pervert, it's the women that are pervy over me"

"I highly doubt that" said Sakura as she starting to blush and her eyes are looking at Naruto's body instead of his face. Naruto saw this and smirked at her.

"I prove my point" said Naruto "Your mind says no but your body says yes; you want me and you can't deny it."

Naruto then placed his finger on Sakura's forehead and a huge amount of pleasure flowed all over her body.

"Besides, that incident back when we were academy students proved I'm right" said Naruto as he then walks away. "I'll see you guys later, I have some business to attend"

Naruto left the training ground; Sasuke just shrugs and leaves in his own way while Sakura is sitting on her knees, panting and her face turning red from just a single touch of Naruto's finger on her forehead. A single touch and her legs turned to jelly.

_Whoever is dating Naruto is one lucky bitch...wait why am I talking like that_ thought

"_**Damn it bitch, why didn't you just run after him?" **_said Inner Sakura

_Shut up _thought Sakura irritated at her inner consciousness

_Damn you Naruto...for being so hot...AGH! _Mentally screams Sakura for thinking about him.

Training ground 8

Naruto arrives at Training Ground 8 where team 8 is busy training without Hinata who isn't there; Kurenai saw Naruto and smiled happily to see him again.

"Naruto-kun" said Kurenai as she hugs and kisses Naruto on the lips "It's good to see you again; is there a reason you're here?"

"Hai, I came to pick up the application form for Hinata-chan" said Naruto "since I might guess that you're applying the to sit the exams"

"That's true and thank you for doing this" said Kurenai as she gives Naruto one last kiss and the application form for Hinata "She would be grateful for this"

Naruto nods at this while he folds up the application form and pockets it, he gives Kurenai a kiss before he says goodbye to her.

"Say hello for Anko-chan for me" said Naruto

"I will" said Kurenai

Konoha

Naruto is just minding his own business, talking a walk while the women are giving lustful glares to him and angry jealous ones from the men. He is heading for home to rest for the day when he gets the strangest feeling he is being watched, he turned his head to see who is following him and sees no one.

That is because the stalkers, who appears to be Kurotsuchi from Iwa, Samui and Karui from Kumo are separately following him without their male teammates knowing. They quietly follows Naruto professionally around the corners and blending in with the crowd; but despite that, Naruto already knew he is being followed and decided to play along since he is still a prankster at heart. And when he is nearly at his apartment, he poofed into a puff of smoke; Kurotsuchi, Samui and Karui left their hiding places as they saw Naruto vanish and saw each other.

"Who are you?" said Kurotsuchi

"I would say the same thing to you" said Samui harshly to the Iwa Kunoichi "and why are you following the Uzumaki kid"

"Uzumaki kid?" said Kurotsuchi "Isn't he the Yondaime's son?"

"That's top secret and I don't know how you 3 beautiful ladies got that information"

Kurotsuchi, Samui and Karui looked up at the top of a nearby house to see Naruto spying on them. Naruto landed down between them and smirked at them.

"It seems Iwa and Kumo formed a fan club for me" joked Naruto "And I can guess that you're not here for the exams, although it does make a perfect opportunity of killing me"

The 3 Kunoichi gulped with nervousness as their cover has been blown.

"But don't worry, I won't tell" said Naruto "I'll give you the opportunity, if you can find me in the second part of the exams"

"And how would you know about the exam, Uzumaki" said Karui

"I'm dating with the exam's proctor" said Naruto as he then looked at his watch "Oh and I'm late, if you excuse me"

Naruto walks passed the 3 foreign Kunoichi, this angers Kurotsuchi as she pulled out a kunai and dashed to kill.

"Don't you dare walk away from me" said Kurotsuchi as she slashed at Naruto but it was a _**Shadow Clone**_.

"Don't be so inpatient" said Naruto as he is at the rooftops "You'll get a piece of me at the exams, I guarantee it"

And after that, Naruto poofed into a puff of smoke once more and was never seen again.

"Damn it, he was toying with us all the time" said Kurotsuchi "How humiliating"

"Damn he's good" said Karui while Samui sighed at her dark skinned kunoichi teammate.

"Let's go, I'm getting tired" said Samui

"Hai" said Karui as she follows and leaves the Iwa Kunoichi alone.

"He will pay for mocking me, that Namikaze bastard" said Kurotsuchi angrily as she too leaves the area. "I will not be humiliated like this, as Kami as my witness I will kill him and bring glory back to Iwa"

Naruto's apartment

Naruto has arrived at his apartment and entered it; he closed the door behind him and sighed with a smile on his face.

"Women are literally after me" said Naruto chuckling as he heads for the living room so he can take a break.

He just returned from Konoha and something rather interesting has happened in his new life. First the Chunnins Exams are starting next week and now for some strange reason his lineage has been told outside Konoha. And to make things funny, the Tsuchikage and the Raikage has sent women to deal with; big mistake, not saying Naruto is sexist but they will not last 5 minutes against him without submitting to him.

Hinata heard Naruto come in and sees him resting on the couch in the apartment living room, she smiles happily to see him back and quietly walk towards him. She is wearing her bra and panties and she sway her hips seductively while she sat on Naruto's lap and rested her hear next to his. Naruto just noticed Hinata was sitting on his lap and he smiles at her.

"Hello" said Naruto "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, you weren't there with me" said Hinata as she frowned "What did Kakashi want anyway"

"I've been chosen to enter the Chunnin Exams" said Naruto until he pulled out an Application form and gave it to Hinata "So are you"

"What?" said Hinata with surprise as she took the form and reads it.

"Kurenai-chan must have faith in you" said Naruto as she stroke her hair and watched her shocked expression on her face. "I think you might thank her later"

"I will" said Hinata until she starts to yawn "Oh my, I'm tired"

"So am I" said Naruto "Shall we take an early night?"

"Hai" said Hinata nodding at the blonde when he then starts carrying her bridal style and heads for the bedroom.

Naruto and Hinata snuggled together in bed; Hinata is the first to fall asleep as Naruto is gently stroking her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my hime" said Naruto as he then falls asleep with Hinata in his arms.

Ino's house

Ino is getting restless as she is have a unusual dream, her face is sweating and muttering no all over again.

"Mmm No, I will not let you in" mutters Ino in her sleep as she tosses and turn violently. "no, don't come in; GET AWAY. NO!"

Ino jolts up and wakes up instantly from her dream, she looks down to see a wet stain on her bed covers. "Oh man, not again; why do I always have those dreams about him…and why was I dressed as a pig in it?"

_Cliffhanger_

_I do hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the delay as I was spending my Christmas and New year with my family. Also I have other fanfics I had to focus on._

_The next chapter will be an interesting one, it will involve the women that met Naruto and they have each different dreams about him. What will they be?_


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 19

Ino's Dream

As you all know what Ino was dreaming of before, here is what she is dreaming about; Ino is running through the dark woods, running away from a beast that is chasing her. That beast is unknown as it lurks in the shadows but Ino knows it's there when she is running with all of her might to get away.

"**Oh little pig, come out and play" **said the voice of that beast in a childish tone.

Ino getting scared, her purple checked dress with a now torn white apron is getting caught by the sinister branches of the leafless trees. She tripped on a root of a tree and rolled down the hill and left the edge of the woods, it is reaching sundown and everyone barricade themselves in their houses to prevent the beast from entering. Now that she is out of the darkness of the woods, the setting sun reveals her pig ears and cute curly tail when she is on all fours after tumbling down the hill.

"**Oh I'll enjoy that sweet ass of yours, little pig" **said the beast as it exits the woods, despite the setting sun; its features remain unknown as it's still covered the shadows. **"And I would love to hear you squeal when I do, heh heh heh"**

Ino got back on her feet and heads for her house in the village, the streets of the village is empty as everyone is inside and safe from the beast. The doors and windows have metal plate covering installed and the chimneys are blocked up so the beast will not enter the houses. The reason of this is because 2 beautiful pig girls were taken by that beast and were never heard of again.

Ino reached her house with such relief and locked up all the windows and doors so the beast will not enter and take her like the other 2 pig girls that were taken by it.

"I doubt that monster will enter this house, unlike those 2 from before" said Ino locking the doors and windows. "Mine is super strong against the wind, unlike those 2 who lived in a hut made of hay and a cabin made of sticks"

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"**Little pig, little pig; please let me in" **said the beast knocking on the door

"No I will not" said Ino getting scared that the beast is at the other side of the front door. "Leave me alone"

"**Oh I won't hurt you, I just want to play" **said the beast knocking on the door **"Please let me in"**

"No, go away" said Ino

"**Then I'll huff, I'll puff and I'll knock this door down" **said the Beast starts banging on the door.

BANG

BANG

The banging causes the hinges and locks of the door to loosen and shake; Ino panics as she starts barricading the door but does not hold on for long as the beast bangs it again. The banging causes the door and the barricade to break, leaving the entrance clear for the beast as it enters the house.

Ino is hiding in the closet, whimpering with fear as the beast enters her house and looking for her.

"**Oh little pig, where are you?" **said the beast as it moves the furniture away, searching for Ino **"I know you're in here, I can smell you. You smell sweet and yummy like the other 2"**

Ino is now terrified as she hears footsteps coming closer to her, the beast chuckles as it scrapes its claws onto the closet door.

"**I'm getting closer" **said the beast as it grab the handle and slowly pulls it for a few seconds until it tears it off the hinges and Ino screams in terror as she's been found by the beast that kidnapped the other 2 pig girls. The beast is in fact a teenager with spiky blonde hair with fox ears and a tail, he is wearing black pants and a dark orange jacket with nothing underneath. **"There you are"**

"Get out now, Naruto" said Ino angrily at the fox known as Naruto "I don't like you teasing with me all the time, scaring me and made me think that you're a scary monster"

"**Oh come on, Ino-chan, I was only joking" **said Naruto as he pulled up a chair and sat on it. **"Besides, you like being scared"**

"Every time you do it, you overdo it by breaking my door down" said Ino crossing her arms and pouting at Naruto "This house isn't fully insured, you know when you partially demolish it with our little foreplay"

"**Oh don't be like that" **said Naruto as his fox ears go down **"Can't I play along with our little role-play?"**

Ino turned her head at Naruto slightly and saw him do the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I can't say no to you" said Ino smiling at her fox lover.

"**Yay" **said Naruto as he starts hugging his sweet little piggy

KNOCK

"Hello, anyone home?" said a voice as it reveals to be 2 female pig girls that were also going out with the fox boy. The first one has long blue hair and pearl like eyes, she is wearing a lavender coat and dark blue pants with a hole on the bottom so that her cute little tail can go through. The other has short pink hair and emerald eyes, she is wearing a red dress with white lining on the sides; they are Hinata and Sakura, they live at the other side of the village.

"Naruto-kun overdid it again with the door?" said Sakura

"**I said I was sorry" **said Naruto doing a sad pout which make the 3 little pigs giggle.

"You are cute when you pout like that" said Hinata smiling at Naruto "Come on, we can use my house tonight"

"**Yay, I'm still playing" **said Naruto grinning.

"Oh Naruto, you perv" said Ino

"**But you love it really" **said Naruto as he spanked her ass and made her jump with surprise.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino until Naruto locked his lips onto hers; she closed her eyes and moaned at the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. Naruto then starts groping Ino's ass and squeezing it like a ripe juicy peach, Ino broke the kiss and frowned at him. "Would you stop doing that"

"**I can't help it, that sweet ass of yours is irresistible" **said Naruto **"It makes me want to squeeze it more"**

Ino sighs at Naruto and shook her head.

"Do you want to fuck it?" said Ino

"**Yes please" **said Naruto wagging his fox tail excitingly.

"Don't forget us" said Sakura "We ain't chopped liver, you know"

"**I haven't" **said Naruto smiling at Sakura and Hinata **"It wouldn't be the 3 little pigs with just one"**

Sakura and Hinata giggles as she then hugs Naruto and Ino and starts kissing them on the lips.

"**Shall we do this in the bedroom" **said Naruto

"Fix the door first" said Ino as she, Sakura and Hinata broke the embrace and heads for the bedroom "We'll be waiting"

"Aw" said Naruto with a pout before he starts fixing the damage he caused by his overacting as the monster chasing the innocent little pig.

Later after Naruto has fixed the door, he entered bedroom to see Ino, Sakura and Hinata completely naked; Ino is on the bed in all four with still her dress on but the top is pulled down and her panties taken off because Naruto has inserted his cock in her pussy and fucking her doggy style…or in Naruto's case, foxy style.

Ino moans loudly and starts gasping when Naruto starts spanking her ass as he loves the sound of her gasps and moans. Ino is putting her head on the bed to hide her now blushing face and at the fact that she is now become a slut, not just any slut but Naruto's slut and addition to his little harem. Naruto is really horny right now, he starts lifting her up onto his lap and starts groping her breast with his right hand and her ass cheek with his left.

"**Mmm, Ino-chan you're so tight" **said Naruto **"It feels so good around my cock"**

Ino's face is now red and covered with sweat, she moans long and deep as Naruto's long hard on is deep in her. Her mind was shut down by the incoming pleasures flowing down on her that she stopped resisting when they first started.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" moans Ino as Naruto's cock feels so good in her that she just gave up and let him do what he pleases, her lust has got the better of her and she just doesn't care anymore. She leaned her head back onto Naruto's shoulder and rests on it and Naruto touched her cheek with hers, then he and her starts kissing passionately.

Naruto groans as he speed up his thrusting in and out of Ino's pussy and caused her to bounce up and down on his lap, Ino muffles up moans and starts rubbing her clit to add in more of the pleasure. Their tongues intertwine with each other and both of then moans at their intoxicating flavour.

Ino moans more and more as Naruto gets wilder in his thrusts, she starts breaking up the kiss and stuck out her tongue and left her mouth open and her eyes rolled back. Naruto grunts as he is reaching his climax, he gives her a few more hard thrusts in her pussy and then starts cumming in her. He came out a huge load into her womb, causing her stomach to bloat and make it look like she is 4 months pregnant. Ino feels the hit seed enter her and she started moaning and lowered her eyes with her mouth now drooling with her tongue sticking out.

"**Now you look like a little pig, Ino-chan" **said Naruto as he starts rubbing her bloated stomach.

"Na-Naruto-kun, don't tease" said Ino blushing while Naruto pulled himself out and accidently shot out a few on Ino's now bloated stomach and breasts, but Ino doesn't care as she just moans at the touch. Naruto still sees that his cock is still hard and aching; he then starts inserting it in her ass.

Ino starts gasping loudly as Naruto's thick cock is slowly entering her small tight ass; this caused her eyes to widen and her mouth wide open. Then he starts thrusting with all of his might, making Ino's breasts bouncing. Hinata and Sakura are enjoying the show that the start crawling towards them and got involved; Sakura is now kissing Ino on the lips and Hinata behind Naruto, pressing her breasts onto his back and starts kissing him.

The four are all moaning with ecstacy that they continue their sexual positions, Sakura is rubbing her breasts with Ino's while inseting her tongue into her mouth and fingering her pussy to make her moan even more. Hinata still massages Naruto's back with her breasts while Naruto's tail teases with her pussy. Naruto is speeding up his thrusting in Ino's ass while he starts groping her ass cheeks like they are sweet peaches.

Ino keeps moaning and moaning until she starts shouting ecstatically that the entire house echoes.

"OH, NARUTO-KUN!" shouts Ino as she starts spilling out juices from her pussy and ass.

BEEP

BEEP

Real World:Morning

Morning has arrived and Ino woke up when the alarm clock start beeping loudly and she threw it on the wall to smash it into pieces. Then she looked down to her bedcovers and saw a wet stain between her legs, she sighs when she had that dream.

_Damn, that was a rather amazing dream_ thought Ino as she blushed at it _I think I'm starting to…mmm boy he is so good in bed_

Then she shook her head of that thought and focuses on brushing her hair and putting on her purple battle dress and bandages around her waist and legs.

"Ino, your teammates are here at the door" said Ino's mother from downstairs

"Thank you, mum" said Ino as she tied her hair into a ponytail before she left her room and climbed down the stairs to greet her teammates.

Outside

Shikamaru and Choji waiting for Ino to come outside, usually Shikamaru would just lounge around but he was told to leave the house by his nagging mother. Choji doesn't mind hanging around as long as he has his snacks with him, which is what he is having right now.

"Hey guys" said Ino as she exits her house

"Meh" said Shikamaru lazily

"*Munch* hey Ino" said Choji "Asuma-sensei wants us to train for the exams next week"

"How troublesome, I don't really don't see the point of going in those exams" said Shikamaru

"That would be a normal thing for you say" said Ino "So why bother?"

"My mother keeps nagging at me if I don't" said Shikamaru "Also she'll threaten to give me chores for a whole month if I don't"

"Typical, of all the ninjas we'll face in the exams, you get defeated by your own mother" said Ino "I felt sorry for you"

"Whatever" said Shikamaru in his usual lazy tone "let's go already, as soon as we finished this troublesome training the better"

Ino and Choji sighed at their lazy teammate that they then head for their training grounds. Team 8 is now walking through the streets of Konoha to their training grounds so that they'll train for the Chunnin Exams coming next week.

"So Ino, you learned any new jutsu" said Choji as he finished his packet of crisps and putting it in a nearby bin.

Ino however wasn't paying attention as she was daydreaming about that dream she had last night. Her face is blushing at the sexy physique of Naruto, when she dreams of him and her…

"Ino…Ino, hey ino" said Choji as he patter her shoulder "Are you alright"

"Huh, oh sorry" said Ino "did you say something?"

"Never mind" said Choji "It's not important"

"Oh, okay" said Ino shrugging her shoulders and continues walking with her teammates.

As team 8 pass by the streets of Konoha, the Iwa ninja team are at a local tea shop drinking sweet green tea and dango. Kurotsuchi is groaning tirelessly as she didn't have a decent night sleep. Akatsuchi and Deidara are rather concerned about their teammate as she had a strange dream about a certain blonde.

"Damn that blonde bastard" said Kurotsuchi growling angrily at that dream she had. "He made me feel vulnerable and submissive"

"What the hell did you dream of to make you think that?" said Deidara "I mean yeah he is out primary target but can't you just feel sorry for the guy. He is an orphan"

"So you're reconsidering the mission?" said Kurotsuchi at her teammate.

"I'm not saying that" said Deidara "I mean cut him some slack just because he's the son of…"

"Shh, it's quite obvious that not all of Konoha knew about his lineage" said Akatsuchi "We don't want everyone think we're here just to kill him"

"Akatsuchi has a point" said Kurotsuchi as she yawns "I'm going back to the apartment to take a nap, tell Tou-san that I won't be at the training today"

"Hai" said both Deidara and Akatsuchi as they watch Kurotsuchi leave the tea shop.

Kurotsuchi leaves the tea shop and suddenly saw Naruto walking by, she frowned at him but remembered the mission.

_Just one more week, Kurotsuchi _thought Kurotsuchi to herself _just one more week and then I'll have his head on a platter…not to mention his huge long…AH stop thinking like that!_

Naruto saw Kurotsuchi growling at herself when she started thinking about him.

_She wants me _thought Naruto as he chuckles

Kurotsuchi's room

Kurotsuchi arrives at her bedroom at the apartment her team rented until the Chunnin exams have ended. She took off her shoes and flak jacket off while she walks to her bed because she is extremely tired. The sat on the bed and took off her red ninja top and shorts to reveal her black bra and panties.

"I think I'll just forget about that blonde bastard for a while until the exams start" said Kurotsuchi as she put on a white shirt and climbed into bed. She yawned and lowered her pink pupil-less eyes "just *yawn* forget about him"

Kurotsuchi's dream

"Don't let him get away"

It is at the middle of the night in Iwa, a mysterious intruder has infiltrated the Tschikage tower and stole one of Iwa's valuable treasures. A group of Iwa ANBU are chasing this mysterious thief but they are losing him as he takes sharp turns around the corners.

"**He he he, try and catch me"** said the mysterious thief as he rushes to the rooftops until he tripped and dropped his bag of swag and everything scatters everywhere. **"Ah bollocks, the loot"**

He starts piling the loot back in his bag until he saw an Iwa kunoichi in front of him.

"This is the end of the road, Namikaze" said Kurotsuchi "This is the last time you terrorize Iwa with your increasing crimes.

"**Well, well; if it isn't Kurotsuchi" **said the thief as he smirks, the moonlight reveals his face covered by an eye-mask and he is wearing all black to blend in with the shadows. **"Nice to see you"**

"Return what you have stolen" said Kurotsuchi

"**What, this?" **said the thief as he hoisted the bag of swag **"You want it?"**

"That's right" said Kurotsuchi "Give it to me"

"**You want it?" **said the thief

"Yes" said Kurotsuchi

"**Really?"**said the thief

"Yes" said Kurotsuchi, now getting annoyed at the thief.

"**No you don't" **said the thief

"Yes I do" said Kurotsuchi

"**Don't"**

"Do"

"**Don't"**

"Do"

"**Don't"**

"Do"

"**Don't"**

"Do"

"**Do"**

"Don't"

"**oh, cheers" **said the thief as he then walks away with the loot.

"WHAT THE…GET BACK HERE!"

"**Ha ha, you snooze you lose" **said the thief as he dashes for it

Kurotsuchi starts chasing the thief as he starts laughing excitingly; he starts jumping on rooftop to rooftop with Kurotsuchi on his tail.

"**Come on, aren't you trying to catch me?" **said the thief

"Damn you" shouts Kurotsuchi as she threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at him, the Kunai and Shuriken hit the thief and he lost balance that caused him to fall to his death.

Kurotsuchi rushed to the ledge and jumped off to see the now downed thief.

"Ha, don't fuck with an Iwa Kunoichi" said Kurotsuchi until the body poofed into smoke and vanished. Then someone spanked her ass and made her jump, she turns to see the thief unharmed and now unmasked to reveal his handsome face and spiky blond hair. It's Naruto, master thief that terrorized Iwa and sells stolen goods to Konoha; there are wanted posters all over Iwa and Naruto is wanted for his crimes.

And one of them is teasing the Tsuchikage's granddaughter

"You bastard" said Kurotsuchi

"**Oh I know you love it" **said Naruto smirking at the Iwa kunoichi

"No I do not" said Kurotsuchi blushing

"**Yes you do" **said Naruto

"No I do not" said Kurotsuchi

"**Do"**

"Don't"

"**Do"**

"Don't"

"**Do"**

"Don't"

"**Do"**

"Don't"

"**Do"**

"Don't"

"**Don't"**

"Do"

"**HA, you admit it" **said Naruto as he laughs and pissed Kurotsuchi off

"GRRR, DAMN YOU!" shouts Kurotsuchi as she starts charging for the kill, she missed as Naruto stepped aside and spanked her ass at the progress. She blushed again and not furious at Naruto humiliating her "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

"**Oh come on, I'm just having fun" **said Naruto as he smirked and winked at her. **"Gotta go"**

Naruto then starts running for it and Kurotsuchi continues chasing him, Naruto is swifty and he could outrun group of ANBU when he gets into trouble. He makes a turn at the corner and vanished out of Kurotsuchi's sight.

"Fuck, where is he?" said Kurotsuchi until she yelped as someone pinched her ass and spanked it. "AH!"

"**Got you" **said Naruto as he was behind her all the time, she growls that she pulled out her kunai and swipes at him but missed as he ducks and spanked her again.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" shouts Kurotsuchi blushing again

"**Don't wanna" **said Naruto as he placed the tip of his finger on her nose and she starts growling at him again.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouts Kurotsuchi as she starts slashing her kunai at Naruto but misses again and again as he just ducks and step back out of range. "STOP IT AND DIE!"

Then she lost her balance as she triped on a rock and falls onto Naruto's chest and made him collapse on the floor as well. Both of their lips touch each other and they accidently kissed each other. Kurotsuchi was the first to react and widen her eyes with shock as she did what she would never expect to do.

_Oh fuck, I kissed him_ thought Kurotsuchi _I just kissed a FUCKING Namikaze thief...and I touched his balls_

"**Wow…I never knew you were so daring" **said Naruto smirking at the Iwa kunoichi as her hands were between his legs

Kurotsuchi growls that she got off the floor threw a kunai at Naruto while he is still on the ground but missed as he rolled sideways and got up on his feet. He dashed through Kurotsuchi but not without spanking her ass one last time before, she blushed again and saw Naruto on the roof where the full moon shines behind him.

"**Farewell, Kurotsuchi-chan; love to stay and play but I have some goodies to sell to Konoha" **said Naruto as he bows to her and throws her a kiss before he leaves out of nowhere. **"Sayonara"**

Kurotsuchi starts shouting angrily of all the humiliation he caused on her.

"THAT SNEAKY BASTARD!"

Real world

Kurotsuchi woke up instantly and starts rubbing her temples with annoyance as she just dreamt about him…again.

"GRRR, I HATE HIM SO MUCH" growls Kurotsuchi until she looked down to her bed coverings to see her wet between the legs. "AGH, DAMN IT!"

Yamanaka Compound

Ino has returned to her home and waved goodbye to her teammates, she yawned and start rubbing her eyes as she is getting tired.

"Oh my, I'm so tired" said Ino "I think I'll go to sleep"

Ino entered the compound where she sees her mother and her father Inoichi, Inoichi saw Ino enter the house and smiled at her.

"Evening, Ino-chan" said Inoichi "How was training?"

"Tiring" said Ino as she yawned "I'm off to bed"

"Wouldn't you like something to eat before you go to sleep?" said Ino's mother

"I already ate with my teammates" said Ino as she climbed up the stairs "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight"

"Goodnight" said both Ino's parents before they continued eating their dinner and their conversation.

"She's doing well" said Inoichi "I now know why Asuma as applied her to take the Chunnin Exams"

"even though she is too young to take them just yet" said Ino's mother "She is growing into a fine young woman"

"All that she needs is a man that'll treat her well" said Inoichi "I don't like that Uchiha lad that she talks about, he's not the caring type like all men of the Uchiha clan"

"I know what you mean" said Ino's mother nodding with agreement at what her husband as said.

Ino's room

Ino closed her door and sat on her bed; she took off her ninja sandals and tossed them on the floor. Then she pulled off her ribbon that kept her hair a pony tail and now her hair is free. The took off her purple shirt and shorts, leaving only her bra and panties on since she is too tired and a bit lazy to put on pyjamas while he climbs into bed. She'll probably have to give Shikamaru a punch in the face for rubbing his lazy habits into her.

"And a really hard *yawn* one too" said Ino before she drifts to sleep and she dreamt that same dream she had last night. "Mmm, Naruto-kun, oh Naruto-kun"

_And that's it; I hope you enjoyed this chapter as more will come later. _


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 20

Team 7 Training Grounds

Naruto and Sasuke are having their independent sparing at their training grounds for their incoming Chunnin Exams. Unfortunately Sakura isn't with them as she somehow fallen ill and has to rest for a few days, even Naruto visited her and brought her some get well gifts to help recover quickly.

Naruto dodges a punch from Sasuke and threw a low kick at him but missed, They were going on like this for hours and both of them aren't wearing their tops as the sweat is soaking them and getting irritable. Sasuke's build is similar to Naruto's as he was training since the massacre of his clan by his Elder sister Itomé.

Then they decided to get serious and activated their Dojutsus; with Sasuke's _**Sharingan**_ he can watch Naruto's movements clearly, and with Naruto's _**Shinkeigan**_ he can see Sasuke's pain points and use them to defeat him but inflicting pain on the muscles on his arms and legs to cause cramp.

They yelled as the charge at each other and started throwing their punches and kicks at each other, Sasuke dodges the chakra enhanced jabs and kicks as he knows that Naruto is targeting his pain points, despite the face he cannot see them himself. Naruto is focusing on Sasuke's legs so the pain will knock him down, Sasuke is aware of this and tries to keep his distance away from Naruto while trying to get an effective strike on him.

But this isn't easy for the young Uchiha as he needs to get closer to Naruto as it's an unarmed combat sparing only and no weapons or jutsu are allowed with their dojutsus as an exception. Sasuke swings a left punch at Naruto, he missed and Naruto struck his left leg with a jab. Sasuke's leg muscles starts to spasm and goes stiff, he collapses onto the ground and grunts in pain while he held on to his pain inflicted leg.

"Damn it, you and your damn bloodline" said Sasuke grunting in pain

"Hey, you gain strength without pain, Teme" said Naruto as he pulls out an ice pack and gives it on Sasuke's. "The pain is only temporary, here"

"Thanks" said Sasuke as he placed it on his leg and starts massaging it "You do have an advantage, you know"

"I know" said Naruto as he pulls out a towel from his backpack and wiped the sweat off his face. "So how do we call it a day?"

"I doubt a day will be enough" said Sasuke as he's referring to his leg cramp Naruto gave him.

"Oh…sorry about that" said Naruto sheepishly "I'll carry you to the hospital"

Naruto helps get Sasuke off the ground and carries him on piggyback and rushed to the hospital.

Later: Konoha

Naruto has dropped Sasuke to the hospital so that his leg will recover, now Naruto has no sparring partner since Sakura is ill, Sasuke has a leg cramp and unable to get on his feet for a few days, and Kakashi is busy. Naruto then shrugs and starts training on his own for now until his teammates are recovered.

"Now…what to do" said Naruto as he is now bored "Kurenai-chan and Hinata-chan are busy training with their teammates, Anko-chan is busy preparing for the Exams, and Ayame-chan is doing her job with her father…well since Kiba-teme is busy training, I think I'll pay a visit with Tsume-chan and Hana-chan…if they aren't busy"

Naruto then heads for the Inuzuka Compound since Kiba is out so this works out to his advantage of having some fun with the 2 sexy bitches. While he walks onto the streets of Konoha, he bumps into Team 10 without their sensei around.

"Oh hello guys" said Naruto "You're doing some training?"

"Unfortunately" said Shikamaru "Mom said if I don't do some serious training, I'll do house chores while she pays a visit with her old friend. So I left the house and my old man does the chores, poor bastard"

"What's wrong with your mother, she's kind and nice" said Naruto; Naruto met Shikamaru's mother when he was young when he played with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba; they were known as the "Konoha Rascals" because they always skip classes and never pay attention, but despite that, Naruto does pay attention but has a way of making people think he isn't.

Anyway, he met Shikamaru's mother when Shikamaru had a sleepover years ago and Naruto was invited. He one time had a nightmare and asked her if he can sleep with her since he hadn't have a mother in his life to comfort him. Shikamaru's mother Yoshino accepted this because she was friends with Kushina; she and Naruto became good friends that day and he sometimes visit her when he can.

"To you, you troublesome bastard" said Shikamaru grumbling at the blonde "She just hates lazy bastards and I take after my old man; sins of the father, that's what they say"

_Poor woman, her marriage must have been hard for her_ thought Naruto _Maybe I'll pay her a visit too_

Ino couldn't help but blush at Naruto and couldn't stop looking at him, she quietly moans at his handsome face and his bare chest draped over by his opened jacket.

_Mmm, he's so sexy; I want him _thought Ino as she starts licking her lips and her eyes filled with lust _I want you to fuck me, Naruto-kun_

Naruto noticed the lustful gaze coming from Ino's eyes and smirks at her.

"You like what you see, Ino-chan" said Naruto smirking "I'm sorry if don't compare to Sasuke"

_Oh fuck Sasuke, I want you _thought Ino as she stops looking at Naruto and starts blushing. "Er…sorry about that"

"It's alright, maybe you and I would go out for some Ramen" said Naruto "I'm free tomorrow, if you're interested"

"Er…sure, I could go for a day off" said Ino as she accepted the offer

"Lucky bitch" mutters Shikamaru "she gets away of it and I'm stuck doing nothing but training for this troublesome exams"

"So why do you even bother?" said Naruto at the Lazy genin

"Because I'll have my troublesome mother on my back" said Shikamaru "She'll threaten me to do daily routine exercises every day until the exams ends if I don't take it"

"Ouch, poor you" said Naruto as he knows what will it be like if he were Shikamaru's shoes; it would be like hell. "Well anyway, I gotta go"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun" said Ino "I'll see you at your apartment"

"Sure thing" said Naruto smiling at the blonde kunoichi before he leaves.

Ino watches Naruto walk through the streets of Konoha and sighed happily; Shikamaru and Choji saw what Ino did and gagged childishly.

"Oh piss off, guys" said Ino angrily at her 2 teammates for their childish behaviour and storms off with an hmph.

Unaware of Naruto or Team 10, Kurotsuchi was spying on Naruto and giving him evil glares at him, just because he's the son of Minato Namikaze. Deidara and Akatsuchi are busy training and started to lose interest of the blonde and decided to wait until the Exams start. But Kurotsuchi has become obsessed with Naruto, not just about killing him and strangely she is starting get affectionate by him, but she tries to replace it by hatred as it is affecting her.

_Once I kill him, the better _thought Kurotsuchi as her heart is beating quickly in her chest.

It's not just Kurotsuchi who is spying on Naruto, Samui and Karui are spying on Naruto as they are now getting curious about him. They are fascinated by his handsomeness; Karui is the one who is more fascinated by Naruto that she is reconsidering of killing him in the exams.

"I don't know he is really cute" said Karui "Can't we just kidnap him and keep him?"

"As much as I love the sound of that, we can't" said Samui "Lord Raikage wants him killed since his mother did humiliate him decades ago"

"For over a Yo Mama fight" said Karui as she shook her head "I'm sorry for saying this but that was just pathetic"

"Hai" said Samui "Speaking of pathetic, where's Omio?"

"He says he's gone to a local sweet shop since his stach of lollypops ran out" said Karui

"Ah, I see" said Samui as she no longer sees Naruto anywhere "Oh well, shows over; let's head back to our room"

"Good Idea" said Karui as she and Samui leave their hiding spot and head to their rented room.

Inuzuka Compound

Naruto arrived at the Compound and starts knocking on the door; he waits for someone to open the door so he can enter the compound to visit Tsume and Hana as it was been so long since he visited them. Then the door opens and it wasn't Tsume and Hana that opened it. It was Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother; she came to the Inuzuka compound to pay a visit to Tsume as they were good friends at the academy when they were young.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun" said Yoshino "You came to visit Tsume?"

"Hello Yoshino-san" said Naruto respectfully to the Matriarch of the Nara clan. "I didn't expect you to see you here"

"Oh, I had a bad day at home since I had to deal with 2 lazy bastards" said Yoshino as she frowns "I couldn't handle the stress that I need to get out and calm down, so I decided to visit my good friend Tsume"

"I see, I'm starting to understand" said Naruto "Shikamaru is complicated, I also bet that your husband is the same"

"That's true" said Yoshino as she smiles at Naruto understanding her

"Hey Yoshino-chan" said Tsume's voice in the compound "Who's at the door"

"It's Naruto-kun, he came to visit you I believe" said Yoshiro

"Oh that is sweet of him; let him in" said Tsume "I do miss that little pup"

"You can come in, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino

"Thank you" said Naruto as he enters the compound.

Naruto enters the Compound with Yoshino along; he arrives at the dining room of the Compound to see Tsume with a bottle of Sake on the table. Tsume turns to Naruto and smiles at him, she is glad that he came along to pay her a visit since he was busy doing his mission as his new duty as Genin.

"Hello there, Pup" said Tsume "Nice to see you again; I'm sorry to say that Hana is not here as she is the head vet and needs to tend to the animals there"

"I understand, will you be able to tell her I said hello for me?" said Naruto

"Sure thing" said Tsume "Come sit down and drink with us"

"Okay" said Naruto as he pulled up a chair and sat on it near the table, Yoshino sat next to Naruto and took a cup of Sake and starts drinking.

"Here you go" said Tsume as she pours a cup for Naruto "You're a Shinobi now, drinking is authorized to you now that you're an adult"

"Thanks" said Naruto as he starts sipping on the cup and his face winced at the strong taste of Sake, Tsume and Yoshino laughs at Naruto reaction since it's his first time drinking alcohol.

"Don't worry, the taste will mellow out when you mature more" said Tsume as she starts gulping her cup and sighed. "So how was life?"

"It's alright, I was applied to the Chunnin Exams" said Naruto

"Well good for you, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino smiling at the blonde genin "I knew you would do it; I had to threaten Shikamaru to join or he'll be doing early morning exercises every day for the rest of his life"

"Harsh, I doubt he'll last a day if he didn't apply" said Naruto as he slowly sips his cup of Sake.

"I know but I have to do it, as it's my duty as a mother to make sure my son succeeds as a Shinobi" said Yoshino "It may be a difficult task but I must do it for my son's future"

"Well good luck to that" said Tsume as she gulps in another cup of Sake and refills it. "I mean, Hana wasn't hard but Kiba is a tough bastard; he takes after his bloody father he does"

"You 2 must had a troubled time handling your sons" said Naruto "I just hope I wouldn't be one if my mother was alive"

"Oh I bet she'll be proud of you, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino "You mostly take after her, you have her wild and kind personality and you're father's looks"

"Hai, Kushina-chan was a good friend" said Tsume as she is getting a bit tipsy, she stood up and raised her cup in the air "To Kushina"

"To Kushina" said Yoshino as she raised her cup and drank it

"To Kaa-san" said Naruto smiling as he drinks to her

Later at the Inuzuka Compound, the 3 are having a wonderful time as they are now drunk when they had a cup too many but they didn't care. Tsume and Yoshino told Naruto about the time when Kushina challenged A from Kumo to a "Yo Mama fight" and won by making a major insult of A's mother.

"Oh I can't believe Kushina-chan did that when she, I and Yoshino-chan came to Kumo on a mission" laughs Tsume loudly at that memory "Oh kami he sure was a Mama's boy"

"Tell me about it, he was pissed off when Kushina did that insult about his mother's weight" said Yoshino

"What was that insult?" said Naruto curious at what his mother did to piss of the now current Raikage.

Tsume and Yoshino looked at each other and nodded, they then spoke and recite Kushina's maternal insult about A's mother.

"Yo mama is so fat that the entire Akamichi looked thin" said Tsume and Yoshino before they laughed at that

Naruto sprayed out Sake from his mouth and started laughing

"HA HA HA, OH KAMI THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" laughs Naruto "GO KAA-SAN HA HA HA!"

"Oh and here's a really good one" said Tsume "She once said to A is "You mama is so old that she once babysit the Shodai Raikage's Oji-san as a baby, HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh and she once said to him "Yo mama is so stupid, she thought Konoha was in a leaf, HA HA HA!" laughs Yoshino "Oh those were good times, shame she died; it would be great if she were here with us"

"Well at least she left a part of her behind in her lovely son" said Tsume as she pours in more sake in each of the cups. "Her legacy lives on with Naruto-kun"

"Heh, now I know why I'm mischievous" chuckles Naruto as he starts drinking his sake.

"Oh yes, Kushina-chan was a natural-born prankster alright" said Tsume "She once place a trap on Fugaku-teme and it caused his hair to dye pink."

"She was hilarious" said Yoshino laughing "And also loyal and caring to her friends…oh I do miss her"

"Me too" said Tsume as she starts resting her head and lowered her eyes. "Zzzz"

Naruto and Yoshino chuckles as Tsume is asleep, then she starts looking at Naruto really good and blushes despite the redness of her face due to the alcohol in her system.

"I think it's the sake talking but…" said Yoshino as she starts pulling Naruto towards him and kissed him. Naruto widened his eyes at this and then starts to lower them, until he realised that Yoshino is a married woman and its dead wrong to him since he is friends with Shikamaru, despite him being a lazy bastard. Yoshino broke the kiss to finish her sentence "...I think I love you, you are a sweet boy and I do wish I had you as a son; so caring, helpful and also selfless. I want you, Naruto-kun; please have"

"Yoshino-san…I can't" said Naruto "You're married"

"And don't remind me" said Yoshino frowning "I got desperate of wanting a family that I had to marry that lazy bastard who is cynical to women. But I want to start anew, I want a family with you; please spend the night with me"

"But what about Tsume-chan?" said Naruto as he looks at the sleeping Tsume

"Tsume-chan arranged a guest room for me if things get out of hand" said Yoshino as she embraced Naruto more and starts kissing his cheek and neck. "Please Naruto-kun, come to bed with me, I hardly get any love from Shikaku anymore since he just sleeps"

Naruto is hesitating to consider the offer; Yoshino is married to the Patriarch of the Nara Clan; this would make things complicated for Naruto if Shikamaru would find out. And Shikamaru is a genius and he will know eventually; but Naruto likes Yoshino as she is sweet to him. He sighs at this and smiles at Yoshino, he nods with agreement of the offer; Yoshino was happy at the answer that she hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino happily to Naruto; then she starts kissing Naruto and Naruto lowered his eyes and accepted the kiss. Their tongues started wrestling with each other and they moaned at each other's taste. "Mmm, Naruto-kun"

"Yoshino-san" moans Naruto as his _**Shinkeigan**_ activates and starts touching her pleasure points with his gentle touch of his hands. He placed his left hand on her lower back and his right on her left ass cheek.

Yoshino moans as her pleasure points on her lower back and left ass cheek has been activated, then more pleasure points were on as Naruto moved his hands all around her body, it's like she is having a relaxing and pleasurable massage as her stress is fading away. Yoshino smiles as she is now feeling relaxed now that her stress about her family has gone thanks to Naruto.

_Oh wow, I feel more relaxed now I'm with Naruto-kun _thought Yoshino smiling as she starts kissing Naruto passionately. _It's like he's washing my stresses away, all my family problems, my marriage, all washing away from my body. _

Naruto and Yoshino starts moaning and deepen their kiss; his cock starts to erect and hard, Yoshino can feel his hard on unconsciously prodding her pants. She moans at the feeling while Naruto begins unbuttoning her pants.

"Mmm not here, Tsume-chan will be pissed if we make a mess" said Yoshino "Let's do this in the bedroom"

"Hai" said Naruto as he and Yoshino then leave the dining hall and the sleeping Tsume on the table.

Guest bedroom

Naruto and Yoshino embrace each other again and landed on the king-size bed with Naruto on top; he starts unbuttoning Yoshino's pants without hesitation while she unzip his to free his throbbing penis that is so desperate to for a fuck.

_Oh my, he is a big lad _thought Yoshino as she stares at Naruto's cock and starts rubbing it.

Naruto starts grunting and moaning as Yoshino is pumping him with her soft, warm hands. He moans loudly as it feels amazing to him, him getting a handjob by Shikamaru's sexy MILF and is feels so good despite the fact that Shikamaru will eventually kill him for fucking her. Don't forget Shikaku if he does find out, oh boy that will be a nightmare for Naruto.

"Y-Yoshino-san" moans Naruto

"Call me Kaa-san, please" said Yoshino as she continues pumping him with one hand and starts licking the bell end.

"K-Kaa-san, please suck my aching cock" moans Naruto

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino as she starts putting him in her mouth, she starts moaning while she bobs her head back and forth with Naruto's cock in her mouth. Naruto is really enjoying this; he grabbed hold of Yoshino's head and made her put more of him down her throat. Then he starts humping excitingly like a beast on heat, he loves having his cock getting sucked and his actions proved him right.

"Oh yes, suck it Kaa-san" said Naruto huskily "Suck it hard"

All that dirty talk is making Yoshino horny, Shikaku hasn't talked dirty to her and the sex wasn't that exciting. But now she is getting turned on by Naruto's horny actions and dirty words from his mouth, she starts sucking Naruto hard and going deeper until her chin touched his balls. Naruto thrusts in her mouth harder and wilder as he never let go of Yoshino whilst he moans with ecstasy.

Then he starts to reach his climax, he gave out a long loud moan before he starts cumming down her mouth and throat; Yoshino slightly pulled him out so that she can breathe, Naruto shot out a huge load onto her face but she moans at the warm, wet sticky texture before she starts wiping it off and licking it off clean.

Then she noticed that Naruto is still hard and she is pleased because it is not over; Naruto does have allot of stamina and will only stop when the woman he fucks is satisfied or when he is.

"You want Kaa-san to rub my breasts onto your cock, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino to her new blonde lover.

"Hai, Kaa-san; put my cock between those magnificent breasts of yours" said Naruto as he then lied down on the bed and lets the sexy Nara MILF give him a titty-fuck with her D-Cup breasts. Naruto moans as he can feel the warm softness of Yoshino's breasts wrapping around Naruto's hard cock, and so also when she starts sucking on the end. "Mmm, Kaa-san your breasts are amazing; crush my cock with them"

"You love my breasts, Naruto-kun?" said Yoshino "You like them when they do this?"

Yoshino starts bouncing and her breasts starts rubbing up and down between Naruto's cock.

"Mmm, Hai Kaa-san"

"What about this?" said Yoshino as she then squeeze Naruto's cock with her breasts and starts shaking them left and right.

"H-Hai Kaa-san" moans Naruto

"What about when I'm in this position, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino as she turns around where her pussy is in Naruto's face. Naruto moans and muffles a positive reply, accidently causing Yoshino to moan when the vibrations of his muffling tickled her pussy.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Yoshino as she then starts feeling his tongue enter her now wet pussy "AH, AHH NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto's tongue is now flowing with chakra as he is activating Yoshino's pleasure points with it, his _**Shinkeigan **_is activated when he is doing this position. Yoshino is screaming out loud, not of pain but of pleasure, she is in deep bliss as it has been quite a while that she had this amazing sex in decades, she then starts sucking Naruto's cock more while rubbing her breasts with it.

Her face blushes with lust filling her mind, she moans and moans more ecstatically as Naruto licks her pussy wonderfully.

_Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun_ that is all she has to think about when she is in complete ecstasy, her eyes grow heavy and her mouth drooling while having his cock in it, and also her nipples are getting hard. And when she is feeling like this, she starts to reach her limit and came all over Naruto's face.

But it's not over as Naruto's cock is still hard, he pulls her off his cock and places her on the bed when he kneels on it, he spreads her legs to expose her leaking pussy as she starts moaning Naruto's name with deep lust.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…please put your huge cock in my abandoned pussy" moans Yoshino as she just lay there, her mind shut down from the amazing but unfinished sex she had, far from the one she had which Shikaku. "Please Naruto-kun, fuck Kaa-san's lonely pussy"

Naruto doesn't have to reply as he grabs her by the waist and starts inserting his cock in her leaking pussy. Yoshino moans as she feels Naruto in her and his tongue playing with her right nipple as he is fondling her breasts while he starts moving back and forth, in and out of her lonely pussy that hasn't been fucked for years since she hardly had any sex from Shikaku.

Yoshino moans with a smile on her face, she almost forgot how good this feels in her, she embraced Naruto's head close to her chest. Naruto doesn't mind as he continues fucking her with some hard thrusts to make her moan out loud.

"AHHHH!" moans Yoshino loudly everytime Naruto thrusts hard in her pussy "AHHHH!"

Naruto moans when he does this, he thrusts hard to add in more pleasure in his actions, Yoshino hardly has any sex and she deserves some amazing sex from him. He then starts speeding his thrusts and hardening them, Yoshino gasps and moans as she starts to bounce slightly and fast with each speeding thrust from Naruto's cock; she moans long and loud when her eyes starts to roll back and her mouth gaping with some drool seeping out.

"Naruto-kun…please don't stop, please don't stop" said Yoshino in a whisper as the moaning is making her lose her voice.

_Don't worry, I have no intention to stop for you, Kaa-san _thought Naruto as starts sucking Yoshino's right breast and massaging her left one with his right hand, then he starts to slowly insert his 2 fingers up her ass and then he thrusts them to make Yoshino scream out loud.

"AHHHH!" screams Yoshino as a jolt of pleasure overflows her body like a geyser, this caused her to cum and it just makes her inner walls slippery for Naruto's cock to thrust even faster.

With the new speed thanks to the now lubricated walls of Yoshino's pussy, the bed starts to shake and creak out loud; Yoshino loved the sound of creaking beds as it means that things are starting to get even wild.

The shacking of the beds are making the legs of the bed to lose their stability as the screws are loosening, but this does not concern the 2 as they are busy fucking like crazy.

_I'm gonna cum…I think I'm nearly at my limit _thought Naruto as his cock is jerking in Yoshino's pussy. _I'm nearly there…almost…GAH!_

And at the same time, Naruto came in Yoshino's womb and the bed collapses with them on it. But they didn't care as they had an exciting time; she was even surprised at the demolition of the bed caused.

"I don't think we could afford replacements if we start destroying beds" said Yoshino tiring but completely satisfied "Am I wow…you were amazing, you're like a god"

Naruto chuckles at Yoshino before he collapses onto her chest; she smiles and strokes his blonde strands of hair. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and embrased him in her arms before she falls asleep.

"I love you Naruto-kun, and thank you for a wonderful time" whispers Yoshino

But of course Naruto didn't reply as he was peacefully asleep on Yoshino's buxom and quietly snoring.

Unaware of the 2, Tsume saw everything through the keyhole and what she saw has made her completely horny.

"Mmmm…that Pup is sure one master on that bed" said Tsume huskily "I think I'll let him demolish my bed some other day, he's like an animal, Roaw"

Morning

Naruto was the first to wake up and noticed that his face is on Yoshino's chest, he reviewed last night and he smiles as he helped Yoshino relieve her stress and make her happy. Yoshino moans but doesn't wake up as she then turns her body to get comfortable, Naruto kissed her forehead before he carefully gets out of bed and god dressed, he quietly exits the door so he wouldn't wake Yoshino up as she looks peaceful in her sleep.

As Naruto quietly closed the door, he turns and jumps back from shock as Tsume was just behind him when he closed the Guest room door.

"Oh Tsume-chan, you scared me" said Naruto as he place his hand on his chest as his heart pulsed faster from the shock. "Is something the matter?"

"You broke the bed" said Tsume in a stern tone

_Uh oh _thought Naruto as he is in deep shit "Please forgive me, Tsume-chan; it was an accident and I would be happily pay for it"

"Oh you'll pay for it alright" said Tsume as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him with a passionate kiss, Naruto widened his eyes at first until he lowered them and shares in with the kiss. Tsume broke the kiss for some air and continues speaking to Naruto "You will pay me by fucking me hard before you even leave this compound, and I think you know how I like to be fucked"

"Sure thing" said Naruto nervously, at first he would be in trouble for breaking Tsume's furniture but all she wanted is some action before he leaves.

Tsume's bedroom

Tsume and Naruto are now on the bed, completely naked; except that Tsume is now wearing a spiked leather choker with a hook on for the leash. She is on all fours like a bitch because she is getting fucked doggy style.

"Oh yes, fuck your bitch!" shouts Tsume as she feels Naruto's hard thick cock fucking her ass while getting her DD-Cup breasts fondled by groping hands of Naruto. Naruto is thrusting harder and harder that the force nearly knocked Tsume off the bed; and not to mention causing the bed to creak and move back and forth like from last night when Naruto fucked Yoshino until she is overflowed with ecstatic bliss.

SLAP

Naruto starts spanking Tsume's ass while he thrusts in deep; Tsume's mouth is wide open and her tongue sticks out like a dog would do. She even pants like one and moans as Naruto gave out a hard thrust until he cums, filling her asshole with his cum and quickly blockes it with a buttplug that looks like a dog's tail.

"There, that'll hold the cum until I fill in the other 2 holes" said Naruto "On your Knees, bitch"

Tsume barks with reply as she stands on her knees.

"Now beg, beg for my cock" said Naruto

Tsume starts rubbing her face on Naruto's cock and starts whimpering like a bitch, Naruto smiles at her and ruffles her hair.

"Good girl, here's your treat" said Naruto as he then shoves his cock in her mouth and starts fucking it while she starts sucking it. Naruto held on hold of Tsume's head as he starts moving back and forth in her mouth and down her throat. She moans at the taste and the feeling of Naruto's cock doing down her thoat, it's like eating a very fat sausage whole and covered in sweet BBQ sauce.

Tsume closed her eyes as she moans at the taste, she starts playing with her breasts and pinching her nipples. And to make things even more pleasurable for Tsume, the cum still in her ass hole with the dog tail butt-plug feels strange but incredible to her that she starts shaking her ass left and right, making the butt plug look like it's wagging happily. Tsume muffles a moan and starts fingering her pussy while her left hand is still on her left breast.

Then Naruto reached his climax but still hard as he cums in Tsume's mouth; she drinks it all and let it go down her throat until her stomach starts to swell up from the overload of sperm in her stomach. She cleans his cock with her tongue and gives it a long suck at the end; she was rewarded by Naruto ruffling her hair.

"Good girl, now open wide and say ahh" said Naruto as he took out a ball gag

Tsume obeyed and Naruto placed a ball gag over her mouth, her mouth is blocked by the huge ball in her mouth and she starts to drool all over it.

"Now on all fours" said Naruto to Tsume as she kneels on her hands and knees, waiting for what Naruto is going to do next. Naruto then took out a vibrator and placed it on the beside so he will use it later; he crawled behind Tsume, positions himself and instantly rams into her pussy. Tsume muffles a loud scream but is wasn't painful as she is an Inuzuka Matriarch and having her pussy abused does not bother her as she usually castrates the bastard that tries to rape her. But this is Naruto that rammed in her and it starts to feel amazing to her as her pleasure points are activating one at a time. And having her mouth gagged and ass plugged is giving her an orgasm. She starts to lose her strength on her arms and her face collapses onto the bed as she feels Naruto's cock moving inside her. She hardly moans with the gag over her mouth but her body starts to feel all the pleasure points activating all around her body, she hasn't felt Naruto's hands on her body apart from her waist and she knows little of his techniques when she once asked Sarutobi about Naruto's new bloodline.

"I see you noticed something strange, Tsume-chan" said Naruto "How did I activate all of those pleasure points without just touching you with my hands. Well it is perfectly clear, my cum is very strong aphrodisiac; I'm now using a Jutsu called _**EkiAiyoku**_. The Cum stored in your ass is now absorbing into your body and turning into chakra, slowly activating the pleasure points from all around your body. It takes a certain load of any liquid such as my blood, saliva or cum to make this jutsu work. Oh and don't worry…"

Naruto is starting to reach his climax and starts cumming in Tsume's womb, his load is so massive that starts to seep out of her pussy, Naruto quickly took him out and shoved a vibrator to stop the cum seeping out and the remains cum shooting out hits Tsume's stomach and breasts.

"…the effects wear off in time" said Naruto as he then kisses Tsume on the cheek as she is on her back, her hands are bound to the bed and so are her ankles as they are spread open. Naruto gets dressed while he watches Tsume move her hips up and down, like she is still fucking him. Her eyes are deeply filled with lust and her face is now red and stained in Naruto's cum along with her breasts and now swollen stomach. Naruto pulled the gag off to give Tsume a lustful kiss as their tongues start fighting for domination, Naruto broke the kiss and placed the gag back on her mouth. "Yoshino-san is asleep in the bed that I broke, but don't worry she'll free you once the _**EkiAiyoku **_wears off and left you completely satisfied."

Naruto smiles at Tsume before he exits the bedroom and leaves the compound, leaving Tsume on a sex trance and bounded to the bed, thinking that she is still getting fucked by Naruto.

Outside the Compound

Naruto leaves the compound and heads for his apartment, he doesn't want to leave Tsume alone but he doesn't want to take any risks of Kiba finding out that he was in the compound, with his cock in Tsume's pussy, ass or mouth. He was chased by a rather pissed off Hiashi when he caught him fucking both Hinata and Hanabi.

_Oh that reminds me, I think I'll pay her a visit later after I had my date with Ino-chan _thought Naruto as he casually walks through the streets.

_And here we go, Naruto just banged up 2 MILFs; let us hope that their sons don't find out._


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto: Shinobi of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 21

A couple of hours later

Tsume has returned to her normal self after that exotic jutsu Naruto has put on her, she was spotted by Yoshino set her free. Tsume was still under that jutsu that she nearly tried to rape Yoshino but luckily the jutsu wore off but her pleasure points still active. She had a shower to wash of the sex on her body, she moans and smiles as she remembers the excellent sex she had with Naruto hours ago.

"Oh Kami he like a beast" said Tsume "I can't for his next visit"  
>"Neither can I" said Yoshino as she smiles at the wonderful night she had with Naruto in the bed she and him broke. "Oh, sorry about the bed Tsume-chan"<p>

"Don't worry about it" said Tsume "Next time we'll share my bed with Naruto"

"Good Idea" said Yoshino "I always wanted a threesome"

"Oh yeah, 2 MILFs together with one sexy blond" said Tsume as she starts wagging her "tail" with excitement; she decided to keep the dog tail butt plug on because it looks cute.

"Now I know you're a horny bitch" said Yoshino as see looks at the wagging tail.

Both of them laughs and started eating their breakfast

Naruto's apartment: bathroom

Naruto has returned to his apartment to get cleaned up, all that sex with those 2 sexy MILFs was so exciting that he might go visit one day. He took his clothes off and jumps in the shower, the warm water cascading down on his body relaxes him.

_Ah nothing like a nice shower that'll help relax me_ thought Naruto _I can't I just did that, well Kiba is a total Teme so Tsume-chan is safe. But if Shikamaru finds out, he'll kill me"_

"**Oh relax, you did Yoshino a favour" **said Kyuubi **"I think he would care about his own mother's happiness"**

_Obviously you don't know Shikamaru_ thought Naruto _He's lazy, he sees women troublesome and he blames Yoshino-san for it._

"**Sexist" **mutters Kyuubi **"Always blame us women for men's problem"**

_I agree, no one is to blame for their problems but their own_ thought Naruto _I mean it's not my fault I have you sealed in me, or the fact that I'm the son or 2 infamous shinobis of Konoha. Not to mention that every kunoichi here is falling in love with me_

"**Actually that is your fault" **said Kyuubi **"You let that **_**Yokubo no Kiri **_**on and every women you meet wants you in their pants"**

_Well I am guilty as charged, more I use this bloodline I get more perverted than Jiraiya _thought Naruto until he smiles _I did have a good time though_

"**Oh I know" **said Kyuubi **"I even had a front row seat of it; 2 sexy MILFs, wow. Maybe you should bring in Tsumani with you and you might have a MILF foursome."**

The thought of that made Naruto's cock go hard, he cannot get the image of Tsume, Yoshino and Tsumani naked in bed with Naruto and moaning his name ecstatically.

_Damn it, you made me hard now _thought Naruto as his erection is hurting him.

"**You want me to fix it?" **said Kyuubi with an excited tone

_You started it, now you finish_ thought Naruto as he channels his chakra to summon Kyuubi out of her jail. Kyuubi is stark naked in front of Naruto and on her knees, she puts his cock in her mouth with no hesitation. Naruto grunts and moans as Kyuubi hungrily sucks him "you planned this, haven't you?"

"**Uh huh"** moans Kyuubi as she continues giving Naruto a most pleasurable blowjob **"I got bored alone in my cell while you have all the fun; I was thinking that you forgot all about dear old me"**

"I haven't" moans Naruto "I was busy, that's all"

"**Busy fucking those sexy kunoichi" **smirking Kyuubi at Naruto

"Er…well I had been on a long mission and they did miss me allot, and what will they think that you aren't sealed inside me?" said Naruto

"**Well you do make a good point" **said Kyuubi before she continues sucking Naruto's hard on. She moans as she bobs her head back and forth while her tongues wraps around it and coating it with her saliva. Naruto moans out loud as he feels his cock jerking and he starts moving his hips and keeping hold of Kyuubi's head when he does.

"K-Kami, you are so horny Kyuu-chan" said Naruto as he thrusts hard in Kyuubi's mouth. "Oh you horny fox, work the shaft"

Naruto starts thrusting deep down into Kyuubi's throat, the sexy kitsune doesn't care as she moans with excitement; she starts fondling her left breast with her left hand and fingering her pussy with her right. She is getting horny by the dirty talking Naruto is doing, then he starts reaching his climax and came down the kitsune's throat; Kyuubi drank it down and moans at the taste.

But despite that, Naruto is still hard and begging for a fuck, Kyuubi smirks at it as she then stands up and leans on the wall and sticks out her ass while the warm water starts cascading down on her sexy fuckable body.

"**Go on, Naruto-kun"** said Kyuubi "Fuck my ass, fuck it raw and hard as you like"

Naruto doesn't have to say anything as he walk behind Kyuubi and positions his cock right behind Kyuubi's ass before he then rams it in, Kyuubi moans as she feels the thickness of Naruto's cock rubbing in between her walls.

"**Ah…ah…Oh Yami yes" **moans Kyuubi as Naruto moves back and forth of in Kyuubi's ass, he then starts groping her breasts and starts playing with her nipples. **"Ahh, Naruto-kun; please don't stop…fuck me, fuck your kitsune slut!"**

Naruto Groans lustfully as he squeezes Kyuubi's breasts tightly and thrusting harder and harder up her ass which causes her to scream ecstatically as her pleasure points in her ass are activating.

"**AHH!"** moans Kyuubi as she rest her head on the wall with her tongue sticking out from her tongue. **"Naruto-kun, keep fucking me; I want your fat hard cock in my ass"**

_Oh Kami she is so tight _moans Naruto as he continues fucking her ass, he is enjoying this that he came up her ass and stills fucking her until he came again and again. And with all of those multiple cumshots, Kyuubi's stomach starts to bloat up as the cum goes right up through her intestines until her asshole has become red and sore from the rawness of Naruto's continuous thrusting and cumming until he pulls out and enters her pussy.

Kyuubi moans loudly as she then feels Naruto in her pussy deeply and faster, her moans are now lower as her mind as now been fucked which caused her eyes to roll back. She starts growling ecstatically and lustfully as she just stands there and let Naruto fuck her raw and hard, her stomach starts to fill up until it makes look heavily pregnant.

Naruto releases his last load in her, this load causes him to end his erection and him completely satisfied while he pulls him out of her. The excess cum and spills out from his cum washes off by the water out of the showerhead and goes down the drain, so does the cum leaking out of Kyuubi's ass and pussy.

"Oh Kami, it was a while since I fucked you, Kyuu-chan" said Naruto as he starts breathing in and out from exhaustion while he sees Kyuubi mindfucked and still leaning on the wall getting wet by the shower. "Well she is the strongest of all BIJU"

"**mmm, Naruto-kun" **said Kyuubi smiling as her mind has restored to its normal state. **"That was amazing, Naruto-kun; please do this again next time"**

"Sure thing, Kyuu-chan" said Naruto as he then pulls Kyuubi into a kiss and she kisses in return. "Now rest, Kyuu-chan"

"**Hai" **said Kyuubi before she poofs into smoke and returns back into Naruto's mindscape.

Later

Naruto got out of the shower and got dressed, he noticed that his apartment is a bit untidy so he does some tidying up to kill time. He put on some music on while he tidies up his apartment, he hovered the floor, dusted the selves and cleared the trash.

And right now he is busy washing the dishes and drying them, while he puts the last plate away he hears a knock on the door. He opens it to see Shikamaru, Naruto's heart is now in his throat as he dreaded this day would come, Shikamaru knew and now things are gonna turn ugly.

"Er hi Shikamaru, can I help you at something?" said Naruto

"Naruto, there is something I want to ask you but saying it here is so troublesome so can I come inside" said Shikamaru

"Er sure come right in" said Naruto as he invites Shikamaru inside.

He enters the apartment and sat on the couch and relaxes for a while before he goes straight to the point on of why he is here.

"Not long about, my mother came back home and she felt relaxed" said Shikamaru "She even let me sleep through the day today and never nagged at me for wasting the day. This was rather suspicious as she never acted this way until I found some interesting clues of why she is acting that way"

"Really?" said Naruto acting innocent and getting a bit nervous

"She was sighing happily and giggling a lot" said Shikamaru "Meaning she had a wonderful night since she doesn't have one due to the fact that my troublesome father is hardly active in bed and I doubt Inuzuka-san swings that way and neither does my mom"

"Uh huh" said Naruto sweating a lot

"And then there is this daydreaming, she keeps moaning out a name" said Shikamaru narrowing his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

_Oh shit _thought Naruto

"A name I know, and who it belong" said Shikamaru "and when I add 2 and 2 together, I realised what happened to my mother last night and I think you were involved"

"Look Shikamaru, I can explain" said Naruto

"Don't bother, it's just too troublesome" said Shikamaru lazily "and basically I don't care"

"W-What" said Naruto speechless

"If Kaa-san wants to fuck you behind my father's back, go right ahead" said Shikamaru

"So you're not pissed off?" said Naruto, feeling a bit relieved

"Not really, Tou-san is shit when it comes to marriage" said Shikamaru "And wouldn't be surprised if she divorces his ass and runs to you. I just came here so say one thing: take care of her and make her happy"

Now that is a thing you would never hear from Shikamaru, quite a rarity for that lazy genius to say. Naruto smiles at Shikamaru and starts shaking his hand.

"I will" said Naruto "You have my word"

"Alright; let this be our little secret" said Shikamaru "revealing it would be just too troublesome"

"I agree" said Naruto "Thank you"

"No Naruto…thank you" said Shikamaru smiling back.

Afternoon

Shikamaru left the apartment and Naruto returns with his cleaning, tht is until another knock on the door was heard. He stops what he was doing and heads to the door. He opens it to reveal Ino with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" said Ino

"Hello Ino-chan" said Naruto as he smiles at her "You look lovely"

"Thank you" said Ino "I hope I wasn't destracting you with something important"

"No, of course not" said Naruto "I just doing a bit of spring cleaning; despite the fact today is summer"

"Oh sorry about that, would you like some help?" said Ino

"Nah, it'll be alright" said Naruto "besides, I am getting hungry"

"Me too" said Ino "Shall we"

"Let's" said Naruto as he and Ino leave the apartment and heads for Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto and Ino arrives at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto pulls a chair for Ino before he sit next to her, Teuchi saw them and smiles at them.

"Hello there, what can get you today?" said Teuchi

"I'll have a bowl of Miso Ramen, please" said Naruto

"Same please" said Ino

"Gotcha" said Teuchi as he starts cooking the noodles.

"Where's Ayame-chan?" said Naruto at Teuchi

"She out to do some errands for me and won't be back until tomorrow" said Teuchi "So no nooky with her tonight"

Naruto laughs nervously and blushing at this, Ino chuckles at this as it is funny.

"So you know, eh?" said Naruto sheepishly

"Oh I know alright" said Teuchi "I wouldn't have cameras installed if I didn't"

"WHAT!" shouts Naruto in shock

"Relax, I didn't see much" said Teuchi "and I destroyed the video"

"Oh thank Kami" said Naruto sighing with relief "So you're alright with it, me and Ayame together?"

"I got no complaint" said Teuchi "You're an alright guy and I know you'll make her happy; anyway the ramen is done"

"Thank you" said both Ino and Naruto as their bowls are in front of them.

"I'll leave you 2 alone" said Teuchi as he heads to the kitchen so Naruto and Ino can be alone.

The 2 blondes began eating their bowl of ramen, after they finished they asked for another bowl. Naruto was shocked when he heard Ino said that, normally she would just stay at the one.

"You must be hungry" said Naruto "Did you have a busy day training?"

"Actually I've been starving myself to lose weight" said Ino

Naruto frowned at this; it is rather unhealthy for her to not eat.

"You know you should stop going on a diet" said Naruto "The calories just burn off by training, and you are a Kunoichi"

"Yeah I know, Asuma-sensei told me that" said Ino "I just thought that if I go on a diet I would be attractive"

"Ino-chan, you're already beautiful" said Naruto "But the diet is not healthy for you; and most men like women with some meat on their bones."

"Really?" said Ino

"Uh huh, a nice figure increases a woman's sex appeal" said Naruto as he snuck a peek at Ino's ass "And you do have a nice ass to"

Ino blushes at this when she felt Naurto's hand pinch her ass and she starts to yelp.

"Naruto" shouts Ino as her face turns red.

Naruto laughs at this because it is funny.

"Relax, there is nothing to be ashamed about it" said Naruto until he turns serious "But seriously, you should stop dieting and have a healthy lifestyle. Eat enough to keep you active, and if you do gain some weight you can just burn it by exercising"

"That is quite a wise thing to say" said Ino

"Well I need to be wise if I want to be Hokage" said Naruto smiling at Ino "Would you like another bowl"

"I don't want to trouble you" said Ino

"Not at all, you could see how much I eat" said Naruto as he finished his bowl and placed it on the first empty bowl. "Hey old man, 2 more over here"

"Sure thing" said Teuchi

"Are you sure?" said Ino

"This is a date, my treat" said Naruto smiling kindly. "And we could to some…workout together to burn the calories if we have to much"

Ino blushes and starts to moan quietly at this, however her mind is excited as she review those dreams she had about him. And so the 2 blondes continue eating their Ramen, Ino took Naruto's advice and starts eating with him. They even enjoyed themselves as Naruto just polished down 20 bowls and Ino reached her limit with only 9 bowls.

"Wow, you weren't kidding" said Ino as she saw the stacked bowls. "How could you afford that much"

"I have my ways" said Naruto smiling at Ino until he noticed that it the sun is starting to set. "I think it's getting late now"

"Aw, and I was having fun" pouts Ino

Naruto smiles at Ino as he is please to have heard that.

"How about we do some late night training" said Naruto "It would help with the digestion"

"Good Idea" said Ino as she stands up and starts to lose her balance as she feels a bit heavy and her stomach is a bit bloated from all that Ramen she ate. "Whoa"

Naruto stood up and helped Ino get back on her feet, she smile as Naruto helped her up.

"You want to go home and rest?" said Naruto

"I'm not tired" said Ino "Please, not yet"

"Alright, I'll help you to the training grounds" said Naruto as he helps Ino until she get use to her the heaviness and manages to walk on her own, but she hold his hand while they leave the streets of Konoha.

Training Ground

Naruto and Ino arrived at the training grounds and starts sparing with each other, this helped with the digestion of the food as Ino does not feel bloated but still has a bit of a gut from all that Ramen.

"I think I'm getting fat" groans Ino as she looked at her stomach and pinches it. "My flat stomach is now pudgy"

"Don't worry, it makes you look cute" smirks Naruto as he appeared behind her and patted it. "It's alright to pig out once in a while, don't torture yourself with all that dieting. It will go away through exercising"

Ino blushes and then she starts to moan as Naruto's hands on her belly feels good since he is activating her pleasure points. Naruto's eyes glow pink as the _**Shinkeigan**_ activates, then it glows brighter and the training ground changes into a dark forest.

But that's not what changed, Ino's purple clothes have changed into a tight pink latex jumpsuit with her C-cup breasts exposed along with her ass and pussy, even her stomach is exposed to reveal her pudginess. She as pig ears on top of her head and a cute curly pink tail up her sweet ass.

Even Naruto has changed as he is not wearing any clothing at all, he has fox ears on top of his head and a long yellow fox tail. He looked around and is confused at the sudden change of scenery, so he asked Kyuubi for answers.

_What happened, Kyuu-chan; is this your doing _Thought Naruto

"**No, it just happened" **said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

_Alright…and why am I naked and have a hard on? _Thought Naruto

"**You want me to…"**

_Not while Ino-chan is here_ thought Naruto until he realised the change of Ino's clothing, he starts to growl lowly and lustfully _Oh my, she does look delicious…huh, did I just think that?_

"**Oh I think a show is coming on" **said Kyuubi with glee **"I think I'll heat things up"**

Kyuubi channels her chakra into Naruto's system, the heat is starting to overwhelm him as his eyes are turning red and his whiskers-like scars are darkening. Naruto, looks at Ino and growls huskily as his throbbing hard on is starts jerking.

Ino noticed this and she is getting a mixture of fear and getting turned on, even her new change of clothing making things horny for her but she is getting a bit scared at the beastly expression on Naruto's face and the way he looks at her as she is his prey.

She slowly stepped back as Naruto steps towards her, she tries to keep her distance but Naruto keeps getting further and further. Then she turns sharply and makes a run for it, her fear tells her to run but her lust is telling her to stay and let him fuck her hard. But since Naruto is acting like a horny beast, she listens to her fear and runs through the trees.

Naruto gives chase as he runs on his hands and feet like a beast would, he smells the intoxicating scent of Ino getting rather turned on despite her running out of fear, Ino feels vulnerable right now that she has no weapons and is partially exposed to a horny beast like Naruto.

She tries her best not to trip as she is heading towards the muddy part of the forest; she tripped on a deep pool of mud and landed in it. She grunts as she landed on the mud and she get out of it, however this slowed her down as Naruto is getting further.

Ino is out of the pool of mud she is completely dirty as mud is al over her from the chest up. She tries to wipe it off, completely forgot why she ran away in the first place until Naruto appeared behind her, breathing down her neck as his cock touching her ass cheek, making Ino blush and breathing heavily with a mixture of fear and lust.

"I caught you now, little piggy" said Naruto huskily as he then starts slapping her bare ass and groping it. Mentally Naruto is not controlling his actions and his words, it seems his body has a mind of it's own.

_Kyuu-chan, what is going on?_ Thought Naruto to Kyuubi

"**I don't know"** said Kyuubi as she is eating some popcorn and enjoying the show. **"It seems you and your sexy pig are under a genjutsu, and I think you casted it without knowing."**

_So this is why I am naked and look like a fox?_ Thought Naruto

"**Uh huh, a horny fox with a huge hard dick that is gonna fuck that sweet ass"** said Kyuubi "It appears this is her fantasy and the genjutsu created it"

_Except that I'm not doing it, that count as rape_ thought Naruto

"**You forget, this is her fantasy; meaning she wants to be fucked by you"** said Kyuubi **"Now stop being a wuss and fuck her, make her squeal like a pig she is"**

Naruto groans at this when Kyuubi said that, his eyes filled with lust as his _**Shinkeigan**_ activates and he place Ino near a tree and bend her down to raise her ass up. Naruto grabs his huge cock, shocked at the size of it but then again this is Ino's fantasy created by a unknown genjutsu Naruto created without his knowledge. He then shoves his massive hard on in Ino's ass and listened to her scream in both pain and pleasure since she is a virgin…or was now Naruto entered inside her.

"AHH, Naruto-kun, you're so big in me" moans Ino as she feels the thickness of Naruto's cock up her ass, she starts wiggling it to add him the pleasure but Naruto grabs her by the waist and starts ramming in her hard and fast. Ino bounces back and forth along with her C-cup breasts and her little pudgy belly. Naruto saw Ino's breasts bounce that he placed one hand on them and start groping them. Ino moans louder, and then her moans turn into lustful screams. "AAHHH!"

Naruto loves the beautiful sound of Ino's screams filled with lust; he wanted to hear them again.

"Scream for me, Ino" said Naruto huskily as he then rammed so deep and hard while flowing his chakra from his cock to activate her pleasure points. "Squeal like a pig"

"AHHH!" screams Ino

"again" said Naruto

"AHHH! Screams Ino

"Again, squeal like a pig you are" said Naruto as he then thrusts rapidly as his lust is increasing. "What are you?"

"A pig!" moans Ino

"Whose pig?" said Naruto as he then changes position as he leaned his back on the tree and has Ino on his lap with his cock still up her ass.

"Your pig" moans Ino

"What, I can't hear you" said Naruto as he then spanks Ino's ass and made her scream lustfully

"I'M YOUR PIG, YOUR HORNY PIG SLUT! I'M YOURS TO FUCK, I'M YOUR SEXY PIGGY SLUT!" screams Ino in pure ecstasy as she just came from her pussy. The pleasure was too much that she spilled her juices and her nipples had gone hard; then Naruto begins cumming in her ass and he does not take himself out of Ino until he finishes, he finished his load and still his cock remains hard and begging for a fuck.

He then placed Ino on the ground with her leg spread to reveal her wet dripping pussy that is begging to be fucked. Naruto saw her small pudgy belly that she feels embarrassed with and tries to hide it with her arms.

"Don't hide your belly, Ino-chan" said Naruto as he removed her arms away fro, her little belly and starts kissing it. "It makes you more cute"

Ino blushes at that and giggles as Naruto's kisses and licking on her belly tickles her, Naruto trails his kisses up to her C-cup breasts, then to her neck and finally to her mouth. Ino moans as she shares in with the kiss and accepted his tongue to enter her mouth; while they kissed Naruto postioned himself in Ino's pussy and entered, she starts to scream in pain as he hymen has broke but the pain faded as Naruto comforted her by activating her pleasure points when he rubs her belly and groping her left breast. Ino's face blushes as she insert her tongue into Naruto's mouth and starts wrestling his tongue.

Naruto gave out deep slow thrusts in her pussy, Ino moans with every thrust while she kissed until she breaks for some air. She continues kissing Naruto and starts wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him continuing his loving kiss.

_Naruto-kun_ thought Ino as she then wrap her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper and deeper. _Fuck me more, Naruto-kun; fuck your piggy slut_

Naruto moan from the kiss and her starts speeding up his thrusting while he continues groping her left breast and rubbing her pudgy belly as it's nice and soft. He thrusts harder and harder in her that he even hears her screaming in ecstasy while they kiss.

_I'm nearly there, I'm nearly….AHHH_ thought Naruto as he then came in Ino's pussy

Ino screams lustfully as she feels the warmness of Naruto's cum entering her womb, she then sighs after she broke the kiss and smiles with satisfaction. Naruto breathes tirelessly as and grunts as more of his cum shoots out from his cock. Then he feels his cock soften as it is losing erection, then the scenery changes again. This time it is Naruto's bedroom and in bed.

"Okay, this is weird" said Naruto "How did it get here from the training grounds?"

"Mmm, Naruto-kun" said Ino in her sleep, snuggling in him, then she slowly wakes up and smiles at him. "That was amazing, I don't what happened but it was like a dream come true"

"I didn't understand it either" said Naruto but he smiles at Ino "but it doesn't matter, get some sleep Ino-chan"

"Okay" said Ino as she snuggles into Naruto and falls asleep.

Naruto strokes her hair and kissed her forehead before he wraps his arm around her and falls asleep.

_What was that before…I think I'll ask Oji-san since he has the same bloodline I have _thought Naruto _but first, I'll just enjoy my time with Ino-chan._

_Oh Naruto-kun _Ino happily as she is in bed with Naruto, unaware of both of the blonde, Ino has a butt plug with a cute pig's tail in her ass. _My sweet loveable foxy Naruto-kun_

_And there you have it, sorry for the delay but I had other stories to write and college work to do . But here you have it, the chunnin exams will start for Naruto._

Coming soon

I will be writing a Hinata version of this story called "Hinata's change", idea originated by YokoTaicho, the very same person who created this challenge that formed this very story. So stay tuned and keep an eye for the first chapter of it and the next chapter of Naruto: Shinobi of Lust.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto's apartment

Morning has passed and the 2 blonde are still sleeping in the bed that just mysteriously entered in after their strange sex moment. Ino just want to stay in bed all day with Naruto; Shikamaru would be green with envy if he sees Ino in bed all day.

Naruto is awake but he stays in bed to keep Ino company while she is still asleep; he strokes her hair kissed her forehead, which made her moan softly as she snuggles into Naruto more. Her sleeping form looks cute, especially when she has a bit of a belly which is he starts rubbing it.

"Mmm, that feels nice" said Ino in her sleep as she feels Naruto's hand rubbing her belly.

Naruto chuckles as he liked what his little "piggy" said, he then rested his head on the pillow and decided to get a few more minutes of cuddling with Ino before he gets out of bed.

KNOCK

But unfortunately that isn't gonna happen for our favourite blonde as the door was heard and Naruto had to get up so answer. Ino groans in protest as she feels Naruto getting out of bed.

"Naruto-kun, come back to bed" said Ino

"I'm sorry "little pig" said Naruto as he called her by her new nickname and kissed her cheek "But I had to open the door"

"Just pretend you're not in" said Ino as she pouts

"I can't, it might be important" said Naruto as he put on his pants and heads for the door.

Naruto reached the door and opens it to reveal Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi, Naruto assumed that they know Ino is here and they came to pick her up for training.

"Let me guess" said Naruto "You're here for Ino, right?"

"Hai" said Shikamaru lazily "Asuma-sensei wanted us to do some daily training as the exams are drawing near"

"I'll get her then" said Naruto as he then closed the door "Just wait a minute for her to get dressed"

Naruto closed the door and heads for the bedroom to tell Ino her teammates are here to pick her up; he told her and she wasn't happy with it and Naruto knows why. He sat next to her and whispers in her ear in a sexy way.

"We can cuddle tonight and play "chase the piggy" again" said Naruto

Ino blushes and moans as Naruto starts kissing her neck and rubbing her stomach.

"But first, you need to train for the exams" said Naruto "You need to lose some weight and get you healthy. No more dieting, okay?"

"Ok" said Ino as she then turns her head and kisses Naruto on the lips, then she breaks the kiss and starts averting her eyes. "But before I go…can I have a quickie, I am getting a bit horny"

"Sure, what do you want?" said Naruto

"Can I suck your cock?" said Ino "I never gave you a blow job and I noticed that you have morning wood"

Naruto did notice as his boner is showing under his pants, and it is hurting him.

"Sure" said Naruto as he then sat up on the bed and pulled down his pants to free his cock for Ino to suck. "Just don't take long, Shikamaru is impatient"

"This will take a few minutes" said Ino as she then starts putting him in her mouth.

_Doubt it_ thought Naruto until he moans as feels Ino's wet mouth engulfing his cock. _Oh kami, yes; work the shaft_

Ino moans as she starts sucking him like a melting lolly ice, her tongue starts licking on the shaft and on the tip. Her eyes are now filled with lust as she continues to moan as she removed him from her mouth but her tongue still touching it, she licks up and down at the shaft and she starts wrapping her fingers around it.

"*Grunt* I thought you want to suck me" said Naruto as he felt her squeezing his cock.

"I did…but I feel like having my tits being fucked by this magnificent cock of yours" said Ino lustfully

"You do realised S-*moan* Shikamaru and Choji are waiting for you" said Naruto

"They can wait" said Ino "I want more sexy time with you"

"But we will after our training" said Naruto until he moans and as he is faces starts blushing and sweating when Ino placed her breasts between his cock. "Oh Kami yes, they are so warm and soft"

"I knew you like it" said Ino as she squeezed Naruto's cock with her C-cup breasts. "I think I'll grow them into an extra size to make it; more…mmm exciting. And besides, I need some meat in my skeleton of a body"

"Big isn't…*moan* better, you know" said Naruto

"I know" said Ino as she licks the tip of Naruto's cock "they get in the way, so I'll only make them necessarily big, including my ass since you love it so much"

Naruto groans in lust as Ino is giving him a titty fuck when she was supposed to give him a blowjob. But he doesn't care if Shikamaru and Choji are waiting for Ino, he is enjoying every minute of it.

"Mmm, Ino-chan your breasts are amazing" said Naruto as he starts inhaling quickly and his eyes are rolling back. "Oh yes, press those soft breasts on my hard cock.

Ino moans at the dirty talk Naruto has given her, it makes her hornier as she engulfs half of his cock in her mouth while she starts rubbing him with her breasts. Naruto gasps as he is reaching his climax and then screams in ecstasy as he came in her mouth.

"Ahh" said Naruto as he moans long and low, he feels him getting soft now and he then rest his head on the pillow. "That was amazing, thank you"

"Anytime" said Ino as she wiped her mouth of the excess cum staining her mouth. "I'll go and clean up; I made them wait for too long"

"Meh, their fault" said Naruto as he doesn't care right now "I gotta go to the Hokage tower and as Oji-san a question"

"About that…incident?" said Ino as he blushes

"I'm not gonna tell him every single detail about it" said Naruto "Just about how we got in a genjutsu in the first place."

"Oh" said Ino "But it was amazing"

"Yeah, I never knew you would dream like that" said Naruto

"Well there is a clue in my name" said Ino

"Oh yeah" said Naruto as he chuckles "But you make a cute piggy"

Ino giggles as she then got up, then she realised that she has a "pig tail up her ass. She was about to take it off until Naruto stopped her.

"Leave it on" said Naruto "It makes you cuter"

"Okay" said Ino as she then heads for the bathroom to clean up.

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he just lay there on the bed, waiting for Ino to finish with the bathroom so he could clean up as his cock is not stained in his own cum and Ino's saliva. It took 20 minutes for Ino to clean up as she washed and brushed her hair into a ponytail; she but on her purple ninja clothes and tied her Hitai-ate around her waist.

"Bathroom is free" said Ino as she then kisses Naruto on the lips "I'll be back later, have fun"

"You too" said Naruto

"Oh I will" said Ino seductively as she then licked Naruto's "whiskers" and caused him to moan.

"Go on, out" said Naruto "Before I get frisky"

"Aw, meanie" said Ino

"I'll see you later" said Naruto as he then gave Ino a teasing spank on the ass as she walks to the door.

"Later" said Ino as she winks at Naruto and gave him a blowing kiss before she left the apartment.

"Took you long enough" said Shikamaru

"Oh shut up" said Ino to Shikamaru as she closed the door.

Naruto then got out of bed and heads for the bathroom to clean up; he had a shower and brushed his teeth in the bathroom and exited it while drying his spiky blonde hair.

He took out a clean pair of clothes and tied his Hitai-ate around his waist.

"Right, now to the Hokage Tower" said Naruto as he took his jacket and exited the apartment.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi is busy doing his dreaded paperwork that keeps rising up every time he signs them. He groans irritably as he slammed his stamp on a form.

"Grr, I can't wait for my retirement" grumbles Sarutobi "I have been Hokage far too long"

"Want to make me Hokage then, Oji-san" said Naruto as he entered the office

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" said Sarutobi

"I wanted to ask you something" said Naruto

"If it's a mission, I'm afraid you can't without a Jonin supervising you, and Kakashi is busy doing a mission I assigned him to" said Sarutobi as he slams his "DENIED" stamp on a form.

"It's not that" said Naruto as he then asked Sarutobi what is about to say. "When you were young, did you get caught under a mysterious genjutsu when you were with someone and it reveals to be a different reality created by that person's sexual fantasy?"

"As a matter of fact, I did" said Sarutobi "It was 50 years ago, and I was on a date with my late wife Biwako and oh boy did she had a wild fantasy. Anyway, it was a new jutsu developed from the bloodline similar to the Uchiha's _**Tsukiyomi**_ but it works in reverse.

"is that so" said Naruto as he understands that he couldn't control his actions from before.

"The jutsu has a name, I called it_**Sekushīna gensō (Sexy Illusions)**_" said Sarutobi as he then pulled out a scroll. "This scroll tells you all about this genjutsu and how it works"

Sarutobi gives it to Naruto and he accepts it.

"This jutsu is amazing to use" said Sarutobi "It makes the _**Tsukiyomi**_ look like a mirage, you can enter and control any woman's fantasy. Have fun with it"

"Hai" said Naruto as he pockets the scroll in his jacket and bows to the Hokage. "Thank you"

"Anytime" said Sarutobi "Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do"

"Of course, I'll leave you in peace" said Naruto as he then leaves the room

"*sigh* there is no peace for me…when I'm surrounded in PAPERWORK!"

"You could try _**Shadow Clones"**_ said Naruto on the over side of the door before he exits the tower and caused the elder Hokage to bang his head in frustration.

"And they call me a genius" grumbles Sarutobi as he hadn't thought of it, then he looked at the portrait of the late Minato "I bet you tried that too, you bastard"

This caused someone in the heavens to sneeze and it echoes in the wind.

Training Ground 7

Naruto arrives at the training ground and sat near a tree so he can read the scroll Sarutobi gave to him.

"Okay let's see…" said Naruto as he then begins reading the scroll

_**Sekushīna gensō**: a genjutsu that works the reverse way of the Uchiha's **Tsukiyomi **but has some similarities as the user can control time within the Genjutsu, it also gives the user the power to alter the fantasy as he/she pleases. _

_Pros: this genjutsu can be used for interrogation, conversion and relationships. It makes both of the user and the opponent sexually satisfied._

_Cons: It can cause charka exhaustion if used too much, the limit of using this jutsu in a day is 3, but the number increases due to experience of the jutsu._

_Instructions: This jutsu requires no hand signs, you need to channel your chakra into your eyes while the **Shinkeigan **is activated and say the name of the jutsu while you're in eye contact with the opponent. Once you are in the Genjutsu, expect loss of free will and channel the chakra to expand time if needed. The genjutsu will end and 10 minutes has passed afterwards and mysteriously teleported in your house or remain where you are._

_Have fun with it_

Naruto finished reading the scroll and rolled back up and pockets it; he was amazed at the info of that new jutsu he developed recently and chuckles at the name of it.

"_**Sekushīna gensō**_ eh?" said Naruto as he chuckles at the name "Sounds appropriate as I know what it does; I think I'll test it…but who on?"

"Hello Naruto-kun"

Naruto turns to see Hinata, with his luck at he found a perfect person to test the _**Sekushīna gensō**_ on.

"Hello Hinata-chan" said Naruto smiling at her

"Whatcha doin" said Hinata in a cute way.

"Training" said Naruto

"Training what?" said Hinata

"On a new jutsu I discovered" said Naruto "You want to help me test it"

"Will it hurt?" said Hinata a bit concerned

"Not it you want it to" said Naruto smirks at Hinata

"Mmm…okay" said Hinata as she then walk towards.

"Okay, I just want you to just stand here" said Naruto as he then skims through the scroll and then pockets it. "Okay, first I activate my _**Shikeigan**_, then channel my chakra into my eyes and say _**Sekushīna gensō"**_

Naruto's eyes starts to glow and Hinata was caught in his gaze, she lowered her eyes in a trance like state and suddenly so did Naruto, the area starts to change and they faded for a moment until the scenery of Hinata's fantasy is completely formed.

Hinata's fantasy

Naruto reappeared and find himself in a vast plain of fields, the skies are clear with some clouds and the sound of birds singing was heard. Then the sounds of brass trumpets were heard and Naruto turns to see a festival, everyone is wearing clothes with dirty colours since they are just peasants. On the spectators is Hinata, wearing a beautiful elegant lavender kimono and wearing a silver tiara with diamonds and amethyst jewels. Beside her is her father Hiashi, dressed as a King in a regal white robe and wearing a golden crown encrusted in jewels and the funny thing is he has a thick beard and curly moustache.

"May loyal subjects, I have come before you today to tell you that my dear daughter Princess Hinata is to be wed, I have gathered many loyal knights in a tournament so that they can win her hand in marriage."

Before the King are a row of knights with their respective crests on their shields; Naruto knew who they are and he recognized them.

Sir Kiba of Inuzuka

Sir Neji of Hyuuga

Sir Sasuke of Uchiha

Sir Shikamaru of Nara

Sir Choji of Akamichi

Sir Shino of Aburame

And Sir Lee of Rock

King Hiashi has chosen them because they are the greatest, loyalist and talented knight in the Leaf Kingdom. Hinata saw those knights and she did not like every one of them; Kiba looks like he is gonna rape her, Neji is too serious for her, Sasuke looks cold and uncaring, Shikamaru is too lazy, Choji is alright but not her type, Shino is too creepy and Lee is annoying with his "flames of youth".

"I have chosen those knights to prove themselves to be worthy of being my daughter's groom." Said King Hiashi "Is there anyone with noble blood would like to challenge them for the hand of my beautiful daughter?"

"I do, good sir" said Naruto as he just spoke as he then walks towards the King.

"And who are you?" said King Hiashi

"Sir Naruto of Uzumaki" sad Naruto

The peasants murmured at this as they heard of Sir Naruto of Uzumaki, Naruto looked down to see him in a suit of armour with a red swirl on his shield. Princess Hinata blushes at Naruto as she does find him handsome and he does show some warmness and kindness around him

"You wish to take part of the tournament and win the hand of my daughter's hand in marriage?" said King Hiashi

"I do" said Naruto

"Very well" said King Hiashi

My lord, I must protest" said Sir Neji "Surely you can't let this knave enter a KNIGHT'S tournament"

"I do" said King Hiashi "Sir Naruto may not have a family, but he has noble blood. He was trained by a veteran knight Sir Kakashi of Hatake, is that right?"

"Aye, my lord" said Naruto

"Then it's decided, Sir Naruto takes place on the tournament and that's final" said King Hiashi "do you deny it, Sir Neji"

"Nay, my lord" said Sir Neji in defeat

"Good, then let us begin" said King Hiashi

The tournament begins, the first match is Sir Kiba vs Sir Neji; they clashed their weapons and bashing their shields at each other, Neji overpowered him and told him to yield. The first match ended as Sir Neji as the victor; 2nd match is Sir Sasuke vs Sir Shikamaru but Sir Shikamaru yielded before the match has begun since he is not interested in marriage and Sir Sasuke won by default. The 3rd match is Sir Choji and Sir Shino, Sir Shino used his brains and agility to defeat Sir Choji as he is slow and "big boned", the 3rd match was won by Sir Shino.

The 4th match is Sir Lee and Naruto, he and Sir Lee bows in respect and shook their hands.

"Good luck, Sir Lee" said Naruto

"You too, Sir Naruto" said Sir Lee

"Begin" said King Hiashi

CLASH

Naruto and Sir Lee clash blades with each other and bashing their shields against one another. Sir Lee is fast and strong but Naruto has no problem against him, he keeps on going and going against Sir Lee as he whacks his sword at Sir Lee's shield, then he bash his shield on Sir Lee's head to knock him down.

"Do you yield?" said Naruto

"No on your life" said Sir Lee "it's just getting started"

CLANG

CLANG

The battle continues for the 2 knights as they continued fighting, the spectators cheer for them.

"Go on, Lee" said knight named Sir Gai who strangely has a thick Scottish accent. "Show him who's boss"

"You can do it, Naruto" said a masked knight named Sir Kakashi who has a British accent "Show that fool not to mess with ya"

"You're saying my apprentice is a fool" said Sir Gai angrily at Sir Kakashi

"Yes I am" said Sit Kakashi not looking at him

"THAT'S IT!" shouts Sir Gai as he took his sword out and charges at Sir Kakashi but missed and tripped in the mud.

"Watch your step, Sir Gai" said Sir Kakashi as he just watches Naruto continues fighting Sir Lee while Sir Gai's face is covered in mud.

CLANG

Naruto and Sir Lee clashes their blades again, each of them are trying to overpower themselves as they are getting tired. Then Naruto bash his shield into Sir Lee's face and knocked the sword off his hands, Sir Lee is on the ground and has the tip of Naruto's sword near his neck.

"Yield or I'll run through you" said Naruto

"I yield" said Sir Lee "You fought well, what I expect from a rival of mine"

Naruto smiles at Sir Lee and helped him up, Princess Hinata saw this and smiled at him for his victory.

The tournament continues, Naruto decided to take a break and watch the other matches, first it was Sir Neji and Sir Shino; the match was indeed long but Sir Neji was stronger than Sir Shino and won the match.

"Will Sir Sasuke of Uchiha and Sir Naruto of Uzumaki come to the ring please" said King Hiashi

Naruto and Sir Sasuke walk up to the ring and looks at their King.

"This match will decide who will face Sir Neji for the hand of Princess Hinata in marriage." Said King Hiashi "May god bless you in this match"

"Good luck, Dobe" said Sir Sasuke

"You too, Teme" said Naruto

Naruto and Sir Sasuke unsheathe their swords and waited for the match to start.

"Begin" said King Hiashi

CLANG

Naruto and Sir Sasuke clash their blades the moment the match began; they stare at each other while they try to outmatch each other.

"I will not lose to you, Dobe" said Sir Sasuke

"Neither will I" said Naruto as he then pushed Sir Sasuke away and swung his sword at him but the Uchiha knight blocked it with his shield.

Sasuke then swung his sword at Naruto's legs but the Blonde knight jumped over it and bashes his shield in Sir Sasuke's face. The peasants and nobles cheer at them as they continue to fight. Sir Kakashi watches his 2 apprentices fight each other for the hand of Princess Hinata and he does not cheer because he does not play favourites.

Naruto and Sir Sasuke are putting everything they have in their attack as they are determined to defeat one another. Also Naruto loves the Princess and he wanted her to be happy, and Sir Sasuke would just use her to sire a son to continue his family legacy since his brother murdered his family and ran away from the kingdom.

CLANG

Naruto's sword was knocked off but uses his shield to block Sir Sasuke's attacks; he turns to the discarded sword and rolled on the ground to reclaim it.

CLANG

Naruto blocked Sir Sasuke's attacks on time and bash his shield into Sir Sasuke's chest plate and pushed him on the ground. Naruto sat on top of him and placed his blade near his neck.

"Yield" said Naruto

"I yield" said Sir Sasuke "I have no intention of marrying the Princess; I just want to defeat you"

"It seems you failed" said Naruto

"For now" said Sir Sasuke "Good luck on defeating Sir Neji and make the Princess happy"

"I will" said Naruto as he got off Sir Sasuke and helped him up. He then hid a lustful grin on his face _Oh indeed I will_

"Congratulations on winning the match, Sir Naruto" said King Hiashi "You have made it into the finals and now one step away from having my daughter's hand in marriage. Now you must face my champion of my kingdom, he served well and never lost a battle. You must face Sir Neji"

Sir Neji walks to the ring, he glares at Naruto as he has some sort of grudge against him. Naruto just looks at Sir Neji and is not fazed by his hatful stare.

"Sir Naruto and Sir Neji, you all made it to the final of this tournament" said King Hiashi "The victor will wed Princess Hinata"

Princess Hinata saw Naruto and blushes at him and averting her eyes, she wanted Naruto to win and marry her but Sir Neji is strong and hadn't lost a battle in his life. He kept her single and still pure and she hates it, she wants to get married with a love of her life and now that will happen.

"Let the match begin" said King Hiashi

CLANG!

Naruto and Neji clashed blades as their battle has begun, Princess Hinata watches this match and prayed for Naruto to win. The sound of metallic clangs echoes in the wind and the sky starts to darken. The peasants sees this as a bad omen, but the 2 knights ignore it as the continues to clash blades with each other. Naruto is getting worried because Neji is indeed strong as his shield is getting reduced to splinters, the area is getting dark and rain is pouring down heavily and making visual hard for the spectators as they just see silohouettes of the 2 knights.

CLANG

Someone knocked the sword off the opponent's hand and kicked him on the ground; Hinata gasped as she saw one of the 2 knights down with a blade near his sword.

"Yield" said the victorious figure

"alright…I yield" said the defeated figure.

Hinata is concerned and worried at who the victor is and who is lost the match, the rain is too thick and the sky is too dark for her to see. The darkness prevents her from seeing who won the match.

Who won and who lost?

The match is over and the answer of who won is yet to be revealed; Princess Hinata is worried that Naruto has lost the match and she will not be married; then the rain stops and sunlight broke though the dark clouds and shined upon the ground to reveal the victor of the tournament.

Sir Naruto of Uzumaki is the winner, after the awkward silence it broke into a cheer as Naruto won the match. Naruto raised his sword and shield in triumph as he defeated Neji and won Princess Hinata's hand in marriage.

"And it has been decided, Sir Naruto of Uzumaki is the champion of this tournament and hereby given my daughter's hand in marriage." Said King Hiashi as he then took out a key and tossed it to Naruto "She's all yours now"

Naruto caught the key and then smirks evilly as his eyes turn red and his armour changes into a dark and evil look and his shield reveals an image of a nine tailed fox. The peasants gasp in terror as Naruto was in fact the infamous Dark fox knight that terrorized the kingdom.

"You…you're the Dark Fox knight" said King Hiashi with shock and anger

"That's right, for years I failed to kidnap your daughter but now I succeeded" said Naruto as he held the key "You placed that infernal chastity belt on her to that I will not claim her as mine. But now I have the key and her as my prize; I'll be taking her now if you don't mind"

"MEN, DEFEND THE PRINCESS!" shouts King Hiashi

The knights charge at Naruto while the dark Fox knight pull out his dark zweihander and plunged it into the ground; creating a shockwave that blew the knights and peasants away. Then he dashes towards Princess Hinata and carried her over his shoulders, he then put his 2 fingers in his mouth to whistle and a horse sized fox with 9 tails appeared.

"Thank you for the wonderful prize, you majesty" said the Dark Fox knight as he mounted on the fox with the Princess "She will be a wonderful bride and my own personal sex slave. I'm gonna enjoy making her scream my name with ecstasy as I claim her as mine."

"You fiend" said King Hiashi "don't you dare touch her"

"Too late, HA HA HA HA!" laughs Naruto as he then rides away with the captured princess.

Later in Naruto's castle

Naruto arrives at his dark castle outside the kingdom and he entered his bedroom with the captured princess.

_Alright, let's make things interesting in this jutsu_ thought Naruto as his eyes glow pink and Princess Hinata's hands are restrained by the rope that magically appeared and her legs are spread to reveal her chastity belt. _Interesting, this jutsu gives me the power to form this illusion…so what happens if I do this_

Princess Hinata's clothes magically vanish and replaced in a kinky leather corset under her breasts. But the chastity belt remains but Naruto doesn't care as he doesn't want this to be too easy.

_Now for the real fun begin_ thought Naruto as he then pull out the key and starts unlocking the Chastity Belt and removed it from her pussy. _This realm would make her think she is still a virgin, I'll have to be gentle to her and not rush it…mmm but she does look sexy as a captured princess and I an evil Dark knight._

"**You are enjoying this jutsu, aren't you?" **said Kyuubi

_Indeed I do_ thought Naruto as he then caused a ball gag appear in Hinata's mouth and ropes wrap around each of her legs to prevent her moving and cause her legs to spread open and waiting to be fucked. _She looks innocent in that position, so sweet and innocent like a kind hearted princess, I can't wait to fuck her now virgin pussy…but first._

Naruto removed the armour and pants to he is completely naked and he walks to the sat behind her head and took off her ball gag.

"My cock is hard and aching me" said Naruto as he turns Hinata's head toward his cock. "Suck it"

Hinata hesitates and acting a bit scared, Naruto finds this cute as she acts all innocent but his cock is aching him.

"Suck it now" said Naruto sternly

"Okay" said Hinata

"Okay what?" said Naruto

"Okay master" said Hinata as she then stuck her tongue out and engulf Naruto's cock into her mouth while she rest her head on Naruto's lap. Naruto moans as he feels her tongue licking the shaft and onto the tip while in her mouth.

"Oh Kami yes, suck it" said Naruto "Suck it deep"

Hinata moans as she then deepens it until the tip touches her throat, Naruto held on hold of her hair so that she will continues on the blowjob he told her to give.

_Her pussy is getting abandoned; time to fix that _thought Naruto as his eyes glow pink and another Naruto appears and crawled between her legs. The clone lift her bounded legs and starts inserting his massive hard on into her virgin pussy, this caused Hinata to scream in pain as her hymen is breaking but the scream muffled since she has Naruto's cock in her mouth. Naruto strokes her cheek with comfort and hushes her comforting until the pain goes away.

Hinata then stops feeling pain and starts feeling pleasure as the clone them starts pumping in and out of her. Naruto then magic's up a nine inch vibrator and tosses it to the clone.

"Put this in her ass" said Naruto "I want all of her holes filled"

"Hai" said the clone as he caught the vibrator and starts inserting it into Hinata's ass as she then starts to gasp and scream out of pleasure as she feels something huge entering her ass and vibrating. Naruto and his clone then starts fucking her pussy and mouth, they listen to her muffled moans and watch her breasts jiggle and bounce. Naruto summoned another clone that appeared on her stomach, hr placed his cock between Hinata's bountiful breasts and starts wrapping it with them and moving back and forth.

Hinata starts moaning as she is getting gangbanged by 3 Narutos; not to mention her ass is getting pleasured by a thick long vibrator that is in deep.

The first clone is thrusting faster as he is reaching his climax, so is the second as he moans in pleasure from the softness and warmth of Hinata's breasts. Even the original is moaning as he then starts cumming down her throat and she drinks it all and only a few drops of it stains her lips.

The first clone came into her pussy, she screams loudly as she feels the hot seed enter her womb and also getting her face covered in cum by the second clone as after he reached his climax from the tittyfucking. The 2 clones vanished but it is not over for the horny dark fox knight as he then lay Hinata on her knees and her face resting on the soft bed since her arms are bounded as well has legs that caused her to be in this kneeling position with her ass sticking out.

Naruto slowly pulled out the vibrator that is now stained in her juices and he tossed it away, he then magic up a ball gag and wraps it around Hinata's mouth so her moans muffles and causes her to drool more.

"Now for the ass" said Naruto before Kyuubi spoke before he can start.

"**Naruto-kun, this is making me horny" **said Kyuubi **"Can I share in with the action"**

_I can't risk Hinata-chan seeing you and starts to panic _thought Naruto

"**I am a Kitsune, they can shapeshift" **said Kyuubi reminding Naruto what she is.

_Oh yeah...can you transform into me as a woman? _Thought Naruto

"**ooh, you are a naughty boy" **said Kyuubi

_I like to see if she like the idea of me using my __**Sexy Jutsu**__ and do some Yuri action _thought Naruto

"**So this is a sexual experiment...sounds good to me" **said Kyuubi as she then channels her chakra and temporailly escapes in the form of Naruto as female. She has long blond pigtails, a goddess-like body with a perfect tan and curves; D-cup breasts and a clean shaven pussy. **"What do you think?"**

"Perfect" said Naruto as he took a good look at Kyuubi's desguise "You will be known as Naruko for now on"

"Hai" said 'Naruko' as her voice changed into the one he used when he used that form.

"Good, now get on the bed and sit in front of Hinata-chan's face" said Naruto to his female doppelganger

"Hai" said 'Naruko' as she climbed on the bed and sat on the bed with her legs spread out so Hinata can see her pussy.

Hinata stared at 'Naruko's' pussy and starts to sniff it, the scent is intoxicating to her and she starts to moan at it. 'Naruko' saw this and giggled at her as then then moved closer so that her pussy is near Hinata's face.

"Naruto-kun, saw I take this gag off?" said 'Naruko'

"Not yet" said Naruto "I want her to beg for it, so just tease her by rubbing your pussy on her face"

'Naruko' nods at her male counterpart and starts rubbing on Hinata's face; she moans as her pussy feels great when it's rubbed against Hinata's smooth face and nose.

"Oh yes, yes" moans 'Naruko' "You like having your face rubbed by my pussy? Do you?"

Hinata muffles a moan as her face is getting rubbed by 'Naruko's' pussy, she wants to taste it but her mouth was blocked by the ball gag. Then she starts to moan loudly as Naruto starts inserting his cock into her asshole, the force from the thrust of Naruto's cock caused Hinata to push forward into 'Naruko's' pussy and made her moan louder.

"OH YES, RIGHT THERE!" moans 'Naruko' as she is starting to lose control of her disguise due to the pleasure flowing through her. But she tries to focus on keeping hold on the disguise so that she would not scare Hinata for revealing her to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune that almost destroyed Konoha 15 years ago. 'Naruko' moans loudly as she then hold onto Hinata's head and starts removing the ball gag so that she can get her pussy licked.

With hinata's relief, her tongue is free and starts inserting it in 'Naruko's pussy.

"OH YES!" screams 'Naruko' as the pleasure is flowing through her body and she laid back on the bed while Hinata pleasure her with her tongue. "OH YES RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE!"

_Oh kami that sounds amazing _thought Naruto as he starts speeding up his thrusting while he watches Hinata licking and sucking on 'Naruko's' pussy. _Oh yes I am gonna do that to her later_

Then Naruto starts to reach his climax, he can feel his cock about to release a load; so he thrusts hard and fast as he can, causing Hinata to moan and getting more horny as she deepens her tongue and touched a sensitive part of 'Naruko's' pussy that made her scream and came.

"AAHHHH!" screams 'Naruko' when she came all over Hinata's face.

"AHH!" screams Naruto when he came into Hinata's ass and remains inside her. 

"Ah" moans Hinata as her eyes rolled back and her face reveals a satisfied smile before she collapses and rested on 'Naruko's' pussy like it was a pillow. "Thank you...Naruto-kun...you to Kyuu-chan"

"How did you?"

"I had my _**Byakugan**_ activiated for a moment and I noticed the chakra in your system" said Hinata with her eyes closed. "I hope I do it with you again with Naruto-kun"

'Naruko' reverted back into Kyuubi and she smiled at Hinata

"**No problem" **said Kyuubi as she stroke Hinata's cheek and lets her rest on

The jutsu starts to deplete and the scenery changes back into the training ground...

Training Ground 7

They were near a tree and their clothes were scattered everywhere, Kyuubi gently moved away from Hinata and kissed her cheek before she vanishes back into Naruto's mindscape.

"**I had a wonderful time, Naruto-kun; let me know when you want a threesome with Hinata-chan" **said Kyuubi's voice in Naruto's head

_Will do _thought Naruto as he stroke Hinata's hair while she is asleep

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto quietly as he whispers in her ear "Time to get up"

"mmm" moans Hinata as she wakes up and saw Naruto, she smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "What just happened, it was like a dream"

"It was that jutsu I tested on" said Naruto "I was just training on it"

"And I was the target" said Hinata

"I knew you wouldn't mind, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he kissed her on the cheek "Did you enjoy it"

"Hai" said Hinata "Especially with Kyuu-chan, I now know who she is and it does not change the fact that I still love you"

Naruto smiles at her for still loving him, even if he is a Jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he kissed her one last time before he got up. "I think we should get dressed before someone sees up in the nude"

"I'll be at the bushes to get dressed" said Hinata as she tries to get up but failed as she collapsed on her knees. Her ass feels a bit sore after that amazing sex under taht new jutsu Naruto casted on her.

"here, let me help you" said Naruto as he offered a hand to Hinata

"Thank you" said Hinata as she accepted it and got up and nearly collapsed but leaned on Naruto until she got her balance back. "I'm sorry about this"

"It's alright" said Naruto "It was my fault if I did get a bit rough"

"Worry about it, I had a great time" said Hinata as she slowly walk to the bush so she can get dressed. "Was this your first time using that jutsu"

"Actually it's my second" said Naruto "My first was unexpected with I was on a date with Ino-chan"

"I see" said Hinata as she put on her leotard and cloak "How was it?"

"It was great, it helped Ino-chan boost her self-confidence" said Naruto "She was a bit skinny due to her dieting and it was not healthy, I think she is putting on some weight so that she can be healthy"

"You are so sweet" said Hinata as she got out of the bushes and fully dressed in her sexy ninja clothes. "You are concerned about the girls you love"

"Well I do love them" said Naruto "Including you"

"And I love you" said Hinata as she then kisses Naruto on the lips before she broke it. "I gotta go and train, Kurenai-sensei will be angry at me if I'm late"

"Don't let me get in the way then" said Naruto

"Later" said Hinata as she turns away from Naruto and sexily walk away from him.

_Damn she is sexy _thought Naruto as he then leans on the tree.

"I must say that was an impressive show you put there"

"Huh?" said Naruto as he looks up to see Anko on the branches with a cheeky grin on her face. "All that sexy moaning she made when you did that jutsu"

Anko jumps off the branch and turns to Naruto.

"Would you do that to me, please?" said Anko "I did miss you as I was busy doing boring preparations for the exams"

"Sure, I am testing this jutsu so I don't mind voulnteers" said Naruto as his eyes then starts to glow pink as he said the name _**"Sekushīna gensō"**_

Anko's Fantasy

Anko was caught in Naruto's gaze and she couldn't move as ropes sliver up around her from the ground and starts binding her tightly. The tightness of the ropes is hurting Anko but she moans at the pain as the ropes then starts wrapping around her breasts and tightly under her pussy.

"Ah!" moans Anko as she drop on her knees as she couldn't take it anymore. "AHH!"

Anko is starting to get wet with excitement as she is getting bonded in rough tight ropes. Then the hooked ropes appear and grabbed the seams of Anko's panties and starts pulling them to cause a wedgie.

"AAAHHH!" screams Anko in both pain and pleasure as her eyes widen and her mouth drooling as the hookes are yanking her panties right up. "AHH!"

Naruto is watching this and he is getting a boner by watching this; the ropes then turns into snakes and they tighten their grip around Anko, causing her more pain and pleasure since she is a masochist. A pulley appears and Naruto walk towards it, he connected the hooks griping Anko's panties to the pulley and starts heaving the rope to lift Anko in the air.

"AAHHH!" said Anko until her mouth was gagged by a mouth gag to muffle her screams.

Naruto tied up the rope to a tree and took out a spanking paddle as Anko is hanging with her ass up in their air.

"You like this, huh" said Naruto smiling as he then swatted his paddle at Anko's ass to make her moan and scream in both pain and pleasure. "Of course you do; you love it you sexy slut"

Anko moans in pleasure despite the tears seeping from her eyes in pain as Naruto as paddling her ass while hanging in a tight wedgie and tightly bounded by ropes that were transformed into snakes. She keeps screaming under that ball gag in pleasure until it is covered in drool and it seeps out when her eyes rolled out. She gave out a long low orgasmic moan when her pussy is getting wet and dripping out from her tight panties and shorts.

_Oh fuck yes _thought Anko as she kept moaning in a near sex trance every time her ass is spanked by Naruto with a paddle. Naruto is getting a hard on as he does this, he then lowered the pulley slightly so Anko is near between Naruto's legs while he removed the soaking ball gag covered in drool.

"You caused me to go hard, Anko" said Naruto as he pulled down his pants to reveal his erected cock. "Suck it until it goes down; and while you're at it, my clone will keep spanking you until my cock goes soft again. Is that understood?"

"H-H-Hai" moaned Anko as she is breathless because she is in so much pain and she loves it. She took Naruto in her mouth and starts sucking it; she sways her tongue around the shaft until she yelped in pain every time her ass is spanked by the clone with a paddle.

"Don't stop, Anko" said Naruto "Or you will remain here until you stop my erection...oh fuck it, I just fuck your mouth anyway"

Naruto then starts thrusting his cock down Anko's throat back and forth as he is getting horny by the moaning Anko is making. And he hasn't seen Anko in days because she has been busy preparing for the Chunnin Exams coming in a few days.

"I'm gonna...*grunt* fuck your mouth until my erection is stopped" said Naruto as he keeps thrusting and thrusting while holding Anko's head in place. "*Grunt* I'm gonna cum"

Naruto then came down into Anko's throat and sighed in relief; but despite that he is still hard and he always keeps a promise. So he keeps fucking her mouth again, and again and again.

_Damn I still can't go down _thought Naruto as he keeps fucking Anko's mouth and does give her air breaks when she starts coughing for air. Anko's mouth drools out excess cum and her stomach is swelling from her feast of Naruto's seed. _She really is a slut, well I can't stop until I am down and she is completely satisfied._

Naruto then thrusts deeper into Anko's mouth and continues fucking it, Naruto is grunting in pain as his cock is hurting for using it too much, but he endures the pain and continues having oral sex with his sexy snake slut. Naruto is reaching his climax and possibly his last as he then blasted his final load down her throat but Anko cannot take much more of Naruto's cum that she starts spewing it out from her mouth, leaving out a huge puddle of it.

With relief, Naruto's erection has ended and Anko has reached her limit as she lowered her head and lost consciousness.

Training Ground 7

The jutsu ended and Anko collapsed on the ground with her face covered in cum, her stomach bloated and her panties are now soaking wet from the excitement. Naruto leaned back as he is getting tied from using the _**Sekushīna gensō **_twice in one day.

_The 3__rd__ one will be my limit _thought Naruto as he breathes heavily while he looks at Anko unconscious _I used too much chakra on that jutsu...but it was worth it._

Later

Naruto carried Anko back to her apartment after that little test he did on his new jutsu, he is getting tired from using the jutsu twice and he needs some rest so he could train more. He placed Anko on her bed and kissed her goodnight before he leaves her to rest.

Konoha streets

Naruto left Anko's apartment and decided to call it a night as he used up too much chakra, he is finding it hard to walk as he is feeling weak and he then starts collapsing on the floor.

_Damn it…I think I over did it with the jutsu _thought Naruto as he then lowered his eyes and fell unconscious. Kurotsuchi saw this and smirks evilly as this is a perfect opportunity to kill him…that is until someone arrived and took Naruto.

_Fuck, that was my chance_ thought Kurotsuchi _Oh well I'll just wait a few more days until the exam_.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto grumbles and sees Ino sitting beside him with her hand on his cheek, she smiles in relief that Naruto is alright.

"How are you?" said Ino

"A little tired" said Naruto as he yawns "What happened?"

"You were unconscious in the middle of the street" said Ino "If I hadn't found you, who know what would happen"

_Bitch_ thought Kurotsuchi not far from the apartment, brooding in an alleyway as she is pissed off at Ino rescuing Naruto when it was her moment to end his life.

"Oh yeah, I overdid the jutsu I was training on" said Naruto sheepishly "It was a good thing I didn't use it the 3rd time"

"Was that the same jutsu that we were in last night?" said Ino

"Uh huh" said Naruto "I asked Oji-san if he knew about it, and he gave me a scroll about it. I think I overdid it and now I'm too tired to get up"

"Then don't" said Ino as she then climbed on the bed and sat on his stomach gently. "Let me take care of you"

Ino then starts to kiss him on the lips, Naruto shares in with the kiss and embraces her with his arms as he as some energy left.

"Don't try to move, Naruto-kun" said Ino as she broke the kiss and kissed his cheek; she pulled down the covers and starts unzipping Naruto's pants. "You gave me so much pleasure; let me pleasure you this time"

Naruto was about to say something but couldn't as Ino just kissed him on the lips, he shares in with the kiss while Ino took off her shorts and panties to expose her pussy that is starting to get wet. She positions herself onto Naruto's cock and starts rubbing her pussy on it so she can make it hard and fuck it.

Naruto moans as he feels Ino's pussy rubbing on his cock and he starts to go hard on it, Ino felt it go hard and starts inserting it in her. She moans as she feels him in her, she missed having him in her as she then starts grinding on it.

"Oh yes" moans Ino as she starts moaning while grinding on Naruto's cock. "Ahhh!"

Naruto just lies there and feeling the pleasure Ino is giving to him, he would join in if he wasn't exhausted from his training on his new jutsu. He starts to lower his eyes with pleasure and turn his head slightly do get comfortable and slowly putting his hands under his head and smiles with comfort.

_This feels so good _thought Naruto as he closed his eyes but remains awake so he could feel the pleasure more before he could fall asleep. _Oh kami, yes_

Ino saw Naruto is about to fall asleep but she smiles at him because he does need rest from his training. She lowered down her head to Naruto's ear and whispers to it.

"Just rest, Naruto-kun" whispers Ino "And I'll take care of you"

Ino starts kissing him on the lips and continues grinding on his cock; she remained with him all night until she starts to fall asleep and cuddles into his arms.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun" said Ino "I do hope that you'll show up in the Chunnin Exams.

Few days later

A few days as past for Naruto, he spent his few remaining days training for the exam and also with his team, he improved on his jutsu with some "volunteers" to help with his _**Sekushīna gensō**_ and he managed to use his limit without suffering with chakra exhaustion.

Konoha is really busy as the Chunnin Exams are about to start, the genin candidates from around the Shinobi nation are heading for the ninja academy so that they can start their Chunnin exams, Naruto is with team 7 and they are at the second floor of the Academy and a complication has started already.

2 Konoha Genin jerks as knocked down a genin wearing a green jumpsuit, orange legwarmers and a red Hitai-ate around his waist like a belt, he has a bowl cut hair style and thick eyebrows above his perfectly round eyes. The green clad ninja is grunting in pain as his shoulder is aching from the punch by those 2 Genin punks.

"Give it up, you don't have what it takes to enter those exams" said the genin with spiky black hair and white bandages on his cheeks and chin. "We're just doing you a favour and making sure you don't throw your pointless life away"

"We took those exams and they weren't a walk in a park, trust me" said the other Genin wearing a bandana style hitai-ate and a strand of brown hair sticking out near his forehead. "You might as well give it up and go home to your mommy"

Naruto recognised that green clad ninja, it's Rock Lee; he is a strong spirited genin who doesn't understand the word "defeat". He is determined to become a strong Shinobi of Konoha and he literally pushes his body to the limits to make it so. He and Lee were good friends and occasional sparring partner when they manage to bump into each other, and despite is ridiculous taste in fashion he is strong and extremely skilled in Taijutsu because it's the only think he knows, unfortunately. But that doesn't stop this…*groan* youthful genin of reaching his goal.

"Hey Lee, you're not giving up are you" said Naruto

Lee heard a familiar voice and turns to see Naruto beside him.

"Well, well if it isn't my "eternal rival" Naruto" said Lee as he jumps up and dusted his clothes before he took out a fist "Good to see you again"

"Me too" said Naruto as he pound his fist to Lee's "You have a problem here"

"Nah, I'm alright" said Lee "I can take them on"

"Oh that's good" said Naruto "I was worried that you gotten rusty"

"What are you talking about, Naruto" said Sakura "We saw him, he's worthless"

"A tortoise maybe slow but is well defended by a vicious hawk in the sky" said Naruto cryptically

"Er…what?" said Sakura confused at what Naruto has just said

"Oops, sorry about that" said Naruto sheepishly "I just saw this amazing Martial arts movie that I took Kurenai-chan to see when she's on her day off and not to mention the after-movie fun in the bed afterwards and I heard those cool cryptic proverbs that the old sensei just told his student. I don't know what it means clearly but I think it means "don't underestimate your opponent of you'll regret it in the future" or something like that"

"And a very wise thing to say, too" said Lee as he gives his "rival" a thumbs up

"There you are, I told you to wait for us when we return"

Team 7 and Lee turns to see 2 other Genin; one is a girl with brown hair with 2 buns on her head, she is wearing a pink sleeveless Chinese battle shirt and navy blue ninja pants, the other is a boy with long dark brown hair and pearl-like eyes, he is wearing a white long sleeved coat, black ninja shorts and a hitai-ate on his forehead. They are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga, Naruto met them years ago when they were at the academy but in different classes due to their age difference, and also Neji once fell victim when Hiashi found out when Naruto was in Hinata's room and in bed with her and Hanabi. He was castrated by Hinata's accidental attempt of neutering him when she tripped; he never forgave Naruto for this humiliation and forever hates him for it.

Now if a certain pale skinned ANBU with an artistic talent and pointless skills of socializing is here and said Neji has no balls, then that would be hilarious.

"Typical of you, Lee" said Tenten "Running off like that, we do have an exam to go"

"Yeah I know, Tenten but those 2 won't let me in" said Lee

"er Lee, I hate to break it to you but…" said Naruto as he then starts whispering into his ear "You're at the wrong floor"

"Whaa…" said Lee opened his mouth wide and his eyes widened

"They tricked you since you suck at Genjutsu" said Naruto doing the eye smile at Lee and patted his back. "But don't worry; your comrades are here now to assist you"

_Oh you win this round, Naruto_ thought Lee as he got another own'd count from Naruto, now that's the soul reason why Naruto and Rock Lee are dubbed "Eternal Rivals", not just by the sparing but at the why they act to each other. Similar to Kakashi and Maito Gai would but Naruto does it because he like teasing him since he is a born prankster at heart…well at least Naruto doesn't act like a perverted person who has no good time management what so ever.

"Well anyway, I gotta go to the 3rd level now" said Naruto as he heads for the stairs with Sasuke and Sakura, but not without greeting Tenten and Neji

"Hey Ten-chan" said Naruto

"Hey Naruto-kun" said Tenten as she slightly blushes at the blonde, she sort of has a crush on Naruto but doesn't let it interfere with her shinobi training. But despite that, Naruto already knew but understands why she is trying to resist.

"Anyway, if you're not busy later, would you like to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?" said Naruto

"If I weren't busy, I would" said Tenten sadly "You know what Gai-sensei is like, a real slave driver"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Naruto

"But I might catch you later in the exams" said Tenten with a smirk on her face "Literally, of course"

"Oh really?" said Naruto smirking at Tenten "Well you better stay alert then"

After that, Team 7 heads up the stairs; Neji sees Tenten sighing and blushing with a smile on her face.

"What do you see in him anyway" said Neji grumpily at the weapons mistress "He's destined to fail and fall in those exams"

"Well at least he as guts and balls" said Tenten smirking at Neji as he got own'd by Neji when he winced.

"You win this round, bitch" mutters Neji and glaring at her.

"Come on, let's go before we're late" said Tenten until she noticed something strange "Now where did Lee go now, honestly we need a bell on him"

3rd foor: Dojo

Team 7 reached the 3rd floor and started to cross the Dojo as it's a short cut to the designated room where the exams were taken. Naruto was just walking peacefully until he turns to see Rock Lee behind him from the distance.

"Naruto, I challenge you to a fight" said Lee as he goes into a battle stance.

"Oh boy" said Naruto "I'll meet you guys later, okay?"

"But…" said Sakura "We'll be late"

"This won't take long" said Naruto "And knowing Rock Lee, he won't take no for an answer. He's just too stubborn; trust me, I know because I fought him many times when we go face to face"

"Well the exams don't start until 4:00 and it's 3:30" said Sasuke "I'll stay and watch; I would love to see how strong he is when I get to fight him"

"Meh, your hospital trip, Teme" said Naruto

"What was that?" said Sasuke slightly angry at Naruto

"Rock Lee will knock you down without breaking a sweat" said Naruto "and I'm not saying that because he's strong, he never gets tired when he fights"

"Then how did you win your battles against him?" said Sasuke

"I don't always win" said Naruto "I sometimes lose against him, but at least I get experience from him when he and I do go face to face"

"That's right" said Lee "You and me, Naruto face to face; just like we always do"

"Yep" said Naruto as he took off his jacket to reveal his bare chest and goes into a stance partially similar to the Hyuugas "I always wanted to try out my _**Shinkei no Ken**_ on you"

"It would be an honour" said Lee "Even I learned a few techniques after out last encounter"

"Then let me see it" said Naruto as he charges at Lee

"_**Leaf Hurricane"**_ said Lee as he does a spinning barrage of high and low kicks but Naruto dodges them and jabs him on the chest and activating a pain point.

"_**Leaf Hurricane, **_I saw that move already" said Naruto

"Just making sure you haven't forgot my moves, Naruto" said Lee grunting in pain as Naruto just jabbed him on the chest and it's hurting him, but he endures the pain and focuses on the battle.

"How about we do this old school and leave our new techniques later" said Naruto

"Hai, it would be a waste if we know out enemies' technique already" said Lee as he poses in his battle stance.

"And a time limit since both of us has an exam" said Naruto

"Hai" said Lee "10 minutes for us to win, end of time indicates a draw"

"Just like old times" said Naruto as he and Lee charge at each other and begun their battle with a limited time.

Lee and Naruto throws in their furry of kicks and punches, both of them dodges and blocks them ineffectively as they both predict their movements. Naruto move his head aside to dodge a left Hook and Lee ducks from a high kick from Naruto. Their battle continues for a long 5 minutes as Naruto and Lee kept going without breaking a sweat, Naruto throws in a high kick at Lee's chest but it was caught by Lee and he was thrown aside by him. Naruto twisted his body and landed on his feet with a crouching land.

Naruto dashes at Lee and threw a left hook but missed as he squatted down and punched him in the gut, Lee's fist whammed into Naruto's gut and the blonde starts coughing and gaging painfully as the might of the punch as extremely hard. Naruto crouches in pain as the punch bruised his stomach and a few drops of blood seeped out from his mouth.

"Damn it, that was a hell of a punch, Lee" said Naruto smiling at Lee while he wipes the blood off his mouth. "You have gotten strong"

"Thank you, you've gotten faster than before" said Lee

"But I've not been defeated" said Naruto as he performs _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and 2 more Narutos appeared beside him. "Now let's see it you can take 3 of me on"

"Bring it, I could go for a challenge" said Lee posing his battle stance as Naruto and his clones charge at him.

But when the 2 were about to fight, a figure appeared and stopped the fight; an older version of Rock Lee wearing an unzipped Flak Jacket. He is Maito Gai, Rock Lee's sensei, Kakashi's "Eternal Rival".

"Hey there" said Gai "How's it hanging?"

Sakura and Sasuke shudder at Gai as he looked creepy with that bowl cut hair style, green spandex and thicker eyebrows.

"Er hi Gai-sensei" said Naruto

"Naruto, my youthful friend" said Gai "How are you?"

"I'm alright" said Naruto "I'm heading for the exams"

"That's good to hear" said Gai as he then turns to Lee "Lee; Neji and Tenten are looking for you so they asked me to find you. You almost let your team down by wandering around, so you will be punished for it."

"Hai Gai-sensei" said Lee

"So for punishment, you will run around Konoha 100 times, do 1000 squats and 500 handstand push-ups." Said Gai "But first, you need to go to the room to meet with Neji and Tenten"

"Hai Gai-sensei" said Lee

"Now let the flames of youth guide you to your journey to manhood" said Gai doing a good guy pose

"Hai Gai-sensei" said Lee as he then dash pass through Sasuke and Sakura instantly.

_Such speed _thought Sasuke with shock

_What the fuck?_ Thought Sakura

_Oh boy _thought Naruto sighing until he turn to Gai "I appreciate it for stopping this fight, otherwise we would never stop and miss our chance to compete in the exams"

"No problem" said Gai doing the good guy pose at Naruto "After all, you are Lee's Eternal Rival"

Naruto sweatdrops when Gai said that.

"Er yeah, love to chat but we have an exam to go" said Naruto as he the turns away from Gai and mouthed out to Sasuke and Sakura "Let's get the hell out of here"

Sasuke and Sakura understood Naruto's silent words and left the Dojo and heads for the designated classroom where the exams are placed at.

3rd Floor classroom

Team 7 made it on time at the door where the exams are being placed, they saw Kakashi leaning on the wall and waiting for his 3 students to arrive.

"Well done, you made it" said Kakashi "Now I can let you go in"

"You were expecting us to enter" said Naruto

"Of course, I wanted to see if you all would enter it by your own free will" said Kakashi "Especially Sakura as was feeling concerned about it"

"If I did then I would let my team and myself down" said Sakura "Also I wanted to see if I'm capable of being a Chunnin"

"Well that is good to hear" said Kakashi as he eye smiles at Sakura "Well then, good luck on the exams; you would need it"

After that, Team 7 walked pass Kakashi and entered the classroom so they can begin their exam; they entered it and it was full of candidates, approximately 500 Genins from different Hidden Villages, including Kurotsuchi, Deidara and Akatsuchi from Iwa, Karui, Samui and Omoi from Kuma, Temari, Kankuro and Akako from Suna.

There are strange Genin Teams in this exam, including the 2 from this mysterious hidden village called Oto; the first team has a teenager hunched back and his face his completely bandaged save for his left eye, his clothes has a template of beige and purple with a furry pelt over his back and his sleeves are so long that they covered his hands. The second one is a male with spiky black hair and dark eyes, he wears a beige shirt for a Kanji for "Death" printed on it and a cowhide pattened scarf loosely around his neck, and the third one is a girl with long black hair, she wears a pale green vest similar to a flak jacket and the same scarf that second teammate wears.

But nothing is more strange than that team is the second team from Oto as they each wore a beige tunic, black ninja pants and a thick purple scarf around their waist, they are 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl as long red hair, brown eyes and a mean looking expression on her face, on her head is a beanie hat, the first boy is fa…I mean big boned and he has a orange Mohawk and orange eyes, the last one is pale and sickly looking, he has long silver hair, green eyes with red eye liner around them and 2 red dots on the forehead.

Naruto saw those 2 genin teams and he has a gut feeling that something doesn't feel right when he is about to start the exams.

A really bad feeling…

_Here you go, this is a rewrite and extended chapter of this story._

_Naruto has begun the exams but will he has it in flying colours, of course he will but something will not happen when you expected it to happen. _


End file.
